Anything is possible if you wait
by callenlover1031
Summary: Season 2 of Young Justice. Sequel to "Are you ever to young for love?" Angelee and Dick are back for more action. Much has happened since Season 1; changing their personality and way they think. Things begin to change between them as they finally accept what has been harboring inside them for years... and it's going to make them think about what they really want in life.
1. Chapter 1-Happy New Year

_Hey readers, here is Season 2. This Season will focus on the change in Dick and Angelee's relationship. Most of the episodes will remain except two; they will be changed to two of my own. There will be one more episode than the original 20. So… the first episode is "Happy New Year" will be the groups going to the Krolotean pads to destroy their teleporter platforms. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. If I owned the series, there would be a Season 3 set to be aired in September and the ending to Season 2 would have a much happier ending. Although, I have a cool idea for that. The only things I own are my OCS and the new plot. _

Chapter 1-Happy New Year

_~The Watchtower, January 1__st__, 2011~_

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We've accounted for most of that time but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for." A larger screen showed, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, John Stewart Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter.

Batman blankly stared at the holo-screen,

"16hours… what did we do?"

_~5Years later, Present, Mount Justice~_

"Are you dressed yet?"

Angelee appeared behind him,

"Jeez Mister Leader… grown impatient in your old age haven't we?"

He turned around to see Angelee in her red and black figure tight suit; her muscle tone had increased over the years and she had grown much taller. The new suit had a longer cape and knee high shoes with flat bottoms. Now 17, she had grown to become quite the martial artist with a hint of sass and flair,

"That makes you old too; you are only a year and a half younger."

"Ah but that one year and half makes all the difference."

"Delta Squad to Cave; target neutralized." Miss Martian's voice came through the coms.

"Good work Delta. Sending Crane in for transport to Arkham," He nodded to the blonde behind her. Rainbow shone in the room as she left, "come on home. Nightwing out."

_~Sewer~_

Gathering around the hardened Clayface, Miss Martian, Superboy, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Robin waited. Once again, rainbow appeared and from it came Black Crane,

"Hey guys," the rainbow around her vanished, "everybody okay?" Her nose curled, "Uugggh what is that smell?" everyone pointed to the little green boy, "Dude… that is foul…" with a simple wave of her left hand, Beast Boy was surrounded in a force field; the smell contained, "now then… Mister Clayface ready to transport?"

"Yep; right behind you." Miss Martian pointed.

Crane turned around and saw Clayface hard as stone,

"Aww… too bad… I can't mold him into a bug and squish him," she shrugged, "oh well; there's always next time," extending her arms to her side, a larger rainbow bubble began to engulf Clayface and herself, "see you guys back in the Cave." In a blink, they were gone.

_~Mount Justice, January 1__st__, 18:18 or 6:18pm~_

Getting back before Delta Squad, Black Crane was standing off the side of the training circle; watching Lagoon Boy and Nightwing fight. With her arms folded, she watched Lagoon Boy go down and punch the floor,

"Neptune's beard! You did it to me again," Nightwing stood over him and extended a hand to help him up, "I don't care how many years you trained as Robin then Nightwing," he was pulled to his feet, "one of these days, you're mine chum."

"I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy."

Crane smiled then shook his head,

"He's mine before that Lagoon Boy I can promise you that. After all these years, I will beat you one day soon."

"We'll see." Nightwing smirked at her. Over the course of two years, they had grown close again like they were when he was 13/14 and she was 12/13. They were more professional and leaderlike around the Team but continued to tease and pick on each other.

"RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY B05! MISS MARTIAN B06! BUMBLEBEE BEE B18! BEAST BOY B20! ROBIN B21! BLUE BEETLE B23!" The computer announced the return of Delta Squad.

Bumble Bee returned to normal size as her boyfriend Mal Duncan greeted her,

"Slow down beautiful. Wanna tell you what's on for tonight."

Bumble Bee removed her hood,

"Ohh sorry Mal I can't. I'm already late for a lab session with Doctor Palmer; rain check baby okay?" She ran down a hallway leaving Mal to feel heartbroken.

"Rain check… sure."

"Welcome home Angelfish." Lagoon Boy embraced Miss Martian.

"Thank you La'gaan." They kissed making Superboy walk past in disapproval.

"I'm hitting the showers."

"Now THAT sounds like a plan," Blue Beetle changed into Jaime Reyes, "you know, for you amano." Jaime walks away from the smelling Beast Boy who flicks his tail.

Robin approached Nightwing and Black Crane,

"I got confirmation that Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell. The drop was a success."

Nightwing smiled at the young Robin,

"Good work."

"I didn't do much, I just…" Robin began to say when he paused.

"Emergency alert," Captain Atom's face appeared on a giant holo-screen, "United Nations Headquarters is under attack."

Mal was looking at the Com locations,

"Beta is only two blocks away."

"Captain Atom, the Team's Beta Squad is in the vicinity. ETA 3 minutes." Nightwing informed Captain Atom.

Crane grew worried; Beta consisted of Batgirl and Wonder Girl. These two had completely different fighting styles; Wonder Girl was more head on while Batgirl was more wait for the right moment to strike.

"It that wise? Those two have totally different styles."

Smiling, Nightwing nodded,

"They'll work it out. Besides… I feel like beating someone else's butt today."

Crane grinned,

"If you can even get near it…"

The training circle cleared as Nightwing and Crane stepped onto it. In their battle stances, they watched the clock countdown. But before they could start, Crane's phone went off,

"Hold that thought…" she answered it… "Yeah… whoa whoa slow down what's going on… uh huh… are you sure… alright I'm on my way…" she hung up, "rain check on that butt whopping…"

"What's going on?"

"Nicki's all hysterical; she found a letter on Caroline's grave addressed to Outrage…" Nightwing's eyes grew wide, "it's the third one this week."

"Who is it from?"

"She doesn't know but she's freaking out… she thinks whomever it's from knows who she is…"

Thinking to himself, Nightwing nodded,

"Go… we'll be okay here."

"I won't be long. Keep me in contact with Beta's status." She went through the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Gotham City, Black Crane and Nicki's POV~_

Flying above the city, Black Crane arrived at Gotham Cemetery. Touching the ground, she went around the gravestones; how she hated cemeteries at night. Twenty yards in front of her she saw Nicki kneeling in front of a grave marked "Caroline Hyle. Loving Wife and Mother."

"Nicki," Crane appeared behind her, "you okay?" Not sure what to say, Nicki held out the letter. Carefully reading over it, Crane grew worried, "You have no idea whom it's from?" Nicki shook her head, "When did you get the first one?"

"Around December 18th… I think…At first it only came once a week; now it's more frequent… and more threatening."

"Does your Father know about them?"

"No… I can't tell him. What if it's Thomely's people… or Dricker's? What if they figured out I was Outrage?"

Crane folded the letter,

"Nicki calm down… I'll give this to Night when I get back okay? We'll look into this."

Panic and fear took over Nicki's face,

"You guys were right… I never should've become Outrage; they're not going to stop until they find me…and kill me."

"We won't let that happen you know that. I'll take you home; no one will think about attacking you if I'm around," nodding, Nicki stood up, "alright…" with her arms extended again, a rainbow bubble teleported them to Nicki's house, "just stay inside, lock everything you can and email me copies of the other letters. Night and I will look them over when I get back okay?"

"Okay… thanks."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for; it's what I do." Giving a small smile, Nicki went into her house, "If it is them… then we have a problem…" she pushed off the ground and flew over Gotham. Using a zeta tube, she appeared in the Cave.

_~Mount Justice~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

By now, everyone had gone home; Nightwing was the only person left.

"Back already?"

"Told you I wouldn't be long." She stood next to him.

"How is she?"

Making a holo-keyboard, Crane checked her email,

"She's worried; she fears it's Thomely's or Dricker's guys. I told her to email me copies of the other letters she has; I have the one she got today. Told her we'd look into it; there they are." Screen after screen popped up in front of her with the letters.

"Angel… you know how I feel about Nicki but we can't keep doing this. Caroline's case was closed years ago; it's done."

"Caroline's case may be done… but what if Thomely's or Dricker's people discovered she was Outrage for that time? What if they want her dead because she was responsible for the big guys to be arrested?"

"Thomely and Dricker are dead! All of their people are behind bars and won't be getting out anytime soon!"

Crane looked at him,

"Do you really believe we found ALL of them? Every single one?" Nightwing couldn't say anything, "I didn't think so. She's my best friend; I won't let anything happen to her. I'll figure this out with or without you." She began reading the letters.

Knowing he couldn't sit back and let her do this, he brought over a letter,

"This one's dated the 25th."

"That's the 2nd one… I've got the first one here."

Quietly reading the letters, they went in chronological order until the most recent.

"Well," Nightwing finished the last one, "from what I've read… I don't think it's Thomely's guys; the grammar is horrible and the language is not one from someone who is well educated."

"See I disagree. The one's I've read are very articulate, very well spoken and subtle over what they threatening."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow,

"How?"

"Like here… line 13," line 13 was highlighted, "Because of your actions, we are forced to live in hiding; unable to show our faces. Out of work, there is only one course of action left; to find you and show you our frustration. We will find you…"

Nightwing looked over the letters Crane was reading,

"They must be working together…"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Crane saved the emails, "but why are they just going after her? We were involved too; they should be coming after us too."

"They know we have the training. Outrage is an easier target than us," Crane became worried, "don't worry… we won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

Smiling, Crane blushed,

"I'm going to go to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight boy." Crane left and went to her room in the Cave.

The next day was spent investigating the letters. Everyone began to wonder what they were working on but Crane or Nightwing would never tell them; this was their mission… their problem.

"Come on guys what is going on?" Bumble Bee kept bugging them.

"It's just something from a few years ago; it's nothing we can't handle."

Towering over their shoulders, Superboy noticed the name,

"Outrage… who is he?"

"Is he gonna be a new member?"

"No… and it's a she," Crane pulled up a surveillance video from across the cemetery, "we need to figure out the exact times the letters were placed. Maybe then I'd be able to wait for them the next time a letter is dropped."

Nightwing was watching the tape from the 25th,

"There! 7:45pm. What time does she usually go?"

"Around 8:30ish; that was the time Caroline died."

Fast forwarding to 8:30, Nightwing saw her,

"There…!"

Crane watched the video,

"He stayed behind to make sure she got the letter… I'm going there… tonight…"

"Someone want to explain to us what is going on?" Beast Boy yelled.

Looking at each other, Nightwing nodded. Sighing, Crane started,

"Outrage is a friend of mine… she's currently retired. 4years ago, Outrage's Mother Caroline was killed by a mob boss, Freddy Dricker. After a long year of looking into it, we discovered that Dricker was hired by Harry Thomely; a business man in Gotham who wanted to buy Caroline's Father's company for dirt cheap and the only way he could do that was to manipulate Outrage's Father. After buying $50million from Dricker, Outrage's Father had no way to pay it back; so Dricker found a new way."

"By killing Caroline."

"Exactly. Batman, Crane, myself, Outrage and the old Robin confronted Thomely and Dricker in a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham. They were arrested and convicted. They are… no longer alive."

"Recently, Outrage contacted me and told me she has been receiving letters; threatening to find her and kill her but she has no idea who they are from. She fears they're from the remaining people under Thomely and Dricker."

Robin stared at the screen; he knew who Outrage was and feared for her. She was part of the family now since she and Jason dated,

"Are the letters from…?"

"We're not sure… I'm going to the cemetery tonight and staking out the place; seeing if someone leaves another letter on Caroline's grave."

"What are you gonna do if it is Thomely's or Dricker's guys?"

"Interrogate them; then take them to the Commissioner."

The Team shrugged; they knew Crane or Nightwing wouldn't let them get involved… this was their thing.

"I want everyone investigating the incident at the United Nations," Nightwing changed the subject, "what happened was not normal and needs to be stopped."

"On it!" The Team hollered then went off.

That night, Crane went to the gravesite while Nightwing was in the Cave and was watching through the security camera across the street. No one showed that night so Crane planned on going the next night.

_~January 3__rd__, The Watchtower~_

"See, See? The big alien rips open the phony security Tseng and pulls out… the little alien…"

"I'd like to show him what a real alien can rip open." Crane folded her arms; how she hated that G. Gordon Godfrey.

"Oh I know what you're saying folks. Good old G. Gordon's lost it. What's this; the 8th billionth time he's run that clip?"

"You'll be running after your head if I had my choice." Nightwing stared at her, "What? The guy's a jerk... who does he think he is talking about aliens like that?"

G. Gordon continued,

"But that's because I'm trying to WAKE… YOU… UP! Turn and look at the person next to you my friends; how can you be sure he… or she… is even human?! When is the all mighty Justice League gonna find a way to scam for these aliens! Who exactly are they trying to protect?"

"Not your sorry butt I can promise you that bucko!"

"Okay sure…Superman and the Manhunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels but… that's two aliens in the good column and two in the bad."

Crane threw her arms up,

"Oh sure…forget the THREE aliens here…"

"Let's see if we can get some answers!"

Shaking her head, Crane couldn't hear anymore,

"And now I know why my people hate Earthlings."

The screen changed to show the Hall of Justice; Cat Grant speaking,

"Thanks Gordon. This is Cat Grant at the Hall of Justice. I'm going to try to get a statement from the two newest members of the League Zatanna and Rocket."

The girls walked behind her as Zatanna waved her off,

"No comment!"

G. Gordon began to complain about that.

"I can't take this anymore!" Crane shouted, "He wants to know what's really going on… maybe I'll go show him what a REAL alien can do!" She stormed off towards the zeta tubes.

"Hey whoa!" Nightwing ran around her, "take it easy. If you go and confront him he'll usually that as more ammo against aliens."

Snorting, Crane moved him aside,

"Not if I silence him permanently…"

Running in front of her again, he tried to stop her again,

"If you go and attack him I'll be forced to stop you… and you know I'll do it." He lowered his eyes.

Staring at him, Crane grew angry,

"You humans would stick together… Trivoyians were right…"

"You can't get mad at Nightwing Crane," John Stewart placed his left hand on her shoulder, "Godfrey has that angering effect on people."

"Who IS the big alien?" Miss Martian tried to relieve the tension; she was always good at that.

"Big guy's Lobo. He's an… intergalactic bounty hunter; extremely dangerous but he's not likely to return. The little guy's another story. That's a Krolotean; and Krolotean's always travel in packs."

"Meaning more of them are on Earth."

"I believe my friend may have some vital information on that point," Martian Manhunter turned to a white man in a white lab coat, "some of you may not have met Adam Strange of Star Labs Ordel Initiative. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the Zeta Beam technology we use for teleportation."

**"Was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the top secret Watchtower."** Superboy telepathically told the others.

"And he has a story to tell."

"It's a little… involved," Strange began to look over his shoulders, "wish I had some visual aids or something."

Crane smiled,

"Scientists… all the same."

"I can assist you with that." Manhunter's eyes began to glow red; Strange grabbed his head, **"we all are linked. What you remember, we will see."**

** "Great… training exercise all over again."**

** "Quiet…" **

"Uh… great…" Strange became nervous, **"well…I was performing a routine zeta tube upgrade when something went wrong and I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann."**

** "Oh… I've heard of that planet; that's even farther than Trivoyian. Not even I have a way to get there."**

Strange smiled then continued,

**"There was a scientist there, Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments in enhanced, very enhanced, zeta beam technology. It took weeks to even establish basic communication. But Sardath eventually made me understand. Some of his zeta tech had been stolen."**

"Fits the Krolotean M.O. Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech."

"Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on Earth. He was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann. He gave me this," Strange reached into his left lab coat pocket and pulled something out, "it detects tracader radiation and can pinpoint all the locations where Krolotean's have beamed to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering a two-pronged attack," Captain Atom informed, "we'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth while a contingent of Leaguers travel to Rann with Strange here to cut the Krolotean's off at the source."

Strange cleared his throat,

"Uh… we may have a problem with that second prong. Totally unclear on the why but Earthlings are procaine on Rann's corner of the galaxy. And these six Leaguers wanted criminals."

"What?" John Stewart Green Lantern couldn't believe it.

Crane and Nightwing said,

"BATMAN! It's the missing 16hours!"

"Agreed. Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These exact six Leaguers went missing for 16hours."

John Stewart Green Lantern examined the screen on Strange's device,

"Never even occurred to us that Savage sent us into space. I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on Oa with the corp."

"Meanwhile, we have 15other active Leaguers to send to Rann to investigate."

"You're not getting it," Strange showed more images on his device, "there's a planetary watch alert on Rann for EVERY Leaguer."

"Not all of us are Leaguers," Nightwing reminded Strange, "I can send a squad to handle the Rann end of things and find out more about those missing 16hours WITHOUT causing an intergalactic incident."

Captain Atom agreed,

"Do it."

Nodding, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian and Crane began to leave.

"Uh, if you're going, don't wear the shirt." Strange pointed out to Superboy.

The four stopped in front of Zatanna and Rocket.

**"You know the thing about you guys not being Leaguers; you three still have an open invitation."**

** "We know Z…"** The nickname… the first time Nightwing's used it in a long time; and he said it with a smile.

**"But we're all pretty happy…"**

** "Where we are." **Superboy ended.

Crane headed for the zeta tubes; not saying anything to anyone. She didn't get an invitation to join the League because she was only 17 but she proved herself enough. Captain Marvel is really 10… what is so different than her?

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!" Crane left the Watchtower and returned to Mount Justice.

_~Mount Justice, January 4__th__, 20:00~_

"It's all hands on deck. The League and the Team will hit all 14 Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Their priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes or platforms; and to search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is ops manager, coordinating coms from here."

"Come on Alpha Squad." Lagoon Boy hoped.

"Wonder Girl, you and I are Alpha."

Wonder Girl fist pumped,

"Yes!"

"Neptune's Beard…"

"Assignment… Philadelphia. Batgirl, Bumble Bee; you two and Wolf are Beta," Lagoon Boy growled, "assignment… Vlatavastok. Robin, La'gaan, Beetle; your Gamma. Prep the bio-ship; you're headed for New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft-gigs." La'gaan and Beetle headed for the hanger while Robin lingered behind.

"Tim, you're running Gamma."

Tim's eyes went wide behind his black mask,

"Me? Dick I've never led a squad before."

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader."

"Because it's Gamma and you're not expecting trouble? Or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice?"

Nightwing thought of the proper thing to say,

"Just don't die… okay?" Tim's eyes went wide in fear, "and take no unnecessary risks to the squad; that's an order."

Tim nodded then ran after his squad. Nightwing began to leave.

"Uh… hello? What about me?" Crane had her left hand on her hip, "where am I headed?"

"You… you're on probation."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?"

"The way you acted on the Watchtower… the things you said were uncalled for and not proper for my 2nd in command. Until further notice, you're on probation." Nightwing continued on his way to leave with Wonder Girl.

Not believing what she just heard, Crane grunted and stormed off to the gym.

_~Black Crane's POV~_

Locking the door behind her, Crane removed her costume and became Angelee again. Taking long deep breaths, she went over to the punching bag and began swinging at it. Grunt after grunt, she felt her anger begin to grow. Punch after punch, her anger grew and grew. With a final swing, the punching bag slit open; sand pouring out. Falling to the floor, she held her head. What was going on with her? Why was she so angry recently?

"Seems like something is upsetting you."

_~Mal and Angelee's POV~_

"Everything alright?"

"Does everything look alright?"

Mal came over and pulled her up,

"It's not very often you're out of your Black Crane suit. What's going on?"

Brushing the sand off her, Angelee told him,

"Everything Godfrey said is getting under my skin. I'm angry all the time… and I'm taking it out the only way I can; against other people. It doesn't matter who it is… I got so angry at what Godfrey said that I said some totally uncalled for things to Night…" she sighed, "I wasn't acting how the 2nd in command should act…I owe Nightwing an apology… don't I?"

Mal nodded,

"I should say so…"

Sighing again, Angelee agreed,

"You're right… thanks Mal."

"Anytime. Come on, you can help operate coms."

"Be right there; have to get the suit back on."

Mal left the gym; leaving Angelee to think about her earlier actions. Realizing she broke the punching bag, she floated all the sand to a garbage bin and replaced the ripped punching bag with a new one. Pulling the red and black suit on again, she was Black Crane again. Floating to the Mission Room, she saw Mal looking at the locations of each squad.

"Gamma Squad to Cave; we're in position."

"Acknowledged Gamma. All Team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. Go time!"

Black Crane stood next to Mal,

"How are things looking?"

"All teams are in place; it's about to go down."

"Gamma to cave; there's no zeta tube here. No Kroloteans, no hidden entrance."

Mal examined a radiation scanner,

"Watchtower sensors still trace zeta radiation from the site."

"Confirmed; but the radiation signature is coming from… below the water line."

Crane looked at the GPS locations of each squad,

"I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Gamma to Cave; we hit the mother load," Robin informed, "huge base… alien tech, multiple zeta… uh… platforms. And more Kroloteans than I can count."

"Acknowledged. Will send back up; until then… lay low…"

"Forget what Night said… I'm going in!" Crane sent their GPS signal to herself, "if he calls… tell him to link me. He'll know what that means." Dashing for the zeta tubes, she was gone.

_~New Orleans~_

Reaching the French Quarter, Crane flew over the city towards Gamma Squad's coordinates.

"Gamma come in. I'm on my way! Hang tight!"

"Sooner than later preferably…"

_~Mount Justice~_

"Beta to Cave. We found a zeta platform, the kind Strange's describe; there were two Kroloteans here but they zetad away before we could apprehend. No human prisoners."

"Acknowledged. Destroy the platform and report back."

Alpha to Cave. One platform; now un-operational. One Krolotean escaped; zero abductees."

"League units are getting the same results. Ditto Beta."

"And Gamma?"

Mal clenched his teeth,

"Yeah… about them…" he told Nightwing what Robin reported.

"We're on our way. Where's Crane?"

"Uh… gone…"

"GONE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!?"

"She left to New Orleans already… told me to tell you to link her if you called. She said you'd know what that meant."

A long pause,

"Yeah… I know what that means."

_~Black Crane's POV, New Orleans~_

Reaching the junkyard, Crane saw the blown to bits tool shed,

"They were definitely here," Looking at their GPS coordinates; she went to a ravine, "an underground location… of course!" Creating a force field around her, she dove in and swam to the bottom. Swimming along the edge, she felt something pulling her to the wall. Peeking through some seaweed, she saw a metal opening; pulsing opening and closing. Getting closer, she waited for the right time then quickly swam through.

**"What do you think you are doing?"**

** "Giving Gamma some back-up what do you think?"**

** "You're supposed to be on probation."**

Crane went invisible and waited under the surface,

**"Now is not the time to be lecturing me about my 'probation' problem. Right now, you and the others need to get here; there are A LOT of Kroloteans here."** Popping her head above the surface, she saw Blue, Lagoon Boy and Robin fighting the Kroloteans. Noticing a large pack behind Blue, she flew up and shot a large wave of white energy at them.

"Black Crane!" Blue smiled.

_~Gamma Squad POV~_

Flying beside Blue, Black Crane became visible again,

"Sorry it took so long… was getting a boring lecture from Nightwing."

"About what?" Blue fired his pulse cannon.

Crane used her telekinesis to send some Kroloteans into the wall,

"Violating my probation."

"You're on probation!?" Robin threw some smoke bombs at another small group.

"Long story…" Crane sent another wave of white energy to a pack.

Firing his pulse again, the Kroloteans screeched than began to run in fear.

"Whoa… what did you do to tick them off?"

"Man, they really don't like you. I'm jealous." Lagoon Boy shrank to normal size.

The zeta platforms glowed as a large group of Kroloteans escaped.

"He said what?"

"I said I'm jealous don't rub it in."

"Not you! The jefa over there!" Blue pointed to the general.

Down on the ground, Robin was knocking the Kroloteans away with his staff,

"Wait you can understand the screeching? How?"

"I… I don't know exactly but I can. Jefa's ordering all the Kroloteans to zeta off world. He says he's ordered the base to self-destruct in four minutes!"

"Four minutes? Plenty of time!"

"Then we're getting out. Anything else I need to know?" Robin asked while Crane and Blue landed next to him.

"He said something about sacrificing the play things below."

"Play things…" Robin put the pieces together, "aw man the abductees!"

"Okay then… maybe four minutes isn't plenty of time."

"3 minutes 30seconds essi then boom!"

"Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad… but this is necessary! Below! We have to get below! Crane, I'm gonna need your teleportation ability here!"

Crane smiled; he was taking the leadership role perfectly,

"You got it Mister Leader!"

One after another, they flew down a hole in the side of the wall to an underground dungeon.

"Grab him!"

Blue Beetle grabbed hold of a left behind Krolotean.

"Hello… is there someone there? Please, get us out."

Robin ran over to a holding cell while Crane flew behind him.

"It's Robin!"

"The Boy Wonder!"

"Thank heaven."

They all gasped when Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle came up behind them then cowered,

"More aliens."

"Soo not in the mood for this." Holding her palms towards the cage, Crane ripped the cage open, "if you people want to get out of here, I highly suggest taking my hands."

Once the cage was open, Lagoon Boy helped each one,

"We're sorry… we didn't mean…"

"It's alright; I get that a lot chum."

"Crane, get them out of here!"

"I can get all of us out here!" the crowd gathered around Crane.

"Ask him the fastest way out!" Robin instructed Blue.

"Dude, I don't speak the… wait what you can…what are you waiting for?"

Lagoon Boy stood next to Robin as he watched in fear,

"Blue's an odd little fish… isn't he?"

Just then, Blue began to speak the Krolotean's language,

"This way!"

"Crane! Get all of them out of here!"

"Not without you guys; I can teleport all of us!"

"Go! That's an order!"

Knowing she was about the biggest mistake of her life, she took the hands of two abductees as they made a chain. But before the rainbow could circle them, the counter went off and the base began to explode. Acting quickly, she made a huge force field around the squad and the abductees,

"HUDDLE TOGETHER! STAY CLOSE!" She began to fly towards the exit; all the abductees and squad behind her in a field. Reaching the surface, she lowered the field; everyone gasping for breath. Floating on the surface of the water, Crane felt herself becoming weak.

"Whoa," La'gaan swam over and supported her, "you okay?"

"Just a bit weak… had to create a thick enough force field to support the explosion and the water. I'd be fine if it was just me but for everybody… took more out of me than I thought."

Smiling at the success, Robin's enjoyment time was cut short when Blue called him,

"Uhhh… Rob…"

The squad turned towards the sky to see Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Hawkman and Red Tornado approach; Zatanna, Captain Marvel, Icon, Rocket and Captain Atom right behind. As if that wasn't bad enough, John Stewart Green Lantern came in with Plastic Man, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Static Shock on a green disc; Aquaman, Flash and Batman on a golden Ankh from Doctor Fate; Supercycle carrying Wonder Girl, Wolf, Nightwing, Bumble Bee and Batgirl. Nightwing just stared down at Gamma.

"Great… here comes two more lectures for me today…" Crane sulked.

But what Nightwing said shocked everybody,

"Dude way to get your feet wet!" He leaned over the helm of the Supercycle.

Gamma smiled; Black Crane ruffling Robin's hair,

"You did good kid, you did good."

_Okay, here is Happy New Year. I was able to fit the entire episode into one chapter but don't expect that for future chapters; I usually like to separate it and make it two parts but this one didn't have to do that. The next chapter is entitled "Earthlings" which is supposed to focus on Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy on Rann with Adam Strange but instead I'm changing the focus to the rest of the Team on Earth. Zeta team will still be on Rann but the focus won't be on them. So the timeline is this… after "Earthlings" is "Alienated" where the six Leaguers leave for Rimbor, then "Salvage" where Crane, Wally, Nightwing and others track down Red Arrow; after that is "Beneath" where the girls from the Team; minus Black Crane go to Bialya; "Bloodlines" when Impulse/ Bart Allen comes from the future and exposes the futures of Dick and Angelee; that is also where they relationship changes then finally, we get to my first own episode of the season titled "Back to Trivoyian." The original team, without Aqualad, goes back to Trivoyian for a horrible event. No spoilers here sorry; have to wait find out what happens but it's going to be good. So I hope everyone bears with me; I'm really anxious to write this season; so many ideas for the latter episodes. Please review and enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2-Earthlings

_Hey readers, how is everybody today? Here is episode 2; "Earthlings" that is supposed to focus on Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy with Adam Strange on Rann but instead, I'm changing the focus to the rest of the Team in the Cave. Black Crane gets a lecture from Nightwing for disobeying his order. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 2-Earthlings

_~January 4__th__, Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

Getting back to the Cave after the mission, Black Crane was talking with Robin, Blue Beetle and La'gaan.

"I can't believe you disobeyed a direct order from Nightwing and came to help us." Robin knew if he did, he would get the lecture of a lifetime.

Shrugging, Crane continued,

"It's nothing new; I do it all the time. Sure he'll try to lecture me and say 'I'm the leader of this team; I gave an order…' or 'You always do this; you never listen to me'… blah blah blah."

The boys laughed,

"You always push his buttons don't you?"

"When you've been with him for as long as I have, you earn the right to press his buttons."

"Oh really…" Nightwing came in front of them; arms across his chest, "you've EARNED the right to push my buttons?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Narrowing her eyes as well, Crane stood her ground. Robin, La'gaan and Blue double took them,

"We're… just gonna… go." Blue started off.

"Yeah see ya later Crane. Thanks for the help." La'gaan pulled Robin away; he wanted to stay and be the mediator. He knew they were about to argue.

Nightwing and Black Crane watched the teenagers turn the corner; but not before Robin glanced over his shoulder and got one last look at his mentors… the two people he looked up to most.

_~Nightwing and Black Crane's POV~_

"I should kick you off the Team you know."

"So what's stopping you?"

"You went against an order. I put you on probation until we could talk about your behavior on the Watchtower and you completely disregarded it!" Crane started to walk towards room, "where do you think you're going?"

"It's called getting away from you," she went right; Nightwing right behind her, "you can save the lecture Night… I don't plan on hearing it." The door to her room opened; Nightwing slipping past it.

Locking her door behind him, Nightwing made sure she couldn't escape,

"Well you better get used to it because you're gonna hear it!" Crane snorted, "What is your problem lately? You aren't acting like the Black Crane I made 2nd in command! You're angrier than normal, you're disobeying direct orders and you're… just not you!"

"You wanna know what my problem is fine; here it is. My problem… is YOU!" Crane shouted while Nightwing's eyes went wide, "ever since you became leader of this Team you've been looking at me like I'm a rookie; like I'm below you when I'm not!"

"I never thought that. I know you're my equal; everyone is equal here. But I am the leader of this Team; if you start going against my orders what example are you setting for the others?"

"You think the teens are going to go against you? That's not going to happen Dick! Because let me tell you something… they respect you and look up to you."

"Oh and you don't?"

"… I've been at your side for almost 8years; I have saved your behind and you've saved mine. I've learned everything I know from you and Batman and when Gamma was in trouble, I did the same thing you would've done! I was the closet to their location and I acted quickly and it's a good thing I did! I listened to the squad leader just like I would've done if you were there! So I went against the 'probation' you put me on big deal! You shouldn't have put me on it in the first place and you know it!"

Chuckling, Nightwing shook his head,

"You were like one of the bad guys on the Watchtower. You were talking about silencing Godfrey! What did you expect me to do; just sit back and watch? What do you want from me?"

"I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND!" She felt herself getting worked up. Unlocking her door, she forced it open and pushed Nightwing through it, "but you'll never understand." The door was shut and locked; she was going to be alone.

Knowing he should just leave her alone, he couldn't. Pulling up a holo-keyboard, he entered the override code and unlocked her door then reentered it. He was gonna be dead.

"We're not done…" no one was there… "Angelee… ?" Scanning the room, he saw a white symbol next to her dresser; she escaped to Trivoyian… "great…" with a large sigh, he left her room and went to get the report from Gamma.

_~Mission Rom, Nightwing and Gamma's POV~_

Reaching the Mission Rom, Gamma was waiting for him.

"Good, you're all here. I want a full report on the Krolotean base."

Robin, La'gaan and Blue Beetle; now Jaime, grew nervous. Nightwing's face was cross and stern.

"Uh… well…" Robin gave him the report, "so you shouldn't be angry with Black Crane."

"Yeah, she was only trying to help… after all, she was the closest."

"Good work today; you all did well. Go home and get some rest."

Knowing it was a bad idea to argue with him, the three boys went through the zeta tubes and went home. Nightwing pulled up a holo-keyboard and entered the information Gamma gave him into the computer. Adding as much detail as possible, his mind wandered to what Crane was doing on Trivoyian.

_~Trivoyian, Angelee's POV~_

Arriving in the town square, Angelee looked around. Townspeople were bustling in every building, children were running around and the Palace shone brightly under the Trivoyian sun. Over the course of the years, she had come to know many of the shop owners and townsfolk.

"Queen Angelica," the breadsman bowed to her, "Welcome back Your Majesty."

"Thank you Jaquim. How are you on this fine day?"

"Wonderful Your Majesty, thank you for asking."

Angelee smiled,

"Business is good?"

"Oh yes My Queen. Thanks to the help of local traders, I am able to trade my bread with other towns on Trivoyian."

"Fantastic to hear. Say Hello to Pana, Kyrick and Chrline for me."

"Of course Your Highness." Jaquim bowed before Angelee continued on her way.

Walking down the path towards the Palace, a small group of kids ran in front of her; one of them accidentally bumping into her.

"Oh pardon me Ma'am."

"It is quite alright little one. Just be careful next time okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." The little red-head ran off to catch up to her friends.

Smiling at the innocence of the kids, she continued on her way. Finally reaching the middle of town square, she stopped to stare at the large gold statues of William and herself. A couple was standing under the arch; pronouncing their eternal love to one another. Exotic flowers, only native to Trivoyian had been placed under William's statue. Getting closer, she could feel the love for William again; his statue had his famous large smile. The strangest thing was that his statue's eyes began to become pink.

"I will forever love you William; forever in my heart." She kissed the base of the Statue and continued towards the Palace.

Along the way, more kids were outside; some doing chores some playing. Native animals were flying above her and domesticated ones were around the houses; she was still unfamiliar with the names. Finally reaching the stairs, the newly reassigned Kingdom Defenders called to her,

"HALT! State your name and your purpose!"

"I have come to see Queen Lucinda; I am Queen Angelica; only daughter to the late King Jerry and Queen Karen!"

"OPEN THE PALACE GATES!"

The large golden and bronze gates opened for her. Behind them came one of her best friends; Harver.

"Queen Angelica," he greeted her with a long and low bow, "it is wonderful to see you."

Angelee curtsied to acknowledge him,

"It is wonderful to see you too Harver," they shared a hug, "it has been too long my friend."

"Yes it has My Queen. Allow me to escort you to Queen Lucinda."

Harver led Angelee into the Palace. Since her last visit almost two years ago, the Palace had been remodeled slightly. New banners, new carpets and new pillars had been installed. Going up the Grand Staircase, she was taken to the throne room.

"Queen Lucinda, allow me to present Queen Angelica." Harver announced with a bow.

"Angelica!" Lucinda ran from the throne to hug her, "how wonderful to see you! I was not expecting you."

"I am sorry for not notifying you but I had to leave Earth for a bit; needed to get away."

"Of course, you are always welcome here. Please come sit with me," Angelee and Lucinda walked into a chamber to the right, "is everything alright on Earth?"

Having her chair held for her by an usher, Angelee was seated at a table made of a metal she wasn't familiar with,

"Oh yeah; Dick is just being a jerk that is all."

"Shall I have a word with him?" There she went; playing Godmother.

Angelee giggled,

"No no, he will get over it," two servers came with a cup of gardline for them; equivalent to Earth's tea, "he is just being himself. Thank you Vaklip."

"My pleasure My Queens." He bowed before returning to the kitchen.

"So, how are things here? Everything seems to be running smoothly."

"Oh yes," Lucinda stirred her gardline, "we had an incident last year with an attempted invasion but we took care of it."

Stirring her gardline, Angelee raised her right eyebrow,

"Invasion? Who was attempting to invade?" she took a sip of her gardline; mmm, peppermint and gardline root. She had forgotten gardline was her favorite Trivoyian drink since her last visit.

"Oh just some little creatures called Kroloteans; no big problem." Kroloteans… that made her choke on her gardline and start coughing, "are you alright?" Lucinda waved for help.

"I am alright," Angelee put a hand up, "did you say Kroloteans?"

"Yes… why?"

"Because they are on Earth right now."

Lucinda's eyes grew,

"Are you sure it is them?"

"Positive," with a thought, Angelee's eyes were white as the room around them changed to a holding cell with a Krolotean in it, "the Team raided fourteen Krolotean zeta beam teleporter locations today but only one had human abductees. It had around three zeta platforms for teleporting and at least 200 Kroloteans." The room returned to normal.

"Only 200? Then I am afraid they are only just beginning Angelica; those little creatures like to travel in packs."

"So I have heard… we discovered where they are coming from so Dick sent a small squad to the location to cut them off but we fear there may be more on Earth."

Lucinda placed her cup on the table,

"If they teleported off Earth already, they will not come back unless they have reinforcements; which I do not doubt. Unless you can cut them off at their central teleporting location, if I were you and your Team, I would prepare for a full blown invasion." _(When the Season first started, this is what I thought the whole season would be about; a full blown Krolotean invasion. Was I shocked when I found out what the real invasion was.)_

"That is what I fear. How much can you tell me about them?"

"Not much unfortunately. Usually that corner of the universe does not travel to this section; too far and too powerful for them."

"What corner do they come from?"

"From what we have been able to discover is they come from the planet Rann's corner; sector 2087. We are sector 0214. We are so far out we do not even have a Green Lantern in the corp."

"Really? Earth has three…"

Lucinda shrugged,

"It might also be because our people have powers of their own and it might combat with the Green Lantern's power rings. We do not usually get too much action out here anyway; other species tend to avoid this sector of the universe."

Angelee finally managed to get a drink of gardline in,

"Where exactly are the sectors located from one another?"

"Earth is on the farther end of us; the sector where the Kroloteans come from is between us and Earth. Earth's sector number is 2814. Even using our Cretichers it would take 25Earth years to reach you."

"Wow… thank goodness for the teleportation symbols," She and Lucinda laughed, "I suppose I should be getting back to Earth; don't want my Team to panic… especially Dick. Who knows, maybe I will get a third lecture today."

Lucinda and Angelee stood up from their seats,

"It was wonderful seeing you again."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Grinning, Lucinda hugged her,

"This Palace is just as much as yours as it is mine; you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you; say hello to Hakime, Peter and Rukmell for me. I feel bad about not being able to see them this visit."

"Do not fear, I will let them know;" Lucinda and Harver escorted Angelee to the gates of the Palace, "be cautious going back."

"I will. Thank you again," Angelee hugged Lucinda one more time, "thank you for protecting Lucinda and the people Harver; I know they are in good hands." She hugged the big burly man.

"It is my pleasure Your Majesty. Shall I escort you back to your teleportation symbol?"

"Thank you but that will not be necessary. Good luck and I will speak to you soon." Walking through the gates, she waved good-bye to Nolan and Mert; they had been made Wall Protectors recently.

Going through town again, she waved good-bye to the townsfolk who recognized her and made her way back to her symbol. Reciting the return spell, she lifted through the atmosphere of Trivoyian and through space before penetrating Earth's atmosphere then landing in her room in Mount Justice.

_~Mount Justice~_

Stepping out of the symbol, it disappeared; went into hiding until the next trip. Discovering some information about the Kroloteans, she decided to do some research. Heading for the Mission Rom, she quickly ran back to her room; she forgot to change back into her Black Crane outfit. Now Black Crane again, she now made her way. Rounding the corner, she paused in the doorway,

"Great… he's there…" taking a large breath, she flew over; landing to the ground. Pulling up a holo-keyboard and a map of the universe, she imputed the sector numbers into the space database.

"Sector 2087? What are you doing with Green Lantern Corp universe sector numbers?"

"I managed to find some information about the Kroloteans; I'm entering it into the system," a map of the sectors appeared, "wow… that is far…"

Nightwing peeked over,

"What are you looking at?"

"It's a map of the sectors of the Universe. Here is Earth," a small ball was outlined in red, "sector number 2814… and here is Trivoyian," a larger ball was outlined in black, "sector number 0214… and right in the middle," another ball was outlined in green, "is sector 2087; the sector of Rann and the planet where our little Krolotean friends come from."

"Where… how did you figure that out?"

"Lucinda told me. I guess the Kroloteans tried to invade them last year; but after a failed attempt they came here."

Nightwing looked at the map,

"Opposite ends of the spectrum… but why? Why try to invade Trivoyian in one direction then come here on the other side of the universe?"

"I don't know; but the invasion was short lived."

"No surprise there. Were you able to find anything else out about these things?"

"Not much else except to be prepared for more. If only 200 were at the Gamma base and teleported off world, Lucinda said they won't come back unless they have reinforcements; which she expects they do. Trivoyian doesn't know much about other aliens out there; no one attempts to invade them… it's either too far or too powerful for them." She entered all the information she knew into the computer; updating their profile.

Reading the information, Nightwing glanced at Crane,

"Look… about the probation… just forget it happened," Crane ignored him but checked the video feed from Gotham cemetery , "but I do wanna know what I don't understand."

"You don't understand what it feels like to be an alien."

Nightwing's body relaxed,

"You're right I don't but… you're not really an alien either; you were born here on Earth."

"But my powers are alien and that's all that matters."

"Angel… you can't let what Godfrey says get under your skin; you have to let it roll off your shoulders and continue doing what you do."

"Which is what Nightwing? Using my alien powers to make humans fear me?" Black Crane asked him, "I don't want that and you don't understand that. You're human and around aliens all the time; not just me… Conner and M'gann too so it doesn't bother you. But to the humans who aren't around it all the time; it fears them and would rather get hurt or die than get help from an alien. What more do we aliens have to do to prove we're friendly; we don't want to hurt innocents?"

Nightwing didn't think of that,

"You just keep doing what is right; helping those who can't help themselves just like you've always done."

"You don't get it Dick… you don't have to go around and have some jerk hothead saying us aliens can't be trusted or that we might kill off the human race before they know it like I do. You're not going out and having people cower from you like they did with me, Blue and La'gaan. The minute they saw Robin they felt safe; but as soon as us 'aliens' came closer, they screamed and cowered from us! You don't have to go through that! Yeah what I said at the Watchtower was uncalled for but I'm so tired of being hated and judged just because I have something regular humans don't; even though I look just like the person next to me. If I was standing in a full room; elbow to elbow with so people, no one would know I was an alien. But everyone is going to fear that I am because of this guy."

"But if you would attack him he would only use it as bait and really make all aliens look bad; you don't want that."

"Of course not but I was angry; you would be too if you were an alien and after all the good you do for these humans they begin to fear you and hate you. That's what you're not understanding Dick… that's why I got angry with you; you didn't think about how us aliens felt," Sighing, Crane looked at him, "I'm sorry for getting angry and taking it out on you; I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry for not understanding and putting you on probation," Crane snickered while he smiled, "but you're right, I am around aliens all the time and I need to take that into consideration from now on."

Relieved, Crane sighed,

"Thanks. So… we're cool again?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Good."

Nightwing looked at the time,

"You should get to sleep; it's late."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Crane headed towards her room. He hadn't been sleeping too well since he took over the position of Leader. Crane thought the pressure was too much for him to handle on his own but he denied it. He was used to not sleeping very often from the late night patrols with Batman but this was taking it to a whole new level; he'd go days without sleeping. It got so bad at times Crane had to knock him out to make him sleep and he'd sleep all day. But then he'd go right back to being up for days again. Why was he having problems sleeping? He always did and was always a light sleeper but this was getting out of control; this was serious. Something was always distracting his mind from sleeping; or he'd be working on a case and he'd spend all his time working on it. Maybe he needed to have Crane enter his mind and peek through it. No way, she'd never agree to that; she hated entering people's minds unless she absolutely had to. There would be no way she'd go into his mind and pick at his thoughts. What was he going to do?

_So that's the end of "Earthlings". Everything On Rann took place but I wanted to change focus. The next chapter is "Alienated" where the Justice League leaves for Rimbor after finding out what they did during those missing 16hours 5years ago. Crane and Nightwing are going to take Batman leaving extremely hard but hide it to be strong for Robin and Batgirl. This is also the first episode where we meet the "new" and evil Aqualad… let's just say Crane goes to town with that. I know this episode wasn't the best but I'm the beginning episodes weren't the best anyways so please bear with me while I get through the first few episodes. Thanks and review with current thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 3-Alienated

_Alright here is the next episode. The Team and the Justice League find out what M'gann knows about the missing 16hours, we meet the new evil Aqualad then the six Leaguers leave for Rimbor; which Black Crane and Nightwing take extremely hard. Only 2 more episodes after this one until "Bloodlines" and I'm so looking forward to it. I know the previous chapters weren't the greatest but the beginning episodes aren't the greatest either. But, let's start the chapter. _

Chapter 3-Alienated

_~Taos, January 6__th__, 09:58, S.T.A.R. Labs~_

Wonder Woman, John Stewart Green Lantern, Captain Atom along with Nightwing and Black Crane waited for an incoming zeta transport

"Sir, we have received the Rannian signal," a zeta beam scientist informed, "they are arriving now."

The tube in front of them began to glow.

"RECOGNIZED ADAM STRANGE A11! MISS MARTIAN B06! SUPERBOY B05! BEAST BOY B20!"

"Nightwing! Black Crane," Beast Boy pushed through Adam Strange and Miss Martian; he was holding a red band, "check out my super cool alien souvenir!"

Crane laughed,

"It's really cool Beast Boy."

"Zeta squad, report." Right down to business… he's gotten less… relaxed and fun in time. Now he was all business and leaderlike.

"Our mission to neutralize the Krolotean's zeta platform on Rann was a success."

"I've also bought specs back from Rann to create a zeta shield to prevent anymore aliens from beaming to Earth from off-world." Adam Strange made an image to show his point.

"How will that affect our own zeta capabilities?"

Strange zoomed in on the visual,

"It won't. The shield will activate at an altitude above the Watchtower's orbit; League's zeta tubes will still function normally."

"Tell them about Rimbor!" Best Boy tugged at Miss Martian's arm, "tell them about the missing 16hours!"

Crane noticed Wonder Woman and John Stewart Green Lantern's bodies relax,

"You… you know what happened?"

**"It… it may be easier to show you…"** Miss Martian's eyes went green as the world around them morphed to a rocky world populated with Kroloteans, **"I successfully interrogated a Krolotean general on Rann who paid off a member of the Rannian science command to allow the Kroloteans to land a secret base in their Rannian jungle. Once there, the Kroloteans stole zeta platform technology from Adam Strange's friend Sardath. They landed another ship in New Orleans and used the zeta platforms to beam a few hundred Kroloteans to Earth. They built more platforms, brought in more Kroloteans and began abducting and replacing humans," **they exited her mind, "perhaps as an invasion strategy. Though that's still unclear."

"But why Earth?"

"And what does any of this have to do with the 16hours?" Wonder Woman wondered.

Miss Martian's eyes went green again; they entered her mind,

**"Well… as you know… five years ago Vandal Savage placed the entire League under his control. 6 Leaguers; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawkwoman went missing for a full 16hours. It turns out, you were teleported to a planet called Rimbor where you spent 16hours on a rampage; attacking everyone and everything in sight… and announcing in several alien languages that you were the Justice League from Earth and that the rest of the galaxy should beware,"** they exited her mind again, "that's why the Kroloteans came. The League itself brought Earth to their attention."

In shock, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were stone stiff,

"I don't know what to say. I have no memories of this, none."

"Don't blame yourself. Blame Savage… and his Light." Captain Atom comforted her.

"You were under complete mental control Wonder Woman," Crane started, "that Starro tech was programmed for none of you to remember what had happened."

"But John," Captain Atom continued after narrowing his eyes at Crane, "how was it that you haven't heard of this… intergalactic incident?"

"No clue; Rimbor's not a planet in my sector. But I'll head to Oa immediately to consult with the Guardians of the Universe and the rest of the Green Lantern Corp. We'll get to the bottom of this Cap, I promise!"

"I can speak to people on Trivoyian; see if they have any allies on other planets that may be aware of what happened." Crane offered her help.

Captain Atom nodded,

"In the meantime, we still have a Krolotean invasion force to track down on Earth. You did good work on Rann," Miss Martian smiled, "now we need you… at the Hall of Justice. Crane, head back to the Cave and contact your people; see what you can find out.

"On it."

_~Hall of Justice, Washington D.C. January 6__th__, 12:05~_

**"You didn't have to come along."**

** "I think I did."** Superboy and Miss Martian stood next to Batman behind a viewing glass; a Krolotean in an interrogation room.

"This is the Krolotean captured by Lagoon Boy, Robin and Beetle?"

"Your Uncle has been interrogating him for days but… simply achieving psychic translation has proven difficult. In the meantime, the League and the Team have hunted the Krolotean's that have been masquerading as humans but all have escaped capture; despite the fact we destroyed their zeta platforms here and on Rann… and that they apparently destroyed their own ship." The Krolotean began to scream in agony before going stiff; Miss Martian was picking his mind. Batman continued, "After your success on Rann, Captain Atom thought you might be some assistance."

"The Kroloteans have an emergency rendezvous point and have standing orders in case of discovery to evacuate there; the base inside a volcano… on Malina Island."

_~Mount Justice, Angelee's POV, 15:13~_

Drawing the connection symbol, Angelee stood in the hexagon and recited the connection spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

A bright yellow light appeared before her; Rukmell and Lucinda standing in front of her,

"Queen Angelica, good to see you."

"Good to see you too; I do not have much time but I need some help. Are either of you familiar with the planet of Rimbor?"

"Personally no, but we have many records about it. Trivoyians rarely travel from the Planet."

Despaired, Angelee asked the other question,

"Do we have any allies or friends from other planets that may be familiar with Rimbor or the incident?"

"Oh yes, many," Finally some good news, "I shall have to send a message; what is this regarding?"

"Six members of the Justice League; my Team's mentors, were under complete mental control of a man named Vandal Savage five years ago. He sent these six Leaguers; Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Superman to Rimbor for a full 16hours. There, they terrorized everyone; unaware of what they were doing. That is why the Kroloteans have invaded Earth and why the Justice League… anyone with affiliation to them, are under planetary watch alerts throughout the galaxy. I do not wish to put any harm on Trivoyians or our allies; however, I need gather as much information about that incident… if possible."

"Of course Your Highness," Rukmell finished taking notes, "I shall send the request to our allies immediately."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it."

"Ang… we gotta go!" Nightwing's voice came from the hallway, "Miss Martian discovered a secret rendezvous point on Malina Island!"

"Coming!" Angelee bowed to Lucinda and Rukmell, "thank you, for everything."

"We shall let you know as soon as we hear something." With a bow, Rukmell and Lucinda were gone; Angelee throwing her suit on and rushing through the door while putting her mask on. Nightwing was still there.

"Sorry, was talking with Rukmell and Lucinda," she and Nightwing ran for the hanger, "they're sending messages to their allies across the galaxy asking about the incident. They're going to let me know as soon as they hear something."

_~South Pacific, January 6__th__, 20:32, Normal POV~_

The Team gathered in the bio-ship,

"Remember, this is primarily a re-con mission. We want to discover all we can about the Krolotean's strategy before we shut them down," Batman was sitting in the front seat, Robin behind his right soldier, Batgirl behind him, Black Crane behind Batman's left shoulder and Nightwing at the helm, "and deliver them to the Green Lantern Corp." Lagoon Boy and Aquaman were standing to the side.

"Approaching drop-zone Beta." Aquaman nodded to Lagoon Boy as a hatch opened in front of them; they dove into the water below them. The bio-ship glided over the island, "drop-zone Gamma." Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing dropped, "be ready for my signal Angel."

"You got it."

Taking out the guards in front of a large metal door, they snuck in. Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl landed on the upper level railing.

"Intruders, upper level and in the water."

La'gaan and Aquaman were shot at; the BatClan on the railings were shot at too. A level down, Batman landed on the attackers,

**"Crane, now would be a good time."**

** "On my way."** In no time, she teleported into a hallway. Flying through, she sent a small group of Manta Troopers over the railing. Nightwing and Batgirl landed next to her, "Missed me?"

On the ground level, the Manta Troopers began shooting in the water were knocked to the ground by Lagoon Boy and Aquaman. The Kroloteans began screeching. With a final word, the giant spider-like artillery dropped to the ground and started towards Aquaman.

"I don't think so," Crane flew down and fired an energy bolt at it; cracking its exterior then burning a hole through it, "oops… didn't mean to break your toys…" A red light went over her shoulder. Making a small force field, she sent the Manta Troopers slamming into each other.

Back on the railings, the BatClan were knocking out the Manta Troopers. Nightwing elbowed one in the face,

"Batgirl! Maneuver 7!" He cupped his hands and Batgirl stepped into them; she was sent soaring a level up; kicking them unconscious.

Batman was hiding behind a rock formation while Manta Troopers were shooting at him. Arming a BatARang, he went to toss it but was a second too late; they were free falling over the railing.

"You're welcome." Crane flew past him on her way to stop the Kroloteans from escaping again.

"Crane the mechs!" Nightwing called to her from a ledge.

Looking down, she saw a large metal mech coming towards her. Quickly making a force field, the laser bounced off and shot at a small group of Manta Troopers. Levitating it, Crane tore it into pieces; throwing them at the giant generator-machine in the middle of the cavern. Taking out more mechs, Crane noticed Black Manta backing away. Black Manta… that explains everything.

"Hold it right there Manta!" She flew over, "You're not going anywhere!"

"On the contrary… you and your little BatFamily are not going anywhere." Manta fired lasers from his eyes at the ledge with Robin and Batgirl.

"NO!" Crane flew over and grabbed them right before they hit the ground, "You guys okay?"

"We're fine! Go after Manta!"

Turning around to go after Manta again, Crane was too late; he disappeared,

"Dang it!" Another laser from a mech fired at them; she quickly made a force field again but soon lowered it when she heard a loud CRASH. Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl flew in through a hole.

"Nice aim." Aquaman blankly informed Superman as he and Superboy landed in front of him.

"X-Ray vision; I cheat."

"Superman!" Superboy demanded Superman's attention, "triple combo over here!"

Superman swung Superboy around once before letting him fly; taking out three mechs on the walls before landing on the floor and taking out a fourth.

"Quadruple… nice."

From the side, Crane laughed and smiled; oh how she loved they were working together. Taking out a few more Manta troopers, Superman and Superboy handled the heavy artillery; that always was Superboy's favorite why spoil it for him. On the other side, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were going up against two mechs. Using her magic lasso, Wonder Woman roped one of them. With the strength of the Gods, the mech was pulled over her shoulder before slamming into a wall. Wonder Girl was crazy,

"That was amazing how you just whoosh then…"

Not paying any attention, Wonder Woman ran around her and blocked laser shots with her bullet proof wristbands,

"A little less fan girl, a little more Wonder Girl."

"Oh!" Wonder Girl was brought back to reality, "Right… sorry." With much more brutal force, Wonder Girl roped another mech and ripped its head off. Flinging back towards her, she caught it before slamming it into a third mech; Wonder Woman smiled.

Looking around for Manta, Crane took out more mechs and Manta Troopers.

"Hey Angel!" Nightwing landed on a Manta Trooper behind Crane, "Everything alright over here?"

Crane knocked three Manta Troopers with white energy to the side of her,

"Just fine, you?"

"Just fine," They went back to back, "now that I'm with you."

"Now's not the time for that."

"Hey Crane… you might wanna come see this." Lagoon Boy's voice came through the com.

"On my way… gotta go." Flying over to Aquaman and La'gaan, Crane froze… it was Aqualad.

"I had not believed Nightwing until this moment."

"YOU!" Crane levitated him; squeezing his neck.

"You did not… want to believe!"

"None of us had wanted to believe this," Superboy appeared next to Lagoon Boy, "how could you betray us?"

"You were our leader! Our Brother!" Crane tightened the grip on his neck, "did nothing we went through those five years ago mean anything to you? How could you?"

"You dare question me? After all of you let Tula die!" Somehow, he broke free of Crane's grip after she lost focus for a minute. Aqualad wiped out his water bearers and morphed them into swords.

She lost focus… how? She never does that… it felt like… something entered her mind and distracted her… but what? Before she had a chance to get him again, Nightwing landed in front of them,

"Kaldur that was a mission. Aquagirl knew the risks… no one wanted…"

"Neptune's Beard, don't coddle this traitor!" Lagoon Boy stood next to Nightwing, "he had joined forces with our King's greatest enemy."

"Do you mean the King who hid from me the true identity of my Father?"

"That was my error judgment Kaldur'ahm. No else needs to suffer for it."

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it."

Crane heard enough,

"Kaldur look at you! Look at what Manta has done to you. You know if any ONE of us could have done something to save Aquagirl we would have but we couldn't."

"Blood is thicker than seawater…" A rocket launcher popped up on Aqualad's right shoulder; a small but powerful rocket was launched. Knowing she had to act quickly, Crane made a force field but Superman dropped in front of them; nothing of Earth could penetrate that skin. The force field surrounded herself, Lagoon Boy, Aquaman, Superboy and Nightwing; protecting them from the smoke. Once the black smoke cleared, Aqualad and the Team were gone. Sliding down catacomb holes, Aqualad landed in an open clearing.

"Kaldur." Nightwing came from the shadows.

"Just you and me… old friend."

"Oh please…" Crane landed behind him, "you of all people should now… where he goes I go…"

Superboy appeared from a second hole,

"No… it's a regular reunion special."

Knowing he was old-numbered… and out-powered with Black Crane there, he lowered his water-bearers,

"Fine, you can take me down."

Crane went to jump for the opportunity,

"Angel no…"

"Nightwing…!"

"We've talked about this… you can't kill him…"

"Allow me to make your choice for you… you can take me down… or you can save everybody from this bomb." Aqualad directed their attention to a weird looking bomb on a support beam, "I am told the yield is quite impressive." Superboy charged at him. But with a new father and a new identity came new training for Kaldur. He clothes-lined Superboy then began to shock him; Nightwing ran towards them, "You have two minutes."

Crane ran over to the bomb.

"Can you do something?" Nightwing was helping Superboy up.

"I…I've never seen this before… it's more alien than I've ever seen… there's two things I can do."

"Which is?"

"Teleport us… or the bomb out of here. There is NO WAY I can create a force field strong enough to support all of us from the explosion and the rubble without passing out. To create a force field that large and that powerful will take a lot of my energy."

"I can get it out."

"No…it might have pressure… or motion-sensors…" Nightwing talked into the com, "all squads evacuate to bio-ship NOW! Angel… get us out of here."

Nodding, her arms extended to her sides. Rainbow engulfed her, Nightwing and Superboy. Reaching the bio-ship, they sat and they left; a second before the bomb exploded. Getting caught in the outer ring, the bio-ship tossed and turned; Crane supporting the standers with her levitation.

"Yeah… no way I could make a force field against that. That was more powerful than a nuclear bomb and I can barely stand against those."

"We have to go back for Superman!"

Miss Martian turned the bio-ship around just to see Superman falling from the explosion into the sea. Aquaman dove in as the bio-ship lowered closer to the edge of the surface. Wading through, Aquaman carried Superman to the hatch and handed him to Superboy who rested his head on Wonder Woman's lap.

"He's breathing, pulse is strong. He'll be alright."

"He didn't save the Kroloteans; he won't be alright with that. Ang… can you help him?"

"I'll see what I can do," Crane kneeled beside the Man of Steel and held her hands over his chest, "it seems he was shot at while trying to save the Kroloteans. The blast from the explosion was it; he's in shock but he'll be okay. I can heal some of his energy before he can get some from the sun; at least enough to sustain him until that time." Her hands began to glow yellow as she attempted to heal some of Superman's energy.

Wonder Girl was sitting in Crane's usual spot; Crane let her take it when she went to help Superman,

"What just happened?"

"The Kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship.

"They had to Angelfish; it was their only way to leave Earth without their zeta platforms or without their original ship."

"But was Aqualad helping them escape…or luring them into a trap?" Wonder Girl was confused about Aqualad; everyone was.

"The bomb was of alien origin," Nightwing began, "the Kroloteans clearly knew nothing about it. So where did it come from?"

"I have a feeling it will be up to you and your Team to find out."

Nightwing looked over his shoulder to see Crane talking with Superboy. She is going to be so angry with him if she ever finds out he entered her mind to stop her from killing Aqualad… but he had to.

"What happened back there?" Superboy started to ask her, "one minute you're clenching Aqualad's throat ready to choke the life out of him, the next he's free. No one has every escaped from your grip like that."

"I don't know. One minute I had complete focus on him… the next thing I know, he's free and ready to attack. It's like something entered my mind and distracted my focus from him to something else."

"Something else? Like what?"

"I don't know… but I intended to find out what."

The next week or two was spent doing just that. Something about that intrusion felt familiar but she couldn't figure out why. School started again so her days were spent being at Gotham Academy which totally bumped her out. Dick had started to spend most of him time at the Cave and started to sleep in Angelee's room there since she had to stay at the Manor for school. His time was spent trying to figure out where that bomb came from and snooping around Angelee's room. He hadn't had the time to ask her about the drawings recently but he still wanted to know what they were. She had drawn more often in recent days; especially since the Team had grown larger.

Dick and Angelee began to spend their free time together. Whenever they had some time; whether it be hours or mere minutes, they'd spend it together. They mainly talked about their early teenage years those five years ago; how close they were, how they teased each other… all that old fun stuff. But the more time they began to spend together, the more often they noticed each other smiling at one another when they weren't together; or getting quick glances of each other. They had become so different that Dick began to call Angelee every morning before school to say 'Good morning! Have a good day at school; see you this afternoon.' That was her alarm clock and he didn't hang up until she was out of bed and walking around. Nicki began to notice the difference too. Whenever Angelee would get a call or even a text message from Dick, she'd smile and even blush. And of course, Nicki being her usual nosy self, she had to tease Angelee about it. But no one could have prepared her for the closeness that was about to come; or how much they would need each other now.

_~January 26__th__, 00:10 or 12:10am, Mount Justice~_

Today was the day. The six Leaguers had mentioned early in the week that they had to go to Rimbor to peacefully resolve the intergalactic incident; and that was today. Batman, John Stewart Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Hawkwoman stood on the Beach next to Mount Justice; each Leaguer talking with others. Wonder Woman was speaking with Wonder Girl.

"I wish I could go with." Wonder Girl folded her arms; her mentor was about to leave her. Not just her mentor…her idol.

"I doubt your Mother would approve," Wonder Woman placed a comforting and reassuring hand on Wonder Girl's left shoulder, "and only the six of us who stand accused need take this odyssey. Though Hawkman insists on accompanying his spouse; and Icon will act as our advocate," Wonder Woman peeked over at Icon hugging Rocket, "for it seems he is familiar with Intergalactic trial law. I am sure Nightwing and Black Crane will take the upmost care for you while I am away."

Captain Atom was speaking with John Stewart,

"You're sure this is necessary?"

"The Guardians of the Universe seem to think so. They sent Guy and Hal ahead to make sure this so called 'High Court of Rimbor' will know we come in peace. And know we expect a fair trial." _(Stupid Guardians…)_

Superboy and Superman were together; poor Superboy,

"How long will you be gone?"

"How ever long it takes to clear our names Kon-El," Superman smiled, "but we will be back little brother." Little Brother… sure Angelee had hoped Superman would accept him as his son but Conner agreed to little brother. For him, it was better than avoiding him like before.

Miss Martian hugged Martian Manhunter,

"I'll miss you."

"And I you M'gann. Oh… perhaps you could water the plants in my apartment while I am gone."

"Of course. I'll make sure they're beautiful by the time you get back."

Nightwing, Black Crane, Robin and Batgirl stood with Batman; Nightwing and Black Crane worried for him,

"Be careful alright."

"Was about to say the same to you four. I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth."

The four old and current sidekicks to The Dark Knight smiled at one another,

"We'll manage."

"A messenger from Trivoyian will be there when you arrive in the Queen's favor."

"Which Queen are you referring to?"

"Both… The Justice League of Earth will have allies in my favor on Rimbor."

Batman nodded.

"Time to go!" John Stewart Green Lantern interrupted the moments.

The Leaguers and their "company" huddled together; Green Lantern using his power ring to make a green bubble around them.

"May the Gods be with you all." _(I HATE that line… She couldn't say "Take care" or something…)_ Wonder Woman managed to get out before the bubble formed in front of her then formed into a space jet.

The jet lifted from the sand; wind swirling around the Team. In sorrow, Black Crane fought to keep back her tears. Sensing the pain and sorrow through their mental link, Nightwing wrapped his arms around her; holding her tight to comfort her. The jet flew out over the water into space, past the Watchtower than out of the solar system. They were gone… and no one knew for how long. The Team and Captain Atom dispersed; Captain Atom returning to the Watchtower, the Team returning to the Cave. Black Crane had to go to the Manor for school tomorrow but she couldn't bring herself to go back knowing Bruce wouldn't be there. What would she do now that he was gone? She had grown used to him telling her to stay out of trouble in school every morning or telling her to go to sleep. Who would do that now? She couldn't go back to the Manor… it wouldn't be the same so she stayed in the Cave and using the zeta tubes there to get to Gotham for school. Barbara and Tim didn't seem to be to upset about it as Dick and Angelee were; they went to school, patrolled Gotham… went along normally. Maybe they had taken up the "no showing emotion" thing already. Dick tried to keep himself busy so he didn't think about Batman being gone. But every so often he'd leave the Cave, go to the beach and just stare into space. He had signed up for college that semester; only part time taking 2 classes to take up some time but… even that reminded him of Bruce. But when he'd go outside, he'd be dead silent the whole time; even if Angelee was with him. They both couldn't piece words together about anything. The only thing they knew was right now they needed each other. But the strangest thing is whenever they'd be with each other, Angelee would start getting a sensation; a sensation she hadn't felt in years. She was ready to feel it again and ready to admit it this time around… but was he?

_Alright, there's "Alienated". Next chapter is "Salvage" where the new and gross Red Arrow makes an appearance. After that is "Beneath" where most of the episode will focus on the Cave as something, as requested by one of my readers, asked me to do. That episode will most likely be in two parts; I should be getting back to doing that soon but the earlier episodes aren't too big so not much happens. I hope everybody is enjoying so far; please review._


	4. Chapter 4-Salvage

_Hey readers, how are you? This chapter is "Salvage" where Nightwing, Black Crane, Wally, Jim Harper, Green Arrow and Black Canary find Red Arrow and confront him on his recent lifestyle. The next episode is "Beneath" where the girls on the Team go to Bialya to search for missing Teens while Angelee stays behind to study for an honors biology exam. However… something happens which distracts her; as a NEW character joins the team. No it's not Outrage; all that will be explained at the beginning of that chapter. Anyways, onto "Salvage". I hope you enjoy and please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 4-Salvage

_~Bludhaven, Dick and Angelee's POV, 21:06 or 9:06pm, February 13th~_

"Oh my god I'm so tired…" Angelee plopped onto the black leather couch in Dick's apartment, "school is killing me."

The refrigerator door was shut in the kitchen; Dick laughed,

"Is it the homework, the extracurricular activities or the gossiping you do all day?"

"All of the above. Nicki, Heather and Kylie are talking about Prom already and they keep asking me if I'm going and with whom… Student Gov is all Prom preparations; Art Club is the only quiet thing."

Dick came into the living room with two bottled waters in his hands; he handed one to Angelee,

"And homework?"

"Honors biology is the hardest; between the labs and the exams… I'm stuck doing at least one hour of homework just in that class. Calculus is fine; exams are easy if you do the homework… then all the homework in the other classes; I barely sleep." She took a drink of the water.

"Add the Team to that… how do you do it?"

Angelee shrugged,

"I don't know… how did you do it?"

Chuckling, Dick took a drink of his water bottle,

"I was 14 then… and I wasn't 2nd in command of the Team."

"Yes you were. If Aqualad were to step down or something would've happened to him, you would've been leader."

"Hmm… I guess. Have you gone back to the Manor yet?"

Angelee shook her head,

"I can't… it would feel too empty without Bruce around. Tim and Barbara just bring the things I need; shower stuff, clothes, spare sketchbooks… I miss Alfred though. Have you been there?"

"No. I'm not there too much anyways but I don't think I could go back until he gets back; how ever long that would be."

"Yeah… me too," The apartment fell silent, "what are you staring at?" Angelee noticed Dick staring at her.

"Oh…"Dick quickly looked to the side of her, "nothing."

Angelee glared at him; her hazel eyes twinkling in the lights,

"Come on boy… I know you better. What were you staring at?"

Dick stared at her again; it was nice having her at his apartment. For some reason, it felt right,

"Just thinking."

"While staring at me?"

"To the side of you," Angelee wasn't buying it; she stared at him, "come here."

"What?"

"Just come here."

Shrugging, Angelee got off the leather couch and went over to the other leather couch. Sitting next to him, she was shocked at what happened next; he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Dick… what are you doing?"

"SSshhh… just be quiet for a minute," Angelee didn't say a word, "what do you feel?"

Angelee didn't understand,

"Well… I feel your heartbeat, your muscle spazzing in your shoulder…"

"Not that kind of feel… what are you feeling?"

Now she got it… she felt the sensation again and her fingers began to show it,

"What do you feel?" She turned it around to him.

"Uh huh, you're not turning this around on me."

"We should be heading to the Cave; the Team might need us." Angelee got off the couch.

"Relax. I already told Mal we're taking the night off," Dick stood up too, "come on, when do we ever spend time together, just the two of us?"

Angelee giggled; her cheeks becoming slightly red,

"We don't have time to do that anymore Dick. You're the leader of the Team, I'm 2nd in command and I have school. We have responsibilities."

Dick came up behind up and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Come on, just one night."

"Why do you all of a sudden wanna do this?"

"Just to spend time with you," Angelee folded her arms, "alright… you got me. Angel… we've known each other for almost 8years now and…"

Angelee turned around and saw his face; his blue eyes staring down at her,

"Dick… what are you saying?"

"Angelee…I…" Angelee phone rang.

"Hold that thought…" she answered it, "Hello?...Oh hi Wally… you did? Are you sure it was him? We're on our way!" She hung up, "Wally got word from Green Arrow; he found Red Arrow. They want us to meet them in D.C. Come on!" Angelee ran for the door and grabbed her jacket; she'll change into her Black Crane suit later.

"But…" She was out of the door already. Sighing, Dick followed her; he was so close this time. After all these years, he was so close to telling her.

_~Mount Justice, 21:51~_

Mal, Jaime, La'gaan, M'gann, and Conner was watching a holo-video from Taos; the Zeta shield was up,

"Congratulations! The Zeta Shield is now operational."

"Absolutely historic." La'gaan had his arms around M'gann's waist, "Professor Car, you should have your Cave school pupil write a term paper about this!" Beast Boy was sitting at desk; he was getting Cave schooled since he couldn't attend an actual school. He slit his throat with his finger; telling La'gaan to cut it out, "With this Zeta shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off world. Not even your Strange friend will be to travel to and from Rann without prior approval."

"The shield's great; but it won't stop a space ship… or a boom tube." Conner was standing next to Mal; his arms folded. He reminded everybody that it's a zeta shield and not a force field.

"What's a boom tube?" Jaime asked but then looked over his shoulder to his back, "not compatible with what? I swear I don't understand half the things you say!"

Mal and Conner stared at him; Mal a little freaked out,

"Feelings mutual."

"Where's Nightwing?"

"Taking the night off; personal business." Mal told Conner.

"And Black Crane?"

"Same thing."

Conner exhaled,

"Perfect." Looking over his right shoulder, Conner saw Beast Boy being schooled. Over his left, La'gaan and M'gann were all lovey-dovey.

"So… back to movie night Angelfish?"

"Tag, you're it." Conner fiercely gripped Jaime's jacket; dragging him away.

"Hey hey…!" Jaime began to freak out; not how he wanted to spend the night.

Mal, also becoming concerned, followed them,

"Whoa Whoa Con… what are you?"

"Taking the night off; personal business."

_~Washington D.C. Red Arrow, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Black Crane and Wally's POV~_

They watched him zip line from the other rooftop. Man has he let himself go; his hair was unkept and it looks like he hasn't showered or shaved in weeks. What made it even worse, once he reached the ledge; he lost his footing and rolled. Finally, he fell at Green Arrow's feet.

"Uugggh…" he groaned. Seeing whose feet was in feet in front of him, he looked up.

"Hey Roy." Green Arrow greeted him, "need a hand?" His left hand was extended to the beaten down Roy Harper clone.

Roy smacked it away,

"No!" Wobbling, he managed to pull himself to his feet.

"We think you do." Roy turned his head to the voice; Nightwing, Wally and Black Crane emerged from the shadows. Black Canary and Jim Harper emerged from the other side; they all huddled together behind Green Arrow.

Furious at the intervention, Roy put his guard up,

"I have nothing to say to any of you! Nothing to explain, nothing to justify." He picked up his red bow and turned away.

"Well that's fine, then just be quiet and listen!" Black Crane forcibly informed.

Green Arrow reached out and pulled a wad of cash from his waist,

"Nothing?"

Roy stopped,

"It's… not what it looks like. I mean… that store owner won't miss it," he turned around again, "he offered me a reward anyway. Besides, I deserve it! Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in."

"Please let me hit him…"

"Dude…" Wally tried a more subtle approach, "are you even listening to yourself?"

Roy snatched the money from Green Arrow's hand,

"Look I need it! I need it to find Speedy; the real Roy Harper. A search is like is expensive. Especially when the REST of you have all given up!"

Black Canary tried to go all psychologist on him,

"Roy… I know you feel lost. But that doesn't mean you're alone."

"I'm not the one that's lost." Roy heard enough; he turned to leave again.

"When was the last time you trained? The last time you slept?"

"Don't even start! I'm in the best shape of my life."

"Yeah if you wanna look like an old, worn out archer…" Nightwing glared at Crane, "What? It's true."

"OH really…" Black Canary delivered a powerful round-house kick. Roy successfully dodged it but Canary kept going at him; throwing punch after punch. In no time, Roy was at the rooftop ledge above to go over. She gripped his shirt; stopped him from going over, "best shape of your life. That was me holding back… way back. Roy, you used to treat your body as a temple. But now…"

He fell to his knees,

"My body's no temple! It's a cheap knock-off; a clone."

Green Arrow went over; hand extended again,

"Roy, come back to Star City. It will be like old times; you and me training, fighting crime, and just hanging out shooting…"

"You're confused," Roy spat out, "probably thinking of the other guy; the original, the one you stopped looking for. Me, I'm just a…"

"We get it! You're a clone," Jim Harper finally spoke, "but you're NOT the only clone on this rooftop; and I know from personal experience how tough it was to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian, so I could figure out exactly whose Jim Harper supposed to be."

Looking at the floor, Roy reminded him again,

"That's not the only thing you gave up."

"Roy, you know we both spent years looking for the original Speedy and everyone else here did the same. We never found him, because the Light didn't keep him alive. It was Cadmus policy to delete the source material. He's dead Brother. Which is all the more reason YOU have to live; to honor the Roy that was."

Sitting down on an air vent, Roy held his head down,

"I'm whelmed by all this attention," Crane snickered, "what are you laughing at over there?"

"That just shows that you still care… Night used to say that all the time; 'whelmed this…' or 'whelmed that'. I find it… refreshing."

Roy rolled his eyes then continued,

"What are you even doing here West? I thought you ditched the hero game?"

"Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends. And before you round back to the 'original Roy' again, let's face the facts. He was never our friend."

"We've all done the math. Speedy was abducted before any of us met."

"You're the guy we trained beside, fought beside. You're the only you we know."

"You're our friend," Nightwing had his arms folded; "just cause you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that."

"Seriously; have you met Superboy?" Good old' Wally and his sarcasm. Crane missed that.

Roy thought everything through,

"All done? You wanna salvage someone's soul, go get Kaldur to see the Light. From what I hear, he needs course correcting. But leave me out! Write me off… or don't. Either way, blow."

"You're not just our friend Roy," Crane finally spoke, "you're our Brother; well mine at least… my oldest brother. Think back to two years ago," Roy grinned, "you remember… don't you?"

Roy froze on the ledge of the rooftop

"Yeah…"

"You took time away from your own self-loathing and search for the real Roy to be there for me when I needed it. At that particular moment in time, you didn't care about anything else… you weren't thinking about being a clone or wondering where Speedy was. All you cared about was being there; comforting me. That Roy… clone or not… is who needs to be here right now."

"I'm sorry Ang… I can't." He jumped off the roof.

"Roy…" Crane ran over to the ledge; but he was gone, "I'm so over this…"

Nightwing came next to her,

"Just let him be; maybe he'll come around some other time."

Crane sulked,

"I don't know… I hope so…"

Nightwing wrapped his arm around her shoulder; he knew her pain. She and Red Arrow were really close when they first met; she was his baby sister… she was everybody's baby sister. For Roy to act this way with her… it hit her hard.

"Come on… let's go home."

"Okay," Crane began to walk with Nightwing before stopping in front of Wally; they hugged, "I miss you Wally…"

"Miss you too Ang. Be careful okay?"

"I will. Say hi to Artemis for us."

"I wouldn't do anything less."

Everyone went their own way; Wally heading back to Palo Alto, the Leaguers heading to the Watchtower and Dick and Angelee heading back to his apartment in Bludhaven. By the time they got back, it was after midnight on February 14th; Valentine's Day.

_~Dick and Angelee's POV~_

Angelee sat on the black leather couch again,

"After everything we've been through with him over the years… he still won't listen."

Dick sat next to her,

"There isn't anything we can do for him now. We tried to make him see that he was the Speedy we knew but he refused to see it. We can't force him."

Sighing, Angelee leaned back,

"Yeah… I know. I just wish he'd understand."

"I wanted to ask you… what were you talking about when you were mentioning two years ago?"

"Oh that… don't worry about it; it's nothing."

Dick stared at her,

"Come on… what was it?"

"Alright… when I got back from Europe and after Josh broke up with me; I stayed at Nicki's for a while to think things through."

"Yeah I remember you leaving for a few days."

"Well, I ran into Roy one day; told him what was going on. He came to visit me at her house the next day; try to help me through everything. There was one day; Tuesday, that I was considering… leaving the Team," Dick couldn't speak; this was the first he was hearing about this, "I know what you're thinking, why would I leave? While in Europe, I really enjoyed being Angelica; just Angelica. After telling Josh my secret that I was Black Crane then him breaking up with me, I seriously considered quitting the Team and just be Angelica for a period of time. Nicki kept heckling me about it so I got upset and ran upstairs to the bedroom. Roy forgot about everything and came upstairs to comfort me. He just wrapped his arms around me and convinced me to stay."

"Oh…" Dick moved over a cushion, "I didn't know…"

"Dick… it's not like that. I didn't know what I wanted at the time; I loved being Angelica for that short time but Roy reminded me how much I loved being Black Crane too," Dick was silent, "Richard… are you… jealous?"

"I can't get anything past you can I?"

Angelee giggled before rotating her body; her head landing on his lap,

"You've never been able to get anything past me. There's nothing going on between Roy and myself. He loves someone else… and so do I?"

That caught his attention,

"OH really? Who?"

"Some friend…" she closed her eyes; she was getting tired and had school in the morning.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Dick began to tickle her, "spill."

Laughing from being tickled, Angelee rolled to avoid it,

"Stop… it… that's not… fair." She laughed.

Dick continued to tickle her,

"Then spill."

Angelee took a large breath but her com went off,

"Yeah…" she pushed Dick's arm away, "whoa whoa Blue slow down…okay… yeah I'll be right there," she got off Dick, "I've gotta go, Blue needs me at the Cave."

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know but Blue was freaking out. I'll see you later." She put her jacket on then rainbow surrounded her; she teleported to the Cave.

_~Mount Justice~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

"Alright, I'm here… what's going on?"

Jaime ran over,

"Never…ever take a night off again please I beg you!"

Crane looked at the somewhat freaked out Jaime,

"What happened? I take one night off and a rookie freaks out?" She thought to herself, "CONNER!" Conner came in, "Why in the world is Jaime freaking out over here? What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just took him on a mission; no one else was free."

"What kind of mission could possibly freak him out like this?"

"The Appellaxians…" Jaime let her know.

Crane's mouth dropped,

"The Appellaxians…? The ones from the Hall of Justice?" Conner and Jaime nodded, "You took Blue to fight the Appellaxians?"

"We weren't supposed to. We went to go find information about the bomb that destroyed Malina Island. We ran into Bruno and Whisper of Intergang; they made the hollow husks of the Appellaxians into a golem."

Crane shook her head.

"It wasn't fighting it; it was watching it get killed."

"You guys killed it?!"

"We didn't… something else did," Jaime lowered his head, "that's what freaked me out."

Understanding his position, Crane smiled,

"Yeah that's never easy… you wanna talk about it?"

"Just… how do you get used to it?"

"You never really do. Some say it gets easier the more you see it but you don't. Watching someone… or something… get killed in front of you will never be easy. You just have to shrug it off… but that doesn't mean it's easy."

Jaime smirked,

"Thanks Black Crane…"

"That's what I'm here for. Head on home; it's late."

Nodding, Jaime headed for the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED BLUE BEETLE B23!" Jaime was gone.

Crane folded her arms at Conner.

"What?"

"You should've called me or Nightwing. One of us would've come."

"Mal said you two took the night off for personal business. Blue managed fine! You can't keep them from everything Ang… they have to experience everything on their own. We didn't expect the thing to die."

Sighing, Crane held her head,

"This is not how I wanted the night to go… first Roy and now this… perfect," sighing again, she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm going to sleep… I'll see you tomorrow." She headed down the hallway towards her room. Sure she wanted to head back to Bludhaven and be with Dick but she needed to work some things out first. With the problem with Roy, Jaime freaked out and her feelings for Dick; she was beginning to feel the stress. Reaching her room, she fell on her bed and shut her eyes. She hadn't drawn in a while; she just hadn't had the time. She'll draw later in the week… well, at least try.

She managed to draw on Tuesday and Wednesday; spending all her free time drawing. Getting drawings of all the new members, some began to ask what she was doing. Nightwing and Superboy had to explain she was an artist and loved to draw the Team. Most thought it was so cool while others thought it was risky. She didn't care. School was killing her; she had a huge biology exam on Friday and she had to study for it. Making room for drawing between homework and studying was beginning to become difficult.

Friday came; all the studying paid off. She knew she did really well on the exam; she knew all the material. She wouldn't get her grade until Tuesday the earliest but that was the last thing she was worried about right now. All she cared about was drawing and spending time with Dick. She finally figured out what she was feeling; she was feeling love again. She hadn't felt the love for him in years; she pushed it aside after her and Josh broke up but it was coming back… and hitting her with everything it had. She had another dream about a possible future but she couldn't remember most of it. All she managed to remember seeing was her, Dick and the twins training on their martial arts together. They looked younger this time; like 12 or 13. Why were they that young when the last time they were 15 or 16? Was this vision trying to tell her something different than the other one did? All these visions were starting to get annoying. In a way, she wanted them to end but on the other hand she didn't. She liked seeing a happy future with her and Dick but she was getting tired of trying to figure them out. Dick hadn't asked about them recently which made her feel better; maybe he forgot about them. Hopefully; there was no way she would be able to explain them to him without putting non-wanted pressure on him. Sure he should know but she was too afraid to tell him. One day… one day he'll find out.

_Alright… done and done. "Salvage" is over and now we're on "Beneath". That episode will most likely be cut into two parts… maybe… focus won't be on the girls going to Bialya but on Crane at the Cave. A new character will be added and she's bound to cause quite a stir. More details about her will be in the beginning. That episode chapter may be up a bit later in the week; I need to make sure everything is alright with a fellow reader. Anyways… I hope everybody enjoyed the episode. Please stick with me and please review._


	5. Chapter 5-Beneath

_Hey readers, how did everybody like "Salvage"? I know it was shorter than normal but this chapter is bound to be longer. Which brings me to this… like I said in the last chapter, a new character joins the Team in this episode. Her name is Primrose Martin but tells everybody her last name is Allen. She goes by Amazon. She was mentored by Green Arrow and Artemis. Artemis taught her how to use a bow and arrow and the little bit of martial arts she learned from being on the Team. I won't go into much detail about her as that will all be told during the episode. I DO NOT own Amazon; that belongs to my ever so fabulous reader ShyWolfDog. She/he asked if I'd be willing to accept any OC's for this season so voila, Primrose was created. More detail about Primrose will be added during the episode. She will have a love interest with someone on the Team but I won't spoil that; only myself and ShyWolfDog know who that person is._

_So… "Beneath" is supposed to focus on Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Bumble Bee and Miss Martian going to Bialya to look for missing teenagers but instead I'm changing the focus to the Team and the new girl. I hope everybody enjoys. Please review._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 5-Beneath

_~February 19__th__, 19:06~_

"Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion force is still a high priority. We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled to Earth via boom tube. Watchtower sensor scans of Bialya have recorded an uptake in boom tube activity. Alpha squad, your mission is…"

"Is to sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom tube hotspots and find alien tech matching the bomb. OH, and don't get caught or create an international incident right?" Wonder Girl interjected; but was right.

Nightwing smiled on the screen,

"That about covers it."

"Psimon?"

"We have information that Bialya's telepathic enforcer is still catatonic at a Quraci hospital; after his last encounter with you…but Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all-female squad for this mission. Well… almost all female."

"Why isn't Black Crane on this mission anyway?" Bumble Bee asked.

Smiling, Nightwing told them,

"She has Student Government; the school's getting ready for prom. They have a huge meeting today; and with her being Student Body President she has to be there. But you four will do just fine without her."

"Oh really," Batgirl started, "and would you have felt the need to justify an all-MALE squad for a mission?"

The other girls thought about what Batgirl said. Not sure what to say, Nightwing just cleared his throat,

"Umm…" he tried to think of something to say, "There's no… right answer for that… is there? So…Nightwing out." He turned the video com off with a large sigh, "Women…"

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!" Black Crane materialized into the Cave.

_~Mount Justice~_

"FINALLY! I thought this day would never end!" she leaned against the nearest thing she could; the wall.

Chuckling, Nightwing made a holo-keyboard,

"How did school go?"

"Ugh, that biology exam almost made my brain explode… and Student Gov.… if I get one more suggestion to make the theme of prom something related to pink or princess I swear I'm going to shoot some energy at the person," She dragged her feet over to Nightwing, "what did I miss here?"

"Nothing of importance. Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Bumble Bee and Batgirl on their way to Bialya."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Am I needed?"

"They should be okay. Have you heard anything from Lucinda recently?"

"I managed to fit in a small talk with her the other day. The messenger arrived on Rimbor to help the Leaguers while on trial; her kids are getting older… things are quiet there for once."

"It seems like. I'm glad things are going well for her; she deserves it."

Crane smiled,

"Yeah, she does. I'm going to go draw for a while; calm my brain after today. I'll see you later." She went to go past Nightwing who grabbed her arm,

"Hold on… why don't you and I go do something?"

"You need to be here in case the girls call."

"They'll be fine; Mal can operate the coms while we're gone. I hear there are new stands at the Boardwalk…"

Her eyes perked,

"New stands you say?" He nodded, "Darn you… alright, you win."

In excitement, Nightwing dragged her to the zeta tubes,

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01! BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Gotham City, Nightwing and Black Crane POV~_

Teleporting to the Boardwalk in Gotham, Nightwing continued to drag Black Crane to the Boardwalk. He wasn't lying; there were a dozen new stands there. Crane stood in awe,

"Wow… this has gotten huge!"

He laughed again,

"Come on; let's go get some cotton candy."

Cotton Candy… flavored hair. Shaking her head, she was handed a large bubble gum flavored cotton candy while Nightwing had a large watermelon flavored. Walking down the Boardwalk, Crane saw all the new stands; picture perfect, charming churros and happy harry to name a few. Picture Perfect was the new picture stand with the latest in digital technology, Charming Churros was a stand with the most delicious churros in all of Gotham and Happy Harry was a clown that liked to guess things about people. If someone manages to make him sad, they'd win a prize. Nightwing and Black Crane played some games just like old times. In no time, they both had armful of prizes and goodies. Thankfully it was Friday so Black Crane would be able to be out all night and not care. More and more prizes were added to their arms. Just like that one day, a photographer came over and took their picture. Getting the same package as before, they headed back to Bludhaven; he liked having her stay the weekends with him.

_~Bludhaven~_

Once there, they were now Dick and Angelee. Their arms dropped to their sides; all their prizes falling onto the couches.

"What a long night," Angelee fell onto the black leather couch, "but so much fun. We haven't done that in a long time."

"We haven't had that much fun in a while. We need to do it more often."

Angelee laughed,

"We don't have the time for that Dick you know that."

"I know but… it wouldn't hurt if we made some time would it?" Angelee didn't respond back, "Angel…?" Dick looked into the living room; he was in the kitchen getting some water, "that's why you were quiet…" she fell asleep on the couch. With a large smile, he walked over and picked her up; carrying her into the bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed, he covered her and kissed her forehead, "goodnight Angel." He quietly snuck out of the bedroom and went back to the living room. Cleaning up a bit, he lounged on the couch and turned the TV on. Before long, he was sound asleep too.

_~FF to 08:15, Bludhaven~_

For once, he was up before her. She's usually up before him and making breakfast in the kitchen but not this time; he was up first and making breakfast. He started making chocolate chip waffles, French toast and sausage links. Remembering how much she liked milk with breakfast, he grabbed a large red glass from the cabinet.

In the bedroom, Angelee caught a whiff of food being made. Blinking from the sunlight peeping through the blinds, she felt soft cotton draped over her body.

"What…" she looked at her surroundings; she was in the bedroom. Tossing the black sheets off her, she opened the bedroom and went into the living room. By now, the smell of sausage and waffles flooded her nose.

"Good morning Angel," Dick was plating some waffles, "sleep well?"

"How… how did you know I was awake?"

"There's a floorboard in the bedroom that creaks every time someone walks on it wrong. I made breakfast."

"I see that. How did I get into the bedroom? That last thing I remember was being on the couch."

Dick smiled,

"I carried you. I figured you'd had a long day yesterday and wanted something comfortable to sleep on instead of the couch so I gave you the bed." He put a plate with a waffle, a piece of French toast and two links of sausage on the island counter for her then the glass of milk.

Angelee sat on a brown wooden chair,

"You didn't sleep on the couch did you?"

"Yeah so. I've done it before."

"But it's too firm for you; you need something softer."

"Don't worry about it." Dick turned his shoulder a wrong way and he winced.

"See… you're in pain. You should've left me on the couch."

Dick scolded her,

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?" he winced again.

Sighing and feeling bad, Angelee got off the chair and walked around the counter. Coming behind him, she gingerly placed her hands on his right shoulder and began to massage it,

"You have a huge knot in your shoulder muscle," she pressed a little harder to loosen the muscle, "you really shouldn't have slept on the couch."

"Angel don't worry about it really. Everything will be fine."

Her hands began to glow yellow as she was healing the muscle; she felt horrible. She sensed the muscle begin to loosen between the healing and the massaging. Finally, the knot was gone,

"There. Feel better?"

"You didn't have to do that. My shoulder would've been fine."

"Stop it," Angelee sat back on the chair to finish her breakfast, "you didn't have to give me the bed and you take the couch. It was sweet though."

They smiled at each other,

"Sure, what's up?" Angelee took a drink of her milk.

"Well…the past few weeks… well… years, you and I have gotten back to where we used to be when we were younger and I couldn't be happier.

"Me too…" her com went off, "hold on… Crane here… oh hi Flash… no we're not busy… sure we're on our way…" Angelee got off the couch again, "we've gotta go. Flash needs to meet us at the Cave; says it's important."

"Can't it wait? I really need to say this…"

"Flash says it's important… we shouldn't keep him waiting," she put the dishes in the sink, "I promise, we'll talk later."

Dick sighed; he can't catch a break. This is the second time he's tried to tell her but something has always come up,

"Alright…"

They grabbed their coats and went to the nearest zeta tube.

_~Mount Justice, 10:27, Black Crane, Nightwing and Flash's POV~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02! NIGHTWING B01!"

"Alright we're here; what's up?"

Flash was standing in the middle of the briefing area with a large smile,

"Glad you two could make it. I hope I wasn't taking time away from your weekend."

"Not at all." Crane was subtle.

"What's so important that we needed to get here right away?" Nightwing was annoyed; he wanted to spend the day with Angelee but now he couldn't.

"This," Flash waved his hand; a light brown haired, 5'6" girl in a very light green figure hugging outfit with an open back and white arrow around the bust; she had a bow and a quiver on her back, "meet your new teammate Amazon."

"Hi…" the light brown haired barely said.

** "Wow… another member."**

"RECOGNIZED BLUE BEETLE B23!" Jaime came from the zeta tubes, "Crane…?" he froze when he saw Amazon and the Flash, "am I interrupting something?"

"Blue, meet Amazon; our newest member of the Team. Amazon, this is Blue Beetle."

"He doesn't look like Blue Beetle."

Jaime looked over his shoulder then nodded. Before her very eyes, the blue armor covered his body,

"That better?"

"Blue, why don't you give Amazon a tour of the Cave while Crane and I speak with Flash."

Nodding, Blue directed Amazon away from them,

"This way. We can start with the Hanger."

Making sure they were gone, Nightwing and Crane looked at Flash.

"I know what you're thinking but it would be a personal favor. Her name is Primrose Allen; my niece."

"She looks nothing like your side of the family."

"She took after her mother." Flash quickly informed.

"So what's her story?" Crane had her arms folded; she reminded them of Artemis.

"I found her in Central City when she was 9; she's 15 now. She doesn't remember anything before that time. She was causing all sorts of trouble in Central City; much like how you were Black Crane."

"What sort of trouble; stealing?"

Flash shook his head,

"No… she wasn't made for stealing. She was causing fires in the parks; I was sent to catch her. But after finding out she had no memory of her childhood, I took her home and took her in."

Crane and Nightwing raised their eyes,

"When? This is the first time we're hearing about her."

"Right after the attack on the Watchtower. When I went home that's when the fires started. She got really close with Wally and Artemis; Wally used to bring Artemis over when the family would get together. Rose took to Artemis like rubber."

"That explains the bow and arrows," Crane understood what Amazon was going through, "how long was she on the streets do you know?"

Once again Flash shook his head,

"She has no memory before that day; I'm hoping you can help her with that."

Crane was hesitant,

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean? You're a telepath; you can enter anyone's mind."

"Yeah but she can't access the memories unless their minds are used to each other. If Amazon stays long enough and her and Crane get close enough then maybe she can enter Amazon's memories."

Blue and Amazon came back.

_~Normal POV~_

"And we're back to where we started," Blue and Amazon stopped in front of Flash, "any questions?"

"What's down the south hallway?"

"Corridors," Nightwing let her know, "some of the others stay here; Crane has one, Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy."

Crane, that name made Amazon tense,

"You're Black Crane," she looked at Black Crane who nodded, "I've heard about you… you and Artemis don't get along."

Nightwing and Crane looked at each other; Amazon didn't happy to see Black Crane,

"That's a long story… in a nutshell; she and I didn't get off to the best start when she first joined the Team. We respect each other…"

"Uh huh…" Amazon's blue eyes pierced through Nightwing, "so that makes you Nightwing; the leader of the Team?"

"That's me. Anything you need you come to me."

Amazon looked around the Cave,

"Where is the rest of the Team?"

"Four of them are on a mission; they'll be back in a few days."

"The others will be here sometime today," Crane started, "we come and go as we please most of the time; especially the younger members who still have school. When all of us have to be here, Nightwing will let us know; he's here more than anyone."

Flash put a hand on Amazon's shoulder,

"So kiddo, you gonna be okay here for today?"

"I think so…"

"Perfect. I've gotta get back to the Watchtower; make her feel welcome you three."

"Not to worry Flash; we got it." Blue smiled; it was nice having another girl on the Team; and one close to his age.

Flash went through the zeta tubes to the Watchtower; the Cave growing silent.

"So… what is next?" Amazon asked.

Nightwing smiled at the young girl,

"Well first and foremost is to assign you an official number," a holo-keyboard appeared, "looks like you'll be number 24," he entered the information, "alright now every zeta tube will recognize you. Next is introductory training."

"Introductory training?"

"To see what you're able to do. We start off with target practice. We test your agility, your accuracy and your reaction time. Based on those numbers, we determine what needs to be worked on. Target training is what I do."

"Next is close range combat; or hand-to-hand combat. That's my job," Nightwing folded his arms, "once those are done, then you begin introductory testing. Every new member is required to take a guided tour of the Hall of Justice to learn about the history of the Justice League and learn about the villains they fought over the years."

Amazon nodded,

"Okay…"

"Blue, why don't you take Amazon to the target arena."

"Uh I'd love to but I need to get going…"

"Oh right. What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Nothing, never mind. I'll see you guys later." Blue Beetle went through the zeta tube.

Crane and Nightwing shrugged,

"Alright then… Night you take her out; I have to make a call. I'll be right there."

Nightwing ushered Amazon to the zeta tube; they left.

_~Black Crane's POV~_

Pulling up a holo-screen, she called Wally and Artemis.

"Hey Ang…"

"Hey Wally, I didn't wake you guys did I?"

"Nope; what's up?"

"Is Artemis around?"

"Yeah let me get her," Wally left the screen and returned with Artemis, "she's here."

"Hi Ang; look at you… all grown up." Artemis was in a green and white nightshirt.

Crane smiled,

"Yeah… hey I've got a question. Do you know a Primrose Allen?"

"Rosie? Yeah what about her?"

"Flash just brought her to the Cave; says she's joining the Team."

"Oh good! How is she doing?"

"I don't know yet; we just met her today. What can you tell me about her?"

Artemis shrugged,

"Not much to tell. She was 9 when Wally and I met her; I mentored her. I taught her how to use a bow and the little bit of martial arts I learned from being on the Team. She doesn't know anything about her life before Flash found her. She can be shy and quiet around strangers but once she gets to know you, she's super bubbly and sweet."

Not sure what to think, Crane sighed,

"I take it she doesn't like me right?"

Artemis laughed,

"Yeah sorry about that… kinda told her how you sent me through that pile of crates when I first joined the Team and she didn't like that."

Shrugging, Crane looked over her shoulder,

"I'm not surprised. Alright… I've gotta go start her target test."

"Ang… keep an eye on her okay? And don't be too hard on her please?"

Crane smiled,

"I'm not that kind of person anymore Artemis. Don't worry; I'll make her feel welcome."

"Thanks. Tell her we say hi."

"I will. Later." The holo-screen disappeared, "now… how do I get a 15year old teenager to respect me when she doesn't like me?" She thought to herself, "The only way I know… relate to her." She went through the zeta tubes to meet up with Amazon and Nightwing at the target arena.

_~FF to 13:24~_

"I must say Amazon you are quite the sharp shooter. You were definitely mentored by Artemis." Nightwing said as he, Black Crane and Amazon appeared from the zeta tube.

"I'll say. The speed of loading your bow; totally Artemis's mark."

Amazon smirked,

"Thanks…still need some practice though. My martial arts aren't the best."

Nightwing chuckled,

"Not to worry about that; we have some two of the best martial artists here. Not to mention Black Canary comes down every once in a while to train us. You'll get better in no time, trust me."

"So… what do you say to the three of us sitting down and getting to know each other better? We'd love to know more about you; where you came from, what you are like…"

Lowering her head, Amazon twiddled her thumbs,

"I… I don't know anything about my life before I was 9. All I remember is being in Central City and being found by Flash; he took me in."

"Do you remember how long you were on the streets?"

"Not long… I think; maybe a month or two."

"You know… I was on the streets for a while."

"Really? Artemis never told me that."

Crane and Nightwing laughed,

"Oh yeah. You see… you and I are very similar. I was on the streets for 6years. I ended up in Gotham only to be found by Batman and this guy here," she nudged Nightwing's shoulder, "granted we were both younger and much shorter… they took me in and taught me everything they knew."

"Why are you telling me this? Artemis told me you don't like to talk about your backstory."

"I know you don't like me because of Artemis's and my relationship… and I don't usually talk about my backstory because it's part of my past; I've moved on from it. The pile of crates thing with Artemis… it defined our relationship. We may not like each other but we respect each other; and will always look out for each other. Don't worry I won't be sending you through a pile of crates anytime soon," the three laughed, "but I want you to know that if you ever need anything… don't go to Nightwing. He may be the leader but he's useless sometimes."

"Hey!"

"I only speakth the truth," Amazon snickered, "don't be afraid to come to me, Nightwing or anyone on the Team. All of us are here for you; no matter what you need. Okay?" She nodded, "Good. Why don't you head on home for the day; you'll meet the rest of the Team tomorrow when they're all here."

Amazon nodded again,

"Okay. Thanks… for everything." She headed for the zeta tubes.

"Hey…" Amazon stopped and turned around, "welcome to the Team." Crane smiled at her.

"Thanks; it's good to be here." She entered the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED AMAZON B24!"

_~Black Crane and Nightwing's POV~_

They watched the newest member to the Team leave the Cave. It felt odd; the way she handled a bow was exactly like Artemis… it was almost like she was replacing Artemis on the Team. Everyone would have to adjust to having an archer on the Team again. After Artemis retired with Wally, they were without an archer.

"Do you think she'll replace Artemis?" Nightwing thought the very same thing.

"No. Everyone who knew Artemis and fought beside her could never replace her on the Team. We all thought Artemis would replace Roy but she didn't; she made her own place on the Team. Amazon is gonna do the same. Her not knowing her past concerns me though."

Nightwing agreed,

"Yeah… it's almost like someone is trying to hide who she really is. We'll have to look into it; maybe find something out."

"Nothing the world's greatest detective can't discover."

"He's not here…"

"But he is. While Batman is off-world, you're the world's best detective. There isn't anything you can't figure out," Crane pointed out, "so what now? Everyone else isn't here. What do you wanna do?"

Grinning, Nightwing had an idea,

"What do you say about going back to Bludhaven and spending the rest of the day together?"

"Sure. I don't wanna get too busy though in case we're needed here or Amazon needs something."

"Duh. Come on."

They left the Cave again and went back to Bludhaven.

_~February 21__st__, 03:24, Normal POV~ (Adding a day to the original episode to compensate the addition of Amazon)_

"Psimon planted mental suggestions inside the minds of his doctors and nurses. They've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months. I'm sorry."

"It had to happen eventually." Miss Martian brushed it off.

"So… no sign of any alien tech?"

Bumble Bee gave her report,

"None. But what we found was strange enough."

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man; delivering abducted humans to an unknown partner."

That made Nightwing stand tall; it was true.

"We questioned all the abductees. Most were runaways; all were kidnapped after the destruction of Malina Island and the Kroloteans." Batgirl gave the more important background.

"So if the Bialyians weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans, then who is this partner?"

Wonder Girl sighed,

"Another unanswered question."

Nightwing tried to keep things optimistic,

"New questions keep the investigation moving forward. You saved lives and you got each other home safe, it's a successful mission in my book," he smiled down at Wonder Girl, "Good work Alpha." _(If Wonder Girl was older, I'd so put Nightwing and her together; I think they'd be so cute together… and how he always has her on his squad, so cute. Too much of an age gap though.)_

_~FF to 09:14~_

"Is Alpha back yet?" Crane emerged from the zeta tube.

"Yep; they got here this morning. As did the newbie."

Amazon was next to Nightwing,

"Morning."

"Morning. Have you met any of the others yet?"

"Some…" she squinted to remember who, "Miss Martian; Batgirl, Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, the other blonde…"

"Wonder Girl…"

"Yeah her… and I've met Superboy…"

Crane smiled,

"So that leaves Robin, Mal and Lagoon Boy. Mal and Robin should be coming soon; not sure on Lagoon Boy. He comes from Atlantis but he's dating Miss Martian so he'll be here sometime today. How did everyone take to you?"

"The girls were super nice; they felt good about having another girl on the Team. Beast Boy was half asleep and Superboy was… I don't know… indifferent."

Giggling, Crane nodded,

"Yeah he'll get like that. Beast Boy isn't a morning person so he'll probably ask who you are later on once he's fully awake."

"Is there any training today?"

"No… not today. You can spend time with the others; learn about them and have them learn about you," Nightwing smirked, "it's nice to know the Team on a personal level instead of just in battle. Hey Bee, would you mind spending some time with Amazon," Karen was coming from the kitchen "you know, familiarize her with the Team and such?"

"Oh sure I'd love to. It's awesome having an archer on the Team. Come on sweetheart."

Amazon quickly followed her; Bee was the most welcoming and seemed the nicest.

"Good pick," Crane watched Amazon smile while listening to Karen, "Karen is perfect; bubbly, kind, comforting, supportive… you've learned over the years." Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her, "so what's the plan for today Mister O Fearless Leader?"

"We still have to determine where that bomb came from but we have a new problem."

"A new problem?" Crane raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Alpha found teenage abductees in Bialya," Crane's mouth went wide, "my thoughts exactly. We need to find out why and for whom. Miss Martian said Queen Bee has a partner."

"Since when? Queen Bee has always worked alone; not counting Psimon. I know she worked with Luthor back when we found out Roy was the mole but… someone else… things are getting deep Night… real deep."

"Which is precisely why we need to amp our game. We need to figure out where that bomb that destroyed Malina Island came from, why were those teenagers abducted and who is this unknown partner of Queen Bee's… and fast."

"Just when things couldn't get any crazier."

If only she knew things were about to get a whole lot crazier… she and the Team were about to be blown out of their minds in weeks' time. Are they ready for any of it?

_Alright that's "Beneath". How did everybody like the new addition? More and more about her will be figured out during the season; who she is, where she came from… this, that and the only thing. Just to remind everyone, I DO NOT own Primrose Allen/Amazon; that all goes to my ever so fabulous reader ShyWolfDog. I hope I added her in okay; I will probably be making changes once Shy reads it. _

_But onto something else; the next chapter is "Bloodlines" and I'm SOOO excited for it! That is where everything begins to change for Angelee; and I mean everything. She goes through many realizations and Impulse helps her to do that. I have an awesome surprise; part of the drawings and the dreams she's been having will be explained. Not much but some. I can't wait to post it; it's going to be awesome. So please stick with me and please review._

_P.S. Thank you to piggythelaw, immortalgodofwar and guest for your reviews. I'm super glad you are enjoying it. I hope I can live up to Season 1 and in between seasons; I'll definitely try._


	6. Chapter 6-Bloodlines

_IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE IT'S FINALLY HERE! *beams* Super freaking excited for this chapter! It happens here folks… Everything begins to change. I have to stop blabbing before I pull my hair out in anticipation because I'm so excited._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1 and Chapter 5_

Chapter 6-Bloodlines

_~Mount Justice, February 28__th__, 10:07, Nightwing, Black Crane, Robin and Beast Boy's POV~_

Nightwing and Black Crane were decoding the Krolotean disk M'gann and J'onn took from their base.

"DECRIPTION COMPLETED! TRANSLATION COMPLETED!"

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin and Beast Boy appeared on the other side of the holo-screens.

"What Krolotean Intel?"

Nightwing clicked away at the screens,

"The data file M'gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed."

"We're hoping it will give us some insight as to why the Kroloteans were here in the first place… and maybe, who this unknown partner is."

"Hmm noted!" Beast Boy had a large smile.

"Apparently, the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use… as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something; something inside us."

Robin had his hand around his chin; thinking,

"What?"

"There's no human word for it… the nearest translation is meta-gene."

"What's a meta-gene?"

"I've heard of this…" Crane pulled up some research she did, "it's something that causes ordinary humans to get unique abilities and…

"WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!"

The holo-screens immediately disappeared; the four heroes standing ready. A bright electrifying light stood in front of them. Nightwing put his right arm out; protecting the others. Crane tried to move forward but Nightwing stopped her; he was being protective. From the electricity, a solid metal contraption fell to the ground. The door hatch opened.

"Stand ready!" Nightwing pulled out his dual sticks, Robin his Bo staff, Beast Boy in a battle stance and Black Crane with a white energy ball in her hand. Finally the hatch opened; smoke pouring from it. Nightwing clenched his teeth when a pair of hands gripped the side of the opened hatch. A figure in a white and red suit emerged; arms spread around him,

"Ta da!"

"INTRUDER ALERT!" The Cave's computer informed.

Crane rolled her eyes,

"We can see that… thanks for the information…"

"Computer, lockdown cave." The Cave went into lockdown mode; thick steel doors covering the hallways.

"Well I think we found our unknown energy impulse."

"Impulse… that's so crash!" The intruder had a large smile on his face, "catchy, dramatic, one-word," he darted behind Nightwing, "like Nightwing," he was behind Robin, "and Robin," now Beast Boy, "and Beast Boy… actually I think that's two. Hey is he here too?" He ran off again.

"What the..."

"Never mind," he was near a hallway by now, "Impulse can find that out for himself ha ha." The strange boy ran around a corner.

"You two," Nightwing aimed at Robin and Beast Boy, "take him down! Now!" They ran off after the stranger, "Or crash."

"What are we doing?"

"You… scan the Cave; all of it."

Crane nodded; her eyes becoming white.

"I can't keep tabs on him; he's too fast. One minute he was in the locker room, the next he was in the kitchen. Wait! I got him! He just ran into Robin; he's heading this way again!"

Acting quickly, Nightwing hugged the wall. They saw him stop at the end of the hallway after avoiding Robin's bombs.

"Ha ha, Can't catch me that easy." He turned to dart off again but instead; rammed into Nightwing. He landed face down.

"Crane, do your thing."

"Gladly…" Holding out her right arm, she put added pressure onto his back; he wasn't about to get up anytime soon, "he's all yours boy."

Nightwing kneeled next to him and handcuffed his arms and ankles together,

"Now that… was crash…"

Crane rolled her eyes again; she still had a tight hold on the teenager.

"For you maybe…" the handcuffed stranger groaned, "me… I'm totally feeling the mode."

"Bring him over here." Nightwing placed a bench on the training circle. Crane picked him up and threw him onto the bench, "Alright… who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I'm a time traveling tourist!" Crane froze; "From the future!" Impulse went into the details. Nightwing and Crane glanced at each other. Crane grew interested,

**"From the future… I wonder how far. Maybe he can tell me about what I've seen…"**

Robin tried to make sense of everything,

"You're a tourist… from the future?"

"Why so surprised? Half the meat at Comic Con are from my era," Robin narrowed his eyes as he pondered the thought, "look look guys, we should all be friends. I'm really one of you; one of the heroic legacy right? My name's Bart Allen; grandson of Barry Allen… you know The Flash."

"Noted… not believed… but noted."

"What's not to believe!? Clearly I have Flash's speed…"

"He does have that you know Beast Boy. Kid Flash is much slower than Flash. I can keep track of Kid when I track him… not this guy."

Impulse smiled,

"Not just that; his amazing good looks. Frankly I can't wait to meet him!" He calmed down a bit, "You know when he was in his prime."

Beast Boy, Robin and Black Crane stared at each other. Crane released the hold,

"No funny business. Next time, I won't be so nice." Impulse sat there.

Nightwing came back with a glass of water,

"Wow Bart… coming all the way from the future…must've worked up quite a thirst."

"Thanks," he took a drink.

**"You know that's not going to work right… he's from the future Dick; he's going to know you're just trying to get DNA."**

** "After all these years… you still haven't learned."**

Impulse froze,

"Whoa ah… you're trying to get a DNA sample; you need my spit," he spit into the glass, "that's so a Dick Grayson thing to do."

Crane and Nightwing's eyes exploded; Crane immediately putting the hold back on him; but this time, more tighter.

Robin and Nightwing looked at each other,

"How did…" Robin asked.

Impulse had a gleam of hope,

"See I know stuff only a future boy would know. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan."

"Wait…" Beast Boy paused everything, "Your names Tim… and yours," he pointed to Nightwing, "is Dick?"

Impulse nodded,

"And Miss Hothead over there… I'd recognize you anywhere. The telekinetic hold; just the same feeling as my Angel back home. Right Angelica?" Crane tightened her hold, "oh yeah… just like my Angelica Grayson back home."

Did…Crane released the hold again,

"How… how did you know mine? Theirs I understand but… and what is your Angelica Grayson?"

"Your Granddaughter!" Crane shot back, "she looks just like you; your hair, your eyes… your temper… everything!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Crane waved her arms, "I think you're mistaking me for someone else dude… I'm only 17! I'm not even married or… dating anybody!"

"My Angel takes the same nickname Dick gave you; she is yours and his granddaughter!"

"WHAT!?"  
"Oops… spoilers. The secret identity thing is so retro…I mean, you can call me Impulse or Bart or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen it's all crash."

Robin asked Nightwing,

"It is possible he's telling the truth? Could he really be from the future?"

Beast Boy was inches away from Impulse's face,

"Tell us something we don't know! When I do become leader of the Team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry BB, never was the history student. Besides, you can't risk altering the time stream. We do that we're all feeling the mode. That little thing about the granddaughter was never supposed to be told either."

"And the mode…would be bad?"

Impulse had his head down,

"Doesn't get any worse! Always better to crash the mode."

"Uhhh…" Beast Boy was beyond confused, "noted."

"If this is what I have to look forward when I get old, I'm heading back to Trivoyian. At least I can understand most of the language there; this is way above me."

"RECOGNIZED MALCOM DUNCAN A10!"

"Ohh… sounds like a door opening somewhere. And… that's my cue." He vibrated his molecules out of the handcuffs, "bye bye!" He darted off; Beast Boy trying to catch him.

"Don't worry, the peregrine falcon is the world's fastest bird in the world. He won't get away." Beast Boy morphed into one and flew off.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he?" Robin watched Beast Boy fly off.

"Nope," Nightwing handed the glass of water to Robin, "Impulse is too fast," he pulled up a holo-map, "but at least we can track him."

"You planted a tracer? It will fall off at his speed."

Nightwing had a large smile; Crane was about to learn,

"It won't. He drank it."

Crane felt stupid,

"Oh my god… I'm at idiot."

Holding the glass of water to the light, Robin too smiled,

"Subcontanious tracker in the water, nice."

"Thanks," Nightwing watched the red blimp, "he's making a bee line for Central City," he pulled out his cell, "hey… need your help."

Crane giggled,

"Impulse was right… that is such a Dick Grayson thing to do," Nightwing couldn't smile, "what?"

"Anything you'd like to explain to me?"

"Nothing that I know of… why?"

Turning his head to Robin, Nightwing nodded. Robin got the idea; this was another Dick/Angelee talk… he walked away to the gym.

_~Nightwing and Black Crane's POV~_

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?"

"Angelica Grayson? Granddaughter? Ringing any bells?"

"Hey don't ask me I have no idea," her arms went up in defense; Nightwing narrowing his eyes at her, "Dick I swear I have no idea."

"That has to do with the drawings doesn't it?"

"Oh my god you're on THAT again? It's been how long since you've brought that up!"

"Because I didn't know that you and I have a GRANDDAUGHTER in the future Angelee!"

"You can't base everything off what Impulse said! The future is forever changing; maybe in his future things were like that but we can never know!" Crane heard enough; she wasn't about to be badgered about the drawings again.

Growing tired of having that issue pushed aside, Nightwing ran behind her; fiercely twirling her around and gripping her upper arms,

"I'm tired of you ignoring this! Why won't you tell me what they mean?" He meant business this time; that little bit of information from Impulse worried him.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THINGS AWKWARD BETWEEN US OKAY!" She broke free of his grip, "whatever happens happens. Don't push it." Crane headed for the zeta tubes; eyes becoming watery.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!' Before Nightwing could stop her; she was gone.

_~Mount Justice, Nightwing's POV~_

What just happened? Did he really just do that to her? He quickly made a call to Barry to inform him about Impulse. Once that was done, he stared at the zeta tubes. How much he wanted to go look for her; how much he wanted to apologize for getting so angry with her… how much he wanted to tell to her… tell her everything. But the Intel from Impulse; was it really true? Was it even possible?

"Only one way to find out." He went down the corridor hallways towards Angelee's room. Entering the override code, he gained access, "I'm so dead for this…" entering her room, he went over to her bed. On the nightstand stood the picture of him as Robin and her as Black Crane when they went to the Boardwalk 8years ago. Holding it in his hands, he beamed. He remembers everything that happened that day like it was yesterday; the first time she tried cotton candy, her winning the stuffed robin animal, him winning a large bear with angel wings… the lighthouse… the kiss. That was the start of everything; the start of the confusion, the denying, the pressure, the hiding. But why? Why after so much of the hiding and the denying should they change it now? Sure he'd been trying for the past two weeks to tell her but something has always come up. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. But then why would Impulse mention their granddaughter? He moved his head around the room; there… her sketchbook. Walking over to the dresser, he slowly reached for the blue and black covered sketchbook. The date on the inside cover was from this year, "no they wouldn't be in this one," placing it back, he went over to the bookshelf and looked for the right one, "there it is… year 2010." Pulling it from the shelf, he sat on her bed again and opened it. Flipping through, he came to a drawing of an older version of her standing next to a man without a face and three young kids in front of them; everyone with large smiles on their faces. Flipping the pages, he came to another drawing dated a few weeks later. This one was different; it was Angelee kneeling in front of a tombstone; her head in her hands. Whose tombstone did it belong to? What happened? Trying to find another one, there weren't any more in that sketchbook so he put back in the shelf. Grabbing the next one, he looked through. He finally found one dated two months after the dark one. This drawing was much clearer; it was Angelee again, four children, the youngest looked no more than 3, and a face added to the man… it was him. He traced his fingers over the drawing; it was meant to be her… they were meant to be together. Falling onto his back, he laid on her bed; the sketchbook held above him. He couldn't stop staring at it. All these years, she's known they were supposed to be together… why didn't she say anything? 'I don't want things awkward between us okay?'. It all made sense now; she was between 12-14 when she had these. If she did come up to him and tell him about these; that she's seen the future and they were and had kids, he'd think she was crazy; their relationship would've became awkward, "that's why you didn't say anything all these years… and told me I wasn't ready," he shut the sketchbook and sat up, "but I'm ready now… I'm ready to know the truth." Taking the sketchbook with him, he left her room.

_~FF to 20:14, Mount Justice~_

"Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you Barry," Nightwing dragged a holo-screen over, "and this thing is giving off both zeta and chronitron radiation."

"Which is, based on pure theory, what you'd expect to find radiating of a time machine."

Flash agreed,

"Which means you're actually who you say you are."

Impulse smiled,

"HA! Told ya. Anyway," he stood tall in front of his Grandfather, "it's been crash. But the future awaits; I gotta run." He waved while backing up to the time machine. Kid Flash and old Flash held their heads, "ha ha, see what I did there? Run?" Flash came closer, "as for you Gramps…"

"Bart," Flash smiled down at his grandson, "thanks for coming. I look forward to… meeting you again for the first time," his hands went on Bart's shoulders, "and watching you grow up."

"That… will be crash," Impulse wrapped his arms around Flash's body who graciously accepted the hug. He too put his arms around him, "so long." He entered the time machine and closed the hatch.

Expecting the electricity again, everyone waited for the machine to leave; but it didn't.

"Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time?"

The hatch was kicked open,

"It's not working! The whole thing's fried!"

"Can you fix it?"

"I'm a tourist not a chronal expert look at me! I'm trapped in the stupid past," Impulse threw his arms above his head, "ugh I'm so moded."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here; be part of the Team." Flash suggested.

"Really? You're serious? Be part of the legendary Team?"

Nightwing smiled,

"Sure. After all, you are Flash's grandson," Nightwing pulled up a holo-keyboard and entered the information, "alright, number 25. Welcome to the Team."

"Alright, I've got to get back to Artemis. I'll talk to you guys later." Kid headed for the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B04!" Kid returned to Palo Alto to be with Artemis. Everyone else soon left after that; all that remained was Nightwing and Impulse.

_~Mount Justice, Impulse and Nightwing's POV~_

Impulse stared at his time machine. He wanted to go back to his own time but he had a feeling he'd enjoy being on the Team and being around his Grandfather in his prime. Nightwing went back to translating the Krolotean Intel; Impulse noticed the sketchbook,

"You should go to her you know."

Nightwing peeked over his shoulder,

"She needs time to cool off; she's furious with me right now."

Impulse laughed,

"Man trust me… go to her. I know the whole granddaughter thing freaked you out; neither of you were supposed to find that out. But there's like three books in my time just about you two."

"Really?"

"You two are the talk of the my era; everyone loves to read about the love story. It's been made into movies… plays…oops… spoilers," he and Nightwing smiled, "she didn't tell you about the visions because she didn't want to put pressure on you."

"I wouldn't even know where to find her; she could be anywhere."

"Your Angel and my Angel are just the same. My Angel goes to the only place in Gotham that still stands; the lighthouse where everything started with you and your Angel. I'd start there."

Nightwing froze… thinking about the drawings,

"Thanks Bart." He ran for the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01!"

_~Gotham City, Gotham Lighthouse, Black Crane and Nightwing's POV 20:47~_

Running up the stairs of the lighthouse, Nightwing didn't stop until he reached the top. Finally at the top, he ended up in a room with a sleeping bag. On the other side was the door leading outside. Crossing the room, he thought of what to say, how to word everything. Would she even talk to him after what happened earlier? He slowly reached for the handle; turning it open. Pushing it out, he saw her; leaning against the railing.

"Angel?"

"Did Impulse go back to his own time?"

"No…" he shut the door behind him, "his time machine wouldn't work so he's stuck here."

"Awww, that's too bad." Nightwing came next to her; looking out over Gotham, "so what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be reading the translation of the Krolotean Intel?"

Smiling, Nightwing looked at Crane; her blonde hair blowing to the right. He couldn't but smile at her; he never saw this way before,

"I… wanted to come talk to you."

"About what?"

"What happened at the Cave. I'm sorry for getting so angry with you… I understand why you didn't tell me about the drawings."

Crane snorted,

"You could never understand."

"But I do. If you would've came to me and told me what you drew, I probably would've thought you were crazy. Our relationship would've became awkward. My need to know everything got in the way of that. I never saw things from your eyes," he opened the sketchbook, "until now."

"You looked at my sketchbook?"

"I had to; it was the only way I could make sense of everything."

For the first time, Crane looked at him,

"Does everything make sense?"

"Not entirely… no. Why did you draw those pictures? What made you draw them?"

Sighing, Crane began to explain,

"It started when I took those two weeks of and I stayed at Nicki's. I started having these… dreams, almost visions of what a future could be like."

"You've seen the future?"

"A future. The future is forever changing; that part is true. Whenever something would happen between us here in the present, the future I'd see would be different. I'm sure you saw the one with the gravesite…"he nodded, "I had that dream when you and I were at an awkward point. Things weren't great but things weren't bad either. In that vision, I was kneeling in front of my oldest son's grave… he became a hero like his father; he was killed on a mission. At that time, I didn't know who his Father was."

Nightwing inched closer,

"But later you did… didn't you?" He showed her the drawing.

Smiling, Crane nodded,

"I didn't figure it out until December 30th… while we were on our back to the Cave after stopping Blockbuster, Sportsmaster and all that stuff. Every vision before that, I never saw the facial features; just heard the voice. I was only 12 at the time; I didn't want to say anything. Then after New Year's, you started dating Zatanna and I started dating Josh. But… during that time, I didn't have a single vision; it was like I didn't have a future if you weren't part of it."

"But… why didn't you say anything then?"

"I didn't want to put pressure on you. How would've you reacted if I came to you and said 'Hey, I've had visions of the future and we're married. Oh by the way, we have four kids who follow in our footsteps…'. I've put those aside and just let time run its course. Whatever happens, happens."

By now, Nightwing was right next to her; shoulder to shoulder,

"I wish I would've known… it would've made things so much easier."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks Angel…"

"…Tell me what?"

Nightwing took a large breath,

"I've been trying to word this forever…when we were kids, I told you how I felt. You couldn't say anything but I kept pressuring you. Because of it, I pushed you away. When you fell in love with William, I wanted nothing more than to pressure you about it again. When you finally told me, I was too involved with other things to see it; I moved on too quickly. But after I broke up with Rocket and you with Josh, I thought I'd finally cough up the courage to tell you… but I never did. Once you started coming to Bludhaven on weekends, things… began to feel right. That one night when we tried to get through to Roy I tried to tell you then again the night you fell asleep on the couch… but something always came up and…" He was silenced by her lips against his, "what…"

"You talk too much sometimes you know that?"

Nightwing stood dumbfounded,

"What…are you saying?"

"I've been wanting to tell you for years; but I never had the chance."

"Do…are you…?"

Crane put her arms around his neck,

"Yes… I am."

A large grin crawled across his face. Wrapping his arms around her, he spun her around; the sounds of Gotham and the water in the background. Crane laughed.

"This should've happened a long time ago."

"Yes it should've… from both of us."

He leaned down while she leaned up; their lips finally meeting after all these years. After five years, they finally gave in and admitted their true feelings. With lips interlocked, they both became veiled in pink. Nightwing pulled back for a minute,

"Is this…?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect." They laughed then kissed again.

They spent a bit more time at the Lighthouse; the place where everything began all those years ago before heading to Bludhaven. Crane still couldn't go to the Manor since Batman hadn't returned yet. They agreed to be more subtle while at the Cave around the Team; they had to be professional… he was the Leader and she the 2nd in command after all.

_~FF to March 2__nd__, Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

The entire Team was at the Cave to meet Impulse and to learn how in the world he got here. This was the first time Amazon saw everyone together at the same time; she felt a bit shy.

"I suppose we should do proper introductions. Amazon, this is the Team; team Amazon. Impulse, Team… Team Impulse." Nightwing gave the proper introductions.

The two newbies waved to everyone; Impulse a bit more upbeat than Amazon.

"I expect everyone to make them feel welcome," Nightwing was stern, "everyone is free to do their own thing today. Myself and Crane are going to be looking into the Krolotean Intel to found out that the bomb that destroyed Malina Island and Queen Bee's unknown partner. If anything happens, we'll contact you."

The Team nodded as most of them left. Karen and Mal left for a date; Impulse and Amazon followed Blue Beetle for a tour of Happy Harbor; M'gann and La'gaan stayed behind; Conner to the gym; Wonder Girl and Batgirl to go shopping; Robin and Beast Boy staying behind too. Crane and Nightwing each pulled up a holo-screen and began to look over the Krolotean Intel.

"So…" M'gann folded her arms, "anything?"

"Not much. All we've been able to decipher so far is that the Kroloteans were studying something called a meta-gene."

"I've heard of it from other alien languages but not much is known about it," Crane moved a screen to the right, "I'm comparing notes from other alien races to see if they know anything about."

Robin and M'gann glanced at each other; they noticed something different between Crane and Nightwing.

"Is it me… or does something seem different between them?" M'gann whispered to Robin.

He laughed,

"They're dating…"

"FINALLY!?" Robin nodded, "it's about time! Why didn't you two say anything?"

Nightwing and Crane stared at Robin.

"What?"

They sighed,

"Fine… yes we're finally dating."

M'gann squealed and ran over hugging them,

"It's about time! Now La'gaan and I have someone to double date with!"

Laughing, Crane calmed her down,

"Take it easy M'gann. Night and I are going to be more subtle while around the Team. Our number one priority is the Team; they come first."

"Doesn't matter; you two finally are together. Should've happened sooner…"

Nightwing put an arm around Crane's waist,

"We know…"

La'gaan joined M'gann,

"Congratulations you two."

"Thanks La'gaan," Nightwing kissed the side of her head; this was the only time they'd do this… around M'gann, La'gaan and Robin. Beast Boy went anywhere Robin did so he was always around, "you four go on home and do something; relax."

"What are you two gonna do?"

"We need to finish translating this Intel; it's our job."

La'gaan nodded,

"Come on Angelfish." They left through the zeta tubes; leaving Robin, Beast Boy, Black Crane and Nightwing alone. Crane and Night looked at them.

"Alright we get the idea," Robin tugged on Beast Boy's shoulder, "you two have fun." They too left through the zeta tubes.

"Back to the translating," Crane turned back to her screen, "I found some other references to the meta-gene but nothing too detailed," Nightwing wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll have to talk to Lucinda and she if she knows anything about it."

"What do the other references say?"

"This one here says alien races thought Earth was full of humans… just plain old humans with no special powers or anything," another holo-screen popped up, "this one says the meta-gene isn't real," another holo-screen, "while this one says it was caused by a change in the environment. But everyone that agrees that the meta-gene exists wants to control it… or control the human that possess the gene."

Nightwing read the screens,

"Anything about how it's determined?"

"No… but according to the Krolotean Intel we got, the meta-gene doesn't always manifest in the human. Sometimes it doesn't…sometimes it does; it all depends on the gene and external factors."

"Which means any human may have it and not know it."

"You could have it…" Crane reminded him, "but it never manifested."

Nightwing remained silent,

"Is… is there any way to know?"

"Not without becoming a guinea pig like the abducted teenagers. I have no way to tell and the references to it don't mention a way either," Crane could feel Nightwing's body tense, "hey," she turned in his arms, "don't worry… I won't let you get taken. You do know that me being your girlfriend entitles me to be super protective right?"

Nightwing chuckled,

"As long as you know that I get to be super protective too."

"Protective… not jealous… there's a difference."

"Not in my book."

Shaking her head, Crane smirked,

"What am I going to do with you? You think after all these years… you'd learn I can handle myself."

Nightwing laughed,

"And yet I can still beat you."

"Hey! Only in hand-to-hand; one use of my Trivoyian powers and you'd be done."

Beaming, Nightwing backed up in the training circle; it becoming white,

"What do you say?"

Crane dispersed the holo-screens,

"Let's go Boy."

The countdown began. Reaching 0, they started. After two hours, they were at a standstill. The end was coming. Crane knew Nightwing did the same move when it was getting towards the end and she readied herself for it. Here it came, a charging round-house kick. Wait… he wasn't on his front foot; he was on his back foot. What was he going for? He charged; no wait he just switched foot. Crane dodged the charge and lowered herself; the round-house kick going over her head. With a quick swing of her left foot, he lost his footing and landed on his back.

"HA! Take that!"

"I know I should've gone with the somersault flip…"

Crane laughed,

"You almost had me; switching your foot from the front to the back threw me off," she hovered over him, "but I know you… you do the same move when it gets to the end," She held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it. But instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down, "whoa!" She landed on top of him, "you're horrible."

He kissed her,

"I'll take this any day."

Blushing, Crane ruffled his hair,

"You are absolutely impossible Richard Grayson."

"And you are absolutely beautiful Angelica Frederick."

She leaned down and kissed him. This felt so right. She was finally with the person she was meant to be with; this was how her life was meant to be.

_YAAAAYYY! *smiles* I'm so happy! It finally happened; after so many years, Dick and Angelee are finally together. The next chapter isn't "Depths"; I'm adding my first own chapter of the Season… "Back to Trivoyian". It will be a reunion of the original team, minus Aqualad, as they head back to Trivoyian for the first time in five years. After that is "Depths" when Artemis rejoins the Team… I plan on having Amazon play a fairly large part in that episode. I really hope I get one more chapter up today then two up tomorrow. I want to get my own up today then "Depths and "Satisfaction" up tomorrow before I leave for the weekend. It's my middle nephew's birthday party on Saturday so I'm gonna go. I hope to have my laptop with me this weekend though so we'll see._


	7. Chapter 7-Back to Trivoyian Part 1

_Hey guys, how did everybody like the last chapter? I personally loved it. This chapter is "Back to Trivoyian"; a reunion of the original Team, minus Aqualad as they head back to Trivoyian. The next chapter is "Depths" which is the girls attending Raquel's bridal shower. Which is too bad she gets with somebody because I really liked her with Kaldur *shrugs* oh well… I can't have everything my way; I don't own the series… which really sucks because I would SOO have the series going on for a third season and all that good stuff *sad face*. Anyways… here is "Back to Trivoyian"; please review._

_P.S. To immortalgodofwar, I'm so glad I was able to make your birthday a good one; that is my hope and joy. _

_Disclaimer in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 7 –Back to Trivoyian Part 1

_~Mount Justice, March 5__th, __11:04~_

Things couldn't be better for her; she got an A on her honors biology exam from last week, Student Government agreed on a theme for Prom and she and Dick began dating. Word got around the Cave and at Gotham Academy they were together; she couldn't turn a corner without someone bringing it up. It was the talk of her friends at school; especially with Nicki and Heather. But she didn't mind, she was too happy to care.

Since Student Government agreed on a theme for Prom, now came the time to fundraise it and call the venue choices. Where was Bruce when Angelee needed him; he always managed to get the best places for prom. The committee came up with the ballroom on Gotham Pier, the Wayne Botanical Garden, Vauxhall Opera Hall and Indoor Concert Center, the East End Regal Hotel or Riverside Hotel. She would surely have to speak with Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing to determine the better choices. What would be a better place? In the Cave, she had numerous holo-screens in front of her; looking at pictures and reading testimonials for each location.

"Well the Opera House is out… too small," the holo-screens of the Opera House were removed, "So that leaves the Botanical Gardens, the Riverside Hotel and the Regal Hotel and the Grand ballroom… hmmm…"

"RECOGNIZED AMAZON B24!"

The light browned hair archer came from the zeta tubes,

"Hi Crane."

"Hey Amazon, good to see you. What are you doing here so early?"

Amazon stood on the other side of the holo-screens,

"Was training this morning; working on my aim. What are you doing here so early?"

"I slept here last night… needed the large holo-screens," Crane paused, "I don't know how the school will feel about an open Prom… but the Gardens would be awesome…"

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing Team related…" she read the testimonials for the Riverside Hotel before catching Amazon's head hanging low, "here… maybe you can help me."

That perked her up,

"Really?"

"Sure come on," Amazon smiled and ran over to her side, "okay… comparing these four pictures," holo-screens of the Botanical Gardens, the Ballroom on Gotham Pier, the Riverside Hotel and the Regal Hotel were made, "which one do you think would be more appropriate for a dance?"

Amazon carefully looked over each picture carefully. Sliding more pictures up, she smiled,

"Prom?" Crane nodded, "what's the theme?"

"Underwater Utopia."

"So like Atlantis?"

"Yeah… exactly like Atlantis now that you mention it."

Amazon looked at the pictures again,

"Either one of the Hotels or the Ballroom; I think the Gardens would be too hard to decorate… although… all the shrubbery and such could act as plants for the animals but I don't think that would go over well with the Wayne's."

Crane smiled at that;

"So either Hotel or Ballroom… sounds perfect. Thanks for the help."

"Thanks for allowing me," Amazon smiled, "so I heard you and Nightwing are a couple now… have you told Artemis and Wally yet?"

Crane giggled,

"I'm sure they know. Miss Martian is constantly talking with Artemis; those two used to gain up on me back when the Team first started."

"RECOGNIZED BLUE BEETLE B23! IMPULSE B25!"

"There you are we were looking for ya!" Jaime came from the zeta tube.

"Yeah we came to kidnap you!"

Amazon became nervous; she glanced up at Crane. She asked the boys,

"What do you two have planned for her?"

"We're just gonna take her to the Beach."

"Yeah come on Crane; after all…she's practically family. She's Barry's adopted niece…" Impulse sped over; pushing Amazon toward the zeta tubes, "we promise we'll protect her."

Crane sighed,

"If ANYTHING happens, call us you got it?"

"Si Crane," Jaime smiled, "relax chica we got this."

The zeta tubes glowed.

"RECOGNIZED BLUE BEETLE B23! IMPULSE B25! AMAZON B24!"

"Did… he call me Chica…?" she shrugged, "oh well…" she went back to reading the testimonials. She was down to the Riverside Hotel, the East End Regal Hotel and the Ballroom on Gotham Pier. All three places were bound to be expensive but Bruce always made a large donation to the Prom committee… but he wasn't here this year. Would that make things more difficult? She continued to read the testimonials and looking back at the pictures. The Regal Hotel looked the nicest but was going to cost the most. Wait… she forgot about the grand ballroom at Gotham Pier. The Pier would be perfect for an underwater Utopia themed prom, "well it's available around that time. So that's what we have to discuss at the next meeting on Tuesday. That and the fundraising…" She sighed, "I hate being President."

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01!"

"Wow… you're here early."

"Yeah I slept here last night. Needed the large holo-screens anyways; makes life easier."

Nightwing kissed her cheek,

"What'cha you working on?" He saw the pictures, "Ohhh… Prom locations huh?"

"We finally agreed on a theme now comes the location… the committee decided on five locations; I got it down to three."

"Which are?"

"The East End Riverside Hotel, The Regal Hotel and the Ballroom at Gotham Pier."

Nightwing looked over the pictures,

"The Ballroom would be nice… so would the Regal. Stay away from Old Gotham; Barbara was telling me that area has had an increase in crime recently."

"Perfect… what's going on there?"

"Joker clowns…"

Crane threw her head back,

"Lovely… so the Regal or the Ballroom. I'll send an email to Nicki and let her know; I've got to rest my head," she sent a video email to Nicki then closed the holo-screens, "so… what's new?"

"Nothing; I finally filled my fridge."

"It's about time… you were getting kinda bare there."

Nightwing stuck his tongue out,

"I'm not there too often anyways. I just eat here…"

"No you eat out more than anything… all that fast food is gonna kill ya one day." She gripped her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" she fell to the floor.

"CRANE!" He kneeled beside her, "what's wrong?"

Holding her head, Crane winced,

"Something isn't right…Help me to my room…"

Without a word, Nightwing picked her up and carried her to her room. Once there, she released her head,

"It stopped…"

He gently set her down,

"What happened?"

"I don't know… I heard something but it was mumbled and really high pitched. I couldn't make out the voice.

"Queen Angelica…" the voice echoed the room; Nightwing looked around.

"I know that voice…"

"LUCINDA!" They both hollered.

Crane threw her nightstand drawer opened and pulled out the white chalk. Running over to the open floor space, she drew the hexagon and placed the candles on the corners. Shutting her eyes, she recited the connection spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

The hexagon lit up as an image appeared before Crane who removed her mask to make herself recognizable. The image became clearer; Lucinda appearing before her.

"Lucinda…"

"Hello Queen Angelica; my how have you grown. You look just like your Father."

Angelee smiled,

"Is everything alright? You tried to contact me outside of this room."

Lucinda noticed Nightwing in the room,

"Is it…"

"OH…" she waved for Nightwing to enter the hexagon; he too removed his mask, "it's alright…"

Lucinda carefully studied the facial features,

"My my, it is the Boy Wonder. My goodness look at you! You have grown to be quite the young man Robin."

"It's Nightwing now."

"New name and everything."

"I hate to cut this little reunion short but…" Angelee brought the attention back to the reason they're talking, "you tried to contact me outside of the room. Why?"

Lowering her head, Lucinda held her arms in front of her,

"It is Rukmell… he died…"

Angelee gasped; her hand over her mouth,

"No…when?"

"Just a few days ago," Nightwing wrapped a comforting arm around Angelee, "old age…" Angelee felt a tear fall down her cheek, "I have contacted you because it was his last wish that you and your Team come back to Trivoyian for his burial ceremony."

Angelee couldn't speak… the oldest friend of her parents… dead.

"We would be honored to be there," Nightwing spoke for her, "thank you."

"I shall have the teleportation symbol drawn immediately. Whenever you are ready; the ceremony does not begin for another two days," Angelee nodded at the information, "I am so sorry Angelica; he loved you very much. You were the best thing to happen in his lifetime."

Angelee felt her body beginning to shake from holding everything in.

"We will be there tomorrow; we just have to round up the old Team."

Lucinda nodded,

"Kingdom Defenders will be awaiting your arrival. I must go for now; I shall see you tomorrow." She disappeared; the candles being blown out.

Weak at the knees, Angelee slipped to the floor.

"Angel…" Nightwing landed behind her; his right arm around her, "are you okay?" No words could escape her mouth… her body shaking as she broke out in tears. Dick wrapped his other arm around her; pulling her close to him. She cried harder against his chest; even Dick felt himself becoming chocked up. It was Rukmell that had created their replicas to ensure their safety, he who taught them how to defend themselves against the Guards and Kingdom Defenders… he who knew they were meant for each other. Rukmell had grown to be a large part of their lives and just like that he was gone.

"I should call Wally and Artemis…" Angelee muttered between sobs.

"I'll do it."

Angelee sat up,

"No it's okay," she wiped her cheeks, "Rukmell is part of my history; I should call them."

"He's part of all of us Angel. We all went with you; we all met him," Angelee went to object again, "we'll do it together okay?" Dick pulled her to her feet; guiding her through the door and the halls. Reaching the Mission Room, Dick made a holo-screen; calling Wally and Artemis.

"Hey love birds!" Wally greeted them, "It's about time you two called!"

Artemis came into the screen,

"There they are; you two look so cute together!" She noticed Angelee's face, "What's wrong? What did you do already Dick?"

"Hey whoa I didn't do anything."

"He didn't," Angelee finally found her words, "you guys remember Rukmell from when we went to Trivoyian right?"

"The old guy?" Artemis hit Wally's arm, "The royal advisor guy sorry… yeah we remember him why?"

Angelee twiddled her thumbs; Wally and Artemis staring at Dick.

"He's dead," Artemis and Wally gasped, "Lucinda just contacted us and told us. She wants the old Team to be there for his ceremony."

Artemis and Wally looked at each other,

"We're on our way. We'll be there in a few hours."

"We don't plan on leaving until tomorrow; take your time… pack… all that…" Nodding, Wally and Artemis closed the holo-screen, "what do you wanna do about Kaldur?"

"Forget him… he decided to leave and betray us; his choice, his fault." Making a holo-screen, Crane called the Watchtower.

"Black Crane…" Captain Atom's face appeared, "what do you need?"

"I wanted to let the League know some members of the Team will be gone for a few days."

Confused, Captain Atom called Black Canary over,

"Okay… what's going on?"

"The Royal Advisor to my parents just died. Myself, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad were invited to his burial ceremony on Trivoyian since we all knew him; it was his last wish we all be there. I've already talked to Wally and Artemis; they're coming tomorrow. The rookies don't need to come; just the original Team." This was the most she had spoken since finding out about Rukmell's death.

"You two want to leave the Team to go to another Planet for a few days? Do you really think…?"

Crane cut Captain Atom off,

"With all due respect Captain, I'm going whether I have your permission or not," he narrowed his eyes, "as for the others; that is their choice. You can't say anything about Wally and Artemis since they're retired. But as for Miss M, Superboy and Nightwing, whether they decided to come with that's up to them; either way I'm going." She turned her back to the screen and walked away; she meant business.

"Is she always like that?"

"You have no idea…"Nightwing could feel her anger, sadness and guilt through their mental link, "but she is right about one thing Captain, whether the rest of us go is our choice. If she's going, I'm going."

Black Canary nodded,

"Of course you are; she's going to need you. As for M'gann and Conner; that is their choice as well. We will take care of the Team while you guys are gone."

"We'll let the Team know and appoint a sub-leader while we're gone."

Canary nodded again,

"You all be careful."

"Of course, Nightwing out," the video-screen was closed. Turning around, he headed for the gym to find Superboy, "Conner… I need to have a word."

Conner was working on his strength,

"What's wrong now?"

"It's Ang…"

THUD!

"What did you do already?!" Conner snarled at him.

"Why does everybody assume I did something wrong? I'm innocent I swear," Conner folded his arms at him, "you remember Rukmell from when we all went to Trivoyian right?"

"Yeah he was the Advisor guy… what about him?"

"He died," Connor softened, "Lucinda contacted us and said Rukmell wished for the old Team to be there for his burial ceremony. Angelee and I already called Wally and Artemis; they're coming tomorrow."

"How is she taking it?"

"Really hard… she can barely speak."

Showing no emotion, Conner walked past Nightwing and headed for Angelee's room; he wanted to check on her.

"Ang," he knocked on her door, "can I come in?"

"It's open!"

The door to her room slid open; the only other time he was ever in her room was five years ago when they went to Trivoyian the first time,

"I just heard the news; wanted to see how you're doing."

Trying to show no facial emotion, Angelee continued to pack a bag,

"I'm fine," she saw Conner's ocean eyes staring at her; she wasn't about to fool him, "alright I'm not fine… it's hard to accept he's gone. For so long, he was like a Grandfather to me; giving me advice, information… doing anything he could to help me. Now he's gone." She sat on her bed; her head down. Conner rushed over and put an arm around her; she began to cry. Nightwing joined them; putting his left arm around her.

"I'll finish packing and tell M'gann what happened. Why don't you head to Bludhaven and get some rest."

Angelee shook her head,

"I can't… I have to keep myself busy. It's the only way I don't think about it…"

Nightwing understood where she was coming from; he was the same way,

"Alright… I'm still going to tell M'gann and call the Team in; tell them too."

"I want to tell them with you. By the time everybody gets here, I'll be done packing."

"Just take your time," Nightwing kissed the side of her head, "I'll see you soon." He left her bedroom to find M'gann and call the Team in.

Conner rubbed her back,

"You going to be okay?"

"For now… thanks Conner." She hugged him.

Conner left too to help Nightwing call the others in. Angelee went back to packing. They didn't plan to be there as long as last time but she still wanted to pack some sketchbooks and spare clothes. Filling the duffle bag, she managed to distract her mind for the time being.

_~FF to 14:26, Normal POV~_

Finished packing, Angelee, now Black Crane, joined Nightwing and Conner in the Mission Room. By now, M'gann; La'gaan; Beast Boy; Jaime; Bart; Amazon; Mal and Karen had arrived at the Cave.

"Where are Robin, Batgirl and Wonder Girl?"

"Robin and Batgirl are on their way from Gotham and Wonder Girl from… somewhere. She didn't say exactly where she was." Nightwing was standing in front of the others. Crane joined him,

"Might as well start…" she faced the Team, "guys… as you know may know, I'm not from Earth, I'm from…"

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN B21! BATGIRL B17! WONDER GIRL B22!" Robin, Batgirl and Wonder Girl came from the zeta tubes.

"Sorry we're late," Batgirl started, "had a little issue back in Gotham."

"Which would've been taken care of sooner if you would've listened to what I said and just stayed in your position." Robin exclaimed.

"Hey! That was not my fault!"

"You screamed and jumped around the wall…"

"A giant rat ran across me what was I supposed to do?" Nightwing cleared his throat; "Right… sorry…" she and Robin joined the large group with Wonder Girl.

"Go ahead Angel…"

Black Crane took a large breath and started over,

"As I was saying… you all know I'm not from here. Granted I was born here but my powers come from another planet. Five years ago; myself, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad traveled to that planet to stop a tyrant; my Uncle. Before our visit, I had made contact with someone; the Royal Advisor to my parents who had ruled there before I was born. Since then, he and I had remained in close contact. He was keeping me up to date with how the Planet was running. I was informed a few hours ago from my Godmother; the current Queen, that the Royal Advisor had died and that he had wanted the old Team to go for his burial ceremony. I had agreed to go; Kid Flash and Artemis as well."

"We have as well," Nightwing informed, "me, Superboy and Miss Martian. All of us will be leaving early in the morning once Kid Flash and Artemis get here."

"We don't expect to be gone for long this time; just a day or two."

"During that time, Mal is in charge." Nightwing and Crane began to finish each other's sentences.

Crane continued,

"The League is aware of the trip and has agreed to keep a watchful eye on everyone while we're gone."

"Mission assignments will come directly from Captain Atom; Mal will make squads."

"Any questions?" Jaime raised his hand, "Jaime?"

"Where exactly are you going?"

Creating a holo-map of the galaxy, Crane showed them,

"Here," a small dot appeared, "this is Trivoyian; on the other side of the galaxy. This is where my powers originate from."

The Team examined the holo-map; Trivoyian was a long way.

"How in the world would ya'll be getting there? There aren't even space shuttles that can go that far!"

"We won't be taking a shuttle; I use magic," the rest of the Team raised an eyebrow; "I draw a symbol on the floor in my room and recite a spell. People on Trivoyian draw the receiving symbol; we get there in minutes."

"Which you should get to drawing; take your time on it," Nightwing nudged her, "go on; I'll finish things here."

Crane nodded then left to her room.

_~Mission Room POV~_

"Is she going to be okay?" Amazon watched her leave.

"Yeah she looks…" Jaime agreed with Amazon.

"Moded…"

Nightwing smiled,

"She'll be okay; once she goes through the ceremony. But being on Trivoyian again; other than for visiting, is going to be hard on her. The last time she was there when something bad happened was when a good friend of her was killed by her Uncle." Everyone was quiet; each trying to find a word to say, "Anyone have any questions?" No one said anything, "Alright, you're free to go. If we don't see any of you guys tomorrow, good luck, don't get into trouble… and listen to orders… that's an order."

The Team nodded before leaving through the zeta tubes. The ones who stayed behind where Conner, M'gann, La'gaan, Amazon, Bart and Jaime. Bart, Jaime and Amazon had become a trio since Bart was forced to stay. Jaime and Amazon had taking a liking to each other and Bart and Jaime became close friends; so wherever one went the other went.

"Nightwing…"Amazon spoke, "is she really going to be okay?"

Looking down the corridor hallway, Nightwing became worried,

"I don't know… but I hope so." Jaime and Bart looked at each other, "Why don't you three go on home; spend time with your family."

Without saying a word, the three teens left; Nightwing smiling at the camaraderie. But the smile soon disappeared once he thought of family. His adoptive Father was gone with no idea of when he'd return and his new girlfriend was trying to avoid all contact; hiding her emotions. Leaving the Cave, he went to the Beach next it. Staring out into space, he began to wonder what was happening on Rimbor. They haven't heard any news from the Trivoyian messenger yet so no new information was reported. Now he understood why Angelee loved to sit on the Beach to think; no sound except for the waves crashing on land and the occasional bird chirping in the distance… nothing to distract him. He still wasn't sleeping too well but it had gotten a bit better over the weeks. He wanted to ask Angelee to help him but he couldn't; surely she would find out.

"Hey, surprised to see you out here." Crane came up behind him.

_~Mount Justice Beach, Nightwing and Black Crane's POV, 15:00~_

Nightwing grinned,

"Yeah… came here to think. Now I know why you like it so much."

Giggling, Crane sat beside him,

"It's peaceful; nothing to bother you. You can sit here all day and put the pieces of your thoughts together to make sense of them."

"If all the pieces are there…"

Crane looked at him; he had sorrow on his face,

"You okay?"

"I don't know… I guess."

"That didn't sound too convincing. What's wrong?"

"I guess I expected him to be back by now," Him… "It's been almost two months. Could it really be taking that long?"

Grabbing his hand, Crane stared into his eyes,

"We all expected him to be back by now. It seems this intergalactic trial is taking longer than we expected. The only thing we can do is hope everything goes right," Crane tried to smile, "I miss him too; we all do. But you have to act as the mentor for Batgirl and Robin while he's gone; they're going to need someone to look up to… and right now… that's you."

"And you."

"Me… that's a good one. Look at me; I could barely speak to the Team because I'm an emotional wreck."

"Angel, the man who taught you everything since your Parents died, the man who risked everything he could to protect you just died. You have every right to be upset," he put his right arm around her shoulders, "if you weren't, I'd be more concerned."

Leaning her head in the crock of his shoulder, Crane sighed,

"I wish I could've been there to say good-bye… and thank-you."

"You'll get that chance. You can still say all of that at his ceremony. All of us will be there for you; and say our good-byes too."

The two new lovebirds stayed on the beach for a while to collect their thoughts. There was so much more Nightwing wanted to know about the drawings and the visions she'd seen over the years; but he knew right now wasn't a good time to bring them up. He planned on asking her at some point when the time was right; he wanted to know everything he could without going to Bart and asking him. In a few hours, they would be on Trivoyian, as a Team, for the first time in five years. Crane couldn't wait to show them how much the Planet had changed but… she grew worried. What would Dick say when he would see the giant statues of her and William in Town Square? How would the kids who had never seen Earth people react? How would Nolan and Mert treat them after not seeing them for that time? If only Aqualad would be coming with. But there was no way she'd let him into the Cave again and the teleportation symbol had to be drawn in her room. He isn't part of the family anymore anyway; why was she even worrying about him? He's her brother that's why… her lost, corrupted and evil brother. He was now her enemy and she had to fight him; not embrace him and hope he'd put everything aside for a reunion trip to Trivoyian with her and the Team. No matter how much she wished he could… she knew he couldn't; and wouldn't. If only she knew the truth.

_Alright, there is part one of "Back to Trivoyian". I'm sorry it took so long to get up; I've been through a slump in recent days. Not to mention writer's block and HUGE headaches. I don't know how long the slump will last since I have a tendency to get that way when it rains for long periods of time; and just my luck it's been raining all week by me… and it's going to continue to rain for the rest of the week. I hope the writer's block doesn't last too long; we're almost at the good episodes. Once we hit "Darkest" is when things start to pick up and when the chapters are going to get longer. I have a really neat idea for episodes after that that I soo wanna get to. In a nutshell, we learn that Angelee is extremely powerful and able to bring people back… which leads to the series finale. Not to mention a short main character character death that coincides with her new power._

_Anyways, the next chapter is part 2 and it will be all Trivoyian; the teleportation there, the burial ceremony and the Team reconnecting with Lucinda and the teleportation back. I'll put a timeline up for recent chapters in the next chapter. I really want to get this season done so I can start on the epilogue; I have A LOT planned for that and I've already started writing it. So please bear with me as I go through this slump; I do hope it goes away soon so I can write more often. Much love!_


	8. Chapter 8-Back to Trivoyian Part 2

_Hi readers, how is everybody? Here is part 2 of "Back to Trivoyian". Let me start off by saying I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while; for the longest time I was lacking motivation and didn't feel like writing. Now I have a new laptop FINALLY so I no longer have to share with my parents so there should be more updating; especially on the weekends. Next, I just bought season 2 from ITunes so once everything is downloaded I should be updating more often as well. So, onto the chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter will focus on the Trivoyian portion of the episode. I'll get to a timeline for future chapters at the end. Right now, I wanna start the chapter._

_Disclaimer in chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 8-Back to Trivoyian Part 2

_~Mount Justice, March 6__th__, 07:22, Normal POV~_

Getting a bit of sleep last night, Angelee was in the Mission Room with Dick, M'gann and Conner waiting for Wally and Artemis to arrive.

"You nervous?" Nightwing asked her.

"Yeah… not only is it their first time back since they retired; it's all of us are heading back to Trivoyian after five years."

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B04! ARTEMIS B08!" The computer announced the arrival of Wally and Artemis; the zeta tube glowing. Materializing, Wally and Artemis appeared.

"Guess whose back!?" Wally; always the smart-allic.

Angelee and Nightwing laughed,

"Hey guys," Angelee hugged Artemis and Wally, "thanks for coming; it means a lot."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yeah he was a part of us too," Wally shook Nightwing's hand, "it's about time you finally told her bro."

Nightwing and Angelee smiled while putting their arms around each other,

"It wasn't easy; something always came up when I'd try to tell her."

"But thanks to Impulse we finally had a chance to tell each other."

Artemis was hugging M'gann and Conner,

"I'm so glad you two decided to come." M'gann was thrilled to see Artemis.

Angelee smiled at seeing the old Team back together. The only thing missing was Aqualad. Oh well, he'd have to miss out, but it wasn't like he would care.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion," Nightwing interrupted, "but we should get going," the old Team nodded to him, "everyone have their bags?"

"Yeah, we're all set."

"Alright then… let's go. Angel… lead the way."

Angelee headed towards her room; the others following her. The symbol was drawn yesterday and her bag packed this morning. Her room has been redecorated since Wally and Artemis left; a full sized bed, new red cotton sheets and a new dresser.

"Everyone pile in," by now, they were familiar with the routine. Stepping over the lines, everyone crowded together in the middle circle, "ready?"

"Let's go."

"I call upon the symbol; hear my words. Be nimble and clear. Transport us to Trivoyian, take us to the symbol. Part from this world, leave it behind. To visit Trivoyian and learn their ways," the inner circle began to glow, "take all six of us now. To Trivoyian we go!" A white bubble soared to the ceiling and they felt themselves being pulled up; just like that time. Holding Nightwing's and Conner's hands, all six were lifted to a white hole in the ceiling. Phasing through it, blackness and stars were around them again. Traveling through space, they saw Trivoyian in the distance. The protective bubble penetrated Trivoyian's atmosphere; floating them to the ground. They landed on the middle of the teleportation symbol; Kingdom Defenders standing guard. The bubble around them faded.

"Queen Angelica…" Nolan stepped forward, "Welcome back Your Majesty."

Angelee and the Team stepped out from the symbol,

"It is good to be back."

"Is this the old Team?" Nolan looked over them, "They all look… different."

Giggling, Angelee put an arm around Nightwing,

"They just grew up. We are not the same young kids who were here all those years ago anymore. Guys, you remember Nolan."

Nightwing huffed,

"Yeah… I remember him."

"Hey… be nice."

"Where is the Boy Wonder? The short one with the bad temper?"

Wally and Angelee snickered but Nightwing didn't find it funny,

"He grew up… and developed a worse temper."

"There he is; he really did grow up," Nolan grinned, "there is one member missing…" he examined the Team again, "the Atlantean…"

"He is… unavailable at this current time," Angelee looked towards Town, "come; I cannot wait to introduce you guys to Lucinda's children and husband!" Pulling Nightwing towards Town, the others followed them. The Kingdom Defenders ran to catch up; some went in front, others to the sides and two behind the pack. Heading towards Town, they passed herders and farmers. Reaching the edge of Town, the Townspeople began to recognize her and started to wave, "Nolan stop," Angelee ran from the group over to a woman by the bakershop, "Pana!"

"Oh My Queen…" they hugged, "how wonderful to see you!"

"How are you? I have not had the chance to see you on my other visits."

"I am doing well thank you. You must be here for Rukmell's burial ceremony."

Angelee nodded,

"Yes; Lucinda contacted me on Earth and told me the news. My friends are here as well."

Pana's face lit up,

"Oh are they?" Angelee waved them over, "Oh my goodness; you all look so grown."

Conner was the first to hug her; he immediately remembered her,

"Pana, it's good to see you."

"My Superboy; you have not changed a bit," she looked at the others, "but you all have grown to become quite the young men and women," she smiled at Nightwing, "especially you Robin."

"It's Nightwing now Ma'am."

"Oh forgive me."

"Please," Nightwing hugged her as well, "no apology necessary. It is nice to see you again after so many years."

Chrline and Kyrick appeared at her side,

"You all remember my daughter Chrline."

Chrline was now 18 with dark red hair, golden eyes and fair skin. She stood at 5'8"; just two inches shorter than Angelee and had grown to be quite the fighter.

"Your Majesty," Chrline bowed, "welcome back to Trivoyian."

"My goodness how have you grown! The last time I saw you were you 10 years old. You look beautiful."

"Your Majesty," Nolan came over, "I'm sorry to interrupt your visiting but we should be getting you to the Palace; Queen Lucinda will be concerned."

"Right… that is the last thing we need is her freaking out," Angelee hugged Pana and Chrline good-bye, "I will make sure to stop by before I leave."

Pana and Chrline bowed as they left. The Team and Kingdom Defenders continued through town. Going past houses, shops and children playing, they finally ended up in the middle of Townsquare where the statues were standing. Angelee wanted to stop but she kept going; she didn't want to make Nightwing feel awkward.

"Hey," Nightwing had other ideas; he grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath the pledge, "why didn't you stop?"

"I didn't want to make things awkward."

He smiled,

"Not today," looking directly at William's statue, Nightwing nodded his head, "I never had the chance to say this all those years ago… I don't think I wanted to but… thank-you for protecting Angelee. You did something I didn't. And even though you aren't here to see it, Trivoyian is just wonderful; things couldn't be better for the people. Everyone wishes you could be here to see it."

Angelee put an arm around Nightwing's waist,

"Thank you William for everything. You meant so much to so many people; Trivoyian will never forget what you had done… I will never forget." Nightwing and Angelee stayed under the pledge for a little while longer then joined the Team again; Angelee kissed his cheek, "thank-you…"

In silence, the Team and Kingdom Defenders continued towards the Palace. Before long, they were at the large gates,

"OPEN THE GATES!" Nolan yelled to the gatekeepers.

They opened; Harver waiting for them on the other side,

"Welcome Queen Angelica and Friends. I will take it from here Nolan; back to your post." Nolan and the rest of the Defenders left to return to their assigned positions, "If you all will follow me; Queen Lucinda is awaiting your arrival," Harver led them into the Palace, "Friends of Queen Angelica; welcome back to Trivoyian."

"Thanks Harver." Nightwing and Harver were close since their visit; they both defended Angelee when rebels used to give her trouble when she'd cry after William died. It felt good to see one of his friends from Trivoyian again.

Going up the giant grand staircase, they walked into the Throne Room where Lucinda was waiting for them.

"Queen Lucinda," Harver bowed, "announcing the arrival of Queen Angelica, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis and Nightwing."

Lucinda ran from the throne; hugging each one,

"Welcome back all of you! It has been too long."

"Yes it has. Angelee was right; royalty suits you." Nightwing released his hug with Lucinda.

Artemis and Lucinda hugged,

"Artemis you have grown beautifully. You look just as beautiful as the day you first came here."

"Thank you; you too."

"Come come! We shall catch up immediately; we have so much to discuss."

"I beg your pardon My Queen," a sheepish, skinny but tall usher came from a doorway, "but you have an important message coming from Jawey. He says it is urgent."

"Oh bother…" Lucinda sighed, "I am terribly sorry."

"Royal duties… believe me I understand."

Angelee and Lucinda laughed,

"Kring; take our esteemed quests to their quarters. Queen Angelica shall have the Grand Suite while she is here."

Angelee quickly objected,

"No no I could not; that is your quarter. A regular guest quarter will suffice just fine."

"Are you sure? You are Queen after all."

"You are the Queen; I am just a guest this visit."

Lucinda nodded,

"Very well. But you shall be in the largest one; the one Nightwing stayed in during your last visit."

"Thank you. Go ahead; duty calls."

Lucinda hugged her one last time,

"We all shall speak sometime today I promise." She ran off down a hallway to the messaging room. That is where all important meetings took place and Lucinda would receive updates on the condition of the Planet, if any attacks are happening from space or if something terrible is happening on another part of the Planet. There was only a few times Angelee had been in there since leaving and each time was a fine one. It was mainly Lucinda receiving good news that the harvests will be plentiful, trading was profitable or population growth is rising.

"If you all will follow me," Kring interrupted her thoughts, "I shall show you all to your sleeping quarters." The skittish usher quickly headed out of the Throne Room. Rushing to keep up, the Team followed the man up a set of side stairs from the Grand Stairs to the guest corridor wings. New paintings, statues and columns had been added.

"Wow… she did a lot of redecorating," Wally was looking a column that was a yellow color with red flame swirls on the inside, "what are these columns made of Kring?"

"Oh… th…those are yellow crystals infused with the swirling flames of Mount Volm Master Kid Flash."

"Master…I like it," he nudged Nightwing and Angelee, "now I know how you two feel all the time."

Rolling their eyes, Angele caught sight of a mirror on a wall. It had an eerie green gem that seemed to match the same gem on the Amulet Rukmell gave her. She strode over to it; tracing her fingers along its edges.

"Angel?" Nightwing asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… I do not know. Something about this gem seems… familiar," Reaching into her pants pocket, she pulled out the Amulet, "but I cannot put my finger on it."

Kring gasped,

"It is… the mirror's gem's other half!"

"The what?" The entire Team asked at once.

"There is a secret about this mirror. It was hidden during the Dark Days. It is said, that during the reign of Queen Quma, she ordered a magical mirror be made; a mirror that will answer any question someone of Royal Blood asks it."

Wally examined the mirror closer,

"How does it work?"

"Trivoyian has an ancient ruin somewhere. Legend has it that this ancient ruin was once a powerful city with many rare jewels; one of the rare jewels being the Hadim… or the 'Know all' Jewel. It is said that this gem is able to answer any question you ask it; no matter how hard."

Angelee looked at the Amulet,

"Really? I thought this amulet hides the life force. I wear it while I am in school; makes me more Earthly so I do not lose control of my powers."

Kring smiled,

"That is because one Hadim jewel was split into two gems; one in the mirror, one in your amulet. When the two pieces are joined together once again; the true power of the jewel will be revealed."

Angelee stared at the mirror; every question she has ever had in her life… answered all at once. Every question she had about her dreams, her possible future with Dick, everything she ever wanted to know. She wanted to join the gems; activate the mirror.

"Ang…" Artemis tugged at her arm; she didn't like the look on Angelee's face, "come on…" Angelee couldn't move; something was forbidding her to move away from the mirror, "she won't move."

The Team and Kring became concerned.

"Angel…" Nightwing tried to touch her but a force field surrounded her, "what the…?"

"The mirror…" Kring cowered, "it calls her!" Confused, the Team double took Kring and Angelee, "When the mirror's gem senses its other half, the mirror enchants the last person of royal blood who touched the gem. She is untouchable until she gives the mirror what it wants."

"What does the mirror want?"

"To know her questions, her every wish… every desire." Kring informed.

Nightwing grew extremely worried; there were so many things Angelee wanted to know. So many questions she had and wanted to discover the answers to; she had that chance but at what risk?

"How can we break the enchantment?"

"No one can break it; only the mirror and the holder of the gem are allowed to break it."

"I have part of her life force attached to my soul; the force field around her should recognize that as her and let me through." Nightwing was determined to save her; something felt weird about this mirror and he wasn't about to let Angelee get trapped in it. Collecting his thoughts, he inched closer to Angelee; his right arm extended. Channeling her life force inside him, his hand pierced through the field; reaching her shoulder. The light touch of his fingers on her shoulder made her jump; the field lowering itself.

"AHHH!" Noticing the Team and Kring staring at her, Angelee had no idea what happened, "What… what just happened? I do not remember anything."

Kring slumped while Nightwing began to explain,

"The mirror enchanted you," Angelee blinked in confusion, "I'll explain everything later, let's get you some rest. Kring, if you would please…"

"Ohh… ri… right of course forgive me. This way," Scurrying down the long passageway, he turned left into the bright sunlight before stopping and opening a guest room door, "this would be your room Master Superboy; closest to the morning sun," Superboy smiled and made himself at home. The door across the hall was opened, "Mistress Artemis, this is yours," Artemis beamed; the sound of the bustling grounds below her was perfect for her," the door next to Artemis's room was opened, "Mistress Miss Martian, closest to the Royal Gardens."

"It's perfect; thank you Kring." Miss Martian immediately went to the balcony to look out over the gardens.

The door next to Superboy's was opened,

"Master Kid Flash; the widest for your speed," WHOOSH! Wally darted around, "and finally," the final door next to Wally's was opened, "Master…Nightwing… your quarters…"

Nightwing and Angelee looked around; it was the smallest of the quest quarters,

"I will take this one Kring," Angelee suggested, "Nightwing can have the one across the hall."

"Forgive me Your Majesty but Queen Lucinda requested that you have the largest guest quarter next to the Royal Balcony. That will be your quarter."

Angelee didn't want to leave the rest of the Team alone; she'd feel horrible about being so far away from them.

"It's alright Angel…we'll be alright. I know how to get there in case I wanna see you," Nightwing smiled down at her, "I promise we'll be fine."

Feeling a little worried, Angelee reluctantly agreed,

"Okay… I will always be available in case any of you need me." They kissed.

"If you will follow me Your Highness." Kring went out the door.

"Go on, I'll come see you tonight."

Angelee kissed him one last time then hustled to catch up to Kring.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Catching up to Kring, they went passed the mirror again; Kring stopping in front of it.

"Would it not be wonderful to have all your questions answered; to know what your future holds?" Angelee stared at the mirror, "You are extremely lucky Your Majesty; you have the power to find out."

He was right, she had the power. Everything she wanted to know her entire life could be answered right here; right now. Reaching into her pocket, her fingers wrapped around the chain holding the Amulet; the cold gold enticing her. Her hand began to pull the Amulet from her pocket.

"Kring!" Harver came around the corner, "What is taking so long? Queen Lucinda would like to have a word with you."

Harver's voice brought Angelee back to reality; the mirror no longer enchanting her. Kring frowned,

"I was just taking Queen Angelica to her quarters."

"You have not taken her to her quarters yet? What have you been doing Kring?"

"It is my fault Harver," Angelee released her hold on the Amulet in her pocket, "I was taking a while to say good-bye to the Team; they are in another wing of the Palace."

Harver blankly stared at Kring,

"I will take it from here Kring; Queen Lucinda wants a word with you," Frowning, Kring quickly left, "I apologize for Kring Your Majesty; he is a bit…"

"Odd?" Harver smiled and nodded, "Yeah… I have noticed," Angelee stared at the mirror, "Harver… what do you know about this mirror?"

"Nothing at all Your Majesty; I am terribly sorry."

Disappointed, Angelee frowned,

"Oh well… that is alright."

"Come, I shall take you to your quarters." Harver strode down another corridor; Angelee flying behind him to keep up. "Here we are Your Highness," opening two large doors, the oversized guest quarter shimmered in the bright sunlight, "I hope it suits you."

The large guest quarter was exactly how Nightwing described it; the bed could fit the entire Team… well maybe when they were teenagers and not full grown adults; and sunlight warmed the entire room. Angelee had the largest smile; the one thing she loved about Trivoyian was the sunrises.

"Thank you Harver."

"My pleasure My Queen. I will leave you to settle in; supper will be ready in 3 Trimlers."

"That is equivalent to 5 Earth hours right?"

Harver chuckled,

"Correct Your Highness."

"Great, thanks Harver." Smiling, Harver bowed then exited the quarter; closing the large doors behind him. Opening her bag, Angelee began to unpack. She didn't have as many belongings this time but the bag was overstuffed. The last thing to be pulled out after clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush and shoes were her sketchbooks. Sitting on the bed, it swallowed her, "Jeez, this bed is as large as Dick said. Could probably still hold the entire Team and STILL have room!" Her sketchbook was opened to a blank page. Pencil in hand, she began to draw. Her first instinct was to draw the mirror; and that she did. Hanging on the wall was the mirror; the other half of the green Hadim Jewel mounted on its peak. Why was this mirror plaguing her mind? What made it so enticing to her that she wanted to activate it? Shaking her head, she went out to the balcony and began to draw a view of the grounds and Town. The cobble pathway guiding Townspeople, Guards and Royal Defenders from the towering front doors out the gates and into Town was the line for the surrounding Palace Wall, surrounding grounds and moderate sized Town. Making sure to make the drawing as realistic as possible, she added the Defenders on the wall and the large fountain in the middle of the white cobble pathway. Around the fountain was soft green grass; that was added too. Normally a drawing this detailed would have taken her almost three hours to finish but now; with age and experience, it was completed in just under 2. There was still a whole hour before supper was to be served so she decided to freshen up. Flying to the bathroom that was the largest bathroom in the guest quarters; only the Grand Suite and the Princess/Prince Suites were larger, water was drawn in the ever so shiny white tub. Granted the tub was the size of Dick's bathroom in Bludhaven, she didn't mind; she would be able to relax and clear her head. Pouring bath salts, bath bombs and hanging a robe on the stand next to the tub, she removed her sneakers, her dark denim jeans, socks and the bright yellow t-shirt then entered the tub, "Aaaahhhhh…" Shutting her eyes, she let the calming scent of Pegrium flowers take over her senses. The Pegrium had become her favorite Trivoyian flower as it had such a calming scent and was a beautiful and vibrant orange color. The flower was popular at weddings for its sweet scent and it was the flower of love. The Pegrium flower was very unique; it blossomed with the power of love. The more love around, the larger and more beautiful it grew. If no love was present at all, it would become pitch black then eventually shrivel to nothing. She wanted to get one and test it with her and Dick; see if what they were feeling was true but she didn't want to push anything.

In her head, the Pegrium scents calmed her nerves. But after a while, her thoughts went back to the mirror. Everything about it… everything it could tell her. All of her questions, all of her doubts; they all would be answered right now. She wouldn't have to drive herself mad wondering if she's making the right choices, is it even worth it to be with Dick if what she's seen isn't going to happen… if being Black Crane was even worth it anymore. That was it; she was going to activate the mirror; get her questions answered. Draining the water, she wrapped the soft plush cotton robe around her and slipped on the matching soft slippers to cover her feet. She hustled through the large guest quarter to the doors when a loud knock stopped her,

"Angel… it's time for supper."

Angelee opened one of the doors,

"I will be right there; let me get dressed," she thought to herself for a minute, "actually come here," she pulled him in then shut the door. Walking over to the closet, she knew Lucinda would have put some of the royal attire in there. Opening, she looked through some dresses, "pick one," a vibrant white and pink full length floated out followed by a black and orange on then a blue and yellow, "which one do you think would suit me?"

Nightwing laughed,

"You're really asking me which one would suit you? You already know my answer."

"No it cannot be all three," Angelee and Nightwing grinned, "Just pick."

Sighing, Nightwing examined the three dresses closer,

"If I must choose, then I pick the white and pink one."

The other two dresses flew back over to the large closet; Angelee slipping into the bathroom to change and do her hair. Emerging again, Nightwing couldn't speak; all her could do was stare at her. The white and pink dress was light and airy against Angelee's tanned skin; her blonde hair had been pulled into an up-do with her bangs hanging to the side; a single orange flower stood out of the blonde.

"So… what do you think?" She twirled; the dress lifting at the sides.

"You look amazing…"

Bushing, Angelee went over and put her arms around his neck,

"Excellent choice boy," she kissed him, "come, we should not keep the others waiting any longer."

They left her room hand in hand to the grand dining hall. The Team was introduced to Lucinda's new husband, Hakime and her son Peter. Peter looked exactly like Lucinda and she and Hakime were so much in love. After supper, the Team finally had a chance to sit down with Lucinda and catch up. Wally and Artemis told her they left the Team to attend college and are now living together in Palo Alto, M'gann told her about La'gann back home; of course Lucinda asked why she and Conner weren't together anymore, and everyone informed her on Aqualad. That little bit of news that he betrayed them didn't go over well with her or Harver. Lucinda caught them up to date on Trivoyian and how things were; Hakime retold the story of how he and Lucinda fell in love while Peter told them all about his studies and interests. They didn't have as much power as Angelee or as her children will but they were still powerful. Many hours were spent playing catch up and playing with Peter; Angelee even showed him some of her powers that he didn't have. He especially loved to see her teleportation; mainly to keep him from getting into trouble. Peter was sent to bed at 22:00 Earth time letting Angelee and Nightwing to get some free time to themselves in the Royal Garden before they too went their separate ways to their rooms.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Reaching her room, the lights were turned off and climbed into the oversized guest bed. Facing the balcony, she quickly fell asleep only to hear a voice in her head,

"Come to me… find the truth… activate the mirror…"

Practically unconsciously, she threw the blankets off her and got out of bed. Gliding across the floor, she reached into her pants pocket, removed the Amulet then left the bedroom. Walking through the hallway, she was invisible to anyone; no one could see or sense her. Reaching the crossroads of three corridors, there stood the mirror on the east wall. The Amulet was held out in front of her; the gem on the mirror reacting to the Amulet's gem. Getting closer, the two gems magnetized together; a face appearing on the mirror.

"Finally my dear… you have reconnected the two pieces of the Hadim Jewel. What is your first question?"

"What happens in my future? What does it hold for me?"

The face smiled,

"Your future is filled with many challenges. You and your current boyfriend will face conflicting wants; he will wish to remain a hero forever while you wish to retire once your first child is born. Then, you and him will no longer be together; you will become depressed… leave him and will not seem him again," this saddened Angelee, "you will return here… live the remainder of your life here; teaching the young people of Trivoyian to use their newfound powers."

None of this sounded familiar to her,

"How can that be? I have seen possible futures where I am married with four children with my current boyfriend. Where is this future you are telling me coming from?"

"You dare doubt the Hadim Jewel?!" The face hollered at her, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Queen Angelica; daughter of King Jerry and Queen Karen!"

The face beamed,

"Just who I was waiting to see," an eerie smoke surrounded her. Feeling herself being taken over, she tried to fight it, "do not bother trying to fight my Queen… I have been preparing for this day for 11years…"

Her eyes went wide,

"Dremlick! How?"

Dremlick laughed,

"After I took control of the throne, I enchanted this mirror and waited for you. I knew once you discovered the secret of the mirror and the two Hadim Jewel pieces, you would want to know the truth about your past… your future and would strongly consider activating the mirror. However, once you would… I would possess your body for my own will," Angelee struggled, "do not bother to fit it Niece… you will never beat me," he laughed an evil maniacal laugh, "and you always thought you could beat me."

"I can beat you… I will beat you…" Thinking extra loud in her head, she fought her way through her subconscious to reach the mental link. Screaming, she know Nightwing heard it in his head; she told him what was going on. And before she knew it, Nightwing was running around the corner.

_~Normal POV~_

Nightwing ran around the corner; dual sticks armed.

"Where is he?"

"In… my head…" Angelee winced, "You have to get Lucinda and Harver! Hurry, I cannot keep him out for much longer."

Nightwing darted down the corridor; he remembered where the Grand Suite was since he'd seen it before. Turning down a long corridor, there was only one door; the Grand Suite. Outside of the thick white doors stood two Kingdom Defenders,

"I need to speak with Queen Lucinda now!"

"Ha, what makes you think you can disturb the Queen at this hour?"

"Queen Angelica sent me! Open the doors!"

The Defender on the left laughed,

"Nice try Human! Leave the Queen's door immediately!"

"I can't do that… Lucinda forgive me for doing this..." Quicker than the Defenders could fathom, Nightwing pushed through them and headed for the door. An invisible force field prohibited him from gaining access inside. Not knowing what else to do, he began to yell, "LUCINDA WAKE UP! ANGELEE IS IN TROUBLE!"

"Alright human that is enough out of you." The right Defender started to pull him back.

"Get out of here!" The left Defender aided the right in pulling Nightwing back.

"IT'S DREMLICK; HE ENCHANTED THE MIRROR IN THE EAST WING! ANGELEE ACTIVATED IT; HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER HER BODY!"

"What is going on?" Again Harver came to the rescue, "I was doing my rounds and I saw Queen Angelica staring at the mirror on the East Wing."

"What is all the noise?" A door to the Grand Suite creaked open; Hakime rubbing his eyes.

"It's Angelee! Dremlick's back!"

"My boy that is impossible… Queen Angelica killed him five years ago… now go back to sleep."

Nightwing pressed on,

"Does the Hadim Jewel mean anything to you?" Hakime froze, "A jewel was split into two pieces; one above the mirror the other in Angelee's Amulet… she reconnected the two pieces hoping to get all of her questions answered but now Dremlick's in her head; trying to possess her body."

"DEAR!" That got his attention, "GET UP!" Rustling of the blankets inside was heard, "LUCINDA! QUEEN ANGELICA REQUIRES YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Lucinda came next to her husband,

"What is the matter Hakime? It is late…"

"No time!" Nightwing was still being held by the Defenders, "I'll explain later but right now… Angelee needs you and Harver!"

"Release him…" Lucinda ordered; his arms were freed, "Now… where is she?"

"The East Wing…"

"Then we shall go immediately. Lead the way Nightwing!"

Nodding, Nightwing led Lucinda and Harver to the East Wing; Hakime insisted in accompanying them but Lucinda told him to go back to sleep since he would be no help. In no time, they arrived at the East Wing; Angelee still frozen in front of the mirror.

"Hurry! I cannot keep him contained much longer!"

"Nightwing! If I make an entrance to her mind, can you enter it?" He nodded, "Alright…" Lucinda's eyes became white; opening a door to Angelee's mind. Linking Nightwing, he entered her mind; Lucinda keeping a close tab on the door as to not let Dremlick enter Nightwing's mind. Inside Angelee's mind, Nightwing found himself in the Throne Room; Angelee firing orange energy at Dremlick.

"Angel!"

"There you are Boy Wonder. I knew it was a matter of time before you got here. Missed me?"

"Not really no… It's been pretty whelming knowing your dead!"

Dremlick chuckled,

"Stupid boy… my old body may be dead but I am very much alive. Not only in the mirror but also in my Niece's head; I live here more than she tells you." Another bolt of orange energy was fired at him, "Are you afraid of me Angelica? Good, I like it when you are afraid."

"I killed you; banished your soul to oblivion! You should not be on this plane!"

Another laugh came from Dremlick,

"Ahh… you only banished the soul I possessed in my physical body at the time; you never expected me to leave some on the mirror. I knew you would want all of your questions answered; your past and your future so I enchanted it. When you would reconnect the two pieces of the Hadim Jewel, I would enter your mind and make it my own; conquering your body for my own purpose."

"I will not let you possess my body!" Angelee shouted, "You will never walk on the physical plane again!" The orange energy changed to red; Angelee was not about to let Dremlick manifest.

Easily blocking it, he let out a maniacal laugh,

"You naïve little girl… no matter whether I manage to possess your body or not, I will always live. You will always fear that I will return one day to take everything from you; your little boyfriend… or even your children. As long as you fear, I will always continue to live inside your head."

"AAAAHHHH!" The red energy changed into a darker orange; exploding like a bomb sending Dremlick's soul to wither to nothing.

Once everything cleared, Nightwing escaped through the door Lucinda created; returning to the hallway. The force field protecting Angelee lowered itself; the mirror no longer enchanting her. She fell to her knees.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lucinda helped her up.

"Dremlick enchanted the mirror," Lucinda gasped, "he knew I would want to activate it and get all my questions answered so he put part of himself into the mirror; waiting for me to activate it. He wanted to take control of my body for his own use. I managed to alert Nightwing and keep Dremlick at bay before he could gain complete control."

Hakime examined the mirror,

"Is this green gem the other piece of the Hadim Jewel?" Nightwing and Angelee nodded, "Where did you hear of this?"

"Kring told us. He seemed rather interested in the mirror and that Ang had the other piece Hadim Jewel. He kept pressing the idea of rejoining the gems to activate the mirror." Nightwing caught Hakime, Lucinda and Harver up to speed.

Still examining the mirror, Hakime waved a small group of Guards over,

"Remove this mirror and take it my study," the mirror was taken off the wall, "I shall investigate this immediately. Will you be alright Your Majesty?"

"I believe so thank you…it felt weird having him inside my head."

Hakime smiled,

"Now you know how others feel when you enter their mind," the others chuckled, "now if you all excuse me, I must head to my study and examine that mirror closer." He turned around the headed down the North Wing corridor.

"Why do you all head back to your quarters and get some sleep; it is late. Queen Lucinda, I shall escort you back to your quarters then return here to escort Queen Angelica." Harver suggested.

"It's alright Harver I'll bring her back," Nightwing wanted to make sure Angelee was okay, "she might need some comfort."

Angelee and Harver nodded,

"Very well. Sleep well and see you in the morning." Harver held out his left arm; Lucinda taking it. They proceeded the way they came.

Nightwing and Angelee headed back to her quarters; silent the entire way. He could sense she was scared and worried. What if Dremlick was right? Was she always afraid that he would come back and hunt her down again? If not her would he hurt him or their future children? Did she really think he could do that? Why hasn't she said anything after so many years? Getting to her bedroom door, Nightwing opened one of them and they slipped in.

"Climb in… I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Obediently, Angelee crawled her body onto the soft large bed and under the sheets; Nightwing lying next to her. This wasn't anything new to them but this was the first time it had to happen in almost two years. Angelee would have to go into Dick's room after Jason died because he started to have horrible nightmares again. He even said these were worse than the ones he used to have after his parents died; these new ones were all about losing the people he cared for the most to Joker… the Team, Batman, Alfred… Angelee… everyone became Jason to him so he began to become even more protective than normal. But he hadn't needed to stay with her since she had the dreams again five years ago.

Lying next to her, Nightwing could feel how scared she was. So he did the only thing he knew. Pulling her over, he wrapped his left around her; she cradling against his chest. He wanted to know exactly what happened but he didn't want to press the issue; she was way too scared and traumatized to talk about it right away. Not saying a word to each other, her mind calmed down as she fell asleep. Waiting another few minutes, he pulled his arm free and snuck out of her room; she not flinching. Going back to his room, he laid wide awake on the bed. He managed to sleep a bit earlier but now he couldn't. His still had a hard time sleeping completely but he didn't want to go to Angelee for help with it. Hours passed; him thinking of everything and trying to piece everything together. Eventually he passed out from exhaustion. By now it was 6:15am Earth time; only two more hours and it would be time for breakfast. Two hours is better than nothing.

_~March 7__th__, Trivoyian Throne Room, 11:27 Earth Time, Normal POV~_

After a hearty breakfast, the Team, Lucinda and Harver stood in the Throne Room with Hakime who finally emerged from his study. They were going over the schedule for Rukmell's burial ceremony,

"The burial ceremony procession starts here at the Palace Gates, through town then ending in the Royal Graveyard where all your past ancestors are buried Queen Angelica."

Angelee was looking at the procession route in front of her; it would go right by the statues in the square,

"I want to add a statue of Rukmell in TownSquare; facing the Palace."

"Of course Angelee," Lucinda agreed, "the people would love that."

Nodding, Angelee began to ask questions,

"So how does the procession work? What happens?"

Lucinda enhanced the map,

"The Townspeople gather outside the Gates while the casket of Rukmell is being blessed by the new Royal Advisor whom is also announced at the same time. He or she will give a statement about what he or she has learned. From there, four ushers carry the casket through Town; the people giving their blessings. Once through town, we reach the Royal Graveyard where the casket will be placed in the hole. Only immediate family and people from the Palace are allowed on site; the Townspeople gather around the gate to look on. Once the casket is in the hole that is when speakers give their speeches. Right now, the speakers are I; his eldest daughter and youngest son give their speeches."

"What about his wife?"

"She died two Earth years ago," Angelee became saddened, "after the last speaker, flowers are thrown in then the hole is filled." Lucinda finished.

Angelee thought to herself,

"I want to give a speech…"

"Are you sure?" Lucinda grew a bit worried; she remembered how Angelee got after William died.

Nodding, Angelee explained why,

"He was a huge help to me during the whole Dremlick problem all those years ago. I owe him so much; I want to make a speech at the Gravesite."

"If you wish; I am sure he would want you to as well," Lucinda smiled at her, "alright… the ceremony starts in three hours. Everyone prepare themselves; we meet in the Foyer 15minutes before."

"Lucinda…" Wally started.

"Yes Kid Flash?"

"Could us guys carry the casket; Myself, Superboy and Nightwing? We owe him a lot too."

Smiling again, Lucinda nodded,

"Of course; we all would be honored if you three would carry it. Of course one usher would have to assist."

"Of course."

"Then you three are more than welcome to carry it, thank-you."

Everyone went off on their own to prepare for the ceremony; the boys getting taught how to walk as a group while carrying the casket. Angelee had multiple hand-maidens running her bath, washing her hair, brushing it… picking out the best attire for the ceremony; everything. A very simple black, full length gown was chosen with shimmery high heels and a black shawl. Her hair was kept down but tied in a single ponytail and wavy at the end. The time went by quickly since so much was happening at once. She had managed to sneak in some time to prepare her speech; it wasn't super long but it wasn't short either. It briefed the help he gave her and everything he taught her regarding her power before and after Dremlick was defeated.

"Queen Angelica," one of the maidens entered her room, "it is time to head for the Foyer."

"Thank you." The hand maiden nodded then left. Angelee took a large breath to calm her nerves; it had been forever since she went parading around Town dressed as a Queen. Leaving her room, she walked through the halls then went down the Grand Staircase to the foyer. "I am not late am I?"

The Team, Lucinda, Harver and Hakime looked towards her,

"No My Queen, you are just fine."

Staring at her, Nightwing was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Wally had to nudge him and tilt his head for him to get the idea to go to the stairs and hold his hand out for her.

"Oh… right…" Running over to the bottom of the stairs, he held out his right arm, "Your Majesty."

Shaking her head with a little smile, Angelee graciously took his hand; her feet touching the bottom,

"Thank you sir."

Harver bowed,

"Your Highness, your crown." A servant with white gloves was waiting with the crown on a soft red pillow.

"Oh no… I could not."

"You are also Queen while you are here."

Sighing, Angelee lowered her body; her Mother's Queen Tiara placed upon her head.

"You look perfect," Lucinda had a large smile, "so this is everybody's jobs. As requested by the boys, they will carry the casket with assistance from Mert, Angelica, Hakime and myself will be on the Royal Lapram with Harver leading the procession." The Team nodded, "people have already started to gather. Everybody ready?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Then let's go." The front doors were opened; the Royal Lapram waiting for Hakime, Lucinda and Angelee. Levitating off the ground was Rukmell's casket. Angelee leaned in to Lucinda,

"Is there any way we can see him?"

"We can do it at the site."

"Thank you."

The group stopped moving as a Kingdom Defender ushered them to face the Royal Balcony. There stood a young, dark browned hair man at the edge,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Trivoyian, Your Royal Majesties, and Earth Friends of Queen Angelica… thank you all for joining me on this sad day as we say good-bye to the longest serving Royal Advisor in Trivoyian history, Rukmell. Rukmell had been advising the crown for 113 Earth Years. He began his long life of advising at the age of 30 becoming the Royal Advisor to Queen Quma in her later years, all of King Amur's rule before his death," Angelee frowned at that; she knows Dremlick killed him then drained his powers, "then to King Jerry before he was forced to flee Trivoyian. But Rukmell never gave up, he knew the royal line very well and was in constant contact with the true heir to the throne; Queen Angelica. With his guiding light, Queen Angelica successfully defeated the tyrant Dremlick and became Queen; and thus adding another royal member into the list that Rukmell so loyally served. As if that was not enough for him, he loyally served our Queen Lucinda just as well as he would the true royal line," Angelee wanted to shout out and remind everyone that Lucinda was her Godmother but she bit her tongue; she was acting as Queen now… she couldn't just blurt out like she could at home, "Rukmell took me as an apprentice when I was just 14. Teaching me everything he knew, I quickly fell in love with the duty of advising the Royal Family. It was his wish that I become the new Royal Advisor once he passes. After meeting with Queen Lucinda and King Hakime, they agreed to honor his wish and made me the new Royal Advisor. I realize I have large shoes to fill as no Advisor could possibly be equal to Rukmell, but I make this promise in front of all Trivoyian today… I gladly accept the challenge and will do my best to measure up to the high standards Rukmell had placed. Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Luxin; the new Royal Advisor," the crowd erupted in applause, "as Queen Angelica said many years ago when William died, Rukmell forever in our hearts!"

"RUKMELL FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS!"

Nightwing was front left of the casket, Wally front right, Superboy back left and Mert back right. All four of them had white gloves on their hands; waiting to grab the handles of the casket.

"Steady yourself men…and grip." The boys gripped the hands; the casket no longer levitating.

Another Kingdom Defender helped Hakime, Lucinda and Angelee into the Royal Lapram then mounted the helm. Usually the head of the Defenders drives the Lapram; which would be Harver, but since he was leading the procession, the General would drive it. The Palace Gates were open and the TownsPeople parting. The boys carried the casket down the paved path into town. Poor Wally, he's probably hating the slowness of walking. Then again, he had grown used to it since he retired. All the way through town people were throwing flowers and grain at the casket. Stopping at the statues in TownSquare, the boys were able to rest their arms while respects were paid to William. Some swear they saw the eyes of William's statue turn blue but others say that's crazy talk. Angelee knew they did; she had seen firsthand the changing of his eyes when he alive and alive in the statue. A handsome young man, no more than Angelee's age, asked to approach the Lapram with a bouquet for the beautiful young Queen.

"For you your Majesty." He held out a bouquet of Pegrium flowers.

"Pegrium flowers! How lovely!"

"All of Trivoyian knows they are your favorite Your Highness."

"Thank you very much, they are beautiful."

"They do not compare to your radiant beauty," Angelee blushed, "thank you for everything you have done for Trivoyian Your Highness." He bowed.

Angelee bowed her head,

"Thank you for everything you do for Trivoyian. The people are the heart and soul of this wonderful Planet."

The young man bowed then backed up; returning to his spot with the others. Angelee sniffed the bouquet; Pegrium flooding her nostrils. If only she could take some back to Earth with her. But she knows they would never survive, the sun isn't hot enough and the soil is different; they wouldn't grow. The procession continued on; traveling through town. Reaching the outskirts, Angelee saw a very green area in front of the procession with seven foot bricks walls and silver gate. That must be the Royal Graveyard; she'd be able to see the gravesites of her ancestors… too bad her parents aren't here though. Wait… oh no… would his grave be here?

"Lucinda… would he be here?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Angelee sulked, "he was royal blood after all."

"I know but I had thought that he would not be here considering what he did."

Lucinda nodded,

"There was much debate on that issue but we had to; he did have royal blood flowing through his veins. Do not fear though; we are not going to be in that section. The Royal Advisors have their own section of the yard where they are laid to rest."

"That is some good news." The Lapram went through the gates followed by a pack of Defenders who closed the Gates behind them. Rukmell's eldest daughter and youngest son had already been permitted entrance as soon as the gates were opened.

"Bring the casket over here men," Harver ordered, "nice and easy now…watch your step Mert… and…let go…" The boys released the handles; the casket floated over above the hole. Lucinda, Hakime and Angelee were let off the Lapram and gathered around the casket; Wally and Nightwing relaxing their arms. Angelee made a mental note to heal them later.

"Myriell…"

A tall red head with blue eyes stepped closer to the casket,

"Father… it is me Myriell. It seems like just yesterday you were teaching me to control my flying but here you are... lying in a casket ready to be buried…" Myriell became chocked up, "I only wish I was here to see you take your last breath like you saw me take my first." Angelee felt her eyes start to water; she started to remember her parents' burial. Nightwing put an arm around her waist; pulling her close against him to help her. But that didn't even work; she completely lost track until it was her time to speak.

"Queen Angelica… your turn…"

Nodding, Angelee took another large breath and pulled a piece of paper from her bag,

"It took me many tries to find the right words to write on this piece of paper. Everything I first wrote did not sound right and I am not even sure this sounds right as well but here it goes. It was five years ago when I first met Rukmell and it was completely unintentional. I started to have dreams… visions of what Trivoyian had become since Dremlick took control of the Throne; Rukmell was the first person I met in those visions. From then on, he guided me on what to expect from Dremlick once I would face him and taught me about some powers that I had no idea what I was doing. When I finally decided to come here and fight my Uncle, Rukmell protected not only me, but my friends from Earth as well. When Dremlick fell at my hands, Rukmell was there to comfort me; along with my friends and Lucinda of course. He was there to crown me Queen; show me around the Palace; tell my stories of my parents… and teach me all about Trivoyian and its people. When I decided to leave and return to Earth, Rukmell as the first to understand and gave me an Earth language version of the Spell Book from the Royal Library to help me understand and practice my powers more. Between that last visit and this one, he taught me many more things; if I named them all we would be here for days," little snickers came from everyone, "but the most important thing he taught me was not how much power one has, but how much one is loved by his or her people. And Rukmell, I think I can speak for all of Trivoyian… you were very loved by all of Trivoyian, will always be loved by the people of Trivoyian, by me and my friends from Earth. You were more than just a Royal Advisor to me; you were the Grandfather I never had. I owe you my life for everything you have done for me in the years. You will forever be in my heart. We all love you with all our hearts." A tear fell down her cheek.

"RUKMELL FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS!" The casket was opened for a brief moment to allow Angelee to look at him. Planting a small kiss on his forehead, she said thank-you again and backed away; the casket closing as it began to lower into the ground. Flowers were thrown atop the casket; everyone now crying. Even Lucinda broke down again and began to cry. Hugs were exchanged then everyone piled out as dirt began to fill the hole. Rukmell was gone… really gone.

_~Palace 18:54, Normal POV~_

Supper was served and eaten mostly in silence. The day had been named 'Rukmell Remembrance Day' so the courses were all of Rukmell's favorites. Once supper was finished, everyone went off on their own to cope with the events of today. Angelee went for a stroll through the Royal Gardens, Wally zooming through Town, Miss Martian learning the Trivoyian dishes in the kitchen, Superboy training with Kingdom Defenders, Nightwing with Hakime examining the mirror in the study and Lucinda practicing with Peter.

Hakime thought the small amount of Angelee's life force inside Nightwing would be able to trigger something the mirror; but he wasn't sure what it would trigger. Nightwing informed Hakime on what he saw inside Angelee's mind and how she acted the first she saw the mirror; the force field around her and just frozen. Hakime figured the enchantment Dremlick put on was more of a curse but it wasn't meant to kill anyone; it was just a bad enchantment. There wasn't much more Hakime was able to tell at that time until he researched the Hadim Jewel even more and got Lucinda to look at the Spell Book about enchantments. He couldn't access it since he had no powers of his own so he relied on Lucinda to do it for him. He thanked Nightwing for his help and told him to go find Angelee; she would need him. Nodding in agreement, he left the study and went to find her. There was only one place she'd go when she needed some time alone to think; the gardens. Darting through the corridors, he entered the gardens then darted through them to find her. Finally he found her sitting on a stone bench under a large tree. Smiling at her, he walked over and sat next to her. Knowing all too well she wouldn't be in the mood to talk about anything, he wrapped his arms around her; she crying against his chest. Losing Rukmell really hit her hard; at least he lived to see Trivoyian at its glory again. They sat on that bench for hours until she was starting to fall asleep. Kissing each other goodnight, they parted to their separate quarters and went to sleep. The next morning they would be returning home; they couldn't be gone from the Team too long this time.

_~Palace Gates, March 8__th__, 07:04, Normal POV~_

Up and early, everyone had an early breakfast for the trip to carry them over until they returned back to Earth. Hugs were exchanged between everyone again; Angelee refusing to have Harver and a small group of Defenders escort them back to the teleportation symbol. Hakime promised to investigate the mirror more and would fill her in if he should find anything. Angelee promised Peter she'd return again soon to help him practice his powers more and to show him more of hers; he really loved that and gave her a huge hug for it. Nightwing shook hands with Harver as he thanked him for protecting everything and making sure nothing got too out of whack; Harver thanked him for protecting Angelee on Earth. Final good-byes were said then the Team started the trek for the teleportation symbol. They stopped by the bakershop to say good-bye to Pana and Chrline as promised then continued on their way. Reaching West outskirts of Town, the teleportation symbol reappeared. Everyone piled in again,

"Everybody ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright… let's go home," Angelee collected her thoughts, "I call upon the symbol; hear my words. Be nimble and clear. Transport us to Earth, take us to the symbol. Part from this world, leave it behind. To return to Earth; return home," the inner circle began to glow, "take all six of us now. To Earth we go!" The white bubble formed around them again; shooting into the sky. It began to lift them out of the atmosphere back to Earth. Getting one last look of Trivoyian, they phased through the white bubble into space. Hurling through space, the white bubble pierced through Earth's atmosphere then through Mount Justice; landing them back in her room.

_~Mount Justice, March 8__th__, Normal POV~_

The protective bubble faded; permitting them to leave the symbol. Angelee was the last person to exit as the humming of the connected symbols subsided.

"Well… this is it…"

"Yeah… you and Artemis should get going; don't want you two too far behind in classes." Angelee dumped her bag on her bed, "Come on, we'll walk you out." Leaving Angelee's room, everyone knew it was too early for the others to be there or awake for the ones who stayed in the Cave. The good old Mission Room; quieter than the library back on Trivoyian, "Thanks for coming guys, it means a lot."

Artemis was the first to hug her,

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… in time…I don't think I'll be able to take another death though."

Everyone laughed,

"Me neither." Wally hugged her next, "You call if you need anything kiddo okay? Artemis and I are always here if you need us."

"Thanks Wally."

Artemis and Wally hugged M'gann, Conner and Dick then turned for the zeta tubes.

"Don't be strangers!" M'gann called behind them.

"We never could." Artemis waved.

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B04! ARTEMIS B08!" The zeta tubes glowed; Artemis and Wally gone.

Angelee sighed; it felt like old times with those two around. But they were onto other things; moving on with their lives.

"Why don't you three get some rest," Nightwing started, "it's been a hard past couple of days."

"Okay…" M'gann was a little hesitant to leave Angelee; she hasn't been the same since they got to Trivoyian.

Conner looked down at her,

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll let you know when I know…" She tried to smile but she her face just couldn't do it.

Placing a soft hand on her shoulder, Conner grew worried; Rukmell's death with killing her. Cautious to leave her too, he forced himself to. M'gann went into the kitchen to bake and wait for La'gann to get there; she needed him right now. Nightwing made a holo-screen and holo-keyboard and began working on something.

"Go on… go get some rest."

"I can't… I'm afraid to close my eyes… besides; we have Intel to work on. Why don't you get some sleep; you haven't slept much in weeks." Nightwing looked at her, "I've known for the past week or two; was just waiting for you to tell me," he turned his attention back to the holo-screen, "why didn't you come to me? What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

She knew better; she closed the holo-screen,

"Richard…"

Sighing, he finally told her,

"Something has been distracting my mind… it keeps me up all night until I just pass out from being so tired. I've been trying to figure it out on my own but it's something I can't do on my own."

"Do you think it's the pressure from being the Leader of the Team?"

"Maybe… but I don't know. I wanted to ask you to enter my mind and take a look but I know you don't like to do that."

"You're right I don't but… you need to sleep so if I have to I will. Let's go to my room; you can sleep there. I'll let the Justice League know we're back and inform them what happened; and tell the Team what happened because I know they're all going to ask."

"But…"

"And I'll try to find out more information about Manta's partner," Nightwing sighed, "Don't worry… I can handle things. Now come on… let's get you to sleep." They went back to her room. He laid on her bed on his back; Angelee's sitting next to him, "You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay… let's see what's keeping you up at night." Entering his mind, Nightwing was cautious as to what she can access. So many thoughts needed to be sorted and filed. So thought by thought, memory by memory was sorted to where is needed to be. In no time, he was sound asleep. Exiting his mind, she carefully pulled the blankets over him and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Boy… see you in a few days…" She left her room and went back to the Mission Room. With all the thoughts that were running around in his head now sorted, he'd probably be asleep for at least a day and a half; maybe two. The last time she had to do this was two years ago after Jason died. And once his mind was completely clean, he slept for almost three days straight. Every so often she'd go in to make sure he was still breathing. Other than that, she didn't bother him; she just let him sleep. Everyone wondered where he was at that time but she couldn't tell them the real reason so she'd lie and say he took the day off for personal reasons. Granted she felt bad about lying to the Team but it had to be done. If he wanted them to know he could tell them on his own; she wasn't about to tell anyone. Truth is she feared that was going to become her soon; she was scared to even close her eyes because of what Dremlick said in the mirror. It was only a matter of time before one of her followers found her and tried to kill her or Dick. What if what Dremlick said was true? What is something did happen to Dick, or the members of the Team who were there back then; or Nicki… or worse… her future children. Could all of that really be true? No… she wouldn't let any of them get hurt because of Dremlick; not even her possible future children. She would do anything to make sure he could NEVER come back; he isn't going to harm anyone else because of her… not going to happen.

_Alright that's it! That's the end of "Back to Trivoyian". I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but life has been crazy; dad was sick with pneumonia, dog-sitting, going to a friend's house on the weekends and couldn't bring my laptop. And honestly, I was starting to lack motivation for a while. But good news; I have a new laptop so we're back to two laptops. No longer have to fight with my Mom for the other laptop. Even better, I have Season2 on ITunes now so I should be updating more often since I won't have to worry about loading a video online. And I have a bit of motivation back since we're getting closer to "Darkest". I have so much planned for that. Another thing, I apologize for the length of this chapter; it turned out to be longer than I expected but I like it so I'm not gonna be super whiny about it. All I can say is I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while; please don't hate me. Please review with thoughts and suggestions._


	9. Chapter 9-Depths

_Hey readers, how is everybody today? How did you all like "Back to Trivoyian"? Again I apologize for the lack of updates so I'm gonna try to get as many chapters up this week as I can before I go out of town this weekend. Saturday is my best friend's birthday so we're going to Six Flags for the day. So, here is the timeline. This is "Depths" where Artemis rejoins the Team then dies… Amazon is going to play a fairly large role in this episode and take Artemis's death extremely hard. After "Depths" is "Satisfaction" where the original Roy Harper is introduced = and seeking a vengeance against Luthor; next is "Darkest… the attack on the Cave and Angelee discovering everything! I hope to get all the way to "Darkest" before Friday but we'll see what happens… Enjoy. Please review with thoughts. And thank you to all who reviewed recently; you all are great._

_Disclaimer in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 9-Depths

_~Cape Canaveral, March 19__th__, 21:22~_

He tried CPR… pushing on her chest.

"28…29…30…" He breathed into her mouth then listened for a breath.

"What happened?" Black Crane landed next to him; seeing her lifeless body on the sand, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me it was Kaldur!"

"You were supposed to watch her; Wally is gonna kill you!"

Nightwing pressed on her chest again then breathed into her mouth. Amazon looked on while he listened for air.

"She's dead…"

Amazon cried out; flinging herself against Crane's body. Shielding her, Crane stared at Nightwing; this was his fault for dragging her back into this. She and Wally were perfectly happy living a normal life then he had to go and ruin it for them; for good this time. He was going to get an earful from her later; she was going to make him feel Wally's pain. If only she knew what was going on…

_~Mount Justice, March 19__th__, 11:42, ten hours earlier~_

Nightwing, Black Crane, Mal and Superboy stood in the Mission Room looking at two large holo-screens; one showing Impulse and the another showing the newly found original Roy Harper. That was rather interesting. Red called Black Crane up a few days ago and said he needed to see her and Nightwing; said it was important. Of course Crane's first instinct was something was wrong and he was in trouble so she immediately teleported them to his location; a dingy apartment somewhere. There on the couch Roy was laying. Night and Crane thought it was Red and went to wake him only to discover it wasn't; his right arm was missing. Red came from the bedroom and retold the story of how he found the original Roy Harper. He agreed to live his life normally from then one; he accomplished his task.

"They're both gonna wind up our responsibility aren't they?" Mal stated.

"Not necessarily," Nightwing… always the optimist, "Bart…Impulse… is staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City. Roy, the original Speedy, is recuperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City; Arrow's Green and Red are watching over him."

Mal smirked,

"Uh hmmm… they're both gonna wind up our responsibility." He looked at Conner.

"Doesn't everything? I mean where are we on identifying the Light's new partner?"

Nightwing sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose,

"No progress."

"We've tried every angle but we're missing something and…" laughter interrupted them.

"La'gann don't eat so fast."

La'gann threw a small white ball into his mouth,

"I can't help it Angelfish. The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough," he ate another crab cake, "but making them into little cakes…" one more was popped into his mouth.

M'gann giggled,

"You're gonna choke."

Conner glared at them,

"If only…" Nightwing smiled until Crane elbowed him.

"What?"

Crane shook her head at him. Sure she liked Conner and M'gann together but M'gann was happy with La'gann and that was good enough for her.

Picking up a crab cake, M'gann fed La'gann,

"Here… let me." He anxiously swallowed it.

"Hmmm. If that's not true love, I don't know what is…chum." La'gann looked right at Conner.

Crane and Nightwing glanced at each other then double took La'gann and Conner. Those two really didn't get along but Conner never really showed it; he had too much respect for M'gann.

"Call me when it's time for the briefing." Annoyed and angry with La'gann, Conner left.

"RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B08! AMAZON B24!" Artemis materialized from the zeta tubes; her younger almost copy right next to her.

Nightwing smiled,

"Time for the briefing."

"Artemis!" M'gann flew over to her; losing focus on the plate of crab cakes there was floating in front of La'gann; who quickly managed to catch it.

M'gann and Artemis hugged,

"Hi M'gann!"

"How's Wally?"

"He's… Wally." The old friends laughed.

"Welcome back girl!" Mal walked over.

"Hey Mal!"

"We have so missed you around here!" Conner joined them.

"Conner!"

Crane smiled as La'gann joined the others as well,

"I relish this opportunity to finally fight alongside you archer."

Artemis noticed the hand on M'gann's shoulder,

"Uhh… thanks… La'gann."

Crane laughed,

"It's been a while…" she too joined the large group that formed around Artemis, "it's been weird around here without someone who has a problem with me."

Artemis and Crane smiled and chuckled. They too hugged,

"I have to admit it's been boring not fighting with you all the time. Is Night treating you okay? Do I have to hurt him? I still carry pointed bows in my quiver."

"Hey whoa," Nightwing stopped her, "let's save those for the real bad guys here."

Artemis and Crane giggled again.

"He's himself… like Wally. I keep him line though…"

"OH you keep me in line huh?"

"I always have; you were just too stubborn to see it."

The group laughed. Nightwing regained the attention of the group,

"Okay Gamma Squad listen up," he faced a giant holo-screen with an image of a rocket, "the mission is Cape Canaveral; covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of Aliens and will do ANYTHING to scrub this launch."

M'gann was despaired; she hated the things that Godfrey was saying just as much as Crane did.

"But that's why I came back," Artemis tried to cheer M'gann up; they were best friends, "because not all of us feel that way."

"So why are you going?" Mal asked Nightwing; he very rarely went on missions since he took control of the Team.

With a large grin, Nightwing put an arm around Crane,

"Well one, my girlfriend is an alien… and two…let's just say after running this Team for a year, I'm puckish for a little action." His glove was pulled on tighter.

"If he still has it…"

Everyone laughed; they were always teasing each other in front of the people who knew they were together. Granted by now the entire Team knew considering many were gossipers… Impulse and M'gann mainly; but they kept it cool while everyone was around.

"Let's go."

_~Cape Canaveral, March 19__th__, 20:59~_

Nightwing, Artemis, Black Crane and Amazon were hiding on a steel antenna with binoculars. Each one had their own side to watch; Nightwing was between Artemis and Black Crane with Amazon behind him. She wanted to be between the two girls; especially next to Artemis.

"If nothing else… we have a nice view."

"I have to come here and draw…" Crane scanned her side.

"Miss M," Nightwing talked into his com, "link us up."

**"Link established."** Miss Martian's voice was heard inside their heads.

**"Good. Begin aerial sweep of the Cape's perimeter."** He went back to looking through the binoculars.

La'gann's voice was heard next,

**"Hey boss… I would be happy to join my angelfish on that assignment."**

** "Negative Lagoon Boy,"** Nightwing told him while Crane laughed, **"you're right where I need you; giving me maximum coverage in the water, on land and in the air in case there is any attempt at sabotage."**

His voice disappeared in their heads; Crane understanding where he was coming from.

**"In a way I do understand where he's coming from. I mean… you and I are together but they can't be together."**

** "His best place in the water; he's Atlantean."**

** "I know I know but still… I understand how he feels."** Crane went back to scanning her perimeter.

Some time passed; all seemed quiet. Maybe the launch would go smoothly after all.

"I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now," Nightwing broke the silence around them, "but… it is nice to have you back."

They smiled at each other,

"It's nice to be back. I didn't realize how much I've been missing it; which is pretty much what Wally is afraid of." Her double stringed, collapsible bow was held in her hands then became full sized again.

"I can't wait to see you in action Artemis," Amazon turned around, "I wanna see what you taught me firsthand."

Artemis laughed,

"Just remember to stay focused on the task at hand; that is always the most important. Even one small mistake can cost you your life."

"Though we would never let that happen." Crane made sure Amazon knew that, "What does Wally think of all this Artemis?"

"He's worried the rush that comes with the mask," the strings of the bow were tested, "will get its hooks in and… I won't want give it up until my dying day."

"I know exactly what you mean." Nightwing stared at Crane. He did know what she meant. Knowing Angelee had seen a future where they leave the life behind to be together and raise a family, the thought of him giving up being Nightwing anymore made him wonder who he really was. Who was Dick Grayson? Who was the person Angelee feel in love with? He wasn't sure; he'd been a hero for 10years of his life… first Robin and now Nightwing. Would he ever figure it out?

**"Heads up Minos,"** La'gann's voice was in their heads again, **"we got bad guy; Black Manta's Troopers. Working some sort of… platform beneath the surface just off shore. I'm taking them down!"**

** "Delay that. Wait for back-up."**

Now Superboy spoke for the first time,

**"I'll scrounge a rebreather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out."**

** "Rookie? Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!"**

** "Lagoon Boy stand down!"**

"I'm going down there!"

"Negative; I need you up here."

"Night I'm the only one besides M'gann who can get down there!"

Nightwing turned to Crane,

"No… you can handle air and land. Stay here…"

**"Sorry you're breaking up… zzztttt…"**

** "There's no static in a psychic link!"** Nightwing was getting angry; Crane was starting to have an influence on others.

"Company!" Artemis noticed Manta Troopers running on the beach. She armed a grappling arrow; shooting at the beach wall.

"I got Amazon go!"

Nightwing and Artemis slide down the line; Crane creating a force field around her and Amazon; flying them behind Nightwing and Artemis. Manta Troopers continued shooting at them. The four of them landed behind the thick breaker.

**"Superboy! You got that rebreather?" **

** "Negative. La'gann didn't restock."**

** "Then take the helm! Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy we need cover fire down here!"**

** "Acknowledged. Bio-ship reconfigured for manual flight!"**

The Troopers armed a cannon; ready to shoot a missile at the com-sat. Before they could fire, the bio-ship flew down and shot their weapons from their hands.

**"That's our cue!"** Artemis went to jump over the break wall; Nightwing pulling her back as a laser came towards them.

**"I understand that you're rusty but are you TRYING to get yourself killed?"**

Crane peeked over the wall,

**"We got a missile coming in!"**

** "We're on the wrong side of this wall!"**

** "Superboy!"**

** "On it!"** Superboy piloted the bio-ship towards the com-sat. Arming the cannon, he shot at the missile; exploding it. The sounds of sirens and a roaring engine.

Artemis and Nightwing looked behind them at a sign saying 'Warning! Extreme fire danger blast area'

**"We're really on the wrong side of this wall!"**

** "We need to move now! If that com-sat launches and we're still here… we're be toasted heroes against the wall. I can't make a strong force field to withstand the blast."**

The sound of another missile exiting the wall forced Crane, Nightwing, Amazon and Artemis to peek over the wall. A bright light came from the exploding missile; the Troopers shielding their eyes.

**"The Trooper's helmets!"** Artemis armed her bow, **"Designed to enhance vision under water right? Amazon, arm a light arrow!" **Amazon followed. Together, the light arrows were shot into the sky; blinding the Troopers.

**"Move!" **Nightwing commanded.

All four jumped over the wall; the sand crunching under their feet. Another missile came from the water and headed for the com-sat; Superboy shot it down but another came right after it.

On the ground, Nightwing armed his dual-sticks; attacking the Troopers. Artemis leaped behind him and kicked one; Amazon against the wall taking out any long distanced Troopers. Hovering off the ground was Crane; slamming any leftover Troopers the others may have forgotten into each other.

**"Night behind you!" **

Spinning on his feet, he kicked a Trooper in the face. Artemis ducked some punches before getting around him and knocking him down. With her back turned, she didn't see the Trooper get up and draw a knife; Nightwing noticed and ran to help her only for Artemis to notice someone behind her and kick him down. The Trooper was shot back by Amazon,

"I don't think so dude…"

Nightwing smiled at Artemis,

**"What? I'm not that rusty."**

Amazon laughed,

**"That was amazing Artemis! How did you do that?"** She ran over.

**"You'll learn in time Rosie; I learned all that from these two here…"**

Hearing disturbances behind her, Crane turned around,

**"Guys… this isn't over…"**

More Troopers and he appeared above the water.

"Kaldur!" Artemis hollered, "You don't want to do this!"

Crane noticed Amazon arm her bow; she quickly landed beside her to stop her,

**"No… let Artemis handle it…"**

"I believe I do!" Kaldur morphed his water-bearers into water jets; forcing the ocean into a large tidal wave, it came charging at them. Hitting Nightwing first, he was swallowed by the stream; Artemis next. Acting quickly, Crane made a force field around them; protecting from the full force of the water. Once the water receded, the roaring engine from the com-sat caught everyone's attention. Smoke rose from the thrusters as the com- sat took off.

"The mission may yet succeed." Kaldur's shoulder rocket launcher opened; shooting a small but powerful rocket towards the com-sat. Knowing she could stop it, Artemis armed an arrow and shot it; a small pointed missile arrow. Soaring at Kaldur's rocket, they collided; exploding each other.

Artemis lowered her bow,

"No rest on me!"

"Artemis behind you!" Nightwing ran around her as Kaldur came charging; his water bearers two large hammers. With ease, Nightwing was whacked aside.

"Night!" Amazon ran over; Crane furious at Kaldur.

"KALDUR! YOU'RE MINE!"

**"Crane… M'gann is missing. She hasn't come back yet. I think something happened!"**

Crane sighed,

**"Little busy at the moment…"**

** "No now!"** Superboy yelled at her, **"You're the only one who can go down there safely. Please!"**

**"Fine…"** Crane turned to Artemis, "I guess he's yours…"With a push off the sand, she flew over the water. Creating a force field around her, she dove under the water's surface to find M'gann. Why did she have to go? She wanted to have a piece of Kaldur for everything that he did.

_~Ground POV~_

Artemis faced Kaldur; her fists up ready to fight him. But it was useless. His water hammers smacked her bow from her hands; whirling her around. Morphing one into a sword, he did it…

"Welcome back…"

"ARTEMIS!" Nightwing and Amazon screamed. Night ran over; catching Artemis as she fell.

"Hold on… I got you."

Arming an arrow, Amazon aimed directly for Kaldur's head,

"Say good-night… old friend…" She shot it. Flying towards him, Kaldur caught it. Stunned, Amazon's jaw dropped.

"You are no threat to me little girl…" With a light smile, more water engulfed Amazon, "move out. The mission is a failure…" Just then, the com-sat exploded, "we are done here." Kaldur and the Troopers returned to the water; Kaldur turned over his shoulder to see Nightwing pressing on Artemis's chest trying to revive her.

The bio-ship began visible again; Superboy jumping out. From the water came Miss Martian and Crane who managed to find her and bring her back; Amazon on her knees trying to catch her breath. Miss Martian and Superboy ran over and hovered over Nightwing; Crane running over to Amazon to check on her.

"I… I don't hear her heartbeat."

Nightwing tried CPR… pushing on her chest.

"28…29…30…" He breathed into her mouth then listened for a breath.

"What happened?" Black Crane landed next to him; seeing her lifeless body on the sand, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me it was Kaldur!"

"You were supposed to watch her; Wally is gonna kill you!"

Nightwing pressed on her chest again then breathed into her mouth. Amazon looked on while he listened for air.

"She's dead…"

Amazon cried out; flinging herself against Crane's body. Shielding her, Crane stared at Nightwing; this was his fault for dragging her back into this. She and Wally were perfectly happy living a normal life then he had to go and ruin it for them; for good this time. He was going to get an earful from her later; she was going to make him feel Wally's pain. If only she knew what was going on…if only they all knew. Artemis lied there… motionless; Nightwing falling on his behind. Crane tried to hold back tears; she had to be strong for the crying 15year old girl against her body right now. Was this really happening? Did she just lose yet ANOTHER person close to her? Two years ago it was Jason, weeks ago it Rukmell… and now Artemis. How? This wasn't meant to happen; this wasn't supposed to be her life. Artemis was meant to marry Wally, have kids… have her kids play with hers and Dick's. That was it; that was the last straw. It was time to unleash the killer in her; it was time to take an eye for an eye. The next time she confronted Kaldur… would be the last person he'd EVER see alive.

_~Mount Justice, March 20__th__, 03:58~_

Everyone had gathered to hear the news; to mourn. Past and present members of the Team came to the Cave; all grouped together in the Lounge and Kitchen. Angelee was sitting on the couch with Primrose; she had been speechless since the beach. No one could utter a word to each other; many found comfort in others. Eventually Jaime came over to the couch and sat next to Primrose. Lightly touching her shoulder, Rose flung herself against his body; tears gushing down her cheeks. Jaime wrapped his arms around her; rubbing her back. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay; that her death would be avenged… but he couldn't… no words could be pieced together.

On the other side of the couch was M'gann with her arms wrapped around herself. She lost two people; Artemis… and La'gann. Conner saw the pain on her face and started towards her to comfort her. But Gar beat him to it. The little green boy with a tail sat next to her; wrapping his arms around her too.

Karen, Mal and Angelee joined Conner,

"We'll find La'gann… and Aqualad."

"No doubt." Mal had his right arm around Karen's shoulder.

"But when we find Kaldur…" Angelee's eyes were low and fury red, "he's mine… I'm the one who's gonna kill him. And yes… I'm going to kill him."

"Where's Nightwing?" Mal asked. "He should be here."

Conner sighed and lowered his head,

"He went to tell Wally."

"Why didn't you go with him Ang?"

"I have to be here for Rosie…" Karen, Mal, Conner and Angelee turned towards the couch to see Primrose balling into Jaime's chest, "she's been speechless since it happened. Hasn't uttered a word, hasn't eaten…Besides, Nightwing is Wally's best friend; he should be the one to break the news."

_~Bludhaven, March 20__th__ 04:00~_

He stood against a pile of crates looking at an old picture of him and her at Gotham Academy. Man how much they've grown up; he was no longer the short, annoying little 13year old brother anymore; she no longer the 15year old girl who doubted herself.

"We'll laugh about this someday." The sound of a door caught his attention, "Wally?"

"No…" Kaldur came from the corner; they both narrowed their eyes. Wally came up behind Kaldur; someone else in a blue-hooded jacket appeared next to Wally. Lowering the hood, the blonde hair came out… Artemis grinning, "I take it our rouse was successful?"

Nightwing came closer,

"Almost too successful. The Team and the League are in mourning… Angelee already put a claim on your life… they may never forgive us."

"And still… only we four know the secret? You have not told Angelica?"

"No I haven't told her…This secret and the other… that you've been under deep cover in Black Manta's organization since leaving the Team. How did it go on that end?"

Kaldur let them in on his news,

"Successful as well. I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He's moving me up the ladder; bringing me closer to the Light… and their unknown partner."

"Not without cost Kaldur. The com-sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed and La'gann definitely wasn't supposed to captured!"

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover."

"I'm not blaming you," Nightwing placed his right hand upon Kaldur's left shoulder, "I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions… like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Malina Island…"

"Or saving my friends. And I will find a way to help La'gann! You have my word."

Wally and Artemis interlocked their hands,

"So what now?"

Nightwing held out a yellow charm on a gold chain then placed it around her neck.

"Uh dude… why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally was clueless; as were Artemis and Kaldur.

"Glamour charm; courtesy of Zatanna… visio morphic spell I think. She said it backwards."

The three boys stood in front of her,

"Wow you look… actually the same."

"To the four of us… and ONLY us. But to anyone else… you're an entirely different person. Not even Ang will be able to detect it."

"The more impressive trick is how YOU got something so specific from Zatanna. Without revealing who or what is was for."

Grinning, Nightwing brushed it off,

"We have a history."

"Dog…" Wally elbowed him.

"It is time."

Artemis nodded then hugged and kissed Wally,

"What could go wrong?"

They chuckled,

"Don't say that…"

Artemis and Kaldur went for the docks; Wally and Nightwing for the rooftop. Watching from above, the boys watched Artemis and Kaldur board the Flyer.

"We're through the hard part… they're in."

"Who are you kidding?" Wally walked away, "It only gets more dangerous from here." Nightwing looked out over the horizon, "You know she's going to kill you when she finds out right?"

"IF… she finds out…"

Wally chuckled,

"Dude… she's going to find out… and when she does, I hope I'm there to see it happen. Maybe then you'll feel what I'm feeling." With that, Wally left; leaving Nightwing to think about everything.

_~Nightwing's POV~_

Would she figure everything out? If she dug deep enough inside his head she would. But she despised entering his mind; or anyone close to her for that matter so maybe he was safe. He really did it…he really tore apart a happy couple for his own purpose. He was doing the very thing he promised he'd never do; lie to Angelee and sacrifice everything for the sake of a mission. He was becoming Batman; the one thing he never wanted to become anymore. That was it… that was the reason why he couldn't sleep at night… he hated what he was becoming. The guilt and hatred for himself was keeping him up. But it had to be that way; no one but Artemis, Wally and Kaldur could know of the plan… not even the one person he trusted with everything. He couldn't tell her; she'd tell him to put her undercover instead of Artemis. She'd want her to go and leave Artemis in retirement… but he couldn't. He would worry too much… but he was willing to do it to Wally. What was wrong with him?

"Night come in…"

"Nightwing here… go ahead Angel…"

"Where are you?"

"Bludhaven."

"You need to get back to the Cave… NOW!"

He was in trouble… he was about to get the biggest lecture of a lifetime.

"On my way…"

_~Mount Justice, March 20__th__, 05:41~_

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01!" Materializing, there she stood waiting for him.

"You called?"

"I should beat the heck out of you!"

Oh uh… she knows,

"W…Why?"

"You were supposed to have her back; watch her! How could you let Kaldur kill her?!"

Phew… she doesn't know,

"I know…"

"You know! YOU KNOW!" Angelee screamed, "You should've let me kill him back on Malina Island when I had the chance then we wouldn't be in this position! Amazon is speechless, M'gann blames herself… I blame myself and you have the nerve to say you know!"

"In case you've forgotten I'M the one who asked her to come back in the first place! If it's anybody's fault it's mine!"

"You're darn right it is!" Angelee turned her back to him; she couldn't look at him.

Man… if she's acting like this how is she going to act if she finds out the truth? Coming up behind her, his hands cupped her shoulders; he felt her body trembling.

"We'll get through this…"

Fiercely whirling around, she buried her face in his chest; her body shaking from crying.

"I can't go through this again…"

Oh no… she's thinking about leaving the Team again. In the past two years, so much had happened to her. She's lost three people close to her in that time; two of them in the past two weeks of each other. Things have become too stressful for her; between the independent mission she's been doing for Nicki, school and now the Team… she was beginning to lose it. She's usually calm and collected but now…what has he done to her?

"Come on… let's go home."

They left The Cave and returned to Dick's apartment in Bludhaven. Neither one expected to sleep but at least they get to be away from everything. Angelee felt bad about leaving Primrose but she was still with Jaime so she would be okay. They had become like Dick and Angelee when they were younger; always together and always teasing each other. Granted Prim had some trust issues but she was warming up to Jaime and began to love spending time with him. Things were about to shake up for everybody; and no one could EVER expect what happens.

_So that is "Depths"; sorry it took so long to get up… no excuse this time. The next episode is "Satisfaction" which focuses on the real Roy Harper. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that one yet but here is what to expect for future chapters; Angelee goes into hiding, Nightwing gets kidnapped, Angelee and Aqualad partner up, the truth about Amazon is revealed and Angelee discovers her newest power. This all happens after "Darkest" and ends with "The Fix" which is being changed to one of my own as is "True Colors". "Cornered" might be changed as well not sure yet but right now that's what I'm thinking…need to consult someone first. Anyways, please review with thoughts and suggestions. I hope to get "Satisfaction" and "Darkest" up in coming days… hopefully before Friday or Saturday. As always, much love._


	10. Chapter 10-Answers

_Hey readers how is everybody? I'm sorry I haven't updated lately; been at a road block for "Satisfaction" so I rewatched it and decided to omit it. So instead of this chapter being "Satisfaction" it's going to be "Answers". "Answers" is going to focus on Dick and Angelee investigating the letters Nicki has been receiving. I've made mentions of it since I started the story but I put it off to the side lately so I decided to put a whole episode on that. The story of "Satisfaction" will make appearances like Roy being in the hospital, attacking Luthor… stuff like that. Then next is "Darkest" which I am so excited to get to. After that is "All is revealed" which will focus on Amazon and the truth about her. I really want to get a lot of chapter up this week since I haven't been updating lately. So I hope everybody bears with me and continues to read. Please review with thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 10-Answers

_~March 21__st__, Mount Justice, Dick and Angelee's POV, 14:17~_

Two days… only two days had passed since she died. Two days ago she rejoined the Team after being retired for three years. She died the same day she came back. Why did it have to happen? Why her? Why couldn't Nightwing pick someone else? Did it really have to be Artemis when she was trying to escape the life? Did he really have to drag her back into it? She was down in the Grotto staring at Artemis's hologram.

"I'm so sorry Artemis… it should've been me, not you. You were trying to leave the life… you never should've had to come back. I should've been there to stop Kaldur. He will pay for this I promise you."

"Are you sure you can promise that?" Nightwing's voice was behind her.

"Yes I can promise that because I will do it. His head will be on a gold platter when I get through with him." Anger and guilt swallowed her. She never should've left Artemis alone with Kaldur that night; Amazon shouldn't have had to see Artemis get killed. Poor kid. She started having nightmares; reliving Artemis's death and seeing her own. Angelee would have to sit on the phone for hours with her to comfort her; telling her they were only dreams. She knew better than anyone how damaging dreams can be.

"How is Rosie dealing with it?"

Snorting, Angelee looked over her shoulder,

"She isn't. The poor girl hasn't slept on her own since that night. Last night she called me and asked me to help her sleep. I had to enter her mind and force her to sleep."

"I thought you couldn't enter her mind yet?"

"I had to fight my way in. It wasn't easy but I eventually found a way," Sighing, Angelee felt horrible; "it was awful. I hate doing that."

"Hey," Nightwing came over and held her shoulders, "you helped her relax and get some sleep. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It's supposed to but…I don't like entering minds of others close to me. I feel like I'm entering a part of them that isn't supposed to be entered."

"Did you figure out anything about who she is? Her past?"

Angelee shook her head,

"Honestly I didn't even look. I was in her mind to do one thing. Once I did it, I was out of there. Remind to apologize to her for doing that to her."

Giving a slight chuckle, Nightwing stared at Artemis's hologram,

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never expected something to happen to her by coming back. It's all my fault."

"This time it is…" Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her, "you never should've had her come back. This time… her death is your fault. But with Jason… you can't put the blame on you; that wasn't your fault." The two of them turned to Jason's hologram, "You have to realize that Dick. You can't keep hanging his death over your head." Night was speechless; he always blamed himself for Jason's death. Regardless of what anyone else told him he blamed himself. He was the big brother; he was supposed to protect him. But he failed him that night… failed everyone. Artemis was supposed to be killed by Kaldur but he still felt blame. He sacrificed a perfectly content couple for the purpose of his mission; exactly like Batman would. He promised himself he would never do what Batman did. That thing inside Batman that caused him to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission had taken over Nightwing's body… and he hated it, "Nightwing…" Angelee tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

Yeah… fine."

"RECOGNIZED OUTRAGE A13! ACCESS GRANTED BLACK CRANE B02!"

Nightwing and Angelee focused on the stairs,

"Outrage? What is she doing here? She never comes here." Nightwing asked.

Thinking to herself, Angelee glared directly at him,

"Something's wrong…" she began to run up the stairs; Nightwing right behind her, "NICKI! NICKI!?" Reaching the Mission Room, they saw her on her knees… blood everywhere, "NICKI!" Running over, Angelee kneeled beside her, "Oh my god what happened?"

_~Mission Room, Nightwing, Angelee and Nicki's POV~_

"What happened?" Angelee was kneeling next to her.

"I…I was ambushed…"

"Night go get some water and a towel from my room… and hurry." Nodding, Nightwing ran down the living quarter's hallway to Angelee's room, "Take it easy…" Angelee helped Nicki off her knees; sitting completely, "When did this happen?"

Panting, Nicki held her arm,

"Just a while ago…" she panted some more, "I was… on my way home… from Lindsey's house."

Nightwing came running; a towel and a large glass of water in hand,

"Here."

"Thanks," Angelee wrapped the towel around Nicki's arm while Nightwing handed her the glass of water, "Let's get you to the medical bay… get you cleaned up." Hoisting her up, Angelee supported her.

"Let me take her," Nightwing picked Nicki up, "just keep the towel around her arm."

Together, they walked through the Cave to the medical bay.

"Set her down nice and easy," Nicki was eased onto a bed, "alright, let's take a look." Carefully, Angelee removed Nicki's jacket and lifted the sleeve of her shirt, "Oh my god…" multiple, deep gashes were up and down her arm, "how…?"

"I don't know who they were but I think they knew me… both mes."

Nightwing and Angelee glimpsed at each,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Nicki winced when Angelee dapped a rag; cleaning it, "One of the voices said 'we told you we'd come for you after what you did to our boss. We've been waiting a long time for this.' Then another said 'We've been looking for you. It's time you pay the price.' Then the next thing I know, I'm getting stabbed everywhere." She winced again as another wound was cleaned with saline solution.

"Sorry…" Angelee lightly dabbed the wound again, "what did the voice sound like? Deep, high… educated… uneducated?"

Remembering, Nicki told her,

"Definitely uneducated… he had practice with ambushes before. It was definitely a guy who's been on the streets for most of his life."

"Sounds like one of the many drug gangs in Gotham."

Becoming concerned, Angelee wrapped the wounds in gauze,

"You, your Dad and your Brothers need to get out of town… immediately."

"No way Ang… We're not going anywhere. I'm not running. I'll face whoever is watching me."

"Not happening Nicki. You have at least 7 stab wounds in your right arm; I haven't even gotten to your other arm or your torso yet. I'll look into everything but you and your family need to get out of Gotham tonight."

"Nicki…" Angelee went around the bed to her left arm, "If it is Thomely's or Dricker's guys, they won't give up until they kill you. And they'll do ANYTHING to make that happen… even if that means going after your Dad… or Peter and Ethan. The bad guys will go to the extreme to do what they want. They'll get a hold of your Dad and Brothers just to get to you. The only way I can ensure you guys are safe is if you leave Gotham and let me do my job!" Applying saline solution to a rag, she cleaned the slashes on her left arm.

Nicki looked down at Angelee,

"It isn't your job… it's mine. I got myself involved by becoming Outrage. Now it's my job to protect myself and my family."

Laughing, Angelee covered the slash marks with gauze,

"Look at you Nicole! How do you expect to protect your family if you let this happen to you? You're covered in stab wounds and slashes and won't be able to use your shooting hand for at least two weeks. Not to mention you're in NO condition for hand-to-hand fighting," she calmed herself, "please… I can't lose another friend. Just please stay low for a while until I figure this out."

"We'll do it together," Nightwing was stitching the deep gashes in Nicki's right arm, "but she's right… let us handle this."

Nicki lowered her head. She wasn't one to just sit aside and let others do her dirty work anymore. Ever since she became Outrage she handled things on her own. But they were right; she was in no condition to fight,

"Alright… We'll go into hiding for a while."

"Good. Don't tell anyone where you're going; not even us. Use the zeta tubes to get as close to the house as you can; don't go out at night, disguise yourselves during the day and change your routine daily. If you should suspect anything, do not approach. Call me or Night immediately."

"Okay."

"When you get to the new location, send me everything you have about Thomely and Dricker. We'll examine everything and check the area where the attack happened. Where were you at the time anyway?"

"I was heading for the cemetery."

Raising an eyebrow, Angelee didn't understand,

"That's in the opposite direction of your house… Lindsey's is right in the middle. I thought you were heading home?"

"I was…" Nicki started, "but… I wanted to surprise Mom and see her. I started off towards home but then I turned around and went that way. I visited Mom then headed back home. Next thing I was being dragged down an alley four blocks from the cemetery."

"I'll see if I can get any security footage from that area. Angel why don't you take her home; make sure she gets there safely."

"Good idea. Come on Nic…" Angelee eased her off the bed, "let's get you home before your Dad starts to worry." Nicki was supported by Angelee's arm around her waist, "Whatever you do, don't let go." A rainbow bubble engulfed them and teleported them to Gotham.

_~Nightwing's POV~_

Watching the rainbow bubble surround Angelee and Nicki, Nightwing sighed. He had a feeling this day would come; the day Nicki would get attacked. He and Angelee tried everything they could to make sure it never happened. But it happened… she was brutally attacked. Picking up the rags and stripping the medical bed, he threw them in the hamper and rushed to the Mission Room. Creating a holo-keyboard, he searched for security cameras around Gotham Cemetery where Caroline Hyle was buried. Fortunately, four buildings had security cameras. Hacking every one, four different angles of the attack appeared in front of him. Each one was played a dozen times; forward and back, regular speed and slow motion.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Nightwing and Angelee's POV~_

"Well… she made it back okay. I told her Father what was going on; they're leaving tonight. Did you manage to find any surveillance videos?"

"Yeah. The surrounding buildings had cameras; all with different angles.

Angelee came beside Night,

"Play the videos." One by one, the surveillance tapes were played. "There! Stop video 2," the top right video froze, "that's it." Creating her own holo-keyboard, she zoomed in on the attack then enhanced one of the attackers. Taking his face, she ran it through facial recognition software, "Come on…" BEEP! "It happened…"

Nightwing read the reports that appeared beside the facial recognition,

"Known member of Dricker's drug gang. They found her…"

"What are we gonna do? How do we know if Thomely's guys aren't involved in this too?"

"One of us should stake out the cemetery again… see if anymore letters appear."

"I call stake out… if someone does come with a letter, I'm putting a tracker on them. You stay here and give me directions while reading the new information Nicki emailed me."

"No I'm going to the cemetery." Angelee tried to object, "You need to stay here in case Nicki needs you. It's easier for you to teleport from here to wherever she is while I'm tracking. We'll get this sorted out one way or another."

Giving in, Angelee nodded,

"Fine. Just be careful."

"I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch with what I see okay?"

"Okay."

Nightwing kissed her then left through the zeta tubes. Growing worried, Angelee dashed for her room and quickly changed into her Black Crane suit. Returning to the Mission Room, she opened her email. Waiting for her were dozens of emails from Nicki; attachments to new letters she received over the weeks. These were more threatening and demanding than the others; they were getting desperate and angry.

"Why? Why after so many years are they going after her? Surely they discovered the truth earlier."

"Blue Beetle to Cave; anyone there?"

"Black Crane here. Go ahead Blue."

"Do you know where Prim is? I've been trying to reach her all day but haven't heard anything."

A small smile grew on Crane's face,

"Check Artemis's burial site in Gotham. She hasn't been herself lately."

"Gotcha. Thanks."

Crane went back to checking her email. Reading the new letters, she became more and more worried. They wanted Nicki dead… and they were preparing to do that. The attack on her this morning was just the beginning; it was meant to make her weak so next time she couldn't fight back. There was going to be another attack. Well, there was supposed to be. Maybe they caught it early enough and succeeded in getting her to safety before the second attack could happen.

"All we can hope for is Nicki actually listening to me." She finished reading the last letter; it was just two weeks old. There should be a new one coming sometime today. Hopefully Nightwing would succeed in placing a tracker and lead them right to the source of the letter writer. Going through her emails, she noticed one from the secretary of the Student Government, "Huh… what's this?"

'Angelica,

Sorry to disturb you on your Spring Break but this is urgent. After speaking with the representatives from the Grand Ballroom on Gotham Pier, The Riverside Hotel and the Regal Hotel, they each told me to ensure they will be available for Prom; they need to book it by the 25th. They also need a deposit equivalent to one-fourth of the total bill. I haven't spoken to Tyler yet to see where we are financially but we need to make a decision for the location immediately. Personally I would go with either the Regal Hotel or Pier but that is just my suggestion. Please email me as soon as you get this.

Alexandra'

Grunting, her head was thrown back. This was the last thing she needed right now. She sent one back,

'Alexandra,

Thank you for the information. Let me make a few phone calls to the other cabinet members and get their input. I will ensure a complete decision no later than the 23rd. Please keep me informed on the finances.

Angelica'

Worrying about Prom was the last thing she needed on her long list of things she needed to worry about. With Nicki being attacked and La'gaan missing, anything school related was last on her priority list. But she is President of Student Government so she has to worry about it. Calling all the cabinet members she could get a hold of, the Regal Hotel was in the lead 2-1. Only hers, Nicki's and Alexandra's were left. She had a feeling everyone would choose the Regal Hotel. It is the most prestigious hotel in Gotham… but it was also the most expensive. She would have to talk to Alfred and see if he'd be able to make the donation on Bruce's behalf. A few hours passed with no word from Nightwing yet. She was beginning to worry. What if Dricker's guys knew they were onto them and fled? What if they were tracking Nicki and found where she was? What if she was being attacked right now? Panicking, she started to call Nightwing but he beat her to it.

_~FF to 20:37~_

"Nightwing to Cave."

"Go ahead Boy."

"I've got movement down here."

"What do you see?"

"Definitely one of Dricker's goons. Going down for a closer look," Crane heard wind through the coms, "oh yeah… definitely, Dricker's mark."

"What is he doing?" Crane asked.

On his end, Nightwing was looking through a pair of binoculars,

"He's placing another letter. Intercepting him now…" Hearing rustling, Crane knew the guy managed to get away. Thankfully a map appeared with his route, "should be seeing a map now."

"Got it. He's heading east towards the industrial side of Gotham. What does the letter say?"

"It says," Nightwing read it, "'The attack this morning was a taste of what's to come Outrage. We know who you are… who you really are. We will find you and we will have our revenge. You stuck your nose where it didn't belong three years ago and now you're going to realize you should've stayed out of adult business.'"

Silence was between them,

"This is bad…" Crane finally spoke, "follow him. I'll call Gordon and tell him what's going on."

"Got it. Good luck."

"Be careful." Crane closed the conversation with Nightwing and immediately called Commissioner Gordon in Gotham. He too was concerned and agreed to meet up with Nightwing in the Industrial Park. Crane kept Nightwing in the loop on the location of the goon he tagged while informing him on her Prom issue. Of course he offered to help and do whatever he could. But what could he do? The only thing he could do would tell her which would be safer; the Pier or the Regal Hotel. Though being in Gotham, nothing is ever truly safe. Having Prom in Gotham was a challenge in itself considering all the psychos that roamed its streets. The moon would be safer than Gotham for heaven's sake but it had to be in Gotham. They couldn't travel to Metropolis or even Boston for it; the funds for that would be outrageous. Another hour passed and Nicki finally contacted her. She was safe; all of them were safe… for now. Hopefully it stayed that way.

"Nightwing to Cave; sighted a large group of people inside an abandoned warehouse."

"Of course… should've seen that coming. Who's there?"

"More of Dricker's guys and guys in suits."

"Thomely's guys no doubt."

"My thoughts exactly."

"My guess is they're the ones writing the more current letters and having Dricker's guys do the dirty work." Shots echoed the com, "What's going on?"

"They've spotted me."

"Get out of there!" More shots then silent, "Night…" nothing, "Nightwing!" Still nothing, "DICK!"

"Will you stop yelling jeez?" Nightwing's voice came back on the com.

Crane breathed a sigh of relief,

"Oh thank god you're okay. What happened?"

"They set off smoke bombs and shot at me. They're gone. You still tracking?"

"No the tracker's gone." Nightwing growled through the com, "We'll find them another time. For now, come back to the Cave."

"Understood. Nightwing out."

Exhaling, Crane ran her fingers through her hair. This was going to be harder than she expected. These weren't the same guys; they've gotten smarter and slicker. It was going to take a trick of her own to smoke them all out.

_~Gotham City, March 22__nd__, 22:30, Nightwing and Black Crane's POV~_

"So you remember the plan?"

"Yes Angel. As long as you placed the response letter on the grave I've got everything else."

"Good."

Black Crane and Nightwing were kneeling on a rooftop overlooking an alley. Angelee came up with a brilliant but crazy plan. Having written many English papers for Nicki over the years, she's come to learn her language and tone. She wrote a letter back to Dricker's and Thomely's guys and placed it on Caroline Hyle's grave saying for everyone who wants her to dead to meet her at an alley. Dricker's and Thomely's guys would get excited and all would go to that location; expecting her to be there. But she wouldn't. Instead, Nightwing, Black Crane and the Gotham City Police Department would be there; waiting for them. They were supposed to be there at 10:30 but no one has shown up yet.

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they didn't buy the letter."

"Oh no, they bought it. I know Nicki's language; I made the letter sound just like her. They should be here."

Nightwing scanned the area,

"Well I don't see anyone Angel…"

"Give them a few more minutes… they have to come."

_~FF to 23:00~_

"Come on Crane… let's go. They aren't showing."

"I was certain they'd come. Why didn't they show?" Crane was disappointed. She really thought the letter was convincing enough.

"Maybe they aren't as dumb as we originally thought. Come on…"

They stood up and were ready to leave when out of nowhere, a loud scream came from the West followed by loud laughter.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but we better check it out." Nightwing ran across the roof then jumped to the next one; Crane flying behind him. After four rooftops, they came to another alley and saw someone in the corner; a large group with guns pointed at the figure against the wall.

"We didn't think you'd actually show."

"Yeah. We thought it was a bluff."

"But here you are Outrage…" Crane's eyes bugged, "or should I call you Nicole Hyle?"

"Leave me alone! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

**"You get the back… I got Nicki."** Crane told Nightwing.

Laughter came from one of the men down below them,

"Kill her boys. It's about time our bosses got the revenge they so long deserved."

The guns were cocked,

"Say good-night little girl." The guns were fired. But not a single one hit Nicki; they were stopped by an invisible wall, "What the…!?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill her already!"

"We… we can't. The bullets aren't going through."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T GOING THROUGH? THERE'S NOTHING THERE! SHOOT HER ALREADY YOU IMBOCILES!"

They all looked at each other then shrugged before firing again. But the same result happened.

"Awww what's the matter boys," Crane's voice echoed the alley, "your little toys aren't working?" She landed in front of Nicki, "Allow me to remedy that problem." Holding out her hands, the guns levitated then burst into dust.

"Black Crane!" Every goon muttered.

"Let's get out here!"

Turning to leave, they were stopped by Nightwing, who jumped down in front of them,

"Leaving the party already?" His dual sticks were held, "But the fun hasn't even started yet."

The new head of the goons growled,

"GET THEM!" No one budged, "EITHER YOU GET THEM OR NEITHER OF YOU FOOLS GET PAID!"

That got their attention as everyone lunged at Nightwing and Black Crane. A few punches here; a few kicks there… and a few throws into a wall; the fight was over. The new head looked at his fallen men.

"Give up yet? Or do you and I get to go a few rounds?" Crane grinned.

Falling to his knees, he surrendered,

"This is all your fault! All three of you! We have no jobs… no bosses! You all will pay for this if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh shut up already!" With a single punch to the face by Crane, he fell silent. Nightwing called Commissioner Gordon while Crane checked up on Nicki, "You okay?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"What were you doing here? I told you to stay indoors at night."

"I had to grab something from the house. I didn't expect to run into these guys."

Rubbing her neck, Crane explained,

"Yeah that would be my fault." Nicki raised an eyebrow so Crane went into detail, "So you see… it was the only way to get them to come. All of them."

Nicki narrowed her eyes,

"You could've told me."

"If I did then the whole thing wouldn't have been realistic for these guys. You weren't supposed to be out at night anyways. I'm sorry."

"At least it's over."

"Yes it is… you can go back to being Nicole Hyle again; you don't have to worry anymore."

Nicki hugged her,

"Thank you… for everything."

"Hey… it's what I do. I told you, it's my job."

"And mine," Nightwing joined them, "Gordon's on the way. In 10minutes, all of these guys will be under arrest and in prison. You're free."

"Only free from hiding," Nicki stared at the knocked out goons on the ground, "but not from the memories."

Ten minutes later, Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD arrived on the scene and arrested every associate to Dricker and Thomely there. Nicki returned to her Father and told him they can go home; everything was over. They could return to their normal lives; no more threatening letters, no more hiding. The nightmare was over. But Nicki was right about one thing; even though she was free from hiding… she wasn't free from the memories she created; good and bad.

Nightwing and Black Crane returned to Bludhaven for the night to get some much needed relaxation. She hadn't had the chance to check her email to see if she heard from Alexandra about Prom yet but Nicki said the Ballroom on the Pier. Tomorrow she would have to go to the Manor and ask Alfred for a donation to the Prom committee in Bruce's absence. She couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't do it but she always worried about it; even when Bruce was around. Granted he did it on his own but she used to talk about it all the time when the time would come. At Dick's apartment, they changed into street clothes and sat on the black leather couch for a while. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she rested her head in the crock of his shoulder. They both were exhausted and quickly fell asleep. Surprisingly, Dick had been sleeping a bit better since she entered his mind last time. But every so often he would wake up in a cold sweat and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. The one thing he did notice was he slept better when she was around; even if it was in the next room.

The past few days had been crazy. Earlier on the 21st, Angelee went to Raquel's bridal shower with M'gann and Zatanna. Every girl member was there… even Black Canary. Everyone wished Artemis was there but they enjoyed themselves as much as they could. That was until Captain Cold attempted to rob an armored truck. Let's just say that didn't end well. As soon as he saw all the ladies in one area, he immediately surrendered; he knew he didn't stand a chance. The real Roy Harper escaped from the hospital in Star City and tried to get his revenge against Luthor for stealing 8years of his life. Angelee was informed that the original Speedy wants to go by Arsenal now. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was Conner's birthday. Angelee felt horrible; she didn't celebrate it with him. She did wish him Happy Birthday telepathically but it wasn't the same as previous years. She promised to get him something and celebrate it over the weekend to make up for skipping it. Things were crazy for her… crazy for everyone. But no one expected things to get anymore crazier.

_So there's "Answers". We finally discover who the mysterious letters were coming from and now Nicki can live normally again. The next chapter is "Darkest". YYAAAAYYY! I have been waiting for this episode; it's one of my favorites. Angelee is finally told the truth about Kaldur's betrayal, Artemis's death and the Cave explosion. And let's say she doesn't take it well… major Nightwing beating in that episode. After "Darkest" is "All is reveled" which focuses on Amazon and her past. The truth about her is revealed and the Team discovers who she really is. After that is "Before the Dawn" which is the rescue of La'gaan and the kidnapped teenagers from the Reach. Something happens at the end of that episode that will shape Angelee's future forever; no spoilers sorry! So I hope everyone continues to read; we're getting to the good episodes now. Please review. Much love!_


	11. Chapter 11-Darkest

_Alright readers, here is "Darkest" where everything comes to light. Angelee is told everything with Kaldur and Artemis; she does not take it well; especially after the Cave is attacked and destroyed. Then after "Darkest" is "All is revealed" which focuses on Amazon and the truth about her. After that is "Before the Dawn" which is the rescue of the Team from the Light's Partner. I hope to get "All is revealed" and "Before the Dawn" up before Saturday. Right now, I don't think that won't be an issue but we'll see what happens. I hope everyone is enjoying and continues to read. Please review with thoughts and suggestions. _

_Disclaimer in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 11-Darkest

_~Mount Justice, Black Crane and Nightwing's POV, March 23__rd__, 18:34~_

"Hi Alexandra it's Angelee. I told you I'd let you know on the others decisions for the Prom location and The Regal Hotel outnumbered the Pier 4-1 including my vote. Call Tyler, check the finances then call the representative for the Regal Hotel and book it for Prom. Then let me know the state of the finances to see how much we need for the deposit. Thanks for everything." She hung up her cell then exhaled.

"Everything okay?" Nightwing was examining a map.

"I think so. Just thinking of Prom and how much it's gonna cost the committee."

Nightwing chuckled,

"Well you talked to Alfred and he agreed to make a donation on Bruce's behalf. Bruce always made a large donation; you should have more than enough for the deposit," He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist, "besides… knowing Alfred, he'll make a donation large enough to cover 3/4s's of it if not all of it."

"I guess… all that's left is to do is to go and look at the Ballroom inside the Hotel then start the decorations. Not to mention get a booth going for the Court."

"Any idea on who's gonna be on the Court this year?"

"I'm hoping Nicki for one. I'm sure Ashley," Crane rolled her eyes, "I'll just have to find out like everybody else," she rubbed her eyes and grunted, "god I need a vacation!"

Chuckling again, Nightwing kissed the side of her head then pulled at her arm,

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"A staycation," Crane raised an eyebrow, "We're going to have a movie night and forget everything." He led her through the Cave to the Lounge next to the kitchen. "What do you feel like watching; a comedy or an action film?"

Crane sat on the couch,

"Uhh… I'd say action. Not feeling the comical mood right now."

Nightwing inserted a DVD into the player then went into the kitchen. Making popcorn, he came back with the bowl and two water bottles. Sitting on the couch, his right arm went around her neck; she leaned into him. The movie began to play; the intense fighting scenes of the movie distracted her mind from all the stresses. Two hours passed and another movie was started. Halfway through, the computer announced the arrival of two of the younger members entering the Cave.

_~Mount Justice, March 23__rd__, 21:05~_

"RECOGNIZED BLUE BEETLE B23! IMPULSE B25!"

Confused, Nightwing paused the movie and got off the couch,

"What are those two doing here this late?"

"I don't know," Crane got off the couch next, "let's go find out."

They walked through the kitchen and entered the Mission Room just in time to hear Impulse laugh,

"Ha ha left them in the dust!"

Nightwing walked over to them,

"Left who in the dust? And what is that?" He pointed to a remote control like device in Impulse's hand.

"Souvenir!"

"Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing essay."

"Oh really? I thought it was Kid Flash's…"

"Can we get to it?" Nightwing interrupted them; Crane joining them.

Blue Beetle began to explain,

"Sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Junior, the Terror Twins and a ninja girl I didn't recognize."

"Ninja girl?" Crane asked, "Jeez…Where did Kaldur get ties for that?"

Impulse held up the control,

"THIS is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again."

Hearing that, Crane face palmed her face and grunted,

"Oh boy…"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes,

"So you brought foreign… possibly alien tech into the Cave? Rookie mistake!" He exhaled, "alright," his right hand was held out, "give it here." Staring at the device, he knew what was happening.

"Night?" Crane nudged him, "You okay?"

"Yeah… fine."

Concerned, Crane took the device,

"I'll analyze it; see where it's been and what it does."

"NO!" Nightwing quickly shouted, "I mean…" he cleared his throat and regained his composure, "why don't you go back to the movie. You've been under a lot of stress. Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Looking between the device and Nightwing, Crane shrugged and handed the black and orange device back to him,

"Alright… if you need anything just ask." Heading through the corridor, she went back to the Lounge to watch the movie. Along the way, she froze. Something felt different than when she left; there was another energy pulse in the room. But whose? No one else had been here that day. "Lempravel a romery!" Red energy waves showed Nightwing's patterns from earlier, her purple energy and Wolf's white energy. But there was green energy… whom did that belong to? Looking around the roof, she saw Wolf on the couch with an inhibitor collar around his neck, "That wasn't there before. Something isn't right…"

Back in the Mission Room, Nightwing began to analyze the device with Blue Beetle and Impulse. BEEP BEEP BEEP! He growled,

"UUGGGHH! I'm an idiot!" Turning around, he tried to equip his dual sticks only to have Superboy come flying into him.

Up on a ledge, Icicle Junior created a thick layer of ice; trying to force Impulse to slip.

"Oh this one's a classic!" Impulse darted around the growing ice, "Ice over the floor so the Speedster can't get traction right?" Darting up the side of the wall, he slammed into Junior who slammed against the wall, "wrong." He looked down to see another Terror Twin carrying Beast Boy, "That worked so nice I'll try it twice." Dashing down the wall again, he tried to do it again to Tuppence Terror. Aware of the plan, Tuppence kicked him back and was sent flying into Tommy's hand. Dangling there, Impulse tried punching him only to hurt his hands, "ugh… my hands. What are you made of?"

"Snipes and snails and puppy dog tails." Tommy Terror clicked an inhibitor collar around Impulse's neck.

"Ha I'll just vibrate right out of this," Impulse tried to vibrate the inhibitor collar; it didn't work, "ha ha no speed… I'm moded aren't I?" With a single power punch, Impulse was down and out.

Back in the lounge, Black Crane investigated the other set of energy she found. Tracing it, she found it at the base of the vent above the stove in the kitchen.

"No… no one has used this vent since…" her eyes went wide, **"Night! We got a problem!"**

** "What's that?"**

** "I got a fourth set of energy waves in the lounge. You'll never guess whose."**

** "Whose?"**

** "Artemis…"** a long pause, **"But it can't be possible. She's dead. I'm coming to you!"**

** "NO STAY THERE!"**

** "Why?"**

** "Just trust me…"**

** "What is the matter with you? You've been acting really weird recently,**" Crane was worried. Nightwing hasn't been himself, **"What is going on?"**

** "Please just trust me…"** Silence fell in her head.

In the Mission Room, Nightwing pushed the knocked out Superboy off him and rose to his feet. From his left, the ninja girl Blue Beetle described came flying at him and kicked him in the face; spinning him. Knocking his feet from under him, Nightwing fell onto his back. The ninja girl straddled him then placed an inhibitor collar around his neck.

"Sorry," he beamed, "no superpowers for your collar to turn off." Flinging his legs around her neck, he threw her back; hitting her head on the hard floor. _(Is it just me or did someone else find that to be incredibly sexy?)_ Rising to his feet again, an electric shock forced him to fall to his knees. The shock was to powerful, Crane felt it in the other room.

**"Night!"** Going invisible, she ran from the lounge to the edge of a hallway only to see her worst nightmare taking place. **"No…"** She went to save him but stopped when she heard a voice; his voice.

"STAND DOWN!"

**"Get out of here Angel…"**

** "No… I won't leave you."**

** "GO! That's an order!"** Crane didn't want to leave him or the others. She feared for them; she wanted to do something, **"Go… we'll be fine."**

** "I'll find you… I promise…"** Silently muttering under her breath, a rainbow bubble quickly swallowed her; teleporting her outside.

_~Mission Room~_

"STAND DOWN! This battle is over."

"I don't think so traitor!" Blue Beetle hovering over the fallen members armed pulse cannons on both arms.

"Then rethink Beetle," Aqualad kneeled and set down his duffle bag revealing a bomb, "this is the same type of bomb that obliterated Malina Island. I am holding down the dead man's switch. If my thumb comes off this button, for any reason, Mount Justice falls."

Blue Beetle thought to himself and spoke with the scarab. He lowered himself to the ground,

"We're standing down." An inhibitor collar was placed around his neck by Tommy.

"Wise choice."

_~Outside~_

What was she doing? She couldn't leave the Team! She could take every single one of those fools out with a single thought! Kaldur included!

"I can't just sit here! I have to go back!"Another bubble engulfed her; bringing her back inside the Cave. She returned to her last spot and quickly went invisible. There, she saw Icicle Junior sliding down an ice ramp behind Aqualad.

_~Mission Room, Normal POV~_

"I'm fine by the way."

"Good. Escort Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy to the flyer."

"What about these two?" The ninja girl stood over Nightwing and Superboy.

Kaldur showed no emotion,

"As hostages here, they have value. But Nightwing is an ordinary human; Superboy, a Kryptonian human hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our Partner. Have you found Black Crane yet?"

"Nah." Tommy spoke, "She ain't here."

"She must be here. Wherever he is," Kaldur stared at Nightwing, "she is right there with him. Where did you send her?"

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Nightwing finally rose to his feet.

Kaldur walked over,

"Last chance… old friend. Where did you send her?"

"You'll never know. I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!"

With no emotion again, Kaldur pulled his left arm back and punched Nightwing in the gut. Crane gasped and covered her mouth from the hallway.

"No matter. She will come looking for me once she finds your lifeless body; I shall capture her then. Besides, I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad; as well as anything resembling regret," Walking away, he stopped next to the bomb, "I will leave the bomb with you… as a souvenir. Oh, and the dead man's switch has a five mile range. Do not pursue." Kaldur left for the hanger.

Waiting for him to leave, Crane, still invisible, snuck into the Mission Room behind Nightwing who was on his knees clenching his gut. Helping him up, she became visible again,

"Crane… what are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

"I did but I came back," He narrowed his eyes at her, "I couldn't leave you." Nightwing went to work removing his collar, "What are you doing? How are you taking it off?"

"The last time we encountered the inhibitor collars I taught myself how to deactivate them," His was removed and immediately started to work on Superboy's, "you really shouldn't be here Angel. Kaldur is looking for you; he wants you."

"I know I heard everything," Crane was examining the bomb, "but I can handle him Dick you know that. Why are you being so protective? So secretive? What is going on?"

Nightwing successfully removed Superboy's collar,

"Will you be please just trust me?"

"What are you hiding? I felt Artemis's energy in the Lounge Dick she was here!"

"Of course she was! She used to be here all the time!" Superboy was hoisted up against him.

"That's not what I mean Dick! It was recent… fresh energy… like she was just here. And Wolf…" She froze, "WOLF!" Flying down the hallway to the kitchen, she powered down Wolf's collar with her magic and levitated him behind her back to the Mission Room, "got him."

Nightwing headed for the hanger,

"Why did you come back? You just complicated everything!"

"I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU… I COULDN'T LET KALDUR KILL YOU! Dick…I really care about you and…" They exited the hanger but not before a loud boom caught them off guard. Debris from the exploding Cave propelled Crane, Nightwing, Superboy, Wolf and Sphere flying into the Ocean.

_~Happy Harbor 22:23~_

Mal was first on the scene on his motorcycle. Clearing some rocks, he found Black Crane first.

"Black Crane!" Pulling her from the debris, he rested her aside, "Ang… can you hear me?"

Moaning, she opened her eyes,

"Hmmm… what happened?" Sphere's beeping reminded her, "NO!" Jumping to her feet, she stumbled.

"Whoa easy…"

"Go… please…" Crane gripped Mal's shirt; her eyes becoming misty.

More beeping came from Sphere,

"Sphere?" Pulling out a locator, Mal scanned for Sphere. Finding her on the ocean surface, he unzipped his jacket and ran for the water. Diving in, he swam over as fast as he could. The lapping water pulled Nightwing under forcing Mal to dive under after him. Pulling him above again, he was forced to wake Superboy, "Conner! Superboy! Wake up!" Splashing some water in his direction, it landed on his face. Waking up, Conner tried to ask, "Questions later man! Grab Wolf; the S-cycle's sinking!"

Conner regained his head,

"Right… right." Reaching over, he gripped Wolf just as Sphere sunk beneath the surface.

"Will Sphere be okay?"

"Uh yeah I think so; she folds up to heal. Can you make it to shore with Nightwing?"

"Yeah I got him." Mal and Superboy began to swim to shore. On the edge, Black Crane saw them coming. Using every ounce of energy she could, she pulled them in faster. Hitting the sand, Mal began CPR on Nightwing, "Come on man..."

Kneeling beside him, Crane watched in fear,

"What's taking so long?"

Superboy sat beside her; his arms on her shoulders,

"I don't know. He must've taken the worse of things."

Mal continued CPR but nothing was working.

"Mal move."

"What?"

"Move," Mal moved aside. Crawling over him, Crane held her arms over him. Muttering, her hands became yellow; his body soon following, "Come on boy…" It worked; he gasped for air, "oh thank god…" she fell into his arms, "I thought I lost you…"

Holding her, Nightwing thought of everything. This was bad; this wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone sat to gather their breaths and stare at what was left of Mount Justice. That's just it… nothing was left. Everything was blown to pieces; everything charred. Where would they operate now?

_~Washington D.C. March 24__th__, 01:45~_

The Hall of Justice. They would be forced to operate from there. Nightwing sat at the Library table collecting everything. What had he done? Mal had left to be with Karen and tell her what happened; Black Crane hiding in the gym with the lights off… Superboy with her to comfort her.

"Why did you come back after Nightwing told you to leave?"

"I couldn't leave him Conner… couldn't leave any of you I had to go back."

Conner sat in front of her,

"You could've been killed."

"You two almost were! He hasn't spoken to me since we got here that's strange for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when I get hurt or something he always comes to talk to me; and give me a lecture on how I was too reckless. He hasn't said one word to me… not one! Something isn't right Conner…" Conner didn't know what to say, "Why don't you go tell the others what happened…"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…"

Getting to his feet, Conner reluctantly left; but not before speaking with Nightwing first,

"You better go talk to her."

"I can't think of anything to tell her."

"I don't care!" Conner yelled at him, "Whatever happened back at the Cave freaked her out beyond repair! You need to talk to her." With that, he left.

Nightwing sat by himself again.

_~03:12~_

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B04!"

"What… happened?"

Setting down his cup of coffee, Nightwing refused to look at Wally,

"It was necessary."

"It better have been. Spill."

"Aqualad needed a way to help us find Lagoon Boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream. And he used the raid on the Cave to pass ESSENTIAL Intel; a flash drive," a small blue flash drive was held up, "with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag." He finally looked at Wally straight in the face.

Wally folded his arms,

"Like that's all he did."

Standing up from the chair, Nightwing defended Kaldur,

"Wally he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us but he knew I'd get us out of them."

"He took three more hostages; members of YOUR Team!"

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy."

In anger, Wally gripped Nightwing's shirt,

"DICK HE BLEW UP THE CAVE! YOU GUYS ALMOST DIED!"

"No," Nightwing removed Wally's hands, "it's all on the flash drive. He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out. We just…" he lowered his head, "we got caught in the debris field from the explosion."

Wally was furious,

"Do you even hear yourself anymore? What if even one of you had been left behind? Huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?"

Nightwing leaned against the table,

"The drive… explains that too. He needed to submit his position with the Light and the Light's partner."

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered'" air quotes were used for that, "Artemis?"

"I guess it didn't convince everyone."

"YOU GUESS!?"

"THE CAVE… WAS JUST A PLACE! WORTH SACRIFICING IF IT HELPS US STOP THE INVASION!" Nightwing stood on his own feet, "LOOK I'M SORRY YOU LOST ALL YOUR SOUVENIRS…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" That was the breaking point for Wally. He pushed him into the chair, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT JUNK! I'M WORRIED ABOUT ARTEMIS; TERRIFIED FOR HER! YOU PUT HER RIGHT INTO HIS HANDS!"

"WALLY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT KALDUR HERE!"

"I know," Finally he lowered his voice. But it was still cold and harsh, "Kaldur… our friend. Who… in the space of a few months, lost the love of his life. And found out that Black Manta was his father. Isn't it possible that Aqualad may actually be a traitor? A triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them. But are you absolutely sure, he isn't playing you?" Nightwing was speechless, "Have you even once… considered that?"

"It's Kaldur…we trained together, we fought alongside one another. I won't consider it."

"Well you should."

"RECOGNIZED OUTRAGE A13! ACCESS GRANTED BLACK CRANE B02!" The door leading to the lobby slid open to reveal Nicki in black sweats and a jacket.

"Someone want to explain to me why Happy Harbor is all over the news?"

Wally glared at Nightwing,

"Ask him."

"She isn't part of the Team… it's none of her concern." Nightwing tried to run.

"Oh no…" Using her agility, Nicki ran in front of him, "you aren't going ANYWHERE until you tell me."

Lowering his eyes at her, Nightwing refused,

"You aren't part of the Team. You may be a friend… put you aren't one of us."

That was the wrong thing to say to her right now. Flipping him over her shoulders, he landed on his back. Trying to get up, Nicki placed her foot on his chest,

"Don't even think about it Dick… now is not the time. What happened?" She meant business. Sighing, Nightwing told her… told her everything. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She pushed harder on his chest, "YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED! Where is Ang?"

"In the gym…" Wally was sitting on the table.

"You need to tell her… EVERYTHING!"

"No… she doesn't need the stress."

Laughing, Nicki leaned,

"Either you tell her… or I will. And trust me… you don't want me telling her."

Nightwing glared at her. She always was the manipulative one,

"Fine…"

Removing her foot, he got up,

"I mean everything… I'll know if you do." Ignoring her, Nightwing left the library for the gym, "I can't believe him…"

"Welcome to the big leagues kid. How are we gonna know if he told her?"

Giggling, Nicki sat in a chair,

"Oh you'll know…"

_~Gym, Nightwing and Black Crane's POV~_

She sat against the wall with the lights off. She didn't want anyone to see her fear… her pain. Her brother just blew up the Cave and almost killed them. It really happened; he really had lost all interest and care for them. With her knees pulled into her chest, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Why her? Why did he want her so bad? What use would she be to him? The door slid open,

"Angel?" He flicked on the light; the Gym lighting up. There in the corner she sat, "You okay?" She couldn't look up at him; she couldn't even speak, "What's wrong?" Sitting in front of her, his right hand touched hers.

"It really happened… Kaldur doesn't care. We don't matter to him anymore."

He felt so bad; this was going to kill her,

"Of course he still cares."

"No he doesn't. He attacked the Cave and almost killed us; he took three more hostages! How can you say he still cares?"

Taking a long pause, Nightwing took a large breath then began to tell her,

"Because I know he does," she raised an eyebrow, "you know how you told me you felt Artemis's energy? And that it was fresh?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"That's because it was… Artemis is alive."

Crane laughed,

"I think you have a concussion boy you're speaking crazy."

"I don't have a concussion I'm telling the truth."

"We all mourned her death; we comforted each other."

"It's all part of… a plan." He went into detail, "After Aquagirl died and Kaldur discovered Black Manta is his Father, I… devised a plan to have him go undercover."

"Excuse me? You did what?"

"There's more…" She stared at him, "He was to betray the Team to get closer to the Light and their unknown partner. But the Light needed… convincing that he was with them. So we faked Artemis's death; she's his right hand man."

"The ninja girl?" He nodded, "Okay now I know you're crazy. She's not that skilled in martial arts."

Sighing, he suggested the only thing he could to prove it,

"Read my mind…enter my memories."

"No way."

"Just do it. You'll learn everything." Frowning, Crane's eyes went white while she focused on him. Entering his mind, she floated to a locked door; the door to everything. It wasn't locked anymore; she opened it. Once inside, everything flooded her; Artemis's death, Kaldur being undercover… the attack on the Cave. It was true; he was telling the truth. Exiting his mind, she was speechless, "See? I'm telling the truth."

"HOW COULD YOU!?" A rainbow bubble circled him; teleporting him somewhere. Flying out of the gym, she flew through the halls.

_~Library~_

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Crane's voice echoed the entire Library; Nightwing falling from the ceiling onto the table.

"Told you you'd know." Nicki looked at Nightwing face down in front of her.

The door to a hallway opened; Crane veiled in a deep red,

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" She levitated Nightwing from the table against the door leading to the zeta tubes; slamming him hard against it, "YOU PULLED ARTMEIS OUT OF RETIREMENT FOR THIS!?" He was levitated from the zeta tube door to a bookshelf; he slammed into that too, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"It was necessary."

"IT WAS NECESSARY!?" Red energy was fired at him, "YOU'VE BECOME THE VERY THING YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER BECOME! YOU'VE BECOME BATMAN!" Another, more powerful red energy hit him, "THAT'S WHY I LOST FOCUS BACK ON MALINA ISLAND. YOU ENTERED MY MIND TO STOP ME. I WAS INTERFERRING WITH YOUR UNDERCOVER MISSION WASN'T I?"

Panting, Nightwing weakly clung the wall,

"It's… the only way… to stop the… invasion. I couldn't… let you kill him… on Malina Island. He still cares for us…" he panted some more, "that's why the Kroloteans that were there are dead… and not us. He wanted to save us then… he wants to save us now."

"WHAT ABOUT LA'GAAN? OR IMPULSE? OR BEAST BOY AND BLUE? HOW DO THEY FIT INTO YOUR PLAN HUH?"

"They weren't supposed to get taken. But Kaldur already tagged Lagoon Boy so we know where to find him. We find him we find the others too." Crane's eyes were fiery red. She hasn't been this angry before in her life, "Angel it had to be done," he weakly hobbled over to her, "it was the only way to get Intel on the Invasion."

So angry, she couldn't believe anything. Raising a hand, she slapped him so hard she left a handprint on the side of his face,

"Don't you Angel me…" Heading for the exit, she looked over her shoulder, "what happened to you? You aren't the same Dick I fell in love with." She left the Hall and headed for Bludhaven.

_~Hall of Justice~_

"I've never seen her that angry before," Nicki stared at the large handprint on the side of Nightwing's face, "you really screwed up this time."

Wally had his arms folded against his chest,

"You deserve everything she gave you dude."

Nightwing rubbed his left cheek; it was already becoming swollen,

"Now you know why I didn't want her to know."

Chuckling, Nicki was in disbelief,

"Well maybe if you filled her in in the first place we wouldn't be having this discussion would we? How can you be so… thoughtless Dick? Look at your face! You got that because you lied to her; something you promised you'd NEVER do to her. And it wasn't for a short time or about something small. It's been for a whole year and it's about a person she thinks as a brother! She just lost all trust in you and there is probably no chance in getting that back. You should be ashamed!" Getting off the table, Nicki went after Crane. There was only one place she'd have to go before heading to the Lighthouse; Dick's apartment in Bludhaven to gather her things.

Heading for the exit too, Wally stopped him,

"Where are you going?"

"After Crane…"

"You really are stupid dude! Do you honestly think she's going to talk to you after this?"

"No but I need her to listen." Taking the zeta tubes to Bludhaven, he was hoping to catch her before she left.

_~Bludhaven, Dick's Apartment~_

He made it; she hasn't left yet… the light was still on in the living room. Taking a breath of the smoky air, he entered the building and went up the stairs. Opening his door, he saw what he feared; suitcases and bags all over the living room.

"Angel…" the door was closed, "come on I know you're here," She entered the living room with clothes and shoes, "please just listen to me… don't do this." She ignored him and put the clothes into a large suitcase, "Don't leave… please."

"I have nothing to say to you." More clothes were packed.

"Then just listen… I know I should've told you when all this started but I was afraid you'd offer to do what Artemis is doing and I couldn't live with that. I couldn't lose you."

"But you were willing to do it to Wally… what a great friend."

She was right…

"I know… but with everything you've been through over the years with your Uncle and worrying about him killing you before you faced him; I didn't want to put you through that again."

Freezing, she finally looked at him. The left side of his face swollen and bruised,

"You didn't think, just once, that's why I'd be perfect for it? I know what it's like to look death in the face Artemis doesn't. But you go and take her away from Wally because you couldn't lose me."

"You would've been harder to fake your death with your powers and everything Ang. The Light knows how powerful you are and how hard you are to take down. They wouldn't have bought it."

"I could've arranged a way Dick! I have that huge spell book remember? I'm sure there's a spell to inhibit my powers or something. We would've just told Kaldur to tell his Father a lie about me and my powers," She looked away, "what happened to you? Look at you. This isn't you; sacrificing everything for a mission, not caring who gets hurts in the process. This is what Batman does and you used to complain about it all the time but here you are doing the same thing he does. You made me a promise that you'd never let that happen."

With his head looking at his feet, Dick had to say it,

"Things change."

Blankly staring at him, Angelee felt hurt,

"Yeah… things do. You did what you had to do; now I have to do what I have to do." She handed him a stack of clothes; her suit and mask.

"What…?"

"I'm done…" His eyes went wide, "I can't do this anymore; the stress, people getting taken hostage… the lies. You aren't you anymore… this isn't the real you."

"You can't just quit what about the Team! What about Amazon?"

Angelee zipped a suitcase closed,

"She'll be fine; she has Karen to look out for her."

"What… what about us? What about everything we've been through?"

"If this is the Dick I'll be around, I want nothing to do with him," the remaining suitcases and bags were zipped, "until you figure out who you really are… and who you WANT to be, we're over." The suitcases and bags levitated beside her. With her hand glowing yellow, she healed his wounds then headed for the door, "I'm sorry this had to happen." With that said, she walked out the door; it closing after the final suitcase went through it.

Dumbfounded, Dick watched her leave. What did he do? Nicki was right; he really did screw up this time. Running for the door, he went to reach for the handle. But he couldn't grab it… he couldn't pull himself to do it. Instead, he punched a hole in the wall next to it. Going into the bedroom, he looked around. She was gone… everything of hers gone. Falling onto the bed, he laid there thinking of what just happened. It was over… his life was over.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Leaving Dick's apartment, she tried not to think of anything. But she couldn't fight it. They broke up… they had to. He lied to her and changed for the worse. She gave up being Black Crane; she was about to have normal life. She wouldn't see Dick anymore. Wiping her eyes and cheeks of any tears, she began to regret it.

No… it's for the best. He doesn't know who… or what he wants."

Reaching Gotham, she went to the Lighthouse. There was a small room at the top where she could stay. She was close friends with the maintenance man surely he wouldn't mind. Reaching the top, she looked around the room. It was ridiculously small but it was perfect for her state of mind. Making herself at home, she climbed into the twin sized mattress that sat on the floor and pulled out her sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, she felt more tears. Was everything a lie? Was everything Dick felt for her a complete utter lie? Did he mean anything he told her over the years? Did he mean what he said; was Kaldur going undercover necessary? Her mind drifted to a million different questions and eventually she passed out from exhaustion. But she couldn't see a future… it didn't exist anymore.

_*Sad face* Well… that's "Darkest". And it was definitely dark. The next chapter is "All is revealed" which is all about Amazon followed by "Before the Dawn". Things start to look up for Angelee and Dick again. An event happens at the end of that episode that causes Angelee to rethink everything; with the help of Robin and Amazon. We're at the good episodes of the Season now so expect better chapters. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12-All is revealed

_Okay so here's the update guys… for one, I created a Twitter account specially for you readers if any of you have one. I'll use it for exclusive update information, exclusive chapter insight, polls for future fanfics and another way to contact me about questions. Follow me on Twitter at Callenlover1031. I'm working on getting a Facebook as well. Two, today is my last day of updating until Sunday or Monday. Saturday is my niece's birthday and my oldest nephew's baseball game and with Sunday being Mother's Day… _

_Anyway, this chapter is "All is revealed" which is the truth about Amazon being discovered. There will be minimal interaction between Angelee and Dick after "Darkest"'s ending but much between Angelee and Primrose. The next chapter is "Before the Dawn" where the Team goes to rescue the kidnapped teenagers and they meet the Light's unknown partner. The event that causes Angelee to rethink everything about her life happens at the end. Following that is "Cornered". I won't get that up until Sunday or Monday probably. So I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy. Please review with thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 12-All is revealed

_~Gotham Lighthouse, Angelee's POV, March 25__th__, 13:15~_

What a horrible night; she barely got any sleep and Charlie came to inspect the light above the room.

_~Flashback, March 24__th__, 00:45~_

Unable to sleep, she sat on the mattress with her back against the wall; sketchbook in her lap. What had become of her life? She was sleeping in a lighthouse in Gotham, she quit being Black Crane, she quit the Team… she broke up with Dick. She had to… he lied to her, kept secrets from her… tried to justify what he did. That wasn't the Dick she knew and loved. Drawing in the sketchbook, she drew the room as she saw it; dark and lonely. Quiet was around her; no computer yelling the arrival of a member; no Beast Boy running around and changing into random animals… no Dick to wrap his arms her. Sighing, she froze when the door on her right opened; a mid-50's man with graying brown hair and brown eyes standing in the doorway with a toolbox.

"Hey this is private property!" He started yelling, "You can't be here!"

"I…" Angelee stumbled, "I… come here all the time."

"No one is allowed inside the Lighthouse unless authorized personal."

Putting her sketchbook to the side, Angelee stood up,

"Charlie… you gave me authorization." The old man froze, "I do come here all the time."

"I've never seen you here."

"Not like this… I'm Black Crane Charlie." Charlie began to laugh, "Let me show you." Focusing on Charlie, he began to hover off the ground.

"AAAhhh…!" He was put down, "Black Crane… why… why are you in normal clothes?"

Angelee lowered her head,

"I'm… in hiding. There are people who are looking for me; a lot of people. I have to blend in with everyone else. Would it be okay if I hide out here for a while?"

"Of course. I hope I don't disturb you when I need to inspect things."

"Oh no you'll be fine, not to worry. Thanks Charlie," He crossed the room to the other door, "oh Charlie… could you not tell anyone I'm here?"

"I would never." Charlie smiled then exited the room.

Relieved, Angelee sat down on the mattress again and began to draw.

_~Present time~_

Finishing the drawing, Angelee leaned back to look at her drawing. The small and dingy room had no dresser, no windows, and no lamps except the one by the mattress… no carpet. Everything was quiet and plain. Being Friday, this was the last weekday she'd be on Spring Break; school started again on Monday. That meant she'd have to be up at 6 in the morning to make sure she'd get to school on time. Not wanting to spend all day in the Lighthouse, she decided to call Nicki and go to her house. Putting a light-weight jacket on, she teleported from the Lighthouse to Nicki's.

_~Nicki's House~_

Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal Nicki's younger brother Ethan,

"Ang!" He hugged her, "You're okay!"

"SSSHhh Ethan…" Angelee walked in, "be quiet," she shut the door behind her, "okay you're good."

Ethan threw his arms around her,

"I heard what happened to the Cave… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ethan. Is your sister here?"

"Yeah she's in her room."

Angelee ruffled the young boys head. Ethan Hyle was 13 years old with black hair and green eyes; he resembled his Father, Glen more than the other two kids did. He was wearing dark denim jeans with a green shirt,

"Thanks kiddo." Going down the hall, she went up a set of stairs. Upstairs, she knocked on Nicki's door.

"It's open."

Opening it, Angelee went in,

"Hey."

"Hi Ang," Nicki was in a tank top; her arms still taped up, "how you holding up?"

Angelee shrugged,

"As good as I could be. How are the arms?"

"Sore… and itchy."

Giggling, Angelee sat on the bed,

"That means they're healing. The stiches have to be removed soon; probably another week or two."

"Thank god… these wraps are killing me. It's becoming a pain trying to explain why both my arms are tapped up. So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," falling on her back, Angelee stared at the pink ceiling, "something. I don't want to be alone in the lighthouse right now."

Nicki glanced at her. Dick called her yesterday afternoon and told her what happened with him and Angelee; Nicki couldn't blame her. She would've done the same thing if she was in her position,

"We can sit here and talk about how Dick is a jerk." A small smile crawled on Angelee's face, "That always makes you feel better."

A small laugh came from her mouth,

"I just don't know what else to do Nic…What more do I have to do for him to fully trust me? What more do I have to prove?"

"You've proved yourself enough Ang. Dick is just being an idiot…" Sitting beside Angelee on the bed, Nicki felt horrible, "he should've told you everything when it started. He should've trusted you with the plan."

"But he didn't. Then he had the nerve to justify it!"

"Maybe talking about Dick wasn't the best idea." Nicki pointed to Angelee's fingers; they were red.

"Sorry…" Angelee shook them.

"Don't be. Come on, let's go out. Let's go the mall or something."

"Shopping does sound fun."

"Awesome I'll drive!" Nicki jumped off the bed and threw a light pink short-sleeved, V-neck shirt over her black tank top.

Following behind her, Angelee grabbed her red purse from the door handle.

They headed for the garage and left in Nicki's white Mercedes Convertible. Nicki couldn't do much shopping but she was able to buy some clothes; skirts and shoes mainly. Angelee was able to get much more; dresses, skirts, shirts, purses, shoes and shirts. In a variety of colors too. Loading the car, they headed back to Nicki's after three hours at the mall.

_~Nicki's house, 17:26~_

Pulling into the garage, Nicki and Angelee went through the door connecting the garage to the kitchen; bags levitating behind them as Angelee refused to let Nicki carry any.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah I do thanks."

"There you two are," Ethan and Peter came into the kitchen, "you have a visitor Angelee."

Raising eyebrows, Nicki and Angelee went into the living room. On one of the couches, there he sat.

"What are you doing here? You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"

"I know," he got off, "but I really need to speak to Angelee."

Folding her arms, Nicki tried to stop it,

"I don't think that's a good idea Dick."

"Nicki it's fine…" Angelee touched her shoulder, "I can handle it," for the first time in hours, Angelee faced Dick, "what do you want?"

"Flash needs to speak with us… it's about Amazon."

"I'm not part of the Team anymore remember?"

"I told him that but he wants to talk to both of us."

Sighing, Angelee gave in,

"Fine… just because it involves Rosie. Thanks for today Nic," she hugged the red-head, "I appreciate it."

"Come over when you're done. We'll have a sleepover."

"Okay. See you later." Reluctantly, she left with Dick back to the Hall.

_~Washington D.C., Hall of Justice, March 25__th__, 18:00~_

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01! BLACK CRANE B02!"

Going through the door, they entered the Library.

"Hey guys!" Flash had his hand on his hips, "Sorry to pull away from what you were doing Black Crane."

"It's fine… what's up with Amazon."

"You two may want to see this." Inserting a flash drive into the computer, two sets of DNA appeared side by side.

Comparing the two pairs of DNA, Angelee smirked,

"They look very similar."

"They're 60% identical…" the identical parts of each set were highlighted, "that's because they're related."

Dick closely examined the two pairs,

"Whose do they belong to?"

"The one on the left is Amazon's… the other I haven't been able to match yet. I wanted to run it through known databases with you two around… get your input."

"What are you hoping to find?" Angelee had her arms folded.

"With any luck… the true identity of who Primrose is." Flash began to run the right DNA through databases hoping to find something. After an hour of searching, nothing came up.

"Amazon to Hall," Amazon's face appeared in the middle of the giant screen, "come in."

"Flash here. Go ahead Amazon."

"Is Crane around? I've been looking for her everywhere I can't find her."

Flash and Dick glanced at Angelee,

"I'm right here Amazon," Angelee went in front of the screen, "what do you need?"

"I need your help. Can you stay there until I get there?"

"Uhh… sure… I'll be here."

Amazon's face disappeared.

"We'll continue the search on the Watchtower." Flash pulled Dick towards the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIED FLASH 04! NIGHTWING B01!" They were gone on the Watchtower.

Angelee was by herself in the last place she wanted to be. Not wanting to be at the Hall in the first place, it felt different being there since she quit being Black Crane. But obviously no one knows that; obviously Dick didn't tell anyone. He probably hasn't seen anyone since the Cave got destroyed let alone talked to them. Then again she can't blame him; it is his fault Mount Justice is gone.

"RECOGNIZED AMAZON B24!"

"Hi Crane," the light-browned haired girl froze when she saw Angelee instead of Crane, "Uhh… who are you?"

"Relax Rosie it's me; just as the real me Angelica."

"Oh… okay. Are you busy at all?"

"No, not really. Why what's wrong?"

Shuffling her feet, Amazon tried to find the right wording,

"I need your help… see, I've been having these dreams lately. But not about Artemis's death or anything but about a building and a man." Angelee narrowed her eyes, "I don't know why or what it means but something about it seems… familiar. Can you help?"

"What are you hoping I can do?"

"Well you're a telepath… can you enter my mind and search my memories?"

Angelee turned her back towards the 15year old,

"I… I don't really like doing that Prim."

"I know I've been told. But I need to know what these dreams mean and you're the only one I trust to look in my mind and tell me."

"What about Miss Martian? Don't you trust her?"

"As a friend and teammate of course but not to poke around my memories. Please… will you do it?"

Angelee lowered her head; she really didn't want to do it. If there was one thing she hated it was peeking around the minds of her friends. After a heavy sigh, she nodded,

"Alright…" Amazon hugged her, "but sometimes it's better to forget your past. Let's do it in the gym; no distractions there." Angelee led Amazon through a door to the gym. On the floor was a blue mat used for hand-to-hand combat. "Lay down here and shut your eyes," Laying on her back, Amazon shut her eyes, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Shutting her eyes to calm her life force, Angelee to three long breathes then began to recite a spell.

"Kinep autin ituymip, jum brip yiwqwen a autin nuslie. Kinep autin ituymip, jum brip yiwqwen a autin nuslie," repeating it over and over again until she had complete access to Amazon's mind. Opening her eyes, they were the light blue of Amazon's, "Alright… let's see what you've been dreaming."

_~Amazon's mind~_

Inside Amazon's mind, Angelee began to fly around attempting to find what she was looking for. Reaching what appeared to be signpost, there were two directions for her to travel. One was marked 'Past' and the other marked 'present' as was expected. But what wasn't expected was the complete blackness in the 'past' direction.

"Well… she did say she couldn't remember anything about her life before Flash found her. So I guess that's the place to look." She flew down the 'past' pathway into the blackness. Darkness was all around her; no light anywhere. Scanning the dark, she tried to see any of the dreams that plagued her. "Come on Rose… show me a dream." Suddenly laughter was ringing in her ear.

"Come on Daddy!" A projection of young girl ran past her. "Come get me!"

"Not now Rosie can't you see I'm busy!" A tall red-haired man projection stood beside her; a notebook and pencil in his hands.

**"Rosie… that's Prim." **Not wanting to interfere, Angelee let the scene play out.

The blonde-haired girl, young Primrose, pouted and began to whine,

"But Daddy you never play with me! Why won't you play with me!?"

"I'm working honey. Remember what I told you?"

Primrose put down her head,

"That your boss needs you to work…"

"That's right," Prim's Father kneeled before her, "but I promise you; when I'm through with this project we'll play okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good girl," a kiss was planted on her forehead, "why don't you go upstairs and watch that neat video Miss Bee got for you."

Young Primrose disappeared; her Father still before her then soon faded.

**"What was that all about?"** Going deeper into the darkness, Angelee caught a glimpse of color to her right; seeping through to her present time, **"There…"** Flying over, part of the dream Amazon was telling her about was playing before her.

There stood Prim; older than the projection she saw but not her teenage self the Team knew in a white room with people in lab coats.

"Primrose dear," one of them, "bring these papers to Mister Luthor WITHOUT reading them this time." Angelee's eyes bugged out.

"Yes Dad." Prim took the papers from her Father then faded from the scene.

"Is it wise to get your daughter involved with this Tom?"

"It's fine Joanna," Tom… Primrose's Father, began to look over some papers, "I want the best for her. With all of these Super-powered freaks on Earth now, she won't stand a chance standing up for herself."

Primrose and Luther entered the scene again,

"Doctor Martin…"

Tom faced Luthor,

"Mister Luthor… pleasure to see you Sir."

"I was reading these reports and I have to say I'm quite impressed. How is the combination of the samples progressing?"

"Right on schedule. The sample from the anonymous donor is combining with Black Crane's perfectly. In a month's time it will be ready to be transfused into Prim's bloodstream."

Luthor beamed and put his arm around Primrose's shoulder,

"Perfect! And there will be no problems with her system refusing it?"

"None at all Sir."

"Beautiful. Carry on Doctor." Luthor faded from the scene.

Angelee couldn't speak. Luthor had some of her DNA! And was using it to transfuse it with a human's DNA. But why? What was the purpose?

**"I have to unlock the rest of her past. What is going on?" **Searching the blackened past, she was hoping to find a locked room of memories. But nothing; she had to go deeper into her mind… deeper into Prim's memories to her sub-conscious, **"Dive deeper; enter the sub-conscious. Show what your memory hides; expose your most precious memories!"** Suddenly Angelee was spiraling through the many levels of Primrose's memory to the deepest part of her sub-conscious. Afraid of what to find, she slowly progressed in the blackened sub-conscious, **"Come on show me a door, a stairwell… something…"** A few feet in front of her was another projection of Primrose in a hospital gown.

"I had to destroy it Dad! It's wrong and I didn't want it!"

"You just ruined everything you little brat!" Her Father slapped her, "You will do what I say you hear me!" The projection of her Father began to drag the Primrose projection through the dark; Prim trying to pull away.

"NO! I won't let you!" Prim bit her Father than ran off.

"ROSIE WAIT!" Angelee quickly followed her. She knew it was only a projection but maybe the projection would lead her to a door to free her memories. Running and running further into the darkness, there stood a door; the Prim projection phasing right through it. This was it; the door to her memories locked in her sub-conscious. The handle was turned and the door pushed open. Just then, hundreds of memories and projections of those memories flooded through. Inside, the Primrose projection from earlier was waiting for her. As soon as she caught sight of Angelee, she took off again; Angelee following right behind. Deeper into her sub-conscious they went; the darker it became. People yelling for Prim burned the ears; but Angelee kept running until another door was in sight. Once again, Prim phased through it. That door was opened too; more memories flooding out. These were hundreds of scientists in lab coats destroying files on computers; shredding papers and looking for Rosie.

"Hey you!" One of the scientists caught sight of Prim, "Freeze little brat!"

Prim took off again; Angelee following her. Getting free of the scientists, Prim stopped to catch her breath. The poor girl was exhausted. Why was her Father doing those things to her? Why was she being injected with Crane's DNA?

"Attention all Personal!" Luthor's voice echoed in the quietness, "Evacuate the premise immediately! Lock down every emergency exit and proceed to the main door for immediate evacuation."

"No…" Prim's projection grew scared, "I have to hurry." Using every ounce of energy she could create, she began to run.

"Prim! Primrose!" A black-haired female scientist called for her. Backing away, Prim tried to run, "No wait… I'm here to help!"

"You wanna take me back to my Father!"

"No… I don't. Honey what he was making you do was wrong I know that. Please trust me…" her hand was held out, "I can get you out of here."

Prim reluctantly took her hand; the two of them running together.

**"That's Joanna… she tried to save her."**

"We don't have a lot of time. Luthor ordered the building to be set on fire; regardless of whose inside." The final door; Joanna and Prim going through it. Angelee reached for the copper knob; her fingers lightly touching it before pulling back.

"AAAHH! HOT!"

Hot… fire! She had to open the last door; she had to unlock all the memories. Taking a quick breath, she quickly grabbed the handle and turned it; opening it. But that was it… that's was all she saw before getting hit with a force of some kind. Being knocked unconscious, she was forced out of Primrose's mind.

_~Hall of Justice, March 26__th__, 01:47~_

She remembers everything… her Mother being killed when she was 3, her Father being a scientist for Luthor and the Light… her wanting to be part of the Light until that day. Her Father wanted to used her; use her to give her part of Black's Crane's DNA and possibly her powers to stop her… her DNA was used to combine with Crane's unknowingly, Joanna dying trying to save her. But why couldn't she remember anything until now? Sitting up, Amazon looked beside her; Angelee was knocked out cold.

"Black Crane," Amazon nudged her "Crane…" she went to slap her face but when her fingertips touched Angelee's cheek, a voice came into her head.

**"Well well my dear you remember everything. Well done infiltrating the Justice League my child; you uncovered all of their secrets for the Light just as I hoped you would. If you want to know everything, meet me outside of the old building where it all happened… all those years ago."**

The old building… the building where she lost her memory, where Joanna died… where her Father made her his personal guinea pig; where she lost her childhood. She had to go; she had to confront her Father. Plus she didn't want the League to find out about her past; she couldn't face them until she faced her Father.

"I'm so sorry… I never wanted this to happen." Jumping to her feet, Amazon fled the Hall of Justice.

_~March 27__th__, 10:29, Angelee and Flash's POV~_

"Hello? Anyone here?" Flash's voice called out then darted around the Hall, "Where is everybody?" Finally reaching the gym, he saw Angelee laying on the floor, "CRANE!" Dashing over, he kneeled beside her, "Angelica!" Tapping her face, he tried to get her up. After a few minutes of hitting her face, shouting at her and fiercely shaking her, she woke.

"HUH? What's going on?"

"What happened? Who attacked you?"

Looking around, Angelee noticed Amazon was gone,

"Where's Rose?"

"I don't know she isn't anywhere in the Hall."

"What time is it?"

"10:30."

That didn't make sense,

"That can't be right…it was 6:00 just an hour ago."

Flash softened his eyes,

"Ang… it's 10:30 in the morning… on Sunday."

Angelee sat up and rubbed her head,

"That can't be…"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Thinking, she tried to remember,

"The last thing I remember was being inside Amazon's mind and recovering her past and some kind of telepathic force kicking me out of her mind," she widened her eyes, "her past! Flash, I know her past… well, some of it!" Flash helped her up, "we have to find her!"

"Hey whoa slow down. Why don't you take it easy for a bit?"

"We can't. Barry, Prim is involved with the Light!" That caught his attention, "we have to let everybody know."

"Well then come on." Running out of the gym, they came to the zeta tube teleporters in the Library, "After you."

Nodding, Angelee faced the door,

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!" She went through the zeta-tube to the Watchtower. Flash was next, "RECOGNIZED FLASH 04!" Appearing on the Watchtower, Flash called everyone to order.

"Hey guys; Crane's got some news."

_~Watchtower~_

In the Mission Room on the Watchtower stood Captain Atom, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Angelee!" Miss Martian hugged her when she joined them.

"We heard what happened…" Superboy had his arms folded, "don't worry we took care of it."

"Thanks Conner but I'd rather not talk about it." She turned to Nightwing and just stared at him; him staring at her.

"So what's the big news?" Captain Atom interrupted the Team's reunion; he wanted the news.

"I know part of Amazon's past," Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy took more interest than Captain Atom did, "and it's not pretty."

Flash stood next to Black Canary; Nightwing asked,

"How did you find anything out?"

"She came to me and asked if I'd enter her mind to help her make sense of a dream she was having. Usually I hate entering other people's minds but she begged me. It took a long time but I finally was able to get some vital information," catching her breath, Angelee treaded lightly, "Primrose isn't Barry's niece… she's the daughter of a scientist to the Light."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes,

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. His name's Tom Martin. Flash, if you would pull up those samples again please," Flash made a holo-keyboard and pulled up the DNA samples he had, "these two samples are 60% identical which makes them related. Her Father, Tom Martin," hacking into the DNA database, Angelee found Tom Martin's DNA; the two sets overlaid each other, "worked in a lab where Luthor was the man in charge. Exactly where I don't know but I saw him in her mind; she met him when she was young."

Examining the two sets of DNA, Nightwing grew angry,

"So what's her story? What made her forget?"

"Who says she did? Who says she didn't just didn't say she didn't remember her past?"

"When someone can't remember anything, like completely forget everything, that part of their memory is black and dark. The part of her mind that remembers her life before she was 9 and Flash found her was dark… completely black. I had to go into her sub-conscious to retrieve the memories; not to mention follow a projection of her running for her life. There were three doors down there; each one holding more and more memories… and more information about her past. It turns out, her Father took DNA from a human… and somehow… DNA from me, and tried to combine them together."

"They were making a clone of you?"

Angelee shook her head,

"No. Martin was planning to inject the newly combined DNA into Prim. If everything went right, that DNA would replicate and she'd get powers like mine. That's what Luthor and Martin was trying to accomplish." No one could say anything so she continued, "But Rosie fought it; she didn't want it. So she destroyed the samples and ran for her life. I don't know how that all ends; the last door had fire on the other side and as soon as the door was opened I was knocked out by some sort of telepathic force."

"Psimon…" Miss Martian hissed.

"My guess exactly… when Flash woke me up, Amazon was gone."

"She fled," Superboy snuffed, "go figure."

Angelee made a holo-map,

"If she has her com we can track her… see where she's headed. If not… then we'll have to do it the hard way," nothing showed up, "she ditched the com… hard way it is." Shutting her eyes, she re-entered Amazon's mind. Seeing what she saw, Angelee managed to figure out where she is, "She's heading for Central City…On the outskirts in an industrial zone…"

"Why would she be heading there?"

Flash put his hands on his hips,

"There was a building fire after the attack on the Watchtower in the city I was called to. There was the body of a young woman we pulled from the debris."

"Joanna…" Angelee told them, "She was a scientist alongside Tom who tried to get Prim out of the building. I don't know how Prim survived though."

"Who cares! She's with the Light; they have your DNA Ang!"

"Conner's right Angelee. If Psimon was in her head, he could've made her forget her past just to join us. If she's having these dreams, it's Psimon leaking her purpose to her. Ang… we have to forget her."

"Isn't it fair that we give her a chance to explain? If she really does remember her past, she can explain everything," Angelee turned to Flash, "Flash back me up here."

Flash was silent,

"I have to agree with the others Angelica." Angelee dropped her mouth, "The Light is working with an unknown Partner for an invasion. Primrose's Father… is helping the Light make sure that happens. How can we know she isn't involved?"

"I don't believe you guys! She's been living under your roof Barry for 5years! Artemis mentored her."

"And told her everything about us," Nightwing reminded her of the truth, "we don't know for sure who she is."

Shaking her head, Angelee couldn't believe what her friends were saying,

"You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe you guys are turning your backs on her," heading for the zeta tubes, she was determined to find Prim, "I don't care what you people think; I'm going to find her and get answers."

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Central City, March 27__th__, 14:34, Amazon's POV~_

There she stood; the empty lot where she lost everything. The burnt building had been cleared since the accident but nothing had taken its place.

"Alright!" She called out, "I'm here! Show yourself!"

"Rosie… you've grown. You look so much like your Mother." A deep man's voice came from somewhere.

"Show yourself!" Amazon armed an arrow on her bow.

A man with graying red-hair appeared from a boom tube,

"Hello Rosie. Is that anyway to greet your Father?"

"You're no Father. You're nothing but a monster. You tried to use men against the Justice League. You wanted me to be your own personal guinea pig; combine my DNA with Black Crane's!"

"That was your choice Primrose remember?" Prim softened the pull on her bow, "You wanted to have Black Crane's DNA joined with yours; you wanted it ever since you first saw her in Gotham."

_~Flashback, Gotham City, April 8__th__, 2009, Primrose's POV~_

"Young sidekick to our very own Batman was spotted last night near the industrial zone chasing a large group of Joker clowns. The only girl sidekick to the Dark Knight, Black Crane," the medium sized TV screen showed a picture of young Black Crane in her black and red suit was flying after a large group of Joker clowns before levitating them into each other, "had this say.

The 10 year old Black Crane spoke into the camera,

"I cannot go into detail about the investigation but I can say this… lock your doors and windows at night, be aware of your surrounding when going out and do not engage if you should see anything suspicious. If you happen to be attacked by Joker Clowns or the ordinary street criminal, do not resist; your life is more valuable than any material object. Thank you." She flew off the screen.

An 8year old Primrose Martin sat in front of the TV; eyes glued to the screen.

"Dad Dad! Black Crane was on TV!"

"That's nice Honey…" Tom Martin wasn't interested; he was too busy scribbling away in a notebook.

"She is so lucky," Prim sighed, "I would love to have her powers. Can that happen Dad?"

"I don't know Rosie… she's not from Earth remember."

"I know but you're a scientist working with DNA aren't you?"

"Yes."

Prim's face glowed in excitement,

"So you can make that happen can't you? You did it with others right?"

"Well that wasn't me specifically but my team did."

"Oh please Dad?" Prim begged, "Please will you do it?"

Tom smiled,

"Alright… just for you."

Prim threw her arms around her Father,

"Oh thank you Daddy!"

_~Present Time~_

"You remember now don't you?" Primrose lowered her bow; she did remember, "Don't you see? I did all of that for you. You wanted to be like Black Crane; you wanted to be injected with the combination DNA."

Prim tried to remember other things,

"But you only agreed to do it if I would kill her! You just didn't tell me until I was injected with it already! I overheard you talking with Luthor! You expected me to kill her once I gained her powers and learned to control them."

"That was just a formality."

"Formality? That was a condition. Luthor only allowed you access to Crane's DNA and combine it with mine if I trained enough to kill her!"

"I was granting your wish!"

"At the expense of me killing for the Light right Dad?" Her bow was raised again, "Sorry Dad… I won't be killing anyone! Because of you and the Light, I lost everything and nearly died in fire that killed Joanna! Did you care? NO! All you cared about is doing what Luthor told you; even if that meant losing your only child. Good-bye Father." Prim heard enough. Turning to leave, she froze when people came towards her. Luthor and his bodyguard behind the pack, "LUTHOR!" A pointed arrow was armed.

"Primrose Martin… you have grown to be quite the young lady haven't you."

"Cut the flattering Luthor… you ruined my past. Made me forget everything; almost killed me!"

"Oh dear… one of the telepaths recovered your memory haven't they? Oh well; just a minor setback." Luthor smirked, "Now where were we? Oh yes… that's right. Miss Martin, allow me to introduce to you my associate… Psimon."

The telepath appeared at Luthor's right; his hood up,

"Long time Primrose…"

"I've heard of you… Miss Martian told me all about you."

"My reputation precedes me. I've flattered."

Prim laughed,

"Save it for someone who cares."

"My my… you certainly developed Black Crane's attitude haven't we?"

"More than that I can assure you," She pulled back on her string, "Shall I show you?"

"Psimon… if you would." Before Amazon could release her string, Psimon brain blasted her; knocking her unconscious. She fell to the ground, "Take her away boys." Luthor's security guards tied her up then took her away, "One more specimen for our Partner. Nicely done Tom." Luthor, Psimon and his guards left the open lot; Tom to stand to watch his daughter be taken away to an unknown place. He was forced back to work for Luthor and his so called Light… but not for their Partner.

_~Normal POV~_

Angelee was too late to catch Primrose but she ran into Tom Martin. Immediately attacking him, she called Flash and Nightwing and told them she got him. They came to her location and took him in for questioning. Nightwing tried to talk to Angelee about everything but she wouldn't hear it.

"Why won't you hear my side?"

"You don't have a side Night. You lied to me… kept secrets from me. The whole Team and the League thinks Artemis is dead; the Light's unknown Partner has four members of your Team. You're supposed to be the Leader; look out and protect your Team. Instead you let four of them get taken hostage just to fit your own agenda."

"We needed someone inside to get closer to the Light and their partner. Kaldur agreed that it had to be him; Manta is part of the Light making it a perfect cover for him."

"But why Artemis? Why force her back when she wants to leave it?"

"She was more… accessible I guess."

Angelee snuffed,

"You are unbelievable you know that? You sound worse than Batman right now," that hit him hard, "Bats has made some bad choices in his time… but what you're doing tops even his worst moment." A quick rainbow bubble circled her as she teleported back to the Gotham Lighthouse. Falling onto the mattress, she thought of everything that happened over the past few days. How could she even begin to piece this all together? How would she be able to make heads or tails of anything? Primrose was involved with the Light; Dick still attempting to justify keeping the secret from her. Her life was not how she expected it to be at this age. At least on Monday she had a Student Government meeting to talk about Prom. And during the week the Committee would be traveling to the Regal Hotel to look at their ballroom they would have for Prom and get an idea for decorations. Not to mention seating and a dance floor. It was getting towards the end of March; soon it would be April and her 18th birthday. That would be her first birthday without Bruce… she wasn't looking forward to it. No one knew where Amazon was. For all they knew, she was standing in Luthor's office in Metropolis right now… telling him everything about the Team and the League. Would she do that? Would she go against what Artemis taught her? Well… finding out where you really come from can change you; it did to Kaldur. But that was all a plan; a rouse; that she knew of. Maybe Kaldur really did change. Maybe he did join his Father for real… not just for a plan. Opening her sketchbook, she drew her thoughts and questions. Before long, she was fast asleep.

_So there's "All is revealed". I hope ShyWolfDog likes the way I did this; I tried. I apologize for not updating recently; been busy… long story. Anyway, next is "Before the Dawn" which the rescue of the kidnapped teenagers. The event that changes the mindset of Angelee happens at the end. The event… Nightwing is kidnapped by Angelee's cousin; Dremlick's oldest son. "Cornered" is going to happen but with some added extras like Robin and Batgirl trying to find him. Eventually Robin finds Angelee and tells her what happens. That forces her to come out of "hiding" to rescue him and she enlists the help of an old friend. I'm changing the whole 'Miss Martian puts Kaldur into a catatonic state" thing… not sure how yet but that's not going to happen. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. _


	13. Chapter 13-Before the Dawn

_Hey readers, here is "Before the Dawn". Nightwing takes a small squad to rescue the kidnapped teenagers; Miss Martian also discovers the plan by entering Kaldur's mind. Like I said in the last chapter, he doesn't get put into a catatonic state. I'm not sure how I'm going to change it but it's not going to happen. So the next chapter is "Cornered". Not sure how I'm going to change it but I do want Robin and Batgirl to investigate Nightwing's disappearance which happens at the end of this chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle "Cornered"; I might do two parts for that. One part being Robin and Batgirl's POV while the other being the actual storyline in the episode… After "Cornered" is "The missing piece" which is more investigating by Robin and Batgirl; and Robin finding Angelee to tell her what happened. She comes out of "hiding" to aide with the search._

_Enough of the spoilers; don't want to give too much away. Let's start "Before the Dawn". Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Much appreciated._

_Disclaimer in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 13-Before the Dawn

_~Watchtower, March 30__th__, 19:22, Flash and Angelee's POV~_

"Have you had any luck finding Prim?"

"None. And her Father hasn't been much help either," Angelee was watching video footage of her Father in an interrogation room in Gotham Police Department, "he refuses to talk about the Light and his involvement with them."

"Can't you just pick his mind?"

"I could but I'd be afraid of what I'd find."

Flash glanced at her,

"You're worried about her… aren't you?"

"Yeah… we didn't give her a chance to explain herself. What if we really messed this up?"

"We'll find her."

"I hope so…" Angelee went back to watching the footage of her Father. How much she wanted to hit him; make him tell her where she was. But she wasn't part of the Team anymore; she didn't have a say, "Where are you Rosie?"

_~Atlantic Ocean, Amazon's, 18:18 POV~_

Trapped in a containment pod, Amazon scanned the surrounding area. She was in a lab of some sorts; other containment pods beside her and across from her. There she saw four teenagers she didn't know, Shimmer and La'gaan. Aqualad just left after getting a tour of the area from a blue alien man who called himself The Ambassador.

**"Lagoon Boy… Shimmer… what is the purpose of taking them? What is the purpose of me? I have to try to contact Black Crane or Miss Martian. Surely one of them can hear me from here,**" Prim shut her eyes, **"Miss Martian… Black Crane… can any of you hear me? It's Amazon; please respond."** Silence, **"Dang! This pod blocks all telepathic communications."** Sighing, she leaned her against the back of the pod, **"Great… all I can hope for now is the Team is able to find us."**

_~Normal POV~_

"Good… they're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others." Nightwing was staring at a holo-map from his wrist.

"How can you be sure?"

Closing the map, Nightwing had to lie to Cassie,

"Wishful thinking?"

"And the abductee shipment… at the docks… how did you know about that?" Wonder Girl was getting suspicious. She knew Nightwing was a great detective but even this was too good for him.

Lying once again, Nightwing explained,

"Aquaman came across the Intel while searching for La'gaan." He quickly turned his head. Thankfully Crane wasn't there or she would've been giving him the dirtiest of looks ever. She hasn't spoken to him for more than a few minutes since he was forced to tell her about Kaldur's undercover mission. She wanted nothing more to do with him until he figured out who he was… but he didn't have time for it. He had to keep this rouse of Kaldur betraying the Team going for as long as he could. Swiveling his chair to his right, he looked at Crane's usual seat; the furthest in the back to the right of the helm. Staring at it, his eyes softened.

"Why isn't Black Crane here anyways? You'd think she'd be the first one on the ship to rescue the others."

"She's busy with school. She has a big exam on Friday; and the Prom Committee is supposed to go see the location today. She wishes she could be here though." The bio-ship continued to follow the flyer until it docked on an insect-looking ship on the ocean's floor; the bi-ship hid behind a large rock formation, "So this is the Light's Partner. That ship shares the same alien design sensibility as the bombs that destroyed Malina Island and Mount Justice."

Wonder Girl made a point,

"Kinda reminds me of Blue's armor."

Nightwing looked down at the console then clenched his teeth,

"Miss M you're up."

Gilling up, Miss Martian phased through the bottom of the bio-ship and swam closer to the large ship,

**"Alpha squad I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?"**

** "Affirmative."** Batgirl, dressed as Barbara Gordon, confirmed their position,** "We're inside some kind of docking bay. We have a visual on the new aliens… aka, the Kroloteans competitor. AKA, the Light's Partner. And we've got other company. It's Aqualad. If he makes us… we're over."**

** "Stay whelmed; he won't be looking for you. Just don't attract attention." **Whelmed… He grinned; he can hear what Black Crane would be saying right now. 'Seriously what is it with you and that word? What makes that word so unique?'. He chuckled and thought of his response, 'It's one I made up when I was kid… you used to laugh.'

**"I found Gar and Bart,"** Miss Martian brought Nightwing's attention back to rescue mission, **"they're unconscious but alive. No sign of Jaime or La'gaan."**

** "We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy,"** Barbara informed, **"and Shimmer…plus four civilians and all the teens we came with. Wait… Amazon is here too! We're unsupervised now… but Blue's still unaccounted for. And an escape could trigger a response. Do we wait?"**

Thinking of the best strategy, Nightwing gave them the okay,

**"Negative Alpha. Go ahead and make your move… before you need rescuing too. You too Miss M… get our boys."**

After a few minutes, Superboy confirmed the docking bay,

**"Docking bay secured."**

** "Nice timing handsome."** Bumble Bee came flying in with the large group of abductees behind her including Lagoon Boy and Amazon.

**"Docking now."** The bio-ship docked; the hatch opening to the docking bay on the ship.

Wonder Girl was waiting on the other side,

"Alright people let's move!"

Miss Martian and Beast Boy were running through the hallways trying to find Bart who ran off to find Blue. Reaching a fork in the hall, Kaldur came from the right forcing Miss Martian and Beast Boy to freeze in their tracks,

"YOU!" Growling, her eyes were green; entering his mind. Kaldur tried to his best ability to block it. Thanks to all the training Angelee gave him all those years, he was standing tall for a short time. But Miss Martian's telepathic ability was different than what he was too and soon was defeated.

"AAAHHHH!" After gripping his head, Kaldur fell to his knees.

Back on the docking bay, Wonder Girl was ushering the teenagers onto the bio-ship; Amazon preparing her bow. Tim and Barbara came through the door; running into Superboy who nodded,

**"M'gann where are you guys? M'gann!"** Superboy ran for the exit, "I'm going in!" Before he could get too far, he came flying back; landing on his back. In his place came a large black figure; a larger, exact copy of Blue Beetle.

"Apologizes meat…" The Black Beetle touched his fingers to the wall, "but no one goes anywhere." The hatch leading to the bio-ship was sealed shut followed by the hatch to the hallway.

Being impulsive, Wonder Girl called him out,

"Listen uh… Black Beetle! You're totally out-numbered. Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you!"

Amused, Black Beetle couldn't hold back a smirk,

"You… go easy on me?" A long maniacal laugh came from him.

"Oh that is not a good sign." Bumble Bee hovered next to Lagoon Boy.

Back in the halls, M'gann continued to pierce Kaldur's mind. Breaking the barriers, she saw flashes of his memories. All of his memories from being on the Team played for her; the heartbreaks, the disappointments, the smiles; everything. Next came the memories from the past few months; Kaldur and Nightwing shaking hands in the grotto in front of Aquagirl's holo-gram, La'gaan being taken, faking Artemis's death, Nightwing placing the necklace around Artemis's neck with Wally and Kaldur looking on… the Cave being destroyed. The whole undercover plan showing itself to her. Her eyes returned to normal,

"No…" She too fell to her knees in despair. Worried, Beast Boy tried to shake her free from the trance,

"M'gann! M'gann?"

Tigress came from another hallway,

"Kaldur!" Running over, she kneeled next to him then looked at M'gann, **"M'gann…what have you done?"** Telepathically, Tigress showed her true form to M'gann; the blonde hair and amethyst eyes low and concerned.

**"I thought he had killed you. That he deserved…"** Ashamed, Miss Martian stared at the floor.

Angry, Beast Boy morphed into a green tiger and lunged at Tigress. Using a smokescreen dagger, black smoke covered Tigress's and Kaldur's getaway,

**"I'll take mine. You take yours."** The smokescreen cleared; Tigress and Kaldur gone.

"Count yourself lucky boy!"

With a growl, the green tiger changed back into Beast Boy,

"M'gann snap out of it! You did good; you took out Aqualad. But the others still need our help!" He tried everything he could; but she wasn't budging. Everything made sense to her now; she understood why Black Crane left. She wasn't in hiding; she was furious with this plan. She didn't know about it either that's why she left. Nightwing lied to her; to the Team… about Kaldur; about Angelee. He told everyone she was in hiding because the Light's unknown Partner wanted her. He didn't say she found out about the plan and quit. M'gann knew something didn't sound about that; Angelee never hid from anything since she faced Dremlick. She always faced everything head on… she doesn't hide from anything anymore.

Beast Boy was right; the others needed help on the docking bay. Every Team member was taking on the Black Beetle while one of the abducted teenagers watched on in fear. Black Beetle easily threw aside the Team; them slamming into the walls. The only one left on their feet was Superboy; who, after gathering his footing back, attacked Black Beetle again. Punching in the torso once, Black Beetle didn't feel a thing. Towering another foot over his head, Black Beetle easily landed a hit to Superboy's face. The strength of the punch sent Superboy flying back; crashing into the floor of the docking bay face first. Knowing something had to be done, Wonder Girl gripped onto Black Beetle's pinchers behind his head and swung her legs into him. The force managed to push him back a bit. Crouching down, Wonder Girl charged; right arm extended in a fist. Too fast and too strong, Black Beetle caught her fist and turned her wrist to lock her arm. With one swing, Wonder Girl was out next to the face down Superboy. Flittering above was Bumble Bee. Firing her stingers, they were no match for the pulse cannon from Black Beetle. One pulse and Bumble Bee landed next to a kneeling Lagoon Boy who looked at the oversized version of Blue. From the side came Batarangs from Rim and Barbara; the explosions actually pushing Beetle back. The smoke from the explosions allowed cover for Lagoon Boy to grow in size and attack Beetle on his back. A small victory was soon over when an arm of the scarab on Beetle's back wrapped around Lagoon Boy's arms; shocking him. Losing his grip, a growl escape the blown-up La'gaan. If the shock wasn't enough, Black Beetle faced him and fired his pulse cannon; Lagoon Boy slamming into a computer. The teenager looked on in fear as Tim and Barbara failed soon after. He was all that remained. Eyeing a Trooper's gun on the floor, he attempted to be a hero and shoot Black Beetle. But that too failed as Shimmer leaped and kicked him to the side. Nodding to each other, Shimmer turned her attention to the teen; well… attempted to as Barbara charged her. Arming the pulse cannon again, Black Beetle aimed for Barbara. Before he got the chance to fire, an awakened Superboy and Wonder Girl teamed up and tackled Beetle. Amazon ran over to the teen; her bow armed with a net arrow. She was cut off from the link; she couldn't let Nightwing know what was happening. Waiting for the right time, she shot the arrow; trapping Shimmer in a net.

On the other side of the hatch to docking bay, Beast Boy was a gorilla; Miss Martian right behind him,

**"Can't you at least get the link back up? Oh… uh… thanks. Now come on! We're sealed out of the docking bay. What's going in there?"**

Nightwing was with the freed abductees; his palms on the hatch thinking of a way he could get in,

**"Don't know. I'm cut off aboard the bio-ship!"**

** "We're fighting off Black Beetle and Shimmer. Lagoon Boy, Robin and Bumble Bee are already and… Conner look out! Superboy's down…it's just Batgirl and me now."** Wonder Girl filled them in.

**"You got to get in there!"** Beast Boy turned and looked at Miss Martian. Right now, she was their best hope.

Miss Martian's eyes were still low; she was still in shock over what she saw in Kaldur's mind,

**"Wh...What? How?"**

** "What do you mean how? Density shift!"**

** "Ri… right. I can do that. I can still do that."** Phasing through the hatch, she saw Wonder Girl get held against it. Noticing her, Black Beetle placed his palm against the hatch; Miss Martian was stuck. Grunting, she lost focus and hung halfway between the door.

Wonder Girl noticed too,

"What did you do to her?"

"Shifted the density of the door. Wasn't quite prepared for that was she?" Black Beetle glanced at Miss Martian, "But don't be jealous. I can put you through the door too," he leaned closer, "halfway… the hard way." Like a rag doll, Black Beetle began banging Wonder Girl against the metal hatch.

Losing count of how many times she was banged, the teen watched as Wonder Girl went down. Turning around, Shimmer, who managed to be released from Amazon's net, was fighting with Barbara; the only person left. So Black Beetle thought. Behind him the hatch somehow opened freeing Miss Martian. There stood Beast Boy, Impulse and Blue Beetle. All three were shocked to see their teammates down. Blue Beetle ran into the docking bay, Beast Boy to Miss Martian and Impulse to Wonder Girl. Acting quickly, Blue put his palm on the wall and opened the hatch where the teen was cowering; he fell back.

"Amazon, Batgirl… get everyone out of here!"

The two girls looked at each other then nodded; none of them knew the truth about Amazon yet. And she wasn't about to tell them right there; that wasn't the time.

"Little brother," Black Beetle acknowledged Blue, "one way or another I'm putting you back on mode. You are of the Reach; and cannot escape it."

Blue was weak from the torture while in the pod; he leaned against a wall while Batgirl and Amazon were dragging the closer fallen members out of the docking bay,

"I have to," he was silent while his scarab spoke to him, "do it." Grunting, Jaime allowed the scarab to take full control of the armor. The pinchers on his back extended as he and Black Beetle began to fight.

In the hallway from the docking bay to the bio-ship, Nightwing ran to help him Team; Batgirl stopping him,

"Hold up," Batgirl handed him Bumble Bee, "Blue's keeping Black busy. Impulse, Beast Boy, Amazon and I will get everyone else into the bio-ship's hold. Once we're in, you need to be at the helm ready to make a fast exit."

"Right," Nightwing nodded, "execute." He carried Bumble Bee into the bio-ship; Amazon dragging Lagoon Boy behind him. Inside the bio-ship stood all the freed abductees; Amazon setting Lagoon Boy down, "Are you alright?" He couldn't face Amazon now that he knew the truth.

Getting to her feet, Amazon couldn't look at him either,

"Fine." She ran off to get more fallen members. She still cared for the Team even though she knew the truth about her past. The Team was her new family; she worried for them. Back inside the docking bay, Amazon came to the doorway just in time to see Blue pinning Black against the ceiling then being forced in the ground, "BLUE!"

To the side, Shimmer rose to her feet holding her head. Resting her hand on the wall, all the experiments by the Reach awoke her meta-gene as she vaporized the wall; water began pouring in.

"Amazon get out of here!" Blue yelled to her as his arms turned to blades and began to joust with Black.

"No! Not without you!"

"Forget me go! Now!"

Beast Boy, still as a gorilla, swung across the top of the docking bay into the bio-ship.

"Everyone's aboard except Blue!" But everyone wasn't; Amazon was still in the docking bay with Blue.

"Going back in for him!" Impulse was determined to save him. Darting towards the door, a large gush of water pushed him back.

"Nightwing seal the hatch! Docking bay's flooding the hold!"

"Acknowledged!"

Beast Boy was holding Impulse above water,

"But Blue!"

Batgirl pointed out a good point,

"We can't help him if we drown or get crushed from the pressure at this depth!"

The hatch of the bio-ship closed; sealing the water out then pulled from the docks. Inside the docks, Blue and Black Beetles were sparring; Amazon watching on as the water rose. The two beetles' chests morphed into large pulse cannons and fired at each other. Equally matched, they were at a standstill. As the water rose, the pressure sucked Amazon through the hole in the wall; her floating in the water. Holding her breath, she tried to swim for the surface as the large ship began to shot yellow lasers at the bio-ship; Blue and herself escaping in the water. Becoming unconscious, Blue began to sink to the bottom of the ocean floor; Amazon swimming over to keep him afloat. The bio-ship glided past with Lagoon Boy on a line behind it. Swooping past, he grabbed Blue while Amazon gripped the line; they were pulled into the bio-ship. Soon the scarab was back online and Blue was staring at Impulse.

"It's me! It's me!" The armor disappeared; Jaime sitting there.

"Course it is." Impulse smiled at him.

"Mission accomplished everyone. Well done," Nightwing rose from the helm, "care to take the controls Miss M?"

Miss Martian couldn't say anything; she just stared out the window.

"Uhh," Beast Boy spoke, "I think she's still basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad; you should've seen it!" Superboy stared at her; he knew what happened, "Well actually it didn't look like much but I'm sure it was bigger and cooler inside their heads!"

Amazon sat next to Jamie,

"How are you feeling?"

"Lousy… how about you?"

"Little dizzy but okay." Amazon smiled at Jaime, "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

At the helm, Nightwing stared at her.

"How did you get taken Prim?" Jaime asked the one question she didn't want to answer.

"Why don't we all rest for now," Nightwing backed Amazon up; for now, "we'll get details when we get back."

_~The Watchtower, March 31__st__, 06:40~_

Nightwing was having a video conference with Captain Atom,

"By now they had moved their ship. Plus there's still the Beetle connection to figure out. But you can tell the world that they're here. Their secret invasion is no secret anymore."

"THAT… would be an understatement." Aquaman joined the video conference by pulling up a press conference.

"Repeating today's top story. A small group of extraterrestrials, The Reach, have arrived at United Nations Headquarters in New York City. For more on this, we go live go GBS's own G. Gordon Godfrey at the U.N."

Godfrey appeared on the screen and began speaking,

"Thanks Cat. And yes folks, it seems Earth has finally met some aliens who know how to get it right."

The camera zoomed to the blue ambassador from the ship,

"The Reach comes to you world as friends. We come with open arms, extending our hands; our Reach, if you will, to help." He shook hands with Secretary Tsang.

"Well thumbs up to The Reach. Ohh I know what you're thinking; Ol' G. Gordon's gone soft on the spacemen. But don't you see, this is exactly how aliens SHOULD come to Earth; knocking on our front door! Not sneaking in the back like some Leaguers we know." The video was paused.

Nightwing was in a state of disbelief,

"So before we warn the public, they go public."

"It could be worse. At least we know EXACTLY where they are."

"That's right. We know what we're up against." Oh Nightwing… if only he knew that down in the Marianna Trench, more ships waited there he wouldn't have said that.

_~Hall of Justice, March 31__st__. 07:15, Normal POV~_

Ending the video conference with Captain Atom and Aquaman, Nightwing closed the video and turned to the Library where every member of the Team had gathered to welcome back the taken members. Amazon walked over,

"I know you know," he lowered his eyes, "the truth about me."

"I do…"

"I didn't remember my past. I was getting fragments; that's why I went to Black Crane and asked her for help. She recovered my memory but something attacked her and when I went to wake her, I got a telepathic message from my Father to meet him where I lost my memory. Turns out Luthor was waiting for me there too. When I refused to go through with whatever he had planned for me, he attacked me and put me in a pod to take to their Partner."

Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder,

"Rose calm down; I'm not angry or anything. But I think you should tell the Team."

"Must I? None of them know I didn't remember my past."

"I think you should."

Sighing, she agreed,

"Alright. Can you call them over… please?"

Nightwing nodded then talked into the coms,

"Everybody to the Library; need to talk." A large group formed in the library in front of Nightwing and Amazon, "Sorry to take everyone away from their own time but Amazon has something she'd like to tell everyone. Go ahead."

Amazon stared at the large group of the Team in front of her. Taking a large breath, she began to tell the truth,

"None of you really know who I am; or where I came from. When I was 9, Flash took me in after finding me on the streets in Central City. I had no recollection of my past; I didn't know anything about my childhood or how I got on the streets. Just recently, I discovered; thanks to help from Black Crane, that my past involves the Light." Gasps and dirty stares came from the Team, "I know what all of you are thinking but it's not like that. It turns out, when I was younger, I wanted to be like Black Crane… and my Father was determined to make it happen."

"Who is your Father?" Superboy asked.

"His name is Tom Martin; he's a scientist for the Light. Somehow, five years ago, the Light got a hold of some of Crane's DNA and my Father was going to combine it with mine to, hopefully, give me powers like hers. But when I found out the reason Luthor agreed to let my Father have access to it, I had to be a warrior of the Light; and kill all of you and the Justice League. I couldn't do that so I destroyed the samples and ran from the facility. Luthor ordered the facility to be set on fire and I was caught in it while trying to escape. When I woke up, no one was around me and I had no memory of what happened. When Black Crane entered her mind, some telepathic force knocked her out."

"Sounds like Psimon to me." Miss Martian had her arms folded; La'gaan's wrapped around her.

"That's what we were thinking," Nightwing scanned the Team, "I know how this seems."

"I can assure all of you that I didn't join the Team to spy on any of you for the Light or The Reach; I really had no recollection of my past. But now that I'm on the Team and have seen what you and the League do first hand, I won't betray you and go report to my Father. The Team is my family; not Tom Martin."

Thinking to themselves, Superboy was the first to walk forward and hug her,

"I know firsthand the damage Luthor can do. It doesn't matter what your family does, what matters is what you do."

"Superboy's right," Miss Martian was next, "you were mentored by Artemis; my best friend. If she trusted you, I do too."

The rest of the Team openly expressed their feelings; some were more concerned like Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy while others; Impulse for example, shrugged it off. But Jaime was different; he didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked away and went outside.

"Excuse me…" Amazon ran after Jaime outside.

_~Amazon's and Jaime's POV~_

"Jaime!" She caught up to him, "You didn't say anything in there… why not?"

"I don't know chica… just not in the taking mood."

"You've been quiet ever since we got on the bio-ship. What's wrong?" Jaime looked at the sky, "Are you traumatized from being abducted or something?"

"NO!" He quickly answered; a little too quickly, "Lo siento…It's just… what you said about your Padre being with the Light… they're the very reason all of this is going on. How do any of us… or me… know you won't turn your backs on us?"

Understanding his feelings, Amazon held Jaime's right hand,

"I won't because my Father is a jerk who wanted to use me to gain points with Luthor. The Team is my family Jaime… I would never betray family."

"But how can you be sure? How can you know?"

Chuckling, Amazon took her right hand and turned his head toward her,

"I'll make you a deal. If I do betray the Team, you can be the one to take me down. Deal?"

"Deal. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If they did they'll be sorry!"

Blushing, Amazon stared at him,

"I'm positive," kissing his cheek, Amazon turned to leave, "I'm glad you're okay." She went back into the Hall. By then, Nightwing had left to go find Angelee and tell her they found Amazon. She hasn't responded through their mental link in days and he was starting to get worried. He was worried that something had happened to her so he had to find her.

_~Nightwing's POV~_

Leaving the Hall of Justice, he headed for Gotham. He knew she wouldn't be in Bludhaven since she was no longer staying at his apartment every so often so she'd have to be in Gotham. Heading for the Gotham Lighthouse, he climbed the stairs to the room at the top. Opening the door, there he saw her suitcases and bags scattered across the floor; a mattress on the floor with blankets and her pillows. She wasn't there; she must be at Nicki's. With a heavy sigh, he climbed down the stairs again and headed onto the Gotham rooftops. Rooftop after rooftop he jumped. Rolling to break his fall after a long jump, he felt himself being stretched. Growling, he tried to free himself but he couldn't. The sensation felt similar.

"Finally I found you Nightwing," a low voice called to him, "you are one difficult person to find Earth scum."

"Who are you? And why do you talk like a Trivoyian?"

"Ahh so you are familiar with Trivoyian. Now I am certain I have the right person."

Nightwing clenched his teeth,

"What do you want with me? I'm not even Trivoyian."

The voice laughed,

"I know… but you are in love with one," the voice finally came into view. Bright blonde hair with vibrant red eyes, "and I have come for her."

"Who are you? What do you want with Black Crane?"

He laughed again,

"Dear boy… it is not Black Crane I want. It is Angelica I am desiring," he lowered Nightwing to eye level, "you see… she took something from me. And now, I am going to make her pay for it; by taking away the very thing she loves. You." The young man snapped his fingers on his free had, "Teleport him to our location. And make sure he cannot contact Angelica in anyway; that means getting rid of any Earthly electronic devices. And, of course, making sure their mental link cannot be accessed."

"Yes Sir!" A woman with red hair and violet eyes appeared next to Nightwing. Removing his com and cell phone, among any other electronic devices, she made sure he couldn't be traced. Like Angelee, this woman spoke Trivoyian and wind began to twirl them. He felt his body twirling with it and rising off the roof. Flying through the sky, he couldn't make out any geological position. Soon he found himself in a room with a single window but no bed then trapped inside a force field with inhibitor stones. Thinking he was smart, he tried to channel Angelee's life force inside of him to escape the field. Sadly, it didn't work; he only succeeded in shocking himself.

"Aaaahhhhh!" He screamed in agony.

The blonde-haired man and red-haired woman laughed,

"Stupid Earth Person." She muttered out.

"Do you not know what you are in boy? You are in an inhibitor field. Those crystals are forged from the volcanoes of Mount Volm then doused in the waters of the Forbidden Lake. Water and fire combined together inhibit every Trivoyian power imaginable. Just one of them can significantly weaken a Trivoyian. Add multiple of them and you get what you are standing in. The small piece of Angelica's life force inside you is useless; you should start to feel yourself getting weaker." It was true; he did feel himself becoming weaker, "Right about now you should start to feel yourself returning to how you were before you met Angelica; before she power shared with you."

"What… what are you planning to do with me?"

"Himera, water for the Earth scum." Another woman came in. She had black hair and green eyes. Nightwing couldn't help but notice a resemblance to Amera who fought alongside William. "And make sure he does not escape. Come Dear," he held out his hand to the red-head, "it is breakfast time." They left.

Himera poured water from a pitcher into a glass and created a small hole in the field. Handing Nightwing the green glass, she couldn't look at him.

"You remind me of someone I know," he refused to drink the water; "she was a close friend."

"You must drink. The water is clean; I fetch it myself. Tiberiick requires you alive until he can find Queen Angelica," Nightwing placed the full glass next to the field; he didn't trust anyone, "I understand your reluctance. You think Tiberiick tainted the supply in some way. I can assure you it is safe; I am the only person who touches the water and the pitcher," Nightwing still refused, "I will leave it there. It is my understanding Earth people cannot go long without water. You will need it soon." Rising from the floor, Himera left the room leaving Nightwing alone. Where was he? Who was this Tiberiick and what did he want with him? Why was he looking for Angelee? There was nothing he could do; all devices were gone and the mental link was inhibited. He couldn't feel her life force inside him anymore; it was so fate. Examining the field, he thought that if he could move a single stone out of place the whole field would collapse. But he couldn't touch it; every attempted ended up with him getting shocked and the glass only added intensity to the shock. There was nothing else he could do to move it from inside; it had to be moved from outside the field. It was really happening; he was trapped… with no way out.

In an unknown part of the unknown location sat Tiberiick and the red-head at a table eating. Finishing their food, Tiberiick went to work tracking down Aqualad. Unknown to Nightwing, Tiberiick had been following him and Black Crane for some time and became aware of the rouse before Black Crane did. Knowing Angelica would not be able to teleport to their location, she would require the aide of a friend. Surely she wouldn't trust anyone on the Team to help her; no, she'd go to Aqualad for transport.

"Is it absolutely necessary we find this Aqualad Tiberiick?"

"Yes Fram it is. Instead of us searching for Angelica, once she discovers that her boyfriend is missing, she will surely search for him. Eventually her search will lead her here. But having to cross the water will be difficult as she would not be able to teleport here and it is too far of a distance to fly. This Aqualad could surely provide transport for her. But the Martian put him in a catatonic state and he is in no condition to be of aide. However, if we should find him, I could repair his mind in time for him to be of help to Angelica."

Fram beamed from ear to ear,

"That is brilliant my husband," she kissed him, "this is why I love you."

Tiberiick grinned,

"Come. We have an Atlantean to find. My son, keep an eye on our guest."

"Yes Father." A 9 year old boy nodded than ran into the other room where Nightwing was being kept.

"He is such a good boy."

"Just like his Mother."

Fram and Tiberiick teleported from the room in search of Aqualad. What did they have planned for all of this? Why go through all this trouble just to get Angelica? These two have surely done their homework and got to know Angelica's lifestyle and personality down to the point. But something about Tiberiick seemed all familiar to Nightwing; almost too familiar. But why? Who was he?

_So… what do you think? Who is this Tiberiick and why does he want Angelee? And why kidnap Nightwing? This is the beginning of the change for Angelee; she will never think the same way again. The next chapter is "Cornered" which focuses on the attack at the Hall of Justice which will happen so this is the plan right now for that; I'm thinking of doing two parts for that episodes. One part will be the actual episode while the other is Robin and Batgirl investigating the disappearance of Nightwing; and maybe more Jaime/Primrose bonding. If you haven't noticed from this episode, those two are another pairing which was decided between ShyWolfDog and myself. So after "Cornered" is "The Missing Piece" which is Angelee looking for Nightwing with a bit of help from Robin. "The Missing Piece" leads right into the next episode which is "Lost and found"; the name gives it away… the finding of Nightwing and Angelee's new power which coincides with the epilogue of the season and the series finale. Now I know I haven't had a reference to Trivoyian or Lucinda or anything like that for a while but remember, she can't communicate with them unless she's in her room in the Cave. But now since the Cave is destroyed she has to look for a new place to use the communication spell. _

_Anyways… I really hope you all are enjoying the story; now we're getting to the good part of the season which makes my job of writing chapters easier. So let me put this out here; I've gotten two requests from readers in this story to add OC's and I have agreed; one being Amazon from ShyWolfDog and a soon to be introduced one from SheWolfSwift. As much as I would love to add more during the story, it's getting too crowded and busy so unfortunately I can't add anymore during the season but for the epilogue I have no problem with doing. I can guarantee you this; the epilogue is going to be SUPER… SUPER long with lots of chapters and possibly long chapters. I have so much planned for that; I've hand-written the first year after the series ended but I have stuff planned for like the next 20ish years after that. But that won't be up until mid-June maybe sooner; we'll see how fast I can write the remaining chapters to this one first. So that's my long author's note here. Please review with thoughts and suggestions and don't forget to follow me on Twitter Callenlover1031 to get exclusive update information, future fanfiction polls and more. Much love!_


	14. Chapter 14-Cornered Part 1

_Hi readers; how did everybody like the last chapter? So I know Nightwing is supposed to tell the Team that they're gonna be operating from Bludhaven but I'm changing that to having Angelee tell them. Anyways; "Cornered" will be two parts. One part will focus on the actual episode; Despero and the Cave being destroyed. While the other part is Robin and Batgirl investigating Nightwing's disappearance. After "Cornered" is "The Missing Piece" which is Angelee, with aide from Robin, doing more investigation. Then it's "Lost and Found" where Angelee finds out where Nightwing is being kept and enlists the help of an old friend to help her. A traumatic event happens that changes everything for Angelee and she gets a new power that coincides with the epilogue. _

_So here is Part 1 of "Cornered". Enjoy and please review with thoughts and opinions._

Chapter 14-Cornered Part 1-Episode POV

_~New York City, April 1__st__, 19:20~_

"Secretary Tseng and I are so glad you accepted the Reach's invitation to meet Captain." The Reach Ambassador extended a welcoming hand towards Captain Atom.

He hated this; he knew the truth. Forcing a smile on his face, Captain Atom shook his hand,

"The Justice League always supports peaceful diplomacy."

"And should diplomacy fail, you have your wanted meta-powers to enforce peace."

Captain Atom took offense,

"Not how we operate Ambassador," he turned towards the reporters, "but we can discuss that in private."

"If you insist." Secretary Tseng, Captain Atom and the Ambassador removed themselves from the press conference.

_~Nicki's House, Gotham City, Nicki and Angelee's POV~_

"Private meeting?" Godfrey was on the TV no, "Is this an April Fool's Day prank? Or just another example of the League hiding their true agenda from you, the people?!" Angelee snarled at the screen while writing down on a piece of paper, "Don't know why you're surprised folks. After all, most of your heroes wear masks!"

"Everybody wears a mask at one point in their life."

Nicki laughed,

"OH… deep. Which famous philosopher said that?"

"Batman." They laughed, "In all seriousness, I can't believe Godfrey is actually endorsing these so called Reach."

"You think they're the ones who are planning the invasion?"

Angelee wrote on the sheet in front of her,

"Yeah I do… The Ambassador made a reference to the meta-gene; the same thing those Kroloteans were researching. Something tells me The Reach is responsible for everything. Then they go and smear the integrity of the League to dirt." She felt herself becoming angry again. Before she knew, the page in front was on fire, "OH COME ON!" Pulling the flame to her, she took control of it and quickly extinguished it.

Watching Angelee throw the paper in the garbage, Nicki became concerned,

"You need to go back."

"I can't Nicki… I can't go back.

"Ang… they're going to need you. Look at you; you're falling apart at the core. You haven't used your powers in days so now they're fighting to get out. If you have a bad feeling about these new aliens, more times than not, you're right and something is up. You need to join the Team again."

Leaning back on the couch, Angelee took out another piece of paper from her binder. Starting to write again, she began to attempt to finish the assignment for school. She thought about the Team; the abducted teens and the invasion. What was happening? What did The Reach have planned? How were the League and Team going to handle it? Why was The Reach here? Why choose Earth?

_~Taos, April 1__st__, 17:23~_

Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse and Amazon sat across from the four abducted teenagers. Bored out of his skull, Impulse began to beat his knees with his hands; Beast Boy on the other side of the door scolding Impulse's annoying behavior. Blue finally held down Impulse's left arm,

"Oh… sorry." His hands stopped but his left foot began to rapidly tap.

The door opened; an olive skinned teenage boy with an orange bandana walked out,

"Thank you Tye," Black Canary appeared behind him, "Virgil."

The teenager that watched in fear on the Ship stood up and followed Black Canary into the interview room.

"TYE!" Blue was excite to see his friend; forgetting that Tye didn't know him as Blue Beetle, "Time to stretch…" he quickly recovered by throwing his arms above his head, "Yep… gotta keep limber." He spun around then sat back down; completely embarrassed. Amazon raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to be there; she wanted to find Black Crane and explain everything. She wanted to apologize for Psimon attacking her… and getting her involved in all of this. She hadn't spoken to Jaime since they got back but he was acting a bit odd; even by her standards. After a minute or two Virgil emerged from the interview room then sat down again; arms folded tightly against his chest. A boy named Eduardo was called in next. They waited in silence; each wondering when they'd be called in next.

_~Angelee's POV, Nicki's house, 20:32~_

"You know she's going to kill us right?" Superboy, now Conner, got off the Supercycle.

"We have to Conner. She'll know the best place to operate; we can't keep operating from the Hall."

Mal hopped out,

"She's going to kill us but it has to be done. Who wants to knock?" The three of them looked at each other.

"I'll do it…" Conner volunteered. Going to the door, he rang the doorbell.

The door opened to show a short 13yeard old,

"AAAHHHHHH!" He slammed the door closed.

"Ethan!" The door opened again; Nicki standing there, "Oh… M'gann, Conner, Mal… what are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry to come so late Nicki," Conner was front, "but we need to talk to Angelee. It's important."

"Yeah of course; come on in," she moved aside to allow the three teenagers in, "you can sit in the living room. I'll get her; she's upstairs working on homework."

Mal, Conner and M'gann sat on the two couches in the living room. Upstairs Angelee was in a spare bedroom working on a term paper for English when Nicki came in.

"Hey… you have visitors downstairs."

"Visitors? Who?"

"M'gann, Conner and Mal…" Angelee groaned, "They say it's important."

With a heavy sigh, Angelee shut her laptop and got off the chair,

"Alright… I guess," She followed Nicki downstairs to the living room where the three waited for her, "hey guys…"

"Hi Ang," Mal stood up, "sorry for stopping by like this."

"But we need to talk. We need your help."

"We need to find a new place to operate." M'gann informed.

"So why are you telling me? Why aren't you talking to Dick about it? I'm not part of the Team anymore remember?"

"We would but we haven't seen him in hours."

Mal folded him arms,

"He hasn't commed either."

"You're just taking a leave… you're still second in command," Conner came closer to her, "right now, it's your job. Right now, you're leader of the Team."

Angelee rolled her eyes.

"Ang… they're right. If Dick isn't responding, it's your job to find a new operating building."

Sighing again, Angelee levitated her jacket over,

"I know a place…" heading for the door, she waved to Nicki, "it's not the best right now but it will suffice for now."

Mal, M'gann and Conner said good-bye to Nicki and ran out the door after Angelee.

"So… where is this place?"

Wolf barked when Angelee got closer,

"HI Wolf!" She petted him, "You'll see. Just trust me." Getting into the front seat next to Wolf, he howled as the others climbed. The Supercycle was started and they flew off into the night. Flying out of Gotham, they were over Bludhaven.

_~Bludhaven, April1__st__, 21:15~_

"This is it…" Angelee piloted the Supercycle in front of a garage in the marina. Jumping off, she opened the garage door.

"Perfect cover for our new digs. On the outside, I mean, it's downright nasty." They went inside, "And it's nasty on the inside too. April Fool's right? I mean, this the Team's new HQ? Where's the secret trapdoor to the real base?"

Angelee laughed,

"Not new HQ; just place to stay. For now… we'll operate from the basement of the Hall of Justice. For people who lived at the Cave; they can crash here. I know it's not the best, but it will do. Sorry for the lack of privacy M'gann; I've been meaning to clean it up and get it upgraded but…" Angelee felt horrible, "maybe you guys can help with that."

Mal shook his head,

"Oh no… no way. I am out… sorry Ang but this is just nuts. I'm heading for the Hall where I'm making other arrangements."

"I understand. But you two should go back and get your boxes of belongings we salvaged from Mount Justice. Hopefully it will help make this old garage warehouse feel a bit more like home."

And so they did. While they went to do that, Angelee scanned the warehouse. What was she thinking? She really needed to upgrade the place. So she started by teleporting to Dick's apartment to get buckets of water, brushes and washcloths then back to the warehouse to start cleaning.

_~Hall of Justice, April 1__st__, 21:24~_

Miss Martian was getting boxes of belongings salvaged from Mount Justice and stacking them in the Library. Captain Marvel and Superboy were assisting while Mal was trying to convince Karen of something else,

"I'm telling you it's a pit beautiful. So I figured I'd just crash with you." Karen shut her eyes and tucked her head down.

"Uh Mal…" she turned from the computer and looked at him, "I mean I'd love that… but I'm studying all the time and you know how small my place is," Mal sulked, "I'm not even sure allowed to have uh… crashers."

Beeping came from behind him,

"Greetings and salutationisms Earth champions," Captain Marvel prepared for battle while Zatanna stood up from a chair confused. They ran outside only to be greeted by a small flying robot, "I am L-Ron; Major Domo to the Great Master and YOU are my prisoners!"

Captain Marvel relaxed while Zatanna tensed up,

"This is Plastic Man's April Fool's joke isn't it? Okay Plas," Marvel chuckled, "you got us."

L-Ron tilted his head,

"…No…I have you." With a touch of a button, a red pyramidal field enclosed the Hall of Justice; sealing everyone inside in… and everyone outside… out… "Though not for myself of course. Rather, I hold you here for the behest of my Master who seeks to prove himself against Earth's greatest warriors." Standing before Captain Marvel and Zatanna came a large purple creature with two eyes and a black arm armor. The large alien kicked Captain Marvel crashing through the window; skidding across the floor of the Hall, "Let the cage match… begin! No fooling!" L-Ron flew over to Zatanna, "Magic user Master." Zatanna began to recite a spell but L-Ron's Master opened a third eye that glowed yellow; rendering Zatanna motionless, "Uh uh uh… magicism is cheating. Master's more the hands-on type." His Master broke the glass doors leading into the Hall, "Allow me to introduce my Master- The Warlord Despero! Gladiatorial champion of 92 star systems! Working on 93 now." Despero stood over Captain Marvel, "He has come to this backwater planet seeking a challenge to prove his superiority to all life forms," Marvel was on feet again, "It's quite the complimentism. You should really feel honored."

"Oh...I am. Here, let me show him!" Shrugging L-Ron off his shoulder, Marvel flew towards Despero. Spearing him, they flew back and crushed a wall. Despero threw Marvel off him; he slammed into a support beam. Inside the library, Superboy, Miss Martian and Bumble Bee saw what was happening,

"He needs back-up." Superboy ran out to help; Bumble Bee flying after him. Miss Martian didn't move; instead she looked at Mal.

"Uhh… The force field around the Hall is blocking all Com. Zeta tube's down too. We're on our own."

Back in the lobby, Captain Marvel was thrown into the Superman statue's face then came freefalling into the floor. The door leading into the Library opened; Superboy and Bumble Bee running in.

"Check on Zatanna; thin head's mine!"

Flying over to Zatanna, Bumble Bee tugged at her hair,

"Zatanna? Wake up! ZATANNA!" She screamed in her ear, "Why do they always make me do this?" Going to the front of her, she shot her stinger at her. But nothing changed, "Ok… Then let's try getting help." Stingers were shot at the field; nothing, "Think I'm losing my touch."

_~United Nations~_

"Our people appreciate the Reach's openness; Ambassador." Secretary Tseng was looking out a large window in his office.

"We believe there should be no secrets among allies."

Captain Atom huffed,

"Odd; since the Reach spent so much time on Earth before making their presence known."

The Ambassador explained,

"We did spend a brief period observing out of concern the League might attack us on sight. After all, you are wanted criminals throughout the galaxy."

"Wanted criminals?" Tseng wasn't aware of that little information.

Quickly covering, Atom tried to brush it off,

"It's complicated" Where was Crane when Atom needed her? She would be able to read the Ambassador's mind to discover what was really going on.

Adding salt to the wound, the Ambassador continued,

"And I suppose it was also complicated when you targeted my ship with your young covert ops Team?"

"That's not what happened and you know it!"

"Are you saying you don't have young covert operatives Captain? Because I know from personal experience that you do."

Captain Atom was forced to tell,

"The Reach had abducted our people. Many people in fact."

"Now he confuses us with the Kroloteans. I suppose all aliens look alike to him."

"These are serious accusations Captain. I assume you have evidence… witnesses."

"Yes Captain; witnesses. Perhaps some that don't number among your Team protégés or young impressionable fans."

Oh how much he wanted to bring up the Light and Primrose's Father; bring up the young teens having an interview session with Black Canary… or call in Black Crane to read his mind. Luckily his com beeped,

"Captain Atom. What kind of situation at the Hall?"

_~Hall of Justice~_

Military tanks lined up outside the field around the Hall. Missiles were fired at the field while Black Lightning tried to piece through. But nothing could penetrate the field. Inside, Superboy went smashing through the legs of Martian Manhunter; his body falling on top of him.

"Hmm," L-Ron floated over to Superboy, "not an impressive showing for you Earthlings thus far."

Despero grabbed Captain Marvel and uppercutted him through a ceiling window. Mal and Miss Martian came from the Library,

"Big Ugly's wiping the floor with our heavy hitters"

Bumble Bee flew over,

"I tried stinging him but he didn't even feel it. Miss Martian, you have to do something."

Bee was right; and Miss Martian knew it. With her eyes green, she levitated the top of Martian Manhunter's statue off Superboy and aimed for Despero who easily crumbled it. Digging his claws into Wonder Woman's statue's head, he flung it at Mal and Miss Martian who jumped out of the way. Captain Marvel came flying back in; attacking Despero.

"Come on Miss M! Brain blast him or something!"

She couldn't; not after what she did to Kaldur,

"No!"

Rising to his feet again, Superboy took off. Things were not going well as Captain Marvel went flying through the cases of old costumes; shattering the glass and costumes inside. Despero came over; clenched Marvel's collar and held him against the wall before landing heavy punches to his head. With his head hitting the wall 6 or 7times, Marvel was running low on energy.

"Okay… you got stuff, I'll admit it. But I still got one last trick up my sleeve. Clapping Despero's hand, Marvel flew behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck and screamed, "SHAZAAM!" Lightning came; hitting both Marvel and Despero. Marvel was no longer Captain Marvel. Instead, he was Billy Batson; Despero not feeling a thing, "Ah man, I really thought that would work."

Reaching over his shoulder, Despero pulled the now 15year old Billy off him. Before anything could be done, L-Ron hovered over,

"Flagrant foulism! My Master has no interest in fighting a child!" Despero's third eye opened; doing the same thing to Billy as he did to Zatanna. With a growl, L-Ron spoke, "Umm… yes Master. You will require a new opponent." The tiny robot looked around the ruined Hall, "A-ha! This one wears the symbolism of Superman! One of Earth's mightiest champions!" Of course L-Ron was referring to Superboy who openly readied himself. Growling and grinning, Despero charged. Things didn't go well. Superboy's head was dangling through more cases as Despero ran across them; the glass breaking against his head. Acting fast, Miss Martian levitated him to safety. "Do you Earthlings truly have no concept of honorable single combat?" Leaping into the air, Superboy prepared a punch but Despero had other plans. Slamming against him, they broke through the ceiling; debris falling forcing Mal to somersault out of the way. Bumble Bee and Miss Martian followed, "Do not follow Earth females! Do not interfere!" They didn't listen as they flew through the hole; L-Ron following them, "It is poor sportism!" On the upper level, Superboy was getting brutally beat. With one swing, he fell through the observation glass into the Library; Despero falling on top of him. That was it; Superboy was done, "Take his head Master. It will make an excellent trophy."

Bumble Bee and Miss Martian arrived just in time to see Despero holding Superboy in front of him.

"M'gann; now or never!"

M'gann remembered everything that happened with Kaldur. Gasping, she couldn't,

"I can't."

That was enough; Bumble Bee had to distract him long enough. Flying over, she stung him; distracting him,

"Did I get your attention?" She did; in the wrong way. He opened his third eye and made Bumble Bee motionless; but luckily one of her stingers nailed him in the eye. Growling, he covered it.

"Master, they have no honor! Is it time they pay in blood. There Master," L-Ron pointed to Bumble Bee and Superboy, "start there."

Raising a foot, Despero was ready to stomp Bumble Bee.

"ENOUGH! You want Earth's champion, you found him!" It was Mal… but not. He was wearing the Guardian suit. But why? Guardian was more than an average human; Mal didn't stand a chance. But it caught Despero's attention, "Your fight is with me alien! I am Earth's Guardian; it's greatest champion! It's secret champion!"

"He is not listed in the Krolotean database Master. But their records may be incomplete."

"Miss Martian, take the others and leave. This is my fight alone!"

**"Mal what are you doing?"**

** "Keeping ugly busy. At least until you and Superboy get a better idea."**

Miss Martian bowed,

"As you command Guardian!" With her hand out she levitated Superboy and Bumble Bee through a door.

"Did you see how she bowed to him?" L-Ron was excited, "This Guardian must be Earth's true champion. Finally Master, a battle worthy of your prowess."

Inside the elevator, Superboy was waking up,

"Uhh… what happened? Where's Mal?

**"About to play the most important game of keep away in my life. So how about you guys figure out a plan B? Fast!"** He leapt down from the observatory deck, "All right freak. I could incinerate you with a look, but you hurt my friends. So I'm gonna teach you a lesson instead!"

L-Ron advised Despero to be cautious,

"Use cautionism Master. You don't know this one's abilities." Despero didn't care; he strutted over; ready for battle.

"Strength of Earth, power of all mankind I summon you! Well… I'm waiting. Give me your best shot." Despero charged; Mal flipping over him as he ran into the door, "Thank you Black Canary."

In the elevator, Superboy was yelling at Miss Martian,

"How could you leave Mal up there alone? Get your Martian mind in the game!"

"Nothing I've thrown at the alien telekinetically has had any effect." Miss Martian shook her head, "I can't attack him psychically. I just can't."

"Then don't! But do something! Get a hold of Angelee or something." Superboy ran off to save Mal before he got severely hurt.

Back in the library, Mal went through the large hole made by Despero,

"You are going to reimburse us for damages right?" Noticing a large rock coming hurling towards him, he dodged and landed in the gym. Rolling to the side again as Despero hurled something else, Mal stood tall, "Come on chatterbox. You gonna show me something or not?" That got him angry. As he came charging again, Mal attempted to jump over him again; this time, Despero caught on and caught his ankle. Slamming him into the floor, Mal groaned.

**"Uh… how we coming on that Plan B?"**

** "Coming right up!"** Just then, Superboy's arms plunged through the floor; pulling Mal and Despero below. They landed in an interrogation room while Miss Martian was on the other side holding Bumble Bee.

**"Zatanna, Billy, Karen… can you hear me? It feels like there are blindfolds on their brains, and you need to help me remove them! NOW!" **With a pulse, the three gasped; awake.

L-Ron floated down through the hole,

"Master, he has no powers. This so-called Champion is merely another distraction. Neutralize him; then take the other's head." Stupid robot.

Despero slowly opened his third eye,

"EES TAHW I EES!" Zatanna's voice came from Mal's head as Despero's glare reflected off Mal's helmet hitting Despero. He got a taste of his own medicine as he went limb; dropping Superboy and Mal.

"Master."

"Superboy, I used M'gann's link to possess Mal and turn the alien's power back on himself. But I don't know how long it will last."

"Long enough!" Superboy rose to his feet and swung at the motionless Despero. He went crashing through two walls.

"Cheaters! Sneaks! Frauds!" L-Ron wailed, "You will all suffer for your crimes!" Tentacle like arms extended from L-Ron.

"Let's try this again," Billy dropped on top of L-Ron, "SHAZAAM!" He was Captain Marvel once again as the tiny robot was in pieces.

"Poor sportism! Poor sportism! Poor sporti…."

"Uh oh…" Captain Marvel flew over to protect the others as L-Ron's head exploded.

Outside, the Hall of Justice began to crumble into large pieces.

"ETATIVEL!" Zatanna levitated off the ground to avoid falling pieces. She saw Captain Marvel push off a large chunk of rock. She levitated over, "The others… are they…"

Marvel just smiled as below him were the others safe and sound.

"I can't believe that guy Medusa'd me." Bumble Bee finally saw Mal as Guardian, "Uh… why are you dressed like that?" Mal just frowned.

A little while later, Captain Atom finally arrived on seen and began firing non-radioactive energy at the field; trying to break it. But nothing could penetrate. On the other side, Marvel nodded.

"Ok… together…" They both charged at the field and punched it. But again, nothing.

"My spells aren't working either. We could try digging our way out." Zatanna joined Marvel as a helicopter landed behind Captain Atom.

"Perhaps I may be of some help." The Reach Ambassador placed a scarab like device on the field; neutralizing it. "There… problem solved."

"Thank you, Ambassador." That pained him… immensely.

The Ambassador continued to patronize Atom,

"Such a shame your Hall was destroyed. I suppose it is fortunate you still have your other headquarters. The one in orbit above us now. What is it you call that one? The… Watchtower?"

Tseng was in disbelief,

"What!?"

Marvel and Atom lowered their heads,

"Oh I'm sorry…what that fact not for public consumption?"

_~Bludhaven, Angelee's POV, April 2__nd__, 22:03~_

Cleaning and upgrading the warehouse, Angelee was watching the news.

"Did you hear that folks?" Of course Godfrey was on, "The Justice League has their own eye in the sky spying on the very planet they report to protect!"

"Jee did you ever think it was mean to protect any outside invaders from actually landing on Earth? Just maybe we'd get to them first in space!" Paint went on a wall.

"Thank goodness for honest allies like The Reach and wise men like Secretary Tseng, who has invited our new friends to extend their stay on Earth!"

That was it; she couldn't hear any more of it. Turning the TV off, Angelee grunted and went back to painting.

"Hey Ang…"

_~Normal POV~_

"What happened to your other arrangements Mal?"

"What would you guys do without me?"

Angelee laughed,

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay. You can help me upgrade this place."

Mal looked around; Beast Boy, Superboy and Lagoon Boy were already there,

"Where's M'gann?"

Sighing, Angelee giggled,

"She said this place was too much like a boy's dorm for her liking. And as much as she likes the smell of unwashed socks… she had to find another place." _(It's funnier when Nightwing says it but I love that line so I had to keep it.)_

"Well you'll be here wouldn't you?"

The boys all looked at her,

"I'm sorry guys… I won't."

"But why not?" Beast Boy frowned at her.

"I'm sorry I'd love to but… Bludhaven just brings back too many memories recently… okay?" Sighing, Angelee wiped her hands, "The paint is still a bit wet so try not to touch it. I'll be back tomorrow to work on some more stuff. Right now… I'm needed in Taos."

_~Taos, Black Canary, Captain Atom and Angelee's POV~ (So here Angelee is taking Nightwing's place… everything thinks he's sick and can't make it.)_

"The Reach used our own secrets against us; beat us without firing a shot. Even offered to take Despero off our hands! And I couldn't come up with a reason to say no." Captain Atom was furious, "Hope you have some good news."

"Some answers at least," Black Canary informed, "with the obvious exception of Blue Beetle, The Reach abductees are of two types- those with a known superpower, and those with the potential to develop one." She held up a ball of magnetized paperclips.

"What happened with that?" Angelee pointed to the ball.

"Virgil did this… after touching a single one and flinging it on the table, the others all pulled to it; like it was a magnet. I believe we know what a meta-gene is- a genetic anomaly that allows certain humans to adapt new survival abilities when exposed to trauma. The Reach, I think, seeks to cultivate the gene and weaponize it."

Angelee leaned in the chair,

"Which is why the Kroloteans were here and now The Reach. And with the League being sent to Rimbor five years ago, that meta-gene here on Earth was put right in the galactic spotlight. _(Variation of Nightwing's line. She's not as long-winded as he is at this point.)_

The door opened; Beetle coming in.

"Beetle?" Black Canary was puzzled to see him.

"I'm sorry… I've been hiding something. But I can't… I just can't…" whoosh… Impulse came dashing in.

"Uh… Blue, Blue, Blue, what happened to keep quiet?"

Angelee looked at Atom, who nodded,

"Impulse…" her left hand was held out, "be quiet. Go ahead Blue."

"Time for the truth," Facing Black Canary and Angelee, Blue told them, "Impulse says that sometime in the future, I betray Earth and bring on a Reach Apocalypse. That's not a future I can live with. So whatever it takes," Blue kneeled in front of them and dearmored, "get this scarab off me."

"Jaime… you realize what you're asking us to do right?"

"Si… I'd rather not be Blue Beetle anymore if it meant stopping me from betraying The Team and Earth."

Angelee couldn't do it… she wouldn't,

"Am I needed for anything else Captain?" She rose from the chair.

"No… you can go," Angelee headed for the door, "Angelica…" she froze and turned around, "it's good to have you back."

"I'm not… not yet." With that, she walked out and went home to the Gotham Lighthouse.

_~Nightwing's POV~_

It's been two days since his capture and no one had come looking for him. What was taking so long?

"You must be worried about your friends." Himera entered the room, "I am sure they are fine." A hole was made in the field as a cup of water was passed through.

"What does Tiberiick want with me?" He still wouldn't drink the water; he still didn't trust it.

"Tiberiick plans to use you as bait to get Queen Angelica."

Nightwing laughed,

"Then he'll be waiting a long time," he lowered his head to the side, "she and I aren't close anymore."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I messed up a few months ago. I didn't include her in a rouse I made with a former member of my Team. When I finally told her a week ago, she hated me and left. I haven't talked to her for more than 15minutes."

Himera sat in front of the field,

"I am sure she still cares; I am sure that is the very reason she grew angry with you." With the moonlight shining on her face, her facial features glistened.

"Himera… may I ask you a question?"

"As long as you drink; I do not wish for you to get ill." Grinning, Nightwing chuckled. She was cunning, "One sip per question. I promise you… it is natural." He had to ask; even if that meant giving in to her demand. Holding the glass in his hand, he took one small drink, "There see; you are still alive. Go ahead, you may ask."

"Would… do you have a sister? Back on Trivoyian? Named Amera perhaps?"

Himera pulled her knees into her chest,

"Yes… she is my younger sister. How… how did you know?"

"Because you look exactly like her."

"How would you know what she looks like?"

Nightwing smiled,

"Because I've met her." For the first time, Himera and Nightwing looked into each other's eyes, "You see… when Angelica defeated Dremlick and met William and Lucinda for the first time, I was there. We met Amera together. She was the teleporter of the group."

Himera smirked,

"Yes… she was fortunate enough to keep her powers. I was not."

"What happened?"

"I was part of the rebellion for many years; I taught Amera all she knew. But Dremlick caught me and tortured me; drained my powers. He only agreed to keep me alive if I married one of his sons once I turned of age," Nightwing didn't understand, "16 Earth years old."

"Ah. Go on."

"I had to stay alive for Amera's sake. If I did not marry his son, not only would I have been killed but so would have she." A tear fell down Himera's cheek, "I did not want to betray the rebellion or my sister; but I had to. I regret it to this day."

Nightwing understood her,

"I did the same thing with Angelica."

"How? What did you do?"

"A friend of mine was part of my Team; he was the leader for 4years. The love of his life was killed on a mission and he found out his real father is a bad guy. We had received information about an invasion coming to Earth so this friend and I devised a plan. He would betray the Team to join his real Father to get more information on this invasion"

"Was his father involved?"

"He is involved; the Invasion is happening as we speak. But when we first devised the plan, I didn't tell Angelee about it until a week ago after our headquarters was destroyed; one week before that another close friend was killed by the very person I made the plan with."

Himera pieced it together; she thought,

"So this friend you made this rouse with truly betrayed you and your Team by killing a friend?"

"That's part of the problem; he had to kill her. She's alive; but under an alias… different person. We had to fake her death."

"Ah I see.

"And Angelee didn't take it well. She hates me for devising the whole thing and not including her." He trusted the water now; he finished the glass. It tasted so good.

Chuckling, Himera made an opening and refilled the glass,

"What made you become a hero Richard Grayson?" Nightwing went to ask how he knew his real name, "My job before Tiberiick found you was to follow and observe you."

Remaining traught, he explained,

"My parents were killed when I was 9. My mentor took me in then and trained me. Making sure what happened to me never happened to other children made me become a hero. What about you? How did you end up becoming Tiberiick's slave?"

"Drink first." Nightwing took a sip, "My husband… is Tiberiick's younger brother." Nightwing's eyes enlarged, "Yes… Tiberiick is Dremlick's son; his eldest." Becoming angry, Nightwing dumped out the rest of the water, "Please do not be alarmed. I do not agree with what Tiberiick is doing but his brother; my husband, is using my sister and my son against me. He said that if I do not comply with Tiberiick my sister and my son will be killed."

"Lucinda would never allow anything to happen to Amera or your son!"

"Amera yes… but she has no way to protect my son. He is not on Trivoyian."

"Where is he?" Himera turned away, "Himera! Where is your son!?"

"Here… on Earth."

_DUN DUN DUN! So who this mysterious son of Himera? And what is in store for Nightwing? So what did everybody think? The next chapter is "Part 2"which is Batgirl and Robin investigating Nightwing's disappearance. After that is "The Missing Piece" followed by "Lost and Found". After all of those is back to normal episodes which begins with "Runaways". Another OC will be introduced; the last of the OC's for the actual season. More can be introduced in the epilogue but we're getting too full in the season. We're halfway through the season; not much more to go. I really hope everyone is enjoying reading; I'm enjoying writing it. Please review with thoughts and suggestions._

_P.S. ShyWolfDog, you are very welcome. Thank you for the awesome character; Amazon is very popular with the other readers. _


	15. Chapter 15-Cornered Part 2

_Hi readers, here is Part 2 of "Cornered" which focuses on Robin and Batgirl investigating Nightwing's disappearance. Next is "The Missing Piece" followed by "Lost and Found". I'm thinking of having this chapter have a lot of Nightwing trying to escape himself and discovering where he is and such. I hope everyone is enjoying and continues to read; we're halfway through. Please review._

_Disclaimer in chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 15-Cornered Part 2

_~The BatCave, Robin and Batgirl's POV, April 1__st__, 21:27~_

"Anything on the scanner's?"

"None that I can see," Batgirl was sitting in the giant leather chair in front of the BatComputer, "it's quiet."

"Are you sure? There's always something going on."

"I'm telling you Robin, nothing is happening."

Not buying the quiet streets of Gotham, Robin came next to Batgirl,

"Something's not right."

"OH calm down Tim. We could use a night off; let's enjoy it while we can."

BEEP BEEP! Robin's com went off,

"Robin here… no we thought he was at the Hall… no we haven't talked to him in days… we'll investigate, thanks Bee."

"What was that about?"

"Nightwing's missing."

"WHAT!? How? When?"

"Bumble Bee said he's not at the Hall or in Bludhaven. He hasn't commed in since Wednesday when we got back."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes,

"That's not like him."

"I know… Bee wants us to investigate."

"Where would he go?"

"There's only one thing he'd do…"

Grinning at each other, they knew where,

"Go see Ang!" Running, they left the BatCave and headed for the Gotham Lighthouse.

_~Gotham Lighthouse~_

They stared at the tall Lighthouse where Angelee loved to go,

"She's probably at the top." Grappling hooks armed; they were pulled to the railing, "Black Crane!"

"Are you here?"

"If you are looking for the blonde haired hero," Charlie came around the corner, "she isn't here."

"Oh… do you know where she is?"

"She left this morning and hasn't been back."

Robin put his arms on his hips,

"Thank you Sir." Charlie nodded and left, "She left for school this morning then probably went to Nicki's… we should head there."

Batgirl noticed a door,

"We should look inside first; maybe Nightwing was here recently." Picking the lock, Batgirl went inside.

"Batgirl…" Robin jolted, "We really shouldn't be going through her things; she'll know if someone touched her stuff."

"Well then… you may want to see this."

Relaxing, Robin went through the door. Everything was trashed,

"Aww man…"

All her belongings were thrown around the small room; clothes scattered on the floor. Even her sketchbooks were opened and laying everywhere.

"I can't believe Night would do this."

"I don't think he did this Batgirl…" Robin went over to the mattress, "He knows better than to do this to her stuff."

Batgirl saw a sketchbook opened to the side of the door; the page on a drawing of Dick sleeping on the couch in Bludhaven. Jealously flooded her as she kicked the book aside,

"Then who did this? And when?"

Kneeling beside the mattress, Robin picked up a small piece of fabric,

"I don't know… but we need to figure it out."

_~Tiberiick's POV, April 1__st__, 19:07~_

"Are you sure this is wise?" Fram stood in the doorway, "After all, she will know another Trivoyian was here; she is able to sense life forces of others."

"DO NOT LECTURE ME ON HER!" Tiberiick hollered, "I am very aware of what she is capable of!" With a wave of his right hand, one of the suitcases burst open; the contents spilling out, "After all… she did kill my Father."

Fram watched her husband destroy everything,

"I just fear what she will do to us when she finds us."

"My Dear… she will not be able to do anything. We have her love; she will do anything to make sure he is safe. Even if that means sacrificing herself. Ahh… what do we have here?" Levitating a book over, it was flipped open, "Her sketchbook." Tiberiick scanned the pages, "She has many of the Palace back home."

Fram saw another sketchbook and began to look through it,

"Tiberiick… look at this." She handed him the book, "What do you think it means?"

"It means my Dear… that we are in right place. Search everywhere; it must be here." Tossing the book aside, it landed on a drawing of the Amulet and Mirror in the Palace.

_~Present time~_

Batgirl and Robin began to look for more clues.

"Rob… I don't think Nightwing was the target."

"What makes you think that?"

"This," she held up the drawing of the amulet, "it's Angelee's Power Amulet. And look… the edge is scorched." Taking the book, Robin stared at the edge, "Someone wants that Amulet."

"But Ang always has it with her; she never leaves it. It wouldn't be here."

"But whoever wants it wouldn't know that."

Robin stared at the burnt edge,

"We need to find Angelee… now." Sirens.

"She's gonna have to wait."

_~Nightwing's POV, April 3__rd__, 06:34~_

Sunlight hit his face through the inhibitor field. He had fallen asleep and was laying on the hard floor. But something soft was under his head; a small black pillow.

"What… how did this get here?"

"I put it under your head during the night," Himera kneeled in front of the field, "you looked so uncomfortable. I managed to sneak you some extra food for breakfast," she made a hole in the field and passed a small tray of food, "I hope you like it."

Nightwing stared at the tray of food,

"How can I trust it?"

"It came directly from the kitchen. If there was any poison in it, Tiberiick's taster would be dead first. And trust me… he is still breathing."

Eyeing the tray, his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since he was taken so he was rather hungry; the blueberry, chocolate chip waffles looked especially delicious. Taking a bite, the warm batter slithered down his throat,

"Mmmm…"

Himera giggled,

"I am glad you like it." Nightwing quickly finished the waffles and moved to eggs and the glass of milk, "Slow down…I do not wish for you to choke."

Finishing the glass of milk, Nightwing leaned back,

"Why because Tiberiick forbade anything to happen to me?"

"Because you do not deserve to be in this position. I am keeping you alive so Queen Angelica may see again in one piece."

"I thought sneaking food from the kitchen for a prisoner was punishable by death?"

"I am willing to risk anything to get my son back. I know Tiberiick and my husband will never give him back; but I know Queen Angelica will. Tiberiick will not release you until he gets his hands on the Queen."

"So why doesn't he just go find her himself? Why drag me into this?"

Himera opened the field and removed the tray,

"He knows that if he goes to her, she will have no reason to hold back; she will kill him. He will be on her terms; not his. That is why he captured you. He plans to lure her here to find you; make his demands… release you, and then kill her. Here… this is his battle field. There; it is hers."

"Controlling; just like his Father. Himera, which son did you marry?"

"The middle son; Kylick. The youngest brother, Mikhalick, was killed two years ago."

Nightwing wanted to know more,

"How?"

"…Tiberiick," Nightwing's eyes bugged, "Mikhalick did not want to follow in Dremlick's path; he wanted to change the family line and try to do good. Kylick and Tiberiick were furious. One day, Mikhalick wanted to come here to Earth to find Angelica and warn her that Tiberiick was coming for her. Well the two brothers found out; and Tiberiick killed him. That day Tiberiick swore that if anyone got in his way again, he would show no mercy."

This concerned Nightwing; Himera was risking her life by giving him more than a normal prisoner would get,

"But you are risking your life by giving me extra food and a pillow to sleep on."

"I would give you more if I could. A bed… or at least blankets to keep you warm at night."

"That isn't necessary. I don't want you to be put into anymore danger. Tell me about your son; what's he like?"

This brought a smile to Himera's face,

"He is the sweetest most helpful young boy in the galaxies."

"What's his name?"

"Tymera James. We call him TJ."

"TJ. How old is he?"

"10… in Earth years. He is my only child; I have not seen him in almost three years. I miss him… very much."

"Of course you do; he's your son and…" the door was thrown open; Tiberiick and Fram coming through the doorway.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what? It can be a million things."

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME HUMAN! WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE AMULET?"

Chuckling, Nightwing rose to his feet,

"I have no idea what you're talking about man."

Tiberiick nodded to Fram who opened a hole in the field; Tiberiick passing through,

"Last chance Earth scum… where is the Amulet?"

"I don't know of any amulet Tiberiick." A punch went to his torso; him bending over from the blow.

Tiberiick was getting impatient,

"Did Angelica give it to you protect? Did you hide it?" Nightwing spit at him, "Why do we not settle this like men huh?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Fists went up, "Ladies first."

Tiberiick charged; Nightwing trying to punch only to have him dodge and land a punch to his side. They were confined inside the field but Nightwing was used to fighting in small places so he moved around just fine. But if he touched the field, even the slightest bit, he would get shocked and slow down to recover giving Tiberiick the perfect chance to attack.

"What is the matter human, getting tired?"

"Save the talking for the losers circle Tiberiick."

More punches and kicks landed on each other. Himera was watching in surprise as Tiberiick was getting beat; until Nightwing took a nasty hit to the face then stumbled into the field. Getting shocked, Tiberiick kneed him in the face then punched. Falling, Nightwing moaned in pain,

"I believe we are done here. Now… where is the Amulet?"

"You'll… have to kill me to… get me to tell you…"

Growling, Tiberiick gave him one last kick then ordered Fram to make a hole allowing him to leave,

"If that is how you want to play, then so be it," turning to Himera, he gave an order, "cut his rations to one meal a day and three cups of water. He will not last long and talk in no time." He left; Fram running after him. Himera waited for the door to shut before locking it and ran to the field. Trying to push aside a stone, it shocked her,

"AHH…" Making a small hole, she pulled Nightwing towards it, "Oh Nightwing… I am so sorry."

"It isn't… your fault." Blood was dripping from his face.

"Oh dear…" Rushing to a table in the corner of the room, she grabbed a rag, a bowl and water pitcher. Pouring water into the bowl, she dampened the rag then went back to field, "here… this should help." Holding the cold rag to his face, she cleaned his cuts, "Hurry Queen Angelica… there is not much time."

_~Gotham City, Robin and Batgirl's POV, April 3__rd__, 13:27~_

"We've been through this a hundred times; nothing is missing."

"Something has to be missing. He doesn't travel to too many places; there's only a few places he goes to," Robin was looking at a holo-map of Nightwing's route, "The Hall, Bludhaven, The Lighthouse and Nicki's. But Nicki said she hasn't seen or heard from him since Angelee went into hiding. Angelee is nowhere to be found at the present time so we can't tell her what's going on. And we definitely can't go to the Team with this."

Batgirl rubbed her eyes,

"This is crazy; there is no way Nightwing could just disappear like this and leave no trace… no clues or anything. There has to be something left behind for us to trace; something for us to look at."

"Did you get anything on that piece of fabric I found at the Lighthouse?"

"Not yet; the system is still running possible matches."

Robin groaned,

"It shouldn't be taking that long. How hard can it be to match a piece of fabric?"

"I hate to say this… trust me I really hate to say this… but I think we need to go to Angelee for help. She might be able to find something we can't."

Sighing, Robin threw his arms in the air,

"But how are we supposed to find her? She's not at the Hall, the Lighthouse, Nicki's or in Bludhaven. Where else could she be?"

_~Wayne Botanical Gardens, Angelee's POV, April 3__rd__, 15:03~_

It was a quiet day; the Team or the League didn't her. Getting some time to be by herself, she went to the Botanical Garden to collect her thoughts and draw. Being a Sunday, there were a lot of couples strolling through hand in hand. Capturing some in her drawings, she sat back to soak in the atmosphere. She couldn't help but picture her and Dick walking around together. Shaking that thought from her head, she went back to drawing.

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

Looking up from her sketchbook, Angelee saw a young boy standing in front of her,

"Oh… hello young man? Are you lost?"

"Oh no Ma'am. I…I would just like to ask you a question; if that would be alright."

"Of course."

"Is your name Angelica Frederick of Trivoyian? Daughter to King Jerry and Queen Karen?"

Blinking, Angelee was shocked,

"Ye… yes I am. How… how do you know I am?

The young boy gleamed in the sunlight,

"My name is TJ… and I'm your cousin."

_~Nightwing's POV, April 3__rd__, 18:30~_

Himera came in with a tray of food,

"Supper is ready." Opening a hole in the field, the tray was placed.

"I thought I was cut to one meal a day?"

"I managed to convince Tiberiick to change it back. Told him you would have to be in good health when Queen Angelica arrives or she will kill all of us. He agreed with that point and allowed you to have two meals again."

With a large smile, Nightwing began eating,

"Thank you Himera. I owe you my life. If there is anything I can do to thank-you, please let me know."

"There is one thing…" Nightwing chuckled, "when Tiberiick is stopped… can you and Angelica get my son back and send us home? Back to Trivoyian?"

Freezing with the fork halfway to his mouth, Nightwing lowered it,

"Of course we will. You didn't have to ask that one. I'm sure Amera will be thrilled to see you; as will TJ."

_~Angelee's POV~_

"I'm… I'm sorry little boy but I think you're mistaken. You see, the only cousins I have are related to my Uncle and they aren't on Earth. I don't think my Mother's family is even alive."

"But they are. I am the son of your Mother's sister."

"My mother didn't have a sister; she had a brother."

"She had a sister as well; but she wasn't known because she was born with no powers and her parents hated her. My mother fled to Earth not long after your Mother did and she married an Earth man; my Father. They had me 10years ago; we are cousins." Well, he was kind of telling the truth. His Father, his real Father Kylick, trained him to lie to her; trained him to tell her he was related to her Mother instead of saying he is Dremlick's grandson.

Hope flooded her face,

"You mean… there are members of my Mother's family here on Earth?" The boy nodded, "Well then… sit and tell me all about you."

TJ smiled and sat on the bench next to her. Beginning to tell her, she sat and actively listened. She knew her Father's history but not her Mother's; she wanted to know everything. Of course everything was a lie; TJ had no idea about Karen's side. But he had to; he had to lie to get her to trust him. He was tasked with getting information on the Amulet for Tiberiick; and getting Angelee to give it to him to control his powers. Being 10, he was afraid to disobey his Uncle Tiberiick but he couldn't show it; he had to remain strong and do what his Uncle ordered.

_So… there's "Cornered". I know the investigative part of Robin and Batgirl wasn't much in this part but it's more in the next chapter when they finally find Angelee and tell her that Nightwing is missing. More investigating goes on there as Angelee is able to determine another Trivoyian trashed her room in the Lighthouse. She and Robin investigate for a few days until Robin is called for an undercover mission. Then Angele sets out on her own to find and save Nightwing. Towards the end of "Lost and Found", a horrible, tragic event happens that causes her to rethink her life and she gets a new power. I know this chapter wasn't the best and I apologize for that but I really wanted to focus on Nightwing in this chapter. Anyway… thank you for sticking with me; you guys are the best readers I could ask for. _


	16. Chapter 16-The Missing Piece

_Hola readers! I have to say I am in the writing mood again; better than ever actually. I've put out at least 4 chapters in the last week I believe and getting ready to put up 4more this week… I'm aiming for at least. The next two are my own starting with "The Missing Piece.". The piece of fabric is finally determined thanks to Angelee and the search for Nightwing begins. I'm going to attempt to keep the dates the same. But one thing is… Miss Martian isn't kidnapped by Black Manta since Kaldur's mind gets repaired by Tiberiick but Cheshire and Sportsmaster are still going to raid Manta's flyer and find out Artemis is alive. It will change the dynamic of everything a bit but I think I can make it work. Anyway… I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks for continuing to be devoted readers._

_Disclaimers in Chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 16-The Missing Piece

_~Wayne Botanical Gardens, April 4__th__, 18:04, Angelee and TJ's POV~_

They had grown inseparable in one day; the only time apart was during the day while they were in school. But once that last bell rung, they raced to the Botanical Gardens to be together. TJ wanted to know everything about her powers and she wanted to know everything about her Mother's Family. Angelee was cautious about telling TJ too much about her and her powers; not to mention not showing them to him, but she didn't go into detail. Especially by withholding the fact she began Black Crane and uses her powers almost every day.

"What is your favorite power Angelica?"

Sitting on the bench, Angelee tried to decide,

"I don't know… I'm rather fond of my teleportation but the telekinesis comes in handy when cleaning my room so I'd have to say my telekinesis."

TJ smiled and stared over the Gardens,

"It must be so cool to have telekinesis and teleportation… I don't have those."

"What do you have TJ?"

"Projection."

"Projection?" Angelee hadn't heard of that.

"I'm able to project what a person is thinking about or dreaming of for everybody to see; not in the minds though but out in the open. Right now, I could project what you're really thinking right in front of us; everybody here would be able to see it."

"That is so cool! It's like holographic images."

TJ shrugged,

"I guess. Not as cool as yours. I wish I had some of yours though; teleporting anywhere you want… levitating anything."

"It is helpful; but I have to be super careful."

"How did you control the new ones you got? Weren't you afraid of going out?"

Laughing, Angelee nodded,

"I didn't attend Earth school until I was 10 so I never had to worry; I avoided all contact with people until that time too. But once I started attending school, I had to make sure I could control my powers and my emotions… until I got something from a friend."

"What was it?"

"A special necklace that shielded my life force. I take it everywhere; you never know when one might need it." Looking at a clock tower, she saw it was getting late, "You should be getting home, I have homework to do and I have to study for a huge exam I have tomorrow. Not to mention work on a paper."

"Okay," TJ hugged her, "thanks for everything. Maybe one day you can show me all of your powers."

"I'd like that." Waving good-bye, TJ was gone, "Time to head home…" Leaving the Botanical Gardens with her backpack, she cut through the Burnley District. Passing Gotham University, the Giordano Botanical Garden and Greenhouse, _(Don't own the names; they're in DC Universe Online game… only way I know them.)_ and seeing Gotham Mercy General Hospital in the distance, she reached the water's end. One the other side stood the Gotham Lighthouse _(Or Cape Carmine in DCUO)._ Deciding to sit on a bench for a little bit, she took out her sketchbook from her backpack along with her drawing pencil and she began to draw the scene. The cooling breeze of the Atlantic rushed between the strands of her hair chilling her neck; the sounds of the waves crashing against the break walls served as her calming music. Another hour passed as she put the finishing touches on the drawing. Once finished, she closed the book and stuffed it back into her overfilled backpack. Rising to her feet, she followed the break wall until no people were around. Clear, she went invisible and flew over the water to the Lighthouse. Reaching the other side, she flew up to the top and went inside for the first time in days. Becoming invisible again, her mouth dropped; everything was trashed, "What the…? What happened?" Running out the other door, she ran down the stairs; leaving the Lighthouse again. Inside her pocket sat her old com. She had to use it. Putting it in her ear, she called the Team, "Angelee to Mal… come in."

"Hey girl! Good to hear you! What's happening?"

"Where's Nightwing?"

"No idea… we thought he was with you."

"I haven't talked to him for almost two weeks. Where's Robin and Batgirl?"

"Try Gotham…"

"Great thanks." Removing the com, she knew where they were; which meant she'd have to go back to the place she hadn't been to in moths.

_~Wayne Manor, April 4__th__, 21:42~_

There it stood, Wayne Manor. It's been just over 2months since Batman; since she was last here. Even if she needed things she wouldn't come here; she'd ask Barbara and Tim to get them for her. But she had to go in; she had to ask Barbara, Tim and Alfred if they've seen Dick. With a heavy sigh, she pushed open the front door and called out,

"ALFRED!?" She shut the large doors behind her, "ALFRED?"

"Miss Angelica!" The old man came around the corner, "How wonderful to see you!"

Sharing a hug, Angelee remembered how much she missed him,

"I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. With Bruce gone… it feels… kinda empty here."

"I completely understand. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Dick recently?"

"Unfortunately no. He does not come around much; like you."

Sighing, Angelee gripped the bridge of her nose,

"Is Tim and Barbara in the BatCave?"

"Yes; they have been down there all day."

"Thanks." Hugging him again, she went into Bruce's office. It felt empty and weird not having him sitting in his large desk. Walking over to his desk, she flipped the head back of a bust and pressed the red button hidden underneath; one of the bookcases moving aside and exposing a staircase. Remembering that the stairs curved, a light at the end confirmed that Tim and Barbara were down there.

"Anything new?"

"No… the system still can't identify the fabric." Tim's voice was heard.

Her left foot hit the bottom. It's been so long since she was in the BatCave; in a way… she missed it.

"It's official… we got nothing."

"Hey guys…" Angelee walked deeper into the Cave.

"ANGELEE!" Barbara panicked and tried to cover all the information on the screens.

Tim smiled,

"Hey! I was just about to call you. What's up?"

"Have you guys seen Dick lately? Or at least heard from him?"

Glancing at each other, they were hesitant to say anything.

"Uhh…"

"Umm well… funny you should mention that…" Tim rubbed the back of his neck, "We were hoping you could tell us."

"What do you mean?" Angelee raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Barbara shrugged it off.

"Barbara I'm telling her."

"NO! We can figure it out ourselves."

"Come on Babs… maybe she can identify this fabric. Or have a way of doing it."

"Tell me what? Tim what's going on?"

Taking a breath, Tim told her,

"Dick is missing."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since the Hall got destroyed."

"And no one cared to tell me until now WHY?"

Barbara rose to her feet,

"Because you're no longer part of the Team. What happens to anyone isn't your concern anymore."

Tim's eyes bugged out; Angelee smirking,

"Let me tell you something Barbara… what happens to Dick, to Tim or to anyone on that Team does concern me whether you like it or not."

"You quit remember? You left us to dry!"

"For reasons you don't know."

"We don't need you; we can find Dick on our own."

Laughing, Angelee got closer,

"I know why you didn't come to me… because you know that Dick and I aren't together anymore. You think that you get to play the big rescuer and save him. And if you managed to do that… then maybe, he'll actually love you; like you love him. It's obvious you can't find him… you need me to find him," she turned to Tim, "whatta got?"

"All we have is this fabric," it was help up, "but the system can't identify it."

The gold colored fabric shimmered in the dim lights,

"Let me see that…" Tim handed Angelee the small piece. Rubbing her fingers on it, Angelee's eyes narrowed, "where have I felt this fabric before?" Barbara folded her arms as she looked on, "It feels… so familiar. Where did you find it?"

"The room in the Lighthouse. We came looking for you the other day to tell you about Dick. But you weren't there and we found the room completely trashed. That was the only clue we found."

"So none of you trashed it?"

"Of course not!"

Angelee thought to herself,

"Tim come with me… we're going to check this is out."

"What about me?"

"Someone has to be here to keep an eye on the scanners and respond if something happens. That's you…Tim and I have a mission." Tim ran through the Cave to the changing room and came back as Robin, "You ready?"

"Wait…" Tim held out a stack of clothes, "thought you might need this."

In front of her was her costume; the spare she kept here in the Cave in case the other ripped or something,

"Tim… I…"

"How else are you going to explain using your Trivoyian powers? Everyone doesn't know Angelica has powers; just Black Crane." Reaching for them, Angelee knew he was right. Flying for the changing room, she emerged in the red and black figure-hugging suit; her hair flowing behind her, "Now that's much better."

"Come on… let's go boy wonder."

Together, they ran out of the BatCave; leaving Barbara to sulk and whine by herself.

_~Gotham City, Black Crane and Robin's POV~_

"So… where do we start?"

"My room in the Lighthouse. Someone trashed it for a reason. We need to figure out who and why."

Nodding, Robin equipped his grappling hook and pulled himself onto a roof; Black Crane flying above him to keep an eye on him. She knew he would be okay but with Dick missing, she wasn't taking any chances. Rooftop after rooftop they passes; people below them pointing and shouting,

"LOOK IT'S BLACK CRANE!"

"SHE'S BACK!"

"HI BLACK CRANE!" Everyone was waving to her; her waving back.

"She… Black Crane was missed."

Crane didn't say anything. Being back in Gotham; seeing the people pointing to her and be happy she was back made her wonder what she really wanted with her life. They continued for the Lighthouse in silence; Robin wanting to ask so many questions.

"You're allowed one right now."

"Why did you really leave?"

"Things are… complicated Robin. Not just between Nightwing and me; but with everything." She couldn't tell him about the plan; that Kaldur was just undercover and Artemis was alive. Finally, there stood the Lighthouse at the end of the Pier, "I'll levitate us. Just don't freak and you'll be fine." Holding her right hand out, she levitated Robin alongside her to the railing. Lowering him down, their feet touched the concrete, "Alright… let's see what we can find."

"Batgirl and I've already looked here. We couldn't see anything."

"You guys couldn't. But when I was here… something felt different."

"Like what?"

Black Crane opened the door,

"Like someone's been in here; besides you and Batgirl of course. And the only way to know… is to see energy patterns. Lempravel a romery!"

All around the room, streaks of different energies showed routes of whoever was there.

"Whoa… whose do these all belong to?"

"The red one is Nightwing's… the purple is mine, the orange one is yours, the dark green must be Batgirl's but these two… the yellow and black ones, I don't know those."

"Look!" Robin pointed to the fabric, "The fabric… it's covered in black."

"Follow the yellow one… the black one's mine."

Robin followed the yellow energy trail throughout the small room. Being so small, the trails crossed multiple times until finally, the yellow trail led Robin to a corner of the room; a sketchbook laying there,

"Crane… I found something." Pulling out the sketchbook, he handed it to Crane.

"There's black on it too…let me see that sketchbook." Flipping through, she came to a picture of the Amulet and the Mirror in the Palace on Trivoyian, "Of course! I should've recognized it immediately!"

"What?"

"This fabric… it's Trivoyian! That's why the system didn't recognize it; Trivoyian material has never been known to Earth; it wouldn't be in any system on the planet."

"So then where did it come from?"

"My guess… the same person who wore this fabric… is the same person who took Nightwing. Ready to prove me right?" Casting the energy reveal spell outside, there laid a trail of Nightwing's red energy, "Follow the red trail. I'll levitate you to a roof." Robin levitated across buildings onto the nearest red energy orb. Following the red energy orbs, they froze at the last orb. Robin looked around,

"This is the last red energy orb."

"This means he went missing from here." Black Crane landed next to Robin, "Look… the yellow and black orbs are here too."

Robin examined the black and yellow orbs,

"You know what this means right?" A Trivoyian kidnapped Nightwing… kidnapped Dick. Black Crane was speechless; she couldn't piece the words together, "Black Crane?"

"Let's call it a night. I'm going to head back to the Lighthouse; see what else I can dig up."

Nodding again, Robin took off leaving Crane to comprehend everything,

"Dick… I'm so sorry." Taking off for the Lighthouse, she swore she'd find him and save him.

_~Nightwing's POV, April 5__th__, 13:34~_

How long has it been? How long ago was he taken? Tiberiick had started to beat him every day until he told him where to find the Amulet. He was getting impatient; he wanted to kill Angelee and get that Amulet. But why? Why was that Amulet so important to him? What use would he have for it? Huffing out of breath, he was sitting on the floor; his lip bleeding and holding his right arm.

"Here… hold this to your lip," Himera held a wet rag through a hole in the field, "clean the blood."

Nightwing placed the rag to his lip,

"He's getting impatient… isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Himera pulled out a blue and purple vile with a golden orange liquid inside, "quickly… drink this." She passed it through the opened hole.

"What is it?"

"An elixir. It will heal your wounds and give you added strength." Nightwing was hesitant, "It will help you against Tiberiick." An elixir… give him a needed extra boost against Tiberiick. Throwing it back, he drank it all in one sip. He felt it working; his wounds healing and getting his strength back, "How do you feel?"

Nightwing rose to his feet,

"Like a new person! What's in that elixir?"

Smiling, Himera hid the vile,

"No one must know I gave that to you."

"Of course, I'd never tell," Nightwing beamed at her, "Thank you… for everything."

"It is my pleasure to serve the King to the True Heir of Trivoyian." Himera scuffled through the door.

The King… no one has ever called him The King before. But he wasn't The King or a Prince; he was the deceiver… the traitor. If he made it out this alive he promised himself to mend things with Angelee; he needed her back. Things haven't been the same without her and he was missing her.

"I wonder if she knows I'm missing."

~_Angelee's POV, April 5__th__, 15:14, Gotham Lighthouse~_

A Trivoyian kidnapped Nightwing… someone who knew their relationship. They're using him to get to her; and it's working. She was worried and angry. Whoever took him must have a lot of courage and nerves to do that; or is just incredibly stupid. She just got back from school and went straight to the Lighthouse to investigate more. She commed the Team in Bludhaven to check in; things were okay. Luckily Mal was handling everything perfectly.

"I will find you Dick… if it's the last thing I do," Looking around the still trashed room in the Lighthouse, "but how? How do I know what happened to you? How do I know why you were here?" Sighing, she remembered something TJ said, "Projections! That's it! Maybe I can get him to project Dick's memories. Hopefully this works," shutting her eyes, she tried to send a telepathic message, **"TJ… can you hear me?"**

** "Angelica… is that you?"**

** "It worked! Yes it's me… listen, can you meet me at the Botanical Gardens in a half hour?"**

** "Sure. Everything okay?"**

**"I'll explain everything when we get there."** Cutting off the conversation, she grabbed her jacket from the mattress and headed out. Going invisible, she flew over the water to the Botanical Garden on the other side. She knew it would take TJ longer to get there so she sat on their usual bench next to a large Chinese Cedar Tree; a turtle fountain in front of her. Trying to understand everything, she tried to connect with Dick. Opening their mental link after days, she hoped to hear his voice in her head, **"Dick… Dick can you hear me? Please… say something…"** Nothing, "Either he's ignoring me or I'm not getting through." Something felt off; he doesn't usually ignore her through their link. No matter how angry or upset he was with her he always responded. On the other side of the Garden she saw the 10year old with orange hair running towards her,

"I got here as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I can't explain it here," Angelee stood off the bench, "Come with me; I know where we can go." Following Angelee, TJ was curious. He had so many questions; but he bit his tongue until they got the edge of the break wall, "Ready?"

"For what?"

Grinning, Angelee took his hand,

"This…" going invisible, she flew out over the water; TJ squirming, "you need to stop squirming or you'll fall." Gently landing on the ledge of the lighthouse, she pushed the door open and made them visible again, "There…"

Looking around, TJ noticed the mess,

"What is this place?"

"The Gotham Lighthouse; I've been staying here for a while."

"Why?"

Walking over to a suitcase, Angelee pulled out the red and black costume,

"That will be explained in a second. TJ… there are some things you need to know about me; things I didn't tell you."

"Okay…?"

"First…I do use my powers every day. But not as Angelica; but as a hero; a hero named Black Crane. I was part of a Team consisting of covert operative teenagers working under the Justice League. Most of us were protégés to members of the League before becoming part of the Team. The Leader of the Team, Nightwing," TJ's eyes widened, "was taken captive by another Trivoyian; but I don't know when, why or by whom. That's where you come in."

"What… what can I do?"

"I need you to project Nightwing's memories."

Blankly staring, TJ walked around the room,

"I…I can't project memories of people if they aren't near me. I can't project his."

"It just takes practice. I was reading a spell book from Trivoyian and it said that projections are the beginning of telepathy. You tap into Nightwing's memories and you project his memories here." TJ began to pace, "TJ please… I need to know what happened to him so I can find him."

"Why…why do you need to find him? Why not have the Team do it?"

Angelee pulled out a picture of her and Nightwing from the time they went to the boardwalk,

"Because I…" She couldn't say it, "He helped me stop my Uncle when I was 12; he was there for me when a very close of mine was killed. I promised myself I'd never let anything happen to him because of it; but I couldn't keep it. He would risk everything to find me even though he and I aren't in the greatest place right now; I need to do the same. I know it's a trap to get to me; but I can't let him take the punishment of my doing."

TJ sighed; he had to,

"What do I have to do?"

"Sit here," Pulling him to the mattress, TJ sat down, "and shut your eyes. Focus on entering his mind to project his memories. Concentrate on nothing else." Following her advice, TJ shut his eyes and took long, deep breathes. He knew the inhibitor stones were surrounding Nightwing on the island but his projection power wouldn't be affected. The power of projection was fairly new to Trivoyian and the inhibitor stones were so ancient they wouldn't recognize that power. He had to concentrate; he had to project Nightwing's memories. Angelee silently looked on. Minutes passed in silence; TJ fighting his way to Nightwing's mind. Finally, projections of Nightwing going there to find her then leaving; two people trashing the room played out in front of her. The room changed to the rooftop where he was taken; Nightwing being levitated and stretched to the max like Dremlick used to do to him. The same two people who trashed the room appearing; the woman removing all his electronical devices then teleporting, "She can teleport… but who is she? And who is the guy?" A final projection started for her. It was Nightwing trapped in some sort of containment field with a woman on the other side pouring him water, "Who is she?"

"AAAHHH!" TJ screamed as the projection of Nightwing was being beaten.

"Cut it off! Think of something else!" It worked; the projections stopped as TJ huffed out of breath, "Are you okay?" Angelee ran over and kneeled in front of him.

"Yeah… I think so…"

"You did it," She ruffled his hair, "good job."

TJ gave her a weak smile,

"Thanks. So how do you intend to find him?"

Sitting next to him on the mattress, Angelee placed her palms on her knees,

"Well… I know the woman who helped trash this place can teleport like I can. There has to be some way to trace it. Now to figure out how." TJ lowered his head, "Thank you for your help; I really appreciate it."

"Glad I could help."

"Go get some rest; that projection took a lot of energy."

Easing himself off the mattress, TJ leaned over and hugged her,

"Thank you… for everything."

Shocked at first, Angelee hugged him back,

"Any time kiddo," they released the hug, "go on, head on home. Don't want your parents to worry."

"…Yeah… wouldn't want that. Bye Angelica."

"Bye TJ."

TJ opened the door leading for the stairs and walked out; drowning in guilt. She loved him; he knew she did… but she couldn't say it. Was everything his Father told a lie? She did kill his Grandfather; her Uncle. But did that justify kidnapping an Earth person? Was she really the monster and cold-blooded killer Kylick and Tiberiick preached to him?

"No… she can't be. If she was, she wouldn't be a hero with the Justice League; and the League doesn't kill people. Would my Father and Uncle really lie to me? I… I can't keep playing her; I have to tell her the truth."

_~Gotham City, TJ's POV, April 5__th__, 19:27~_

Barely inside a small white house on the outskirts of Gotham, TJ was greeted by Tiberiick waiting for him,

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"I was talking with Angelica." TJ shut the door behind him.

"Where are you on gathering information on the Amulet?"

"She hasn't made any reference to it." TJ refused to look at him. Instead, he continued to walk past him into the kitchen.

Following him, Tiberiick was persistent,

"So why have you not asked about it!?" He snarled.

"How would you expect me to word it Uncle Tiberiick? Oh hey Angelica, I was told you have a special Amulet that shields your life force. Can I borrow it so I can give it to my evil Uncle who wants to curse it to get your powers? Yeah… likes that's really gonna work with her."

"DO NOT GET SMART WITH ME BOY!" Tiberiick hollered, "If you wish to see your Mother again… and alive, you will get me Amulet. If not, then you will NEVER see her again! Do I make myself clear brat?"

Glaring, TJ had a newfound courage,

"Crystal!"

"Good. Fram, come. We have a prisoner to attend to." Tiberiick's red-haired wife came over and they teleported away.

TJ grunted. What was he going to do? He didn't want to hurt Angelica anymore but he wanted to see his Mother again. It was true; his Uncle and Father had been lying to him all these years. They were using him; not protecting him. They never taught him anything; nothing about how to use his powers. But here was Angelica who actually taught him how to enhance his projection; increase its reach. He had to warn her; he had to tell her what Tiberiick was really up to, who he really was… and what is going to Nightwing; whether she goes to save him or not. He had to be honest for the first time in his life… and it had to be to the person his Uncle wants dead.

"Why me? King Victor protect me, my Mother and Nightwing."

_Aright that's "The Missing Piece". I'm sorry I haven't updated recently; the past few days have been crazy. Dad had surgery on Wednesday; a Surgeon's appointment on Monday and Tuesday was spending with last minute preparations for surgery. Anywho… the next chapter is "Lost and Found" which is the finding of Nightwing, the new powers, two character deaths, the semi-addition of TJ to the Team… I'll explain that part in the next chapter, and things returning to normal. After "Lost and found" is "Runaways" which is the newest permanent member of the Team that was created by one of my readers; who will be named at the end of the next chapter and the beginning of the end. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and continues to read. Please review! Much love and appreciation! _


	17. Chapter 17-Lost and Found

_Alright what's going on readers? Anything good? How did you all like the last chapter? Here is "Lost and Found"; cliché I know but I couldn't think of a better title. Like the previous chapter said, Nightwing is found in this chapter and Angelee gets her new power… after an extremely traumatic event. NO SPOILERS! This chapter is going to be happening on 7__th__-9__th__; so a lot is going to be happening over those 3days. There will be two character deaths in this chapter so be warned. _

_Also said in the previous chapter, a new permanent member will be joining the Team in the next chapter and I will go into detail about that at end of this chapter. Personally I think the character is awesome and it is incredibly well written. _

_Anyways, here is "Lost and Found". Enjoy and please review with thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 17-Lost and Found

_~Regency Hotel, Angelee's POV, April 7__th__, 12:39~_

School was a half day for the Prom Committee; there was an emergency at the Regency Hotel that needed to be addressed.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." A tall business woman with black hair greeted Angelee, Nicki, Alexandra the secretary, Tyler the treasurer, Robert the Historian and a girl named Valerie; the student liaison to the President.

"We came as soon as we could."

"What seems to be the problem?" Angelee held a binder filled with important documents and contact numbers.

The secretary led the Committee to a conference room. Inside sat the representative, Victoria Roberts, waiting for them,

"Miss Roberts, the Prom Committee from Gotham Academy are here."

"Thank you Michelle," the secretary nodded then left, "please sit children."

Victoria Roberts was a 34 year old woman with blonde hair, large blue eyes and clear skin. She was 5'6" but her heels made her 5'11". Dressed in a thigh length black skirt and a bright pink shirt with a black business jacket, she held a folder in her hand. The Committee sat down; Angelee glaring at Victoria.

"Where is Miss Gremlier?"

"She no longer works here; I'm her replacement," Victoria folded her arms, "and it seems we have… a problem."

Angelee and Nicki looked at each other; both feeling the worry,

"What sort of problem?"

"According to this report," Victoria read over a sheet of paper, "you put a down payment on the Grand Ballroom for Prom on June 3rd; paid for by Bruce Wayne correct?"

"Yes Ma'am," Angelee opened her binder to pull out a copy of the check, "he always makes a donation to the Prom Committee."

Victoria snickered,

"Interesting…I was not aware of this. He never mentioned that to me." Looking over a few more papers, she made notes in a notebook.

Rolling her eyes, Angelee put her papers back in her binder. Nicki was confused as she noticed Victoria eyeing Angelee.

"Well… looking over these papers, I regretfully inform you that we cannot occupy the size of your party," Angelee busted out laughing, "is… there something funny?"

"Forgive me Ma'am," Robert spoke, "but records have indicated that this Hotel has held more people than what we are requiring."

"There's nothing to worry about guys. Victoria here is just being rude."

"And why would you say that Dear?"

"Well that for one… guys, allow me to introduce you to one of Bruce's ex-girlfriends." All the cabinet members went,

"Ahhh…. That makes sense."

Victoria grew angry; Angelee continued,

"She's giving us trouble to get back at me and Bruce. She doesn't like me because I exposed her for who she really was." rising to her feet, a business card was tossed in front of Victoria, "I know what you're trying to do. We will be back over the weekend to start planning decorations. If you should have any problems, you can contact Bruce's attorney; he has agreed to work with me during this. You can express you're… unwillingness to corporate with him. Right now, we're leaving. We'll see you this weekend." Leading the way, Angelee left through the door; the cabinet members following her.

"OH my god!" Nicki threw an arm around Angelee's neck, "You were fierce in there! Where in the world did you learn to do that?"

Robert and Tyler laughed,

"Well she does live with the biggest businessman in the Country Nic. I'd hope she'd pick up a thing or two from being around him."

Shrugging, Angelee walked through the glass doors going outside,

"And I've attended a few business deals with Bruce over the years. The number one rule Bruce taught me about business was never to back down. Two was to ALWAYS have multiple copies of EVERY piece of paperwork I have. Hence, the binder."

"So what do you guys say we go get some lunch and talk about the decorations and catering?" Alexandra suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to us," Robert, Tyler and Valerie agreed, "what about you two?"

"I'd love to guys but I have something I need to take care of."

"You've been busy a lot recently," Alexandra pointed out, "everything okay?"

Rubbing her face, Angelee's voice was muffled,

"Yeah just have something I'm working on. But you guys go on; fill me in. Next time, I'll go; my treat."

The others shrugged then left; Nicki staying behind for a minute,

"What's going on? I've never seen you this stressed."

"Dick's missing," Nicki gasped, "another Trivoyian took him but I have no idea where he is."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to find him and get him back."

"See," Nicki nudged her, "I told you you still loved him."

"It's not that. I promised myself I'd never let another Trivoyian hurt him… or anyone else from the Team who went with me that day. I have to find him."

Nodding, Nicki knew she did,

"I know you do. Don't worry we'll handle things for a few days; take all the time you need."

"Thanks Nic," Angelee hugged her best friend, "I owe you."

"Go… save your lover boy."

Running off, Angelee went around the corner and teleported to the Lighthouse. She had to talk to Lucinda or Luxin; she needed their help.

_~Gotham Lighthouse, Angelee's POV, April 7__th__, 14:32~_

Drawing the white communication symbol, the candles were placed around the edges then lit. Shutting her eyes, she recited the communication spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" Before her; three figures appeared, "Lucinda, Luxin, Hakime…" she smiled, "was not expecting all three of you."

"We have been trying to contact you but have not had success. Is everything alright?" Hakime was concerned.

"Funny you should ask that… nothing is alright right now."

"What seems to be the matter?" Lucinda was extremely worried. They haven't spoken since Angelee left; which was rare for them.

Facing Hakime first, Angelee asking him about the mirror,

"Have you been able to discover anything about the mirror?" Lucinda and Hakime glanced at each other, "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Well… that mirror… it was a trap."

"Forgive me but I already knew that." Hakime and Lucinda lowered their eyes, "Forgive me. Go ahead Hakime."

Clearing his throat, he continued,

"As I was saying; it was a trap. But not by the mirror; but by Dremlick. Above the mirror and in your Amulet is a Hadim Jewel split in half. There are ruins somewhere on the Planet that no one has been able to find. Legend states that this City held a unique and powerful weapon no one has ever seen before."

"What kind of weapon?"

"No one knows," Hakime continued, "it is said it was lost when the City was destroyed. We recently got a hold of Dremlick's journals…" Angelee raised an eyebrow, "these were dated before the ones you and your friends recovered the day William passed."

"Ahh…"

Luxin spoke next,

"We discovered the two pieces of the Hadim Jewel; the one in the mirror and the one in your Amulet were made from the very last Hadim Jewel in that City. Before the Jewel was split, the Royal Empress of the City cast a spell on it."

"What kind of spell?"

"A revealer spell."

"You mean like an energy revealer spell? I am familiar with that one."

Shaking her head, Lucinda opened her copy of the spell book,

"There are many revealing spells. The energy revealer is just one of them. The spell Luxin is referring to is a locator revealing spell."

Perking up, Angelee gleamed,

"Did… did you say a locator revealing spell? Like a spell to reveal someone's location?"

"Yes…" Lucinda shut the large book, "Why do you ask?"

"Nightwing is missing." Hakime and Lucinda gasped.

"How? When?"

"By another Trivoyian," silence enclosed around them, "I do not exactly who; just like I do not know exactly where he is. All I know is whoever took him is trying to get me; and she can teleport."

"How do you know it is a she?"

"I… I met my cousin." Lucinda and Hakime stared at her; wanting to know more, "His name is TJ; he is the son of Karen's sister."

"Angelica…" Lucinda started, "Karen… did not have a sister. She only had a brother; he was lost when he was seven… never seen again."

"That's… that's impossible. TJ said he was Karen's sister's son."

"I am sorry Angelica. Karen never had a sister."

Angelee couldn't believe it; TJ lied to her,

"Can I have that locator spell? I need to find Nightwing."

"It is already translated to English in your book," Luxin reminded her, "Rukmell was very diligent of that."

"Thank you. I hate to cut this short… but there are a few things I need to do."

Hakime, Lucinda and Luxin nodded,

"We wish you luck in your search." With a bright flash, the three disappeared.

Sighing, Angelee ran her fingers through her hair. TJ lied about whom he was; who his parents are. Who is he really? She needed to know,

**"TJ… come to the Lighthouse. We need to talk; now."**

** "Uhh… sure… Be right there."**

Angelee shook her head; what was happening? Just when she thought she found a member of her extended family, it turned out to be a lie. Digging through a suitcase, she found the large leather bound Spell Book in a small black and orange tote bag next to some of her sketchbooks and a red pencil case. Flipping through the pages, she tried to find the locator revealer spell. She knew it was a revealer spell so she flipped to that section and scanned the pages.

"Finally, there you are," reading the spell, "That's… one long spell. What do I need?" Turning the page, there was a diagram for the needed items, "So something of his, a needle and a map. Joy… that means I have to prick my finger… lovely," Rummaging through the suitcases and bags again, she knew she had a map in there… somewhere. Finally she found stuffed in a pink polka dot binder in her backpack, "Odd place for it; but it works." Spreading it on the floor, she turned her attention to finding a needle and something of Dick's. What did she have that was his? "Think Angelee, what do you have of his?" Glancing around the room, she noticed her black with blue stripes suitcase in the corner, "There has to be something of his in there," strolling over, she opened it and searched through it. Flinging clothes and shoes to the side, there it sat on the bottom; a small wooden box, "Oh yeah…I forgot…" the box was held in her hands, "I always carry one with me; just in case he should ever need a spare." The top was opened. Inside sat a black domino mask, "I hope this works." Setting everything down, she began her search for a needle when suddenly there was a knock on the door, "It's open."

The door opened; TJ standing there,

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes… come in," TJ shut the door behind him, "how are you?"

"Um… a little confused to be honest. Why did you wanna see me right away?"

Searching through another bag, Angelee didn't look at him yet,

"I wanted to ask you about your parents."

Gulping, TJ's hands began to sweat,

"My Parents? What… what about them?"

"Tell me about them. After all, your Mother is my Aunt… right?"

"Uh…" TJ tried to remember what Tiberiick and Kylick told him to say, "My Mother has dark red hair with green eyes, her powers were drained by Dremlick when I was young and she's younger than Your Mother."

Angelee couldn't it in; a laugh escaped her mouth,

"You can stop playing TJ; I know the truth."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"My Mother never had a sister; she had a brother… who went missing when he was 7. You aren't my cousin."

"But I am!" He had to… "Just… not the way I told you."

"Go on…"

Sighing, TJ sat on the mattress,

"You might want to sit down for this," Angelee sat on the floor in front of him, "I am your cousin; just not on your Mother's side. I'm your cousin, from your Father's side."

Her mouth dropped then she remembered,

"Oh my god… you're one of Dremlick's son's son aren't you!?" TJ nodded, "OH MY GOD! That explains everything! You're here because of your Father! Your Father has Nightwing!"

"No he doesn't. Not my Father… my Uncle; Tiberiick, Dremlick's eldest son."

Rising to her feet, Angelee began to pace,

"I can't believe I fell for this! You tricked me! You came here to get me to trust you just so you can betray me!"

TJ stood up too,

"Angelica I never wanted to hurt you I swear to you! Tiberiick is using my Mother against me; saying if I want to see her alive again I have to do what he says."

"Which is what? And who are your Mother and Father?"

"My Father's name is Kylick; Dremlick's middle son and my Mother is Himera; the older sister to a woman named Amera back on Trivoyian."

Catching her attention, Angelee froze on her feet,

"I know Amera. She's a teleporter; she was there when I stopped Dremlick."

"Yes I know. My Mother is complying with Tiberiick's demands because he's using me and Amera against her. Himera wants nothing more than for me to be safe; and for me to grow up to be something different than my Father and his Father before him."

Angelee was in disbelief; Tiberiick was worse than Dremlick,

"What was your purpose?" TJ lowered his head, "TJ?"

"I was supposed to get a necklace and give it to my Uncle who was meant to put a curse on it. Once you'd get it back, it would slowly drain your powers into it; then I'd give it back to Tiberiick…"

"And my powers would be his."

"And he'd use them to kill you."

Pacing again, Angelee remembered Dick,

"What does all this have to do with Nightwing?"

"Tiberiick knew you wouldn't trust me right away and just hand over the necklace. He knew you would need convincing. So he kidnapped Nightwing to get to you; to force you to go him."

"Because he knew that he faced me here I'd easily beat him," Angelee sighed, "I shouldn't be angry with you but I am. Why didn't you just tell me? No one ever tells me anything and I'm really beginning to hate it."

TJ laughed,

"I wanted to tell you but Tiberiick… I fear he'll kill my Mother."

"If Tiberiick does have Nightwing; he won't let that happen."

_~Nightwing's POV April 7__th__, 18:08~_

Himera had become his best friend over the course of a few days. She brought him extra water, extra food, an elixir every day and even blankets to keep him warm at night. Of course Nightwing became concerned for her; worrying that Tiberiick would discover what she's been doing and hit her… or worse… kill her. She made sure to cover her tracks or to lie about everything but it was getting too risky; even for his liking. He had just taken another elixir when the door opened; Himera coming in with his tray of food.

"Good evening Nightwing. I hope you are hungry," a hole was made and the tray was pushed through. On it sat a plate with two chicken breasts and carrots, "I snuck an extra piece of meat for you."

"Thank you, but all of this sneaking is starting to worry me. I'm afraid you're going to get hurt or…" Nightwing shut his mouth once he got a closer look at Himera's face and left arm, "Himera! What happened?"

"Oh…" she turned away, "it is nothing. Just a few scratches… from some bushes outside."

"Those aren't scratches; they're slashes. Tiberiick hit you didn't he?!"Himera walked away to the window behind the inhibitor field; trying to cover her arm, "Oh Himera… I'm so sorry; this is my fault."

"No please," turning around, she faced him, "it is mine."

Nightwing got the closest to the field as he could without getting shocked,

"Why? What happened?"

"I suggested a stupid idea…"

"Which was?"

"I thought… that maybe we could take down the inhibitor field for a little bit during the day and let you move around… maybe go outside to get some fresh air."

Smirking, Nightwing felt horrible; but grateful,

"That was very considerate; thank you." He saw a tear fall down her cheek, "He will pay for this… I promise you. Whether it's by Angelee… or me personally, he will pay for attacking you."

Just then the door opened; Tiberiick and Fram entering the room,

"Well Well Earth scum…" Tiberiick was furious; his eyes glowing red, "I have to say I am impressed. You managed to manipulate Himera more than I thought you would. Did you really think we would remove the inhibitor field and allow you to contact Angelica?" Nightwing growled, "What seems to be the matter boy?"

"Why not take a look at Himera's face; or her arm!"

Chuckling, Tiberiick was pleased with himself,

"Ah yes, I thought you would take notice of her… scratches."

"SCRATCHES!?" Nightwing hollered, "YOU ATTACKED HER!"

"Yes, yes I did. And I would gladly do it again if needed."

"No… you won't."

Tiberiick stiffened,

"I beg your pardon?"

"I won't let you hurt her anymore. You and I… right here, right now. Take down this field; and let's settle this."

Himera ran over,

"NO! I will not let you do this Nightwing; you must be alive when Queen Angelica gets here to save you. I will not allow you to get hurt because of me."

"Himera, you have been a great friend while I've been here. I won't let this jerk hurt you."

Tiberiick laughed,

"You really think I will waste my time with this? As soon as that field is gone you will be contacting Angelica. Before I could even land an attack on you she would be here; prepared to fight your battle for you.

"No contacting; just you and me pal."

"Very well… maybe after a more brutal beating you will learn your lesson," Removing an inhibitor stone, the field disintegrated, "let's see what you are made of boy."

Having room to move, Nightwing stretched; moving Himera to the side,

"You have no idea what I'm made of Tiberiick." Holding up his fists, Angelee's life force hadn't returned yet. All the time spent under the inhibitor field weakened or killed the amount he had; he wouldn't be able to channel her powers.

Unphased by Nightwing, Tiberiick snuffed then fired a black energy bolt. Rolling to the side, Nightwing heard the bolt hit the wall. He had Dremlick's energy bolts; he knew how to avoid those. One after another he rolled, flipped and ducked the bolts,

"You are quick boy. But are you quick enough?" The bolts increased in intensity; becoming a blackish red. He could mix emotions too like Angelee. Red; anger… and black… hatred. Together, they were a dangerous combination. But Nightwing avoided each one; the elixir adding to his agility, "Stand still you little!"

"Little what?" Nightwing flipped over a bolt that was hurling at him; it going out the window, "Little Earth Scum? Little Boy?" More bolts came; him dodging, "What's the matter Tiberiick? Cat got your tongue? Whoa!" He ducked to avoid a large bolt coming for his head, "Are you feeling the aster?" With his agility; and the added speed of the elixir, Nightwing rolled behind Tiberiick and flipped him; Tiberiick landing on his back, "Because I'm feeling pretty whelmed right now."

"You think you are so smart boy? Guess again!" Just then, Tiberiick was swallowed in red; like Angelee when she gets super angry, "Because I am just getting warmed up." Clenching his teeth, Nightwing prepared himself; this wasn't going to be pretty. Wave after wave of powerful red energy came at him. Managing to avoid most of them, he wasn't quick enough as three came at him at once. He got hit. Slamming against the wall, Tiberiick pinned at it, "Too bad you were not able to channel Angelica's powers. Maybe then you would have lived to see her die," a large red energy ball formed on Tiberiick's right hand, "Any last words scum?" Nightwing was silent, "Very well. Say good-night… and good-bye."

"NNNOOO!" Himera ran between Tiberiick and Nightwing; the red energy ball hitting her.

"HIMERA!"

She fell to the ground,

"Stupid woman!" Tiberiick came closer and leaned down over her, "Why? Why risk your life for this Earth Scum? Now you will never see your son again!"

"I may not," Himera wheezed out, "but you will not either once Queen Angelica gets here." Her right hand swung over her; her fingers wrapped around an inhibitor stone. Hitting him in the face, chips of it lodged in his cheek, "And now… your powers will not be at their full strength."

The inhibitor chips forced Tiberiick to lose his grip on Nightwing; he too fell to the floor. Crawling over, he held Himera in his arms,

"Come on… you're okay."

Holding the left side of his face, Tiberiick screamed in pain; Fram rushing over to help him,

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Fram backed up, "It does not matter; she will die in a matter of minutes… and there will be nothing you can do about it." Leaving the room, Fram ran after him.

Nightwing looked down at Himera's face; her color was fading already,

"Stay with me; you're okay."

Himera coughed,

"Nightwing… you know I am not."

"Don't say that. I still have some of that elixir; that should heal you." Reaching behind him, his fingers wrapped around the small glass vile. He learned to save half of a vile; it wasn't very often she could make it for him.

"No," Himera gingerly placed her left hand on his right arm, "please, you will need it."

"I won't let you die because of me."

Smiling a weak smile, Himera coughed,

"You needed to live; Queen Angelica needs you."

"What about your son? What about TJ? He needs his mother."

Her smile widened,

"I would rather have him remember me as a person who risked her life to save the life of an innocent over a monster who served a tyrant. But please," she coughed, "watch over him for me. Save him from Kylick; save him from the bad line of Dremlick's family. And tell him… I am sorry, and that I love him."

"You have my word."

"Thank you," Himera coughed again; longer and harsher this time, "thank you… for helping me see I could do something more. You truly are the True King of Trivoyian." With a final cough, her head fell to the side; her eyes closed.

Choking up, he held her head against him,

"I'm so sorry…TJ would be proud." Nightwing rested his head on hers; holding her. This never was supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to die because of him. An hour passed; he couldn't find the strength to move. Finally the door opened; Fram entering. She moved towards Himera, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Fram had to. Using her telepathy, Nightwing was knocked out and fell to the side. Pulling Himera's body to the side, a new inhibitor stone was placed around Nightwing; a ring forming around him again. The final stone was placed; the inhibitor field going back up,

"Forgive me…" Removing a candle from the wall, Fram lit Himera's body on fire cremating her. Placing her ashes in small pouch, it was placed inside the field on the outskirt. With a heavy sigh and a tear falling from her right eye, Fram left the room again.

_~Gotham Lighthouse, April 8__th__, 17:41~_

Could things be worse? With Nightwing still missing, Angelee was forced to return to the Team in Bludhaven for a mission assignment. Being acting leader right now; thanks to Robin opening his mouth and told the Team Black Crane was back, she had to take charge. She took the day off school once she saw the news report that morning about Luthor and the Reach partnering up; never a good sign. Lex Corp Farms were offering public tours of its newest production that involved something to do with the Reach to end world hunger. Angelee wasn't buying it; she was forced to send in an undercover squad to get more information. She sent Robin, Impulse, Blue Beetle and the newly added member Arsenal to investigate. But instead of reporting to her on their findings they were to report to Mal or to Captain Atom directly; she had to find Nightwing. Nicki called her in the afternoon while she was on lunch at school and asked Angelee why she wasn't there. After telling her everything that had happened, Nicki understood and agreed to take control of President of Student Government for the time being. Victoria from the Regency Hotel hadn't gotten back to them yet so Angelee gave Nicki Bruce's attorney's number; she had to call him and let him know what was going on. And of course say she was calling on Angelee's behalf. She and TJ hadn't talked since yesterday; TJ was too ashamed to speak to her again. Angelee understand why he did it but she wished he would've just told her in the first place. Back in Bludhaven, Angelee filled Mal, M'gann and Conner on what was going on with Nightwing and finding out her cousin; Dremlick's eldest son took him. Mal had no idea what she was talking about but Conner and M'gann did; and they were furious. Conner wanted to come with and get a piece of Tiberiick but Angelee said no; she had to this on her own. It was her fault he got taken; she had to be the one to fix it. Mal was put in charge during her absence with Conner being his second in command. They wished her luck as she left; Conner and M'gann telling her to be careful. Taking a newly added zeta tube to Gotham, she got back to the Lighthouse and immediately got to work,

"So I have something of his, a map and," she pulled out a needle from her pocket, "a needle. Time to find you boy," sitting on the floor in front of the map, she held the mask to her left index finger. Taking the needle, she counted to three then pricked her finger through the mask; blood getting on it. Placing it blood down on the map, she took a deep breath, then began the spell, "Blooded map, heed my demand. Take this mask, give me the upper hand. Feel my blood, see my heart. Tell me where to start. Listen to my voice; do not give me a choice. I give this hope; allow this mask to be your scope. Show where to find Nightwing." The domino mask began to glow; the blood reacting with the map, "Appear on the map, fill the gap. Location light, do not be black and white. Picture appear, be clear. Show me where he is, materialize now!" The map began to glow a red; matching Nightwing's energy. Before her, the map zoomed in onto a tiny island between the Bahamas and Turks and Caicos, "Wow… but how did they get there? Water inhibits teleportation but how did that woman I saw in TJ's projection do it? That means I can't teleport there myself… I need another way to get there; but how? I could ask M'gann to borrow the bio-ship but that would be too obvious. And I wouldn't want to leave the Team without transportation. How else can I get across the water? It's too far to fly…" Thinking to herself, she grunted, "Kaldur…" Changing into her Black Crane outfit, she had another problem, "but how to get a hold of him." Smirking she knew how, "By getting the only other person who knows of the plan… Wally." She recently added a holographic communicator into her wristband; Nightwing said it was about time. Calling Wally in Palo Alto, she waited.

"Yeah?" He was half asleep, "Who's there?"

"Wally it's Ang…" he perked up, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure shoot."

"How do I get a hold of Kaldur," Wally stared at her; eyebrow raised and head tilted to the left, "Dick's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!? BY WHO?"

"Not important; I know who and I know where he is but I can't get to him. He's on a tiny island between the Bahamas and the Turks and Caicos Islands. Water inhibits my teleportation and it's too far to fly. I need Kaldur to take me there."

Wally shook his head,

"That… may not be a good idea Ang."

"Wally… tell me how to get a hold of him NOW or I will become your worst nightmare right now. I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, alright..." His arms went up in defense, "Dick keeps an emergency call button that can reach him anywhere he is."

"Where is it?"

"His apartment… in Bludhaven."

The holovideo closed; Black Crane teleporting to Dick's apartment in Bludhaven.

_~Bludhaven, April 8__th__, 18:52~_

Man it felt weird being back in his apartment; especially without him there. Searching everywhere she could think of, there was one spot left; his sock and underwear drawer. Pulling out a small device from the bottom, she stared at it,

"So that's why he always insisted he put his socks back in the drawer after laundry was done." Pressing it, Kaldur's voice came through a speaker,

"Be there in 20."

She stuffed the device into her belt,

"Good. If he's taking the flyer, there's only one place he'd arrive. On the docks in a warehouse; but which one? Lempravel a romery!" Dick's red energy orbs appeared. Following the trail, it led her to a large warehouse. Once there, she saw Artemis's green energy, Wally's yellow and Kaldur's ocean blue, "This is definitely the place." The sound of footsteps caught her attention; she hid behind a large pile of crates.

"Are you sure he'll be here?" A woman's voice was heard, "I mean… he doesn't usually call unless it's important."

"Which means it is important," Kaldur's voice; Angelee would recognize it anywhere, "Nightwing?"

"He's not here," Black Crane called from behind the pile, "he isn't the one who called you."

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Kaldur morphed his water bearers into swords; Tigress drawing her sword as well.

Black Crane went around the pile,

"Was expecting a more… happier greeting. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"What are you doing here Black Crane?" Tigress spit out.

"I need your help."

"Why should we help you? After all, you want my head."

Black Crane laughed,

"Cut the garbage Kaldur I know," they loosened their bodies, "I know everything. The undercover, the faking of Artemis's death; how you handling that by the way Artemis?" She didn't say anything, "How it was necessary to blow up the Cave and take hostages… I know it all! Thanks for telling me about it by the way."

"We could not tell you."

"I don't wanna hear it," Crane cut Kaldur off, "that's not why I called you. I need your help."

"What is it?" Tigress/Artemis asked.

"Dick's missing," Tigress and Kaldur looked at each other, "I don't have time to explain everything. I know where he is but I can't get there myself; water inhibits my teleportation and it's too far to fly. I need you to take me there then you can go your merry way."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

Black Crane held up the map,

"It's on here."

"Then let's go."

Kaldur and Tigress headed for the flyer; Black Crane right behind them. Getting on board, Crane didn't ask any questions. She handed the map to Kaldur and then they left. Crane refused to sit; she wasn't about to get comfortable.

"It will take about a day to get there from here Black Crane," Kaldur spoke, "If I was you, I'd sit and get comfortable." Crane didn't respond, "I know you are angry with all of this; but it had to be done."

"So I've been told. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about this little plan you guys came up with and just focus on saving Nightwing." Tigress and Kaldur shrugged. They knew she was going to have a huge problem with the whole ordeal; that's why they never filled her in on it. Crane refused to talk to either them of; she was there for one reason and one reason only. Instead she spent most of her time looking out the large window. She wished she had her sketchbook but that wasn't the time to be drawing. She had to force herself to stay up but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The past few days had been rough on her but she didn't fully trust Kaldur… or Artemis now and she wasn't about to sleep with them around.

Hours passed; who knew how many; Crane lost track of time. How did Kaldur do this all the time; the hours merged together she couldn't tell how long she's been underwater. She couldn't tell one place from another. She felt her eyes getting heavy with each passing minute.

"Black Crane," Tigress came up behind her, "Please… sit down and rest."

"No… I can't."

"Can't… or won't?" Crane refused to speak to her, "Ang… we're still your friends; this plan doesn't change that."

Snuffing, Crane stared out the window,

"You sure about that?"

"Yes," Kaldur was at the helm, "Angelica, we are your friends under all of this. If you know of the plan, you know that."

"Really?" For the first time, Black Crane looked at Kaldur, "Because I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Everything we have done had to be done; for the sake of the plan."

Laughing again, Crane held her head,

"That includes attacking the Cave, BLOWING it nothing, taking three more hostages besides La'gaan… and beating Nightwing into dust. What else has happened? OH yeah… that's right… KILLING ARTEMIS!"

"But I didn't; she's right here."

"But the Team doesn't know that! As far as they know, Justice League included, Artemis is dead; killed by the former Leader of the Team! This little plan you boys have is getting ridiculous and way too deep! When is this going to end? And not just the plan; the desperateness? The riskiness? When does that all end?" This time, Kaldur and Tigress were speechless, "Maybe I will rest for a while. But remember, I'm a light sleeper." Sitting down in a chair, she shut her eyes.

"She's right… when does it all stop? When does enough become enough?" Kaldur stared out through the picturesque window; he couldn't mutter a word, "So who do you think has Night?"

"I do not know. And I fear, we may never find out." They drifted through the water; both wondering what waited for them at that small island.

_~April 9__th__, 05:16~_

"Black Crane," Tigress lightly nudged her; Crane shooting up, "Whoa it's me; we're here."

Crane jumped off the chair,

"I can handle everything from here thanks."

"We will wait here," Kaldur informed, "once Nightwing is freed, you will still require a way back to the mainland."

Nodding, Crane made a force field then exited through a hatch. Swimming through the water, she reached the shore line. She wanted to sneak in but her life force would give her away,

"Come on boy… where are you?" Swimming to the top, she peeked over the surface. There she saw a lone tower; like Rapunzel, with a single window at the top, "That has to be it." Her eyes went white; scanning the surrounding area and the tower. On the bottom floor stood two guards, above them was another room with guards, next were two rooms. One had a bedroom and the other was an eating room where a woman, a man and a child sat, "That has to be Tiberiick," the final room above the eating room was another bedroom; a crystal force field surrounding a figure. Zooming in, she saw him, "NIGHTWING!" She yelled in excitement.

"Hey!" A voice called to her, "FREEZE!" Shards of ice came at her. Using force fields, she blocked them.

"Freeze yourself!" A shard flew back at the wielder becoming frozen, "Nice try…" Glancing up at the window, she heard the crunching of sand, "Time to go." Pushing off the ground, she began to fly.

"STOP HER!" Energy bolts and balls came hurling at her; Black Crane weaving in between them. Waving her left hand, the attackers on the ground were thrown into the clear blue ocean behind them.

"Go swim with the fishes," flying higher, she reached the window. Peeking in, she saw Nightwing curled under a force field, "DICK!"

_~Normal POV, Island Tower, April 9__th__, 05:45~_

"DICK!" She flew into the window.

Nightwing rose to his feet and stood as close to the field as he could,

"ANGEL!" Black Crane tried to push through the field; but she felt herself becoming weak, "Don't touch it!"

Crane froze,

"What is it?"

"It's an inhibitor field; made from inhibitor stones. It's meant so suppress any Trivoyian life force; I don't have any of yours now."

Examining the field, she noticed the inhibitor stones,

"If I'm quick enough, maybe I can kick one aside."

"I am afraid that will not happen," Tiberiick appeared in the door, "Nightwing is not going anywhere."

Staring at the man, Crane narrowed her eyes,

"You must be Dremlick's eldest son…"

"Angelica; you do look like Uncle Jerry."

"Do not dare call him Uncle! My Father is not related to you; my Father and your Father are totally different."

Tiberiick laughed,

"I have heard many things about you. Your devotion to protect the ones close to you is legendary; your powers even more."

"Which you hope to get right? Will not happen!" Crane's fingers became veiled in red, "Dremlick took my parents and my planet from me, I WILL NOT let you take Nightwing from me too."

"We shall see about that dear Cousin." Before Crane could react, Tiberiick shot energy bolts at her; hitting her in the chest. Slamming against the wall, Crane groaned.

"You are quicker than I expected," she rose to her feet, "but I am quicker… and more powerful." Brown surrounded her; pride showing off. Firing a continuous wave, Tiberiick was pushed back through the door. Falling down the stairs, Crane had a bit of time to free Nightwing. Using her right shoe, she kicked a stone aside; the field lowering. Falling to his knees, Nightwing panted, "You okay?" She ran over and helped him up.

"Fine." He had a pouch between his hands.

"What is that?"

Nightwing stared at the ground,

"Ashes of the woman that acted as my keeper; Himera."

Coughing, Crane began to choke on air,

"Himera! TJ's Mother?!"

"You know about TJ?"

"I met him. He told me everything; he's how I figured out who took you. When?"

"Yesterday," Crane lowered her head; what was she going to tell TJ, "she tried to protect me."

"We have to get out of here," Crane headed for the window, "you're in no condition to walk down all those steps." A few feet from the window, her idea was foiled. From behind them came a large black bolt; hitting Nightwing in his back.

"I told you," Tiberiick appeared in the doorway, "no one… is leaving until I get what I desire."

Sitting the weak Nightwing to the side, Black Crane stood tall against her cousin,

"You want my Amulet… why?"

Tiberiick chuckled,

"To get your powers of course why else? With your powers combined with mine, I will do what my Father never could; succeed in killing the True Heir to the Throne with her own powers. Then I would go back to Trivoyian and take my rightful place on the Throne!"

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"You destroyed my Father; banished my Mother, myself and my Brothers! We were forced to flee Trivoyian to find another planet to live! And if that was not enough for you, you killed my Mother!"

"I never knew your Mother! I did not kill her!" Crane yelled back at him.

Tiberiick blamed Angelee for everything,

"You very well might have! She was executed in TownSquare; she had already sent my Brothers and I to safety. In 2 weeks' time, we lost our Mother and Father!"

"That is your Father's fault. He chose to kill our Grandparents, force my Parents to run for their lives; then hunt me like a dog! None of that would have happened if your Father backed off like the younger Brother is meant to do. Dremlick was not fit to be King; neither are you or any of your Brothers."

This angered Tiberiick,

"You will pay for that Cousin."

Crane grunted,

"I am tired of being targeted just because I am the True Heir. I do not want to be Queen that is why I returned to Earth after defeating Dremlick. If I wanted to be Queen I would have remained on Trivoyian and not came back to Earth. But here I am; here on Earth. Why will you not just leave me in peace?"

"I want you to feel my pain Angelica. I want you to feel the pain of losing the person closest to you."

"Oh my god I have! Your Father killed my Parents! They were the closest to me; now you know what I went through. Tiberiick I know what it feels like. I look back every day and I regret killing Dremlick but it had to be done; he needed to be stopped. But he would never stop until he was dead."

Tiberiick grinned,

"You are right Angelica; he never would have stopped. And neither will I. You had to kill my Father; but now… I have to kill you."

"I DON'T THINK SO TIBERIICK!" Tiberiick froze in his place; literally… he couldn't move. Through the door came TJ, "I told you I wouldn't let you hurt her."

"TJ! What are you doing here?" Crane asked, "You shouldn't be here!"

"I came to help. I meant what I said the other day; I don't want to see you hurt." Crane smiled; TJ looked around the room, "Where's my Mom? Is she here?"

Nightwing weakly came next to Black Crane,

"I'm sorry TJ, your Mom… didn't make it," he held out the pouch of ashes, "she jumped between Tiberiick and myself; sacrificed herself to save me," a tear fell down TJ's cheek, "I'm sorry. She was… a wonderful woman; she was so proud of you."

TJ held the pouch close to him,

"I'm sorry Mom; I disappointed you."

Grunting came from Tiberiick; breaking free from the frozen state,

"TJ! How dare you go against me!" A red energy ball was made in his right arm, "Prepare to suffer the consequences!"

TJ cowered; Crane making a force field. The energy ball bounced off and went out the window,

"That is enough Tiberiick! Your fight is with me; no one else! Let Nightwing and TJ go!"

Laughing, Tiberiick grew angry,

"You really think I am going to let these two go now! I have you at your weakest. I shall show you." his right hand went out, clenching TJ by this throat telekinetically; doing the same to Nightwing.

"NO! Let them go!" Crane created a red energy of her own; ready to attack Tiberiick.

"Ah uh. One move and these two get their throats crushed!" Tiberiick threatened.

**"Angel… do it."**

** "I can't… you and TJ…"**

** "We'll be fine. You have to stop him. You're quicker than he is; do it."**

Crane stared at Tiberiick; her eyes narrowing. She let the anger consume her. Soon, she was complete veiled in red energy,

"I want nothing more than to kill you, but I will not. I learned my lesson from killing Dremlick. I do not want your son coming after me or my future children later in life."

"Does that mean you surrender?"

"On one condition…"

"ANGELICA NO!"TJ cried out.

"You let TJ and Nightwing go; completely go. I have transport for them. Once I know they are safe, I am yours."

Smiling, Tiberiick lowered TJ and Nightwing to the ground then put Crane in the same hold,

"Very well. Where is the Amulet?"

"I have it," TJ pulled out a replica, "I picked it up before I came here." He handed it to Tiberiick.

Nightwing and Crane both shouted,

"TJ!"

**"Don't worry; it's a fake. The family I was living with is also from Trivoyian; they made an exact copy of it. It's useless."**

"Good job TJ; I always knew you were on my side," Tiberiick faced the copied Amulet towards Angelee and began reciting a spell. It was so advanced and complex Angelee couldn't follow along. But nothing was happening, "What? What is wrong with this thing? What did you do you little brat?"

"He didn't do anything Tiberiick; I did. It's a copy; a fake," Nightwing covered for TJ, "It's worthless to you!"

That was all he needed to hear. Furious, Tiberiick became red,

"I had a feeling. You would do anything to protect Angelica; her you. Where is the real one?"

"No where you can find it." Nightwing hissed.

In a blink of eye, a black and red lightning bolt hit Nightwing in the chest; penetrating the black unitard on the blue emblem.

"NIGHTWING!" Crane screamed. Her eyes became fiery red, "You will pay for that Tiberiick!" She thought of something that made her jealous and let it devour her. The green emotion circled; exploding her free from Tiberiick's grip. The force of the blast sent Tiberiick crashing through the wall; falling from the tower, "TJ stay with Nightwing!" Becoming red again, Crane flew through the hole. Tiberiick laid on his back on the sand; Crane turned her body to go feet first. The red mixed with black; her strength increasing. Falling through the air, she landed feet first onto Tiberiick's body; a crater of sand formed around them, "THAT WAS A MISTAKE TIBERIICK!" A telekinetic hold held Tiberiick below her, "NOW YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENES!" Her right hand went transparent. Raising it above her head, she growled then began to lower it.

"DAD!" A boy's voice came from behind her; the red-haired woman with him, holding him back.

Crane turned her head to the left; the boy had a terrified stare on his face,

"Maybe we are not so different after all; you and I. I have to admit, I did not think you had the courage to take a life; but it seems I was wrong." Tiberiick egged her on.

Staring at the little boy, Crane's hand returned; she couldn't,

"No… I am not you… or your Father," she flew off him; the little boy running over, "you and your family are free to live. But leave Earth; never come back. If you or anyone from your family; your son, any future children you may have, your brothers or their children come here, I will NOT hesitate. I will not leave your son fatherless like your Father let me… and I you. I learned from that." Pushing off the sand again, she flew back through the hole to the room; to Nightwing and TJ. Her feet touched the wooden floor and ran over, "How is he?" She kneeled next to him.

"I don't know…" TJ sat behind Nightwing; his head on his lap.

Crane held his hand,

"You're okay, I'm right here. You're going to make it."

Wincing, Nightwing placed his right hand on her left cheek,

"I'm so sorry… for everything I ever did and didn't do."

"SSSHhh," Crane used her free hand to rub his hair, "you're going to be fine. A simple heal and you'll be good as new."

Nightwing coughed,

"Angel… you know better." Crane looked at his chest where the lightning hit. It punctured his suit and his skin; he was in bad shape, "I want you to know…" he coughed again, "that I never stopped loving you; I never will. You are… my best friend, my everything."

Her eyes began to water,

"You can't leave me… not like this." Her left hand glowed yellow and went to hold it over his chest.

Grabbing it, Nightwing stopped her,

"I'm sorry… for everything. Don't quit being Black Crane, the world needs you… the Team needs their Leader."

"I can't… I can't lead the Team."

"Yes you can; you've done it before. You've led an entire Planet," tears fell down her cheeks; he wiped them away and rubbed her check, "I have faith in you. Don't ever give up. Remember who you are; don't let anyone… change that."

"Please…" Crane cried, "Don't leave me."

Nightwing gave a final cough,

"Don't forget." His eyes shut.

Tears gushed down her face,

"No…" She fell onto his chest, "please… you can't die on me." Her hands went yellow and she tried to heal him. But it didn't work; the damage was too great. There was nothing she could do; he was gone. Wailing, Crane laid on his chest, "Please come back… I love you."

An hour passed; Crane crying on Nightwing's chest. He was gone… she couldn't bring him.

"Angelica…" another voice came behind them.

Facing the door, Crane saw the red-haired woman,

"YOU!" Becoming purple, she held the woman against a wall, "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!"

"Please…" she choked, "I have come to help."

"WHAT HELP COULD YOU POSSIBLY GIVE ME!? NIGHTWING IS DEAD BECAUE OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!"

"Release me… and I can show you."

"No way!"

"In my pocket… is a spell. A very powerful spell; it can bring your love back." Crane nodded to TJ, "Right pants pocket," TJ reached in and pulled out a piece of paper, "I never wanted any harm to come to Nightwing. I thought my husband would never kill him; just use him to get you." TJ walked over and handed Crane the sheet of paper, "If you recite that spell, Nightwing will return."

Crane looked over the paper,

"How can I trust you? Why should I trust you?"

"Are you willing to risk it?"

She did have a point. Releasing her, the woman fell to the floor,

"Leave! Now!" In fear, the woman ran down the stairs. Reading over the spell, Black Crane was confused, "What kind of spell is this?"

TJ looked down,

"I don't know. Are you really going to try it?"

"Nothing worse can happen," reading the directions, she held out the page, "hold this; just like this." Following the directions, her left hand was raised to the sky and her right hand held over Nightwing's chest, "Repair the damage done, it has begun. Bring to me his soul," foggy clouds appeared over her left hand, "make his body whole. Exist on this physical plane. Become, once again, humane. Flow through me Richard Grayson," a foggy cloud drifted into her left arm, traveled down into her chest. Her eyes became Dick's deep blue eyes, "enter your chest," the cloud flowed down her right arm; exiting her hand and entering Dick's chest, "open your eyes… see the surprise." His chest glowed; the wound completely healing. With a large gasp of air, Nightwing's eyes shot open. Choking, Crane watched in shock.

"What? How?"

There in front was an alive Nightwing. She thought the same thing he did; how was he alive? But at that moment, she didn't care. She threw herself against his chest and began to cry again,

"I can't believe you're alive." Wrapping his arms around her, he put an arm on the back of her head; squeezing her tightly against his body, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" She sobbed in his chest.

Nightwing held her out to look at her,

"It's not your fault Angel. Let's go home." Crane nodded as they rose to their feet. Heading for the window, Nightwing turned around and looked at TJ; his head was looking at the ground, "TJ…" he looked up, "Come on."

"Really?"

Holding his right arm out, his left arm was around Crane's waist,

"You're family. Besides, I promised your Mother I'd watch over you." With a large smile, TJ ran over and hugged Nightwing, "Angel… if you would." Hovering, they flew out the window over the sand. Creating a force field around them, she dove into the water and swam over to the flyer. Nightwing recognized it right away, "Where… what did you do?"

"I had to call Kaldur to get here. Water inhibits my teleportation and it's too far for me to fly. This was the only way." The hatch opened; Crane flying in. Closing behind them, the force field was lowered. Kaldur and Tigress appeared.

"Nightwing," Tigress greeted them, "Black Crane; you're safe. Is everything okay?"

Kaldur noticed TJ,

"Who is this?"

"My cousin TJ; Dremlick's grandson."

"His mother was my holder while I was held hostage. When she died, she asked me to watch over him." Nightwing introduced TJ, "Kaldur, Artemis; this is TJ. TJ, these are Kaldur and Artemis; they're members of the Team."

TJ waved and smiled,

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Kaldur led them to the control bay, "Please sit. It is a long way back to the mainland." Starting the flyer, they headed for Bludhaven.

_~Bludhaven, April 10__th__, 07:10~_

"Here we are," Kaldur docked in Bludhaven, "apologizes it took so long."

"Don't worry about it," Nightwing rose to his feet, "thanks for everything Kaldur." They shook hands.

Black Crane stretched then stood in front of Kaldur,

"Thank you for the help guys. It… means a lot."

"We never stopped caring Ang," Artemis removed her mask; but she had the black hair. Except to Kaldur and Dick where they saw her blonde hair, "that's why we're doing this." Artemis hugged her, "We'll never stop caring."

Nightwing put an arm around Crane's waist,

"Come on; let's go home," his arm went out to TJ, "all of us."

They exited the flyer and went into the warehouse. Inside, the three hugged each other; it was over. Everything was over. TJ began to cry,

"What's wrong TJ?" Crane heard the cries first.

"Where do I go from here? My Mother is dead and my Father is a jerk; what do I do now?"

Smiling, Nightwing and Crane put an arm around him,

"You're family; we're here for you." Nightwing comforted him.

"Really?"

"You bet," Crane ruffled, "you are my cousin. You may be Dremlick's grandson, but you are my cousin. We're family TJ; where I go, you go."

Nightwing pulled Crane and TJ close to him,

"You two are my family. TJ, you're moving in," TJ smiled and hugged him, "Ang… where are we?"

She hadn't thought about it. She did say she loved him after he died. TJ looked at her then at him,

"If you'll have me… I'd like to be your girlfriend again."

Beaming, Nightwing pulled her into a hug and spun her,

"If you'll have me."

Crane placed a hand on his left cheek,

"Of course I will." Kissing, TJ laughed and shielded his eyes.

"Can we go home now?" TJ asked.

"I have to go to the Lighthouse first; get my things and make a call."

"You want us to come with?"

Crane shook her head,

"No thanks. Go get TJ settled in; take him to his place to get his things. I won't be long." Crane hugged TJ and Nightwing, "I'll be there later."

_~Gotham Lighthouse, Angelee's POV, April 10__th__, 08:00~_

Teleporting to the Lighthouse, she packed her suitcases and her bag then began to draw the communication circle. Placing the candles, she recited the spell. From the usual bright light came Luxin,

"Queen Angelica, good to see you."

"You too Luxin. I do not have a lot of time but I have a huge question," she handed him the piece of paper, "do you now this spell?"

Luxin read the paper,

"Where did you get this?"

"The red-haired woman that was with Tiberiick gave it to me. Tiberiick… killed Nightwing; but the woman gave me this and he came back to life. I resurrected him."

"No… this is not a resurrection; this is a reconnection spell."

"Reconnection? What is the difference?"

Luxin began to describe,

"When a person dies, his or her soul leaves the physical body. The soul is what makes a person a person. When that person dies, the soul goes to a place we call the Soul World."

"The Soul World?"

"The world between the afterlife and the physical world. There, the soul weighs in on its life. If it was happy with its life, it moves onto the afterlife. Once there, even we cannot touch it. However, if it is not happy with the life it lived, the soul will move onto another body."

"Like reincarnation?"

"In a way. Souls are very particular; unlike the usual reincarnation you know of, a soul will go into the form of the last host it took. So a human will go into a human, a dog into dog… cat into a cat. If the soul feels like it needs to continue on this physical plane, it will search for another host body. If it cannot find one, it will linger around the Soul World until it finds one. However, it has only a short amount of time until it disintegrates into nothing."

"How long will it stay in the Soul World?"

"It usually depends on the soul but it is usually about a year."

Angelee rubbed the back of her neck,

"So what exactly is this reconnection?"

"It is extremely powerful and extremely rare. It is the healing ability taken to the extreme. Only a handful of people have been able to reconnect a soul to its last host body. For you to be able to reconnect Nightwing's soul to his body, you are extremely powerful; more than any of us ever predicted."

"This is unbelievable. Why me? Why do I get that power?"

Chuckling, Luxin shrugged,

"No one knows. No one knows how the reconnection ability chooses who can use it. There is little known about the reconnection power."

"Wait… it is a power? Not just a spell?" Angelee was confused; she thought it was a spell.

"No it is a power; a very rare power. Many have the healing power but they will not have the life force for reconnection. Reconnection cannot be done from one Trivoyian to another however."

Angelee nodded,

"I see."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just tired. It has been a long and stressful few days."

Chuckling, Luxin smiled,

"I bet. I will let you get some rest; we shall speak soon."

"Yes we will. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure my Queen," Luxin bowed, "until we speak again."

Another light came; Luxin disappearing,

"Time to head home." She smiled; Bludhaven was about to become her home again. It felt weird; the Cave and the Manor were her home for so long. But the Cave was destroyed and she couldn't return to the Manor until Bruce came back. Staying with Dick had become her life; her home. And now having TJ living with them it would feel so different. It would be like their own little family. Having a 10year old staying with them would add a whole new dimension to their relationship. This worried her a bit. Would they be ready to have a child living with them? Would he be okay with that? Granted he did suggest it but was he being serious? "Only one way to find out." Levitating the bags and suitcases, she teleported back to the Bludhaven.

_~Bludhaven, Normal POV, April 10__th__, 09:36~_

She teleported into the living room of the apartment. Sounds came from the bedroom,

"Dick?" The bags landed on the floor.

He came from the bedroom,

"There you are," he kissed her, "was getting worried."

"Sorry, was talking with Luxin. Where's TJ?"

"In the spare bedroom getting settled."

"How is he adjusting?" Angelee looked towards the spare bedroom door down the hall.

Looking too, Dick wondered that too,

"I'm hoping okay. You wanna go talk to him?"

"Yeah I'll go. You should get a hold of the Team and let them know you're okay. And that I'll be rejoining." She told them which warehouse they're at.

Parting, Angelee headed down the hallway to the spare bedroom; Dick heading for the warehouse. Knocking on TJ's door, he said,

"Come in."

Pushing it open, Angele smiled,

"Hey. Wanted to see how you're settling in. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me move in."

"It's nothing. You're family; family needs to stick together. We want you to be comfortable and to feel welcome."

Smiling, TJ hugged her,

"Thanks Angelica."

"Hey, now that you live here; call me Angelee."

"Sure thing."

"If you need anything, just ask me or Dick okay?"

"I will thanks."

Angelee closed the door behind her then headed to the living room. Seeing the time, her stomach growled,

"It must be time for breakfast." Grinning, Angelee got a great idea, **"Hey, got an idea. Why don't we go out for breakfast?"** She and Dick's mental link reopened again; her life force returning to him.

** "Sounds great. Be right there."**

Sitting on the couch, Angelee thought of everything. She saw the love of her life die before her; then come back. TJ moved in with them and she became Black Crane again. She confronted Artemis and Kaldur about the plan and finally had peace with it. Twenty minutes later Dick came back to the apartment and they went out for breakfast. TJ loved it and felt welcomed into Angelee's and Dick's little family. Dick promised to introduce him to the Team later in the week. Since he was attending school in Gotham, Dick agreed to drive him in the morning then Angelee would pick him up since she'd be at Gotham Academy. There wasn't much left of the year so they didn't want to move him. They knew it would be hard to do it next year but they said they'll discuss it later.

In the next few days, they introduced TJ to the Team and they absolutely fell in love with him. They wanted to know all about him and asked if he'd be joining the Team. Dick and Angelee said no; he was too young. TJ wanted to of course but Dick wasn't about to let him. Maybe when he gets older. If he wants to join then he can. Nicki filled Angelee in on Prom and the deal with Victoria. Angelee had a meeting with Bruce's attorney that Wednesday and making her TJ's legal guardian; Dick too. His attorney suggested an awesome family attorney so she and Dick had an appointment with her on Saturday the 16th. Her birthday was the next week; her 18th birthday. Being 18 she could legally become TJ's legal guardian. Work continued to be done on the warehouse; making it more operational instead of a dingy warehouse. TJ even helped out. He and Beast Boy quickly became friends; him acting like a big brother to TJ. Karen and Mal joked with Angelee and Dick about having a kid living with them saying they were getting practice for the future. Conner also began to act as older brother to TJ since he wanted to know everything about him and Superman; Superman was his favorite Leaguer. He began to spend most of him time at the warehouse where the Team was now operating and he loved the idea of being on it with each passing day. He would sit with each member of the Team and ask how they joined; how each one got their abilities… if they had any. TJ took an interest in Beast Boy and Impulse's stories more; especially Impulse's. Wanting to know more about the future, Angelee was tempted to talk to Impulse and ask. But she couldn't; too much information could cause a rip in the time stream. Having him there was a risk in the first place. She learned her lesson from wanting to know the future because of the mirror. She decided it would be better; and more fun, just to let the future play out on its own. TJ adjusted to living with Dick and Angelee really quickly and began to love it. He knew he couldn't say he knew the identities of Nightwing, Black Crane and most of the Team; but he was okay with that. Understanding the risks, he couldn't help but wonder what it meant being a hero and part of that Team. One day he would join; one day.

_YAY! Finally this chapter is over. I'm so… so sorry it took forever to get up; I've been working on it for almost two weeks but things have been crazy. Dad was released from the hospital on Monday and I've been playing Nurse to him since he got back; not to mention going to see him while he was in the hospital almost every day. There are only 7episodes left of the Season so if push myself I might be able to get it done by next weekend. That's 3.5chapters a week… hmmm… that's pushing it but we'll see. I do wanna start the epilogue; I have SOO much planned for that so I'm super excited to start writing it. _

_Anyway, like I said in the beginning; I'm going to give a small preview of the new character that comes in next chapter. No I don't mean the four teenagers; someone completely different. This character is an OC created by a reader named SheWolfSwift. She created a character named Bandicoot who is just awesome. She is from Western Australia and is like Beast Boy; hint hint for epilogue. She is 13; Beast Boy's age and she is going to have a sisterly relationship with most of the girls on the Team but with Angelee the most. All credit for Bandicoot goes to SheWolfSwift; I hope I do her okay and you like how I write her. _

_I appreciate everyone sticking with me through the story; and the reviews in the past few chapters; I could not ask for better readers. I love you all! _


	18. Chapter 18-Runaways

_So here we are again; a new chapter. This is "Runaways"; the four abducted teenagers go through meta-gene training at the Taos Star Labs and the introduction of the new OC, Bandicoot. Bandicoot was created by my wonderful reader SheWolfSwift so I do not own Bandicoot. I'm not going to give away too much about he/she here; you'll have to read to find out. We only have 7 more episodes; including this one, so if I push myself, we could be done by next weekend. I'm not promising anything but we'll see what happens. _

_Anyways, here is "Runaways". Enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer in chapters 1 and 5_

Chapter 18-Runaways

_~Bludhaven Team Base, Black Crane and Nightwing's POV, May 13__th__, 13:05~_

Being Friday, Gotham Academy was released early to see the baseball Team leave for the State Playoffs. That meant the Student Government would be without their treasurer for a few weeks. Luckily Angelee would be able to handle it. The Prom Committee had started car washes, bake sales and other various fundraising activities to fund the remaining amount for Prom. The donation made by Alfred and the Wayne Foundation was enough for the venue but now they needed money for the decorations, the catering, flowers and music. That's where the fundraising came in. Dick thought of having some of the Team go but Angelee said no; it would be too risky and could give the idea of her being Black Crane. Dick acted as her creative designer for other fundraisers; M'gann too. Everyone was thrilled Black Crane was back and Angelee and Dick were dating again. TJ had become a regular visitor to the new HQ; mainly to horse around with Beast Boy but also to dream about being one of them. He never knew there was a covert operations Team working under the League; he only knew of the League. Dick and Angelee had grown accustomed to having TJ around the apartment. Sure it felt weird having another pair of footsteps walking around but they grew to like it. Angelee had agreed to help train him and his powers; increase his telepathic abilities and use of his projection power. She hoped to be able to teach him how to plant a different memory projection from a person. For example, if someone remembers seeing his/her parents getting robbed in a store, Angelee was hoping to teach TJ how to implant a completely different memory; like not seeing that happen. She also wanted to teach him how to use the projections to look for clues about the location or an event. She and Dick agreed to teach him martial arts. Since he didn't have many Trivoyian powers like Angelee did, he needed something else to fight. TJ loved to watch Angelee and Dick spar; and see Dick get his butt beat.

Being 1:05 in the afternoon, TJ was still in school at Gotham Elementary; he was in the 4th grade only. He had one more year then he'd be in middle school so Dick and Angelee agreed to let him finish off Elementary school at Gotham Elementary. Then when the time came, they'd either transfer him to a school in Bludhaven or they'd move back to Gotham. It was something they'd have to discuss. The Team kept asking how it felt for Dick and Angelee to have a 10 year old running around the apartment. Dick felt fine with it; he was used it. But it felt… different for Angelee. Jason and Tim were both older than that when they came to live with Bruce; she never had a10year old live with her.

The dreams started up again. But these involved TJ and the twins. The problem was; she was having problems remembering what would happen in them. She couldn't draw them anymore; the details were too faded and vague. Why was this happening? She used to remember them all the time; details and everything. Did that time Dremlick spent in her head mess everything up? Standing in the warehouse, Nightwing was fidgeting with a holo-screen,

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Who?"

"The teens at Taos; the ones that were abducted."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Did we do the right thing; spending them there?"

Nightwing turned to look at her,

"Of course we did. They needed to learn to control the awoken meta-gene."

"But who are we to decide that? What if they don't even want it?"

"Well then," Nightwing shrugged, "the scientists at Star Labs are the best out there. They'll figure it out; I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right." Angelee was having a hard time with that. These kids were freaked out; they had no idea what to think about having these newfound powers. They couldn't control it but was putting them through more testing the way to do it? "I'm gonna go out for a while; need to clear my head."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just need some time to think. I won't be long; call me if you need me okay?" She kissed him then went through the zeta tube.

"RECOGNZIED BLACK CRANE B02!"

Staring at the tube, Nightwing grew worried,

"Yeah…"

_~Mount Justice ruins, Angelee's POV, May 13__th__, 13:34~_

She had to come here; she had to remember how it felt to be inside. The mountain was gone. All that remained was rubble of dirt, metal and charred wood. Everything they could salvage was salvaged but most things were lost. Sitting on the beach staring at the rubble, she pictured the large mountain still standing. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself to her feet and trekked through the debris. Memories of each room poured through her mind; the hanger, the Misson Room, the gym… her room. Tears watered her eyes; she missed the Cave more than anything. Sitting where her bed used to be, she took a large breath of air. Shutting her eyes, her room reappeared in her mind. Becoming consumed in the memory, she lost track of time. Dick had to call her to remind her to pick up TJ,

**"Yohoo! Anyone home?"**

** "Huh? Yeah I'm here; what's up?"**

** "It's 4 o'clock; you're supposed to be picking TJ up from school."**

Her eyes thrust open,

**"Dang! I'm on it!"** Checking around her, she teleported to Gotham; around the corner from Gotham Elementary. Walking down the street, the school bell sounded. She reached the grass next to the sidewalk and the walkway leading to the school. The kids came running towards her to walk home or to catch the bus. In the back of the pack was TJ dragging his feet, "TJ!" Angelee waved her hand to make sure TJ would find her in the crowd. He slowly reached her, "How was your day?" He shrugged, "What's wrong?" He shook his head; but she saw the bruise on his face, "Oh my god! TJ what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing what happened? It looks like someone punched you in the face."

"It's nothing Angelee; just… got into a fight with a bully." Angelee began to walk towards the building, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To have a word with your teacher and principal."

Running after her, TJ tried to stop her,

"NO! Please… I'm fine."

"No cousin of mine is going to be bullied; not while I'm around." She walked through the halls to TJ's classroom. The first day she picked him up, she met with his Teacher and the Principal to let them know to call her if anything should happen to TJ; or if he got into trouble. Dick was the next person to call if they couldn't get a hold of her. Reaching room 1242, the door was still opened. Peeking in, the teacher, Misses Paterson, sitting at her desk, "Excuse me, Misses Paterson?"

"Angelica," rising to her feet, the mid-50's woman with graying hair and reading classes held out her arms, "it is wonderful to see you! I didn't know you'd be coming in today."

"Forgive me for intruding like this but; there's a situation I need to speak with you about."

"Certainly," Misses Paterson pulled a chair to the side of her desk, "what is it?"

Angelica sat down; barely fitting in it anymore,

"When I was picking TJ up, I noticed a bruise on his face," Misses Paterson's eyes widened, "he told me he got into a fight with a bully today."

"OH dear!"

"Do you know anything about that?"

"No, nothing at all. TJ hasn't said a word. Are you sure it was a bully and he didn't just get hurt in gym class?"

Angelee waved TJ over,

"See for yourself."

Examining his cheek, Misses Paterson gasped and covered her mouth,

"OH Dear! When did this happen?"

TJ couldn't look at them; he was too ashamed. Dick and Angelee had been teaching him martial arts he should've been able to defend himself,

"During lunch."

"Who did this? I will call the Parents immediately!"

"Chris Jachowski."

Misses Paterson wrote down the name,

"I will call Mister and Misses Jachowski immediately. This bullying must stop before it gets worse. I will let Principal Harris know of this as well."

"Thank you Misses Paterson, I appreciate it."

Nodding, Misses Paterson smiled,

"I assure you Angelica; this will be taken care of."

Angelica stood up; placing a hand on TJ's shoulder. Rising to his feet, they walked out of the school. Going around the corner, they reached a phone booth.

"Go on in."

TJ pushed the door aside,

"RECOGNIZED TJ A14!" The zeta tube glowed; TJ teleporting to Bludhaven; Angelee going in next, "RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Bludhaven, Normal POV, 17:11~_

"RECOGNIZED TJ A14! BLACK CRANE 02!"

"Hey you two," Nightwing was waiting for them in front of the zeta tube, "what took so long?"

"We had… a little incident we needed to take care." Angelee pointed to TJ's face.

Inching to his face, Nightwing noticed the bruise,

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"He got into a fight with a bully."

"I'm calling his teacher."

"Already done," Angelee informed, "Misses Paterson is going to call the parents and talk to the Principal tonight. Hopefully this is going to end before it gets out of hand."

"Good. Can you handle things here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Angelee was confused,

"Uhh… sure but what for?"

"I'm teaching TJ more martial arts."

That caught TJ's attention,

"So you mean I'll get to kick people's butt!?"

"Way to go…"

Smiling, Nightwing chuckled,

"Only for protection."

"Yes!"

"What that means is, don't go around school picking fights just because you know martial arts," Angelee was being protective; TJ whined, "martial arts is for self-defense. If someone wants to fight you again, always allow them to take the first move; then use the martial arts to defend yourself. That's it!" TJ nodded then followed Nightwing upstairs. Sighing, Angelee shook her head, "Don't be too rough on him!"

"We'll be fine angel." Nightwing ruffled TJ's hair; TJ trying to push his hand away. He and TJ walked through a door.

Watching her boys go through the door, Angelee smiled. Seeing Dick getting along with a 10year old reminded her of the dreams she used to have. She had one a few days ago and she was actually able to remember it. Why after all this time was she able to remember a dream? Her sketchbook was sitting on a table across from the computer; the newest dream already drawn.

_~Angelee's Dream, May 13__th__, 02:34~_

"Today is the day." A blonde haired woman stood before in a red floor length gown; a single strap going across her left shoulder. In her right hand she held a bouquet consisting of red and white roses, lilies and carnations.

"Are you nervous?" Another girl with red hair and amber eyes in the same dress and bouquet in her hand grinned at her.

"A bit yeah…" her voice was heard, "what if this is too soon? What if he's not ready for this?"

Someone laughed,

"Trust me Ang; he's ready for this." His hair red hair and green eyes came through the door; he was in a black tuxedo with a white vest; a red rose boutonniere on his left side.

Angelee smiled,

"You really shouldn't be here Wally."

"Dick wanted me to give you this," he held out a small silver box with a red bow, "last minute present."

Opening the small box, a tear fell down Angelee's left cheek,

"Oh my gosh…"

"What is it?" Primrose looked over Angelee's shoulder, "Oh Angelee; it's gorgeous."

Inside the tiny box sat a bracelet; a custom made bracelet with charms on the side. Each charm symbolized something important to them; a red heart for their love, black wings for her suit, a Nightwing symbol for him, a scaled version of a zeta tube and a heart made from purple and red swirls; their energy colors.

"Where did he get this made? It's beautiful."

Wally came over and took the box. Removing the charm bracelet from the box, he clipped it around her left wrist,

"That's his little secret."

Just then, the door opened; Bruce walking,

"Alright everyone is seated. Time to get this started."

Wally hugged Angelee,

"We'll see you at the alter." Kissing Artemis, he went past Bruce.

Taking a large breath, Angelee attempted to calm her nerves.

"Alright people! Time to get this show on the road," The planner, Laura, entered, "flower girl, front and center. Bridesmaids, line up after her. Angelica and Mister Wayne, back of the line." One by one, the girls and Bruce left the bride room. The small flower girl waited in front, "Okay, after the flower girl is Barbara, Jade, Cassie, Belinda, Primrose, Karen, Megan, Nicki then Artemis," the girls stood one after another, "Angelica and Mister Wayne, you finish off the line." This was it; this was really about to happen. Music began to play, "Flower girl, go" the white double doors open; the little flower girl walking down the aisle tossing flowers from her basket, "Barbara," Barbara began to walk, "Jade," Jade followed. The girls slowly walked down the aisle. Soon, the wedding march began to play, "Alright," Laura nodded to her, "you're up Angelica."

Taking another large breath, Angelee tried to calm her nerves. Holding out his left arm, Bruce smiled down at her,

"You look beautiful."

Angelee took his arm,

"Thank you." Forcing one foot in front of the other, Bruce ushered her down the aisle; so many pairs of eyes staring at her. There he stood at the alter; the man she was destined to be with. In a black tuxedo with the white vest, his blue eyes were glued on her; a large smile on his face. His party was larger than hers; he had every male member of the Team behind him. Wally was his best man followed by Conner, Kaldur, Mal, Jaime, Garfield, Roy/Arsenal, Roy/ Red Arrow, Bart, La'gann, an African-American boy and TJ at the end. In front of Wally stood a short red haired boy with dark gray eyes with a pillow; two gold rings gently laying on it.

Was she really seeing their wedding day? No it couldn't be. But… it had to be; all of their friends were there. And Bruce was walking her down the aisle; it had to be that day. But why? Why was it so detailed? Why this dream? What was it trying to tell her?

_~Present time~_

"Maybe it is destined to happen." Angelee was staring at the sketchbook, "But I'm not going to rush anything. Seeing him with TJ, that's all I need right now." Turning to the computer, she wanted to check in with Taos and the teens but she couldn't. Well, she could; but shouldn't. Instead she put her attention on Prom. With Tyler gone with baseball, she took control of the finances. Their fundraising paid off quite a bit over a three week period. They raised enough for the decorations and part of the music; the music company they went to was familiar with Bruce so they gave the Committee a discount; along with the Flower and Catering companies. They still needed more; which meant more fundraising. Hopefully Nightwing would be able to help and come up with more fundraising options.

A few hours passed; the door upstairs opening.

"Thanks for the lesson Nightwing."

Nightwing ruffled his hair again,

"Anytime kid. Just remember what we told you."

"I know I know it's for protection only; don't go around picking fights with people."

"How did it go?" Angelee asked; a smile on her face.

TJ and Nightwing came down the stairs,

"You sure you haven't been teaching him without me?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

"Because he is quick on his feet."

"Only when I'm expecting something," TJ had a water bottle in his hand, "when I'm not, I'm slow."

Giggling, Angelee nudged him,

"You're still learning. More practice and you'll be ready for anything."

"Why don't you go get something to eat TJ? And start your homework."

"Okay." They watched TJ go back upstairs to the kitchen, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of Prom. We're still short for the flowers, catering and music but we're running out of fundraising ideas."

"Why don't you offer hand-drawn pictures?" Nightwing suggested, "People love your drawings; you did receive the most votes when you went abroad. Take a weekend and time after school and draw for them."

"Yeah I suppose I could. What else you got?"

Nightwing laughed,

"You could do a raffle."

"Raffle for what though?"

"Raffle to meet the Team or something."

Angelee shook her head,

"I'm not getting the Team involved. People don't know the League has a covert team of teenagers; I can't bring the Team to the public eye."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"I hope so."

Nightwing opened screens on the computer,

"Come on, let's brainstorm."

Together, they tried to come up with other fundraising options to cover the rest of the expenses for Prom. They had a few other options but were interrupted by Captain Atom,

_~20:52~_

"Watchtower to Bludhaven."

"Nightwing and Black Crane here, go ahead Captain."

Captain Atom's face was blank,

"Doctor Wilcox at Taos just informed me that the teenagers who were abducted by the Reach had escaped."

"What!?" Angelee exclaimed, "Are you sure? Why?"

"We don't know but they're gone. You and your Team need to find them and get them back to Taos before they lose control of their new powers."

"On it Captain. Nightwing out." He ended the call.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent them there!"

"We had to Angelee; it was the only place where they could learn to control their powers."

Angelee laughed,

"Did any of you think that maybe they don't want them?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her, "They're teenagers Dick! They want to be normal; they thought they were normal than out of nowhere an alien race abducts them and runs tests on them? Then we put them through more! Putting them through more testing is not the way to have them learn to control the powers. They're probably confused; wondering why them and not someone else. Tests is the last thing they need right now."

"Then what do they need?"

"They need someone to understand them; someone who is on their level. And I know the perfect person to do that."

"Who?"

Smirking, Angelee made a call on the computer,

"Who better than a friend to one of the teens."

"Hello?" Jaime's voice came out of the computer speakers.

Nightwing explained.

_~El Paso, Blue Beetle's POV, May 13__th__, 20:52~_

"Look Nightwing, I'm not too comfortable with this. One of those Star kids is my buddy Tye."

"Actually, I'm counting on that. You can talk to him; convince him that right now, until we kick the Reach off world, Star is the safest place for them."

Jaime sighed,

"Okay, I'm on it."

_~Bludhaven~_

"I hope you're right with having Blue do this."

"He's the best option Night. If he plays his cards right, Tye should listen to him. I don't think the testing is the best thing for them but, they do need to learn to control their meta-powers. They're their own weakness right now."

"Let's just hope Blue can get through to them." They anxiously waited to hear the news; news that the teens agreed to go back to Star Labs. The call came from the Lab; but it wasn't what they expected.

Angelee looked closer,

"Why would it be attacking there? What could be there it would want?"

Growling, Nightwing called the League to find out.

"Wait wait," Angelee interrupted after hearing the news, "you sent the Amazo parts to the SAME lab where the meta-gene teenagers are supposed to be?" Captain Atom nodded, "What is the matter with you?!" Grunting, she ran upstairs to change.

"She's right Captain, that wasn't the best choice. I'll send Blue Beetle; he's enroute with the teenagers anyways." Nightwing ended the call with Captain Atom then called Blue.

"Nightwing, Que Pasa?"

"Blue, your radio's down."

Blue chuckled,

"Kinda incognito at the moment ese."

"Well armor up. The robot Red Volcano is attacking Star to steal the body parts of an android called Amazo; probably to incorporate its tech. And since Amazo was capable of duplicating the powers of the Justice League, we can't let Volcano succeed."

"But I'm on the runaway teen thing. I've almost tracked them down."

"That can wait," Nightwing told him; Angelee, now Black Crane came downstairs, "zeta tubes offline so Flash and Impulse can get their fast enough. And they're both rescuing tsunami victims in Rulayasia. I'll send Black Crane to locate the teens but you're the only one close enough to Star Labs. Nightwing out." He turned around, "Looks like you're up Angel."

Crane nodded,

"I've already checked TJ's homework. Just make sure he's in bed, don't let him sneak food from the fridge and make sure he doesn't get up in the middle of the night to practice his projections."

"Don't worry Ang; I think I can handle a 10year old boy. I handled you didn't I?"

Sticking her tongue out, Crane teleported out of the HQ to Taos.

_~Taos Star Labs~_

She teleported to Taos; landing right next to the teens.

"Whoa!" Tye freaked out, "Who are you?"

"Wow!" The African Boy, Virgil, grew excited, "She's Black Crane! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to look for you four but it seems like that part of the program is done. Where's Blue Beetle?" They pointed to the red robot, "Of course." With a sigh, she hovered off the ground; ready to fire energy at the ground but she noticed Volcano heading for the building, "What first?"

The four teens ran to the hole in the ground,

"We have to save Blue Beetle!" Virgil used his meta-powers to magnetize a garbage lid to him, "Crane, stop the robot dude! We got Blue."

Eduardo asked,

"How? I can't teleport where I can't see and your powers wouldn't be of any use."

Crane lowered herself to the ground,

"I think it's time for an astral Tye."

"I'll save Jaime. You guys follow the robot with Black Crane. Make sure no one else get hurt. Go!"

Smiling, Crane flew off the ground again,

"You three just follow my lead. You're still learning but we can't let Volcano get those Amazo parts. If that happens, well… you guys will learn how to control your powers real quick." The teens nodded then followed her. She looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, I can do this. Grandpa's been trying to teach me to focus since I was 8," Tye rose to his feet, "Breathe...he'd say. Breathe… and be." He shut his eyes; a large astral was made.

Crane grinned,

"There you go… control it; this is your power. You control it; no one else." She continued to fly inside, "Eduardo, you have to teleport inside! Save anyone you can!"

"I can't teleport with another person! I can only teleport by myself."

"No you can't; you can teleport with another. It takes motivation and practice," Eduardo wasn't convinced, "think of something that's important to you. I'll be looking for Volcano," Crane's left hand went to her head, **"we're all in a psychic link. Since you guys don't have coms, this is another way to communicate with each other. If you three should need anything, get a hold of me by talking in your mind. I'll hear it."**

The four entered the building; the teens going one way, Crane going another. The teens found Volcano and Eduardo's father; Eduardo teleporting to save his Father inside a vault. Remembering what Crane said, he managed to teleport with his Father.

**"UHH… Crane..."** Virgil's voice was heard in Crane's head, **"We found the robot."**

** "Be there in a second!"** And a second it was; she came flying around a corner. "Everybody okay?" Sam and Virgil were kneeling inside the vault; Eduardo kneeling beside his father, "One second too late."

"My turn, meat bags." Volcano went to control the Earth when a giant yellow arm came crashing through the roof.

"Way to go Tye!" Crane flew out of the crashed roof; Blue Beetle flying around.

"That's it Tye! Now pull!" He flew in front of Tye's astral.

In full control, Tye launched Volcano; Blue flying after. Changing his left hand to pulse cannon, he fired at Volcano who crashed into the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Volcano stood unharmed. Reminding Blue who he was fighting, giant spikes came from the ground; piercing Tye's astral.

"AAAHH!" The astral broke; Tye freefalling.

"TYE!" Crane yelled then began to fly down to catch him; Virgil beating her to it.

Growing angry, Blue's right arm changed to a pulse cannon; hitting Volcano but it wasn't enough,

"How about we up the decibels?" The pulse increased; hitting the building. Virgil and Tye watched in worry as the building began to crumble.

Virgil flew over on his lid,

"Beetle Stop! Volume's maxed out and there are people in there!"

"First things first!" Beetle's left arm changed to a pulse cannon; it decibels matching the right. Another wing of the building began to crumble.

Flying back over, Virgil looked at Tye,

"Just how well do you know this guy?"

"Hey, Jaime's fighting an evil robot and I cut him some, okay?"

"Whatever. We got bystanders to save."

Tye looked at Crane, who stared at Blue,

"What do we do?"

"Virgil's right; we got bystanders to save." She flew off into the building. With the help of the teens, every person inside was safely removed from the crumbling outside.

"Is that everyone?" Crane landed beside Virgil with two scientists.

"I think we got everyone." Tye began to say before Volcano came crashing in front of them; Blue flying after him. Before anyone could move, the ground under them became large hands and gripped them.

"Time to sacrifice your victory to save the meat bags, like a good hero."

"You shouldn't stereotype!" Blue's chest morphed to another pulse cannon.

The teens freed themselves, Crane slicing her way with energy. Eduardo screamed the very thing Crane was afraid to hear,

"Your friend was going to sacrifice us!"

Crane and Tye watched Blue destroy Volcano. But Eduardo was right; he was going to sacrifice them. Before any could get a chance to move, Blue flew over,

"Done. Now we need to get you to Green Beetle."

"Jaime," Tye saw Jaime differently now, "I'm not sure…"

"Tye! This is not up for debate! We need to go now!"

"Excuse me!"

"What happened here?" News reporters bombarded him.

"Come on," Crane pulled the teenagers aside, "let's get you four out of the public eye." Clear, Crane expressed how impressed she was, "You four should be proud of yourselves; you all did great work." Sam stared at her in confusion so Crane repeated herself in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?"

Crane laughed,

"I've been living with Batman since I was 10; I've learned to speak many languages," the four smiled, "but in all seriousness, you four should be proud. If you should ever need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Would that telepathic link thing still work after this?"

"If you try hard enough it will. Well, I'm out of here. Good luck!" Pushing off the ground, Black Crane flew off.

_~Bludhaven~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

Sighing, Crane sat on the nearest thing she could; the computer console. Nightwing was typing away but turned to her when she threw her head into her hands,

"Everything okay?"

"No…" it was muffled but loud enough for him to hear.

"What happened?"

"Blue completely forgot about the teens and the scientists inside the building. He was so concerned with beating Volcano he forgot about everything else. Granted the teens did great; they really acted like heroes. And learned to control their powers."

"That's great!"

Crane shrugged,

"They'd fit in well Night; especially Virgil. He really impressed me." She yawned.

"Get some sleep; it's late."

"Mkay," kissing his cheek, Crane forgot to ask about TJ, "oh… how is…"

"TJ's fine; he's sound asleep," relieved, Crane smiled, "I told you, I can handle it."

Smiling and blushing, she kissed him again,

"I never doubted you couldn't," heading up the stairs, the turned around one last time, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Angel."

Reaching Dick's apartment, she stripped off her Black Crane suit and climbed into the soft bed. Quickly falling asleep, she didn't feel Dick come to bed. She wasn't even sure if he did or not. The only thing she knew was sometime in the morning, Virgil was calling her in her head.

_~Outside Taos, 06:12, Normal POV~_

**"Crane… can you hear me?"**

** "Ugh Virgil it's 6am… what's wrong?"**

** "Uh… well… the others and I are outside a bus depot south of Star Labs and we've got a guy in a suit coming towards us."**

** "What kind of guy?"**

** "Navy suit, white guy… bald head…"**

** "Bald head! Are you sure?"**

** "Uh… yeah… why…"**

Angelee jumped out of bed,

**"Don't move! I'll be right there."** Quickly throwing on her Black Crane suit, the black mask was put over her eyes just as a rainbow bubble engulfed her.

"Hey," Virgil's voice came, "You're Lex Luthor."

"In the flesh. And you would be Virgil Hawkins, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado and Tye Longshadow."

"You know us?" Tye's voice came next.

Luthor chuckled,

"Know you? Heh. My boy I've been watching over you for weeks. Even arranged the power outage that facilitated your escape from Star. Not to mention the timely arrival of the Press, which enabled you to evade Blue Beetle, who, as you may have guessed, has become an agent of the Reach."

That was it; she couldn't hear anymore,

"And what does that make you Luthor?" Black Crane flew around the corner of the depot, "After all, you and your so called Light are partnered with The Reach; aren't you?"

"Black Crane, good to see you. Haven't see you around lately; been worried."

"Save your concern for Superman Luthor. I know why you're really here."

"Do you now? And why is that?"

"You're here to manipulate these kids into doing your dirty work; just liked you tried to trick Primrose into the same thing years ago."

Eduardo was next to express his concern,

"You work with the Reach; you make their refresco, their beverage."

"True. But I've come to suspect they've been using me for their own ends," Crane laughed, "And I think you know how that feels like." The four teens glanced at each other. "It's a dangerous world. Fortunately, I have the resources to protect you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Virgil wasn't buying, "That's why I called Crane here," she smiled, "what do you want?"

Trying to be all nonchalant, Luthor tried to get them on his side,

"To empower you. Not Meta powers; you're doing just fine on that front. Instead, I want to help the 4 of you finally take control of your own destinies," he repeated everything in Japanese for Asami to understand, "There's no pressure my friends. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't wanna do; unlike Black Crane and her Team of other teenage operatives," Crane growled at him, "bet she didn't tell you that. But, I'm hoping you can trust me. What do you say?"

"No," Crane went in front of Luthor when she saw the teens actually considering it, "guys listen to me, Luthor is the King of Manipulators and Users. That's all he's ever done."

"But… you have a Team of teenagers just like us. You didn't tell us that."

Sighing, Crane had to tell them,

"I don't have a Team; I'm ON a Team under the Justice League. Most of us were sidekicks to the Leaguers who got tired of being treated like ones. So six of us: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and I started a Team for other sidekicks. The League made it covert."

"So you came to help us just to scout us!? To try to get us to join your Team?" Tye yelled.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" Collecting herself, Crane tried again, "What I'm trying to say is this. We will never force you to join the Team. IF you should want to on your own, you are more than welcome to; if you don't, that's entirely your choice. We would never force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do for yourselves."

"And yet, they wanted you four to go back to Star Labs." Luthor kept digging the knife deeper and deeper into her.

"I was against it but you four needed to learn to control your powers. I know the testing wasn't the best way but in the end, it helped. You guys managed to control them yesterday and did it fantastically," Crane's face softened, "I meant what I said, you guys should be proud of yourselves. You guys acted like heroes and took initiative to save the people inside Star when Blue failed to do that. That is something to proud of."

"Then what you suggesting we do? Join you and your Team, be used again?" Tye asked.

"Not if you don't want to. But if you do trust Luthor, you will get used again to benefit him. That's the reason he's here; it benefits him. I can help you guys train your powers; not just for more control, but to make them stronger, make them better. Ed I can help you train your teleportation power so you won't get tired and you'll be able to teleport more people; or Virgil, you have an endless possibility. Electromagnetism; there is so much you can do with that you haven't even scratched the surface yet. You four have so much to offer; so much more inside you. If you go with Luthor, you'll never realize it."

"Sorry Crane," they went around her, "but we can't."

Crane couldn't believe it; she was always a great persuader. But Luthor had the charm; and that always won,

"Alright. But just remember, I'm always a thought away." Pushing off the ground, she flew away. Nightwing is gonna be furious; she couldn't go back and tell him yet. Instead, she went to Happy Harbor; to the Mount Justice Ruins again to think and calm herself. She was so angry but so worried. She couldn't force the teens to listen to her; she would've been playing right into Luthor's hands.

_~Mount Justice Ruins, May 14__th__, 07:00, Angelee's POV~_

There it was; right in front of her. She imagined the tall mountain still standing; the secret entrance a few feet in front of her. All that remained was the debris of metal, stone and charred wood. They tried to salvage anything they could; but most was lost. She could still picture where everything was; the training circle, the zeta tubes, the hallways to get to the other parts of the Cave. She wanted to retrace her steps; remember everything. She began to step into the rubble just above what would have been the underground entrance. It was mainly used by Mal for his motorcycle but SuperCycle used it sometimes too. From there was the hallway to the kitchen and lounge. A foot in front of her was the remains of the kitchen. The image of every member, past and present, gathering together to mourn Artemis's death popped into her head. She could picture Primrose crying on the couch; Jaime's arm around her. M'gann on the other end with her arms wrapped around herself; she lost two people that day. After that was the hallway to the Mission Room; the broken and crushed remains of the training circle staring at her. The countless hours spent sparring with Teammates on that circle brought a large smile to her face. To her right was the hallway leading to the living corridors; her old room. Trekking the old path, she came to where the door used to be. Taking one step in, it felt like all her old stuff was still there. She sat where her old bed used to be. Now it was charred and nothing remained but she sat where it would be if it still stood. Taking large breaths, she shut her eyes; remembering all the old memories of that room. The fights with Nightwing, the communication symbol, people coming in to check on her… The images of her room came back to her. Focusing on those memories, a tiny squeak brought her back,

"Hello?" The tiny squeak again, "Is someone there?" She began to follow the sound of the squeaks. It took her deeper into the rubble, "I'm not going to hurt you," the tiny squeak morphed into a soft moan. Turning around a large pile of debris, Angelee saw a young girl with light brown hair, brown eyes and a freckled face. She was sitting against the pile holding her right arm, "are you alright?" The girl shook her head no, "What happened?" Her right arm was held out. It was covered in burns and scratches. Kneeling a foot away, Angelee saw that the girl's face, her left arm and her torso had the same burns and scratches, "Where did you get these from honey?"

"There was…" she muffled out with an Australian accent, "an accident."

The poor girl couldn't move,

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Belinda. Belinda Taylor."

Belinda; Angelee knows that name,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angelica. Can you move?" Belinda shook her head no again, "Okay, I have a friend that can help you. Let me go call her okay?" Nodding, Belinda took a large breath.

Leaving the girl behind, Angelee used her com to call Nightwing,

"Angelee to Bludhaven, come in."

"Nightwing here, go ahead."

"I need you to call M'gann; tell her to meet me at Mount Justice." There was silence, "It's a long story I'll explain later."

"Okay then. Nightwing out."

Minutes passed; the sound of the bio-ship hovering above her. An invisible M'gann floated down to her,

"Night just called; what's up?"

"I need you to shape shift into me."

"But you told me to never shift into you."

"I know but this is necessary. There's an injured girl inside the rubble of Mount Justice and Black Crane needs to heal her; but she's already met Angelica. I can't become Black Crane without Angelica going back to the girl." M'gann understood what she was talking about. She instantly shifted into Angelee; an exact look alike of her. Already having her Black Crane suit with her, Angelee went behind a rubble pile and changed, "You ready?"

"I guess. I don't know how to be you really."

Black Crane laughed,

"You've been around me long enough; you've had the time to study me. Besides, Angelica won't be doing much of the talking."

Nodding, M'gann, as Angelica, began to walk into the rubble,

"Where is she?"

"Past my old room." Angelica walked through the rubble, "Take a right here. She's right around the corner." There she was, **"Oh… her name's Belinda."**

"Belinda, I have my friend here," Crane came around the corner, "she's going to heal you okay?"

"Hi Belinda I'm..."

"Black Crane," Belinda interrupted, "I know you. Are you sure you can heal me?"

Smiling, Black Crane kneeled before her,

"Absolutely. You might have a few light scars from the deeper scratches but they should heal in time. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Her right arm hovered over Belinda's arms and began to glow yellow. Soon Belinda's arms then her body became yellow too. In no time, Belinda was completely healed; just a few scars left over like Crane predicted, "There, you're good as new."

Examining her arms, Belinda smiled,

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Angelica, thank you for calling me. Why don't you be getting home; be with your cousin."

"Oh… right. Of course, thanks for the help Black Crane." Angelica went through the rubble then left.

**"Thanks for the help M'gann; appreciate it."**

** "Any time."**

Black Crane noticed the tiny ears atop Belinda's head,

"Belinda, I hope you don't mind me asking but… why do you have a pair of tiny pointed ears atop your head?"

"I… I am not normal," just then, she shrunk down to a small rodent with pointed ears and a tail then morphed back to normal sized; the tail and ears shrinking, "you see, I have a unique ability."

"Quite impressive. You remind me of someone I know; someone else who can morph into animals."

"Oh… I can't change into multiple, just one; the Bandicoot."

"Where did you come from Belinda?"

"My father and I originally came from Western Australia; we moved to Happy Harbor just three years ago." Angelee got the Australia part right, "I was helping out in a biology lab where my Father worked when an accident happened. Somehow, my DNA was crossed with a Bandicoot's we were testing."

"How old are you?"

"13."

Becoming concerned, Black Crane felt like she needed to do something,

"Where are your parents Belinda?"

This saddened the little girl,

"My Mother walked out on us when I was little; and my Father… died in the accident at the lab."

"Do you have any other relatives you could stay with?" Belinda shook no, "Alright, come with me."

Belinda rose to her feet,

"Where are we going?"

**"Nightwing, brining someone to Bludhaven. Meet me in the warehouse where you meet Kaldur and Artemis."**

** "Why?"**

** "Just do it."** Black Crane led Belinda out of the rubble of Mount Justice, "I'm taking you to meet someone," she held out her left hand, "take my hand; it will be quicker." Not asking questions, Belinda took Crane's left hand, "I'll explain everything in time." A rainbow bubble engulfed them; teleporting them to Bludhaven.

_~Bludhaven, May 14__th__, 09:15~_

They stood in the warehouse; Belinda looking around,

"Where are we?"

"We're in Bludhaven. Stay right here," going around a pile of crates, Crane called out, "NIGHTWING!?"

"Right here," Nightwing came around a corner, "what's the matter? You seemed worried through the link. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I told you I was bringing someone; thought it was better to introduce you to her first."

Raising an eyebrow, Nightwing folded his arms,

"Her? It's not another family member is it?"

Laughing, Crane shook her head,

"No, but she fits right into our little family; if you know what I mean. Belinda, come on out." The girl came into the light; everyone getting a better look at her. She was wearing a thigh length dark brown skirt with gray leggings that ended at her mid-shin, black combat boots. On her top half was a black singlet _(or tank top for people who may not know what a singlet is; I know I had to do some research on it)_ and a dark gray jacket over it. The jacket ended just below Belinda's ribcage and had 3/4 length sleeves. On her hands were black and gray fingerless gloves and her hair was down past her shoulders. Her tail was swinging behind; it wasn't as long as Beast Boy's but it was noticeable, "Belinda, meet Nightwing. Nightwing, meet Belinda."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Crane,

"Nice to meet you Belinda."

"You too."

"I know what you're thinking Night and she has to; she has no family."

"Is this true?" Nightwing asked the young girl.

"Yes sir. But if I may ask, I must what?"

Nightwing sighed,

"I am the Leader of a Team consisting of covert teenage operatives overseen by the Justice League." Belinda's face lit up, "But… I don't mean to be harsh here but… you look normal and," he shut up when Belinda shrunk down to a bandicoot again and huffed at him, "well then…"

"You were saying?" Crane teased him; Belinda morphing to full size again.

"My Father gave me the nickname Bandicoot when I was young because I could fit into any small place. I was somehow crossed with a real Bandicoot in a biology lab; giving me the ability to morph into one."

Nightwing stared at her; Crane nudged him,

"Come on boy, you know what has to be done."

Sighing, she was right,

"Bandicoot, how would you like to join our Team?"

"Too right!" Crane and Nightwing blankly stared at her, "Sorry, definitely!"

"Then come with us." Nightwing headed back to the warehouse; Crane smiling and nudging her head in his direction. Jogging after him, Belinda walked alongside Crane until they reached a phone booth. Inside, Nightwing teleported first and set up the zeta tube for her, **"Alright Angel, send her through."**

** "Got it,"** Crane opened the phone booth door, "alright Belinda, just stand in here, the computer will announce you then you'll be teleported to Nightwing okay?" She nodded, "Alright, in you go."

Belinda entered the booth; Crane closing the door behind her,

"ACESS GRANTED NIGHTWING B01! RECOGNIZED BANDICOOT A15! ACCESS GRANTED NIGHTWING B01!"A light teleported her inside their new HQ; Crane following her, "RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

"Well, this is it." Black Crane stood behind Belinda who was looking around. Nightwing was typing on the computer entering Belinda's information into the zeta tube database.

"Where is everybody?"

"They'll be here later," Nightwing said facing the computer, "some stay here so they're upstairs. Alright, you're entered in the system; number 26 _(Or 27… not sure right now but I think it's 26)_. I'll call the others here and we'll get you acquainted with the Team."

"Sure."

"For now, you can look around." Crane suggested. Shrugging, Belinda left, "Alright… what's the matter?"

"Where did you find her? Was she in the Taos building?"

"No. I went back to Mount Justice; well… what's left of it and she was there. She was hurt that's why I needed M'gann; she shifted into Angelica while I was Black Crane to heal her. She was really hurt; scratches and burns all over her body. I had to do something Night; I couldn't sit back and watch."

He smiled,

"I know, you never could. That's the Queen in you. Speaking of the Taos building, what happened there?" Crane grunted, "That can't be good."

Sitting on the computer console again, she rubbed her face,

"Long story short, I lost the teens… to Luthor."

"What?!"

"When I left them last night they were fine; they were in control of their powers but refused to go home. I told them if they needed anything, I'd be a thought away. Well this morning Virgil contacted me and told me there was a man approaching them. When I get there, Luthor was already there; trying to manipulate them into 'trusting'" air quote were used for trusting, "him."

"Well did you try to talk them out of it?"

"Of course I did but I couldn't force them to go back home; I would've been playing right into Luthor's hand. I told them I could help with their powers more than Luthor could but they decided to trust him more," Nightwing growled, "I know, I know. I knew you'd be upset so I went to Mount Justice to try to piece everything; try to figure out how I'd word everything; that's how I ran into Belinda."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nightwing asked the question he's been dreading to ask,

"And Blue?"

"No idea but from what I overheard Luthor saying; Jaime's not in control of the scarab anymore," Nightwing threw his head back in anguish, "how do you wanna handle this?"

"Covertly; just you and I. We look into this on our own; WITHOUT hinting to Blue that we're investigating."

"Agreed. And Bandicoot?"

"We just make her part of the Team like everyone else we've taken in."

Giggling, Crane grabbed Nightwing's hand,

"You're the best you know that."

He played along,

"Yes I do actually." He had a large grin on his face.

Shaking her head, Crane laughed,

"Night… there's been something I've been… wanting to tell you."

"What is it?"

Blushing, Crane hopped off the console,

"It's… kind of weird but…"

"Alright! Who's the newbie going through my stuff?" Conner came in yelling; Belinda behind him,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think it belonged to anybody."

She was a curious one; this was going to be a problem,

"Conner, meet the newest member, Bandicoot. Bandicoot, Superboy." Nightwing introduced him.

"Do I wanna know right now?" Crane and Nightwing shook their heads no, "Didn't think so. TJ and I are going to the park; play some football. We'll be back later." Conner headed for the door.

"Don't be so rough on him this time!" Crane yelled behind him, "He still has the bruise from the last time." Conner waved his hand at her, "Did he…?"

Nightwing laughed,

"I think he just told you Angel."

Pouting, Black Crane grew worried,

"And that's another bruise to add to his collection of bruises he has already."

"Who's TJ? Another member?" Belinda asked.

"No, he's my cousin. He's only 10 so I'm not letting him join yet. But he's a regular visitor so you'll see him running around every so often."

"So Bandicoot, let's get you filed in with everyone while we wait for the others to come; sound good?"

"Sure, whatever I need to do."

"I'll go get some food for all of us," Crane headed upstairs to head to the apartment, "let me know if I need to pick anything up."

"Got it. Be careful."

"Won't be long." Crane disappeared through the door.

Nightwing got Belinda settled in while the others came to hear the news. The basement of the HQ quickly filed up as every member plus TJ and Mal were there. Crane and Nightwing stood behind Bandicoot as she told her story to the Team and showed off her ability which fascinated Beast Boy. He loved the idea of having another person who can morph into an animal; even if it was just one. He morphed into a bandicoot too but his was green compared to her brown and tan colored one. They chased each other around; sometimes freaking out Karen if she wasn't expecting them. They looked like giant rats to her and she almost kicked Beast Boy until she saw it was green. Let's say Beast Boy got an earful from her that day. Primrose wanted to know how she got the ability to change into a bandicoot so she spent the afternoon with Bart, Beast Boy and Blue as they all got to know her. Crane and Nightwing filled the older members on Bandicoot and where they were on the Invasion; which wasn't much. The Reach was constantly increasing their publicity and got an added bonus when Blue Beetle made that statement at Star in Taos. Nightwing was not happy with that and wanted to go off on Blue but Crane stopped him; that statement only added to the suspicion that Jaime was no longer controlling the scarab. Jaime knew that the League and the Team aren't supposed to make comments about an ongoing investigation but he completely disregarded that. And not caring about the scientists inside Star proved it more. Nightwing and Crane had to play it cool while investigating Blue's behavior but had to make sure Bandicoot was adjusting nicely. As if that wasn't enough, Crane still had the fundraising issue. She felt horrible that she hasn't been able to communicate with Trivoyian since she got the reconnection power but her life on Earth become absolutely crazy! She felt like her head was about to explode then roll onto the floor. There was so much she needed to do and she was beginning to have trouble trying to find time for it all. The only solution she could come up with was to stay up 24/7 and use energy spells and coffee to keep her awake; but no way Nightwing would let happen. She was beginning to feel the pressure and the stress. Usually she's pretty calm and collected but this was getting out of control; even for her. One day, Angelee just fell onto the couch in Dick's apartment.

_~Dick's Apartment, May 20__th__, 22:28~_

Falling onto the couch, Angelee covered her face with a pillow. Dick wasn't home yet; he was still in the HQ with TJ so she had some free time to herself for a bit. Which didn't last long as the front door opened,

"We're home!" Dick called out.

"Angelee!" TJ ran into the living room, "Look what I got!" He held something out.

"That's nice TJ…" Angelee's voice was muffled.

"You aren't even looking."

Lifting the pillow, Angelee saw a bag with a fish in it in her face,

"What is that?"

"It's a golden goby. Lagoon Boy got it for me."

"You do know that's a saltwater fish right?" TJ nodded, "We don't have a tank for it."

"Uhh…" Dick put something in the fridge, "I ordered one this afternoon. It will be delivered tomorrow; water and everything coming with." Grunting, Angelee covered her face again, "Tj why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll be right in to tuck you in."

"Okay!" TJ ran down the hallway to his room.

Dick came in the living room; leaning on the back of the couch,

"What's going on?"

"What isn't…" she removed the pillow again and rubbed her face. She had dark circles and bags under her eyes, "I'm so stressed right now."

Pushing her up, Dick sat where her head was and began to massage her shoulders,

"You have a lot going on, you should be stressed."

"I can't take much more of anything I'm ready to explode!" Her muscles tensed.

"Easy, calm down," he massaged a bit firmer, "everything will be fine. Belinda is settled in nicely; Prom is going well…"

"Prom was going well… would you believe that someone stole almost $3500 from the Committee today?"

"What?"

"Uh huh… gone. That was the flowers money! It took us two weeks to raise that much money and in one hour it's gone!" Dick felt her shoulders tense up again; the pressure of everything was beginning to break her, "Then add Victoria being a little witch as usual, not being able to find enough tables and chairs at one place so we have to go to three or four different places, the Team, school, and now graduation coming up… Student Government worrying about that. There is so much I have to do and not enough time in one day to get everything done! I've been up for four days straight I'm starting to lose my mind!"

"Okay Okay just relax," she was having a panic attack, "don't worry about everything at one time. Don't worry about the Team this weekend; sleep. I'll handle that and TJ. I'll start picking him up from school so you can focus on what needs to be done for Prom."

"No I can't put the Team or TJ aside. I can put Nicki in charge of something."

Dick rubbed her shoulders,

"Don't worry about The Team or TJ; I got those. Just focus on Prom and School. You only have a couple of weeks left; make them good." Feeling horrible, Angelee didn't want to make Dick responsible for the Team and TJ; she was supposed to be able to handle everything, "Angel… you're not Wonder Woman." They laughed, "You can't do everything by yourself."

"But I should be able to," Dick felt her shoulders finally begin to loosen, "I'm royalty on Trivoyian; I should be used to being needed in a million different places at once."

"You haven't had the practice like others have. I'm always here for you; you don't have to do everything by yourself. You don't have to prove anything to anybody." Her shoulders finally gave in, "I'm going to go tuck TJ into bed. When I get back, it's bed for us. Got it?"

"Okay."

Dick kissed the side of her head then got off the couch to TJ's room. Cleaning up the kitchen a tad bit, Angelee went into the bedroom and changed. Brushing her teeth in their bathroom, she began to brush her hair when she heard TJ's door closed. Dick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Feel better?"

"Ask me again in a few days and I'll let you know."

Chucking, Dick released her,

"Ready for bed?"

"If I can actually sleep."

Dick went into the closet; hanging up his jeans and taking off his black shirt then climbed into the right side of the bed by the window. On his back, he patted the left side and held out his right arm,

"It's calling you." Giggling, a yawn escaped Angelee's mouth, "See? Come on."

Lying down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her; her right hand on his torso. His left hand began to rub her arm as her right stroked her hair; it always calmed her down since they started dating; especially the hair. Her body began to relax in his arms; this felt so right to her… and to him. Nothing seemed to matter at that point her life; nothing demanded her attention. For once in months, things were calm and peaceful for her. Too bad it was only the beginning.

_Yay! So… I've got things to say so here they are:_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. Been lacking motivation and was stuck at a huge road block earlier._

_My Dad had surgery last week so I've been taking care of him and this week is all follow-up appointments to make sure he's healing properly and such. _

_Went to a friend's house over the weekend and didn't have time to write._

_Been arguing with my older sister._

_I do NOT own Belinda/Bandicoot. She belongs to my reader SheWolfSwift. Now I know I've accepted two OCs already but since we're getting near the end, I, unfortunately, CANNOT accept more for this season. I can; however, take some for the epilogue. Which brings me to my next point..._

_How do you all want to see the epilogue; at the end of this season or a new story in its entirety? It's bound to be long since I have a lot planned for it. The first year after the series finale is almost 20pages alone I think. _

_If I do accept OCs for the epilogue, I will need this information: Real name, hero/villain name, age, physical appearance, costume description, out-of-costume description and backstory. If there is a love interest, I will need that too. Here is a list of pairings I have already:_

_Dick/Angelee_

_Conner/M'gann_

_Wally/Artemis_

_Kaldur/Atlantean_

_Garfield/Belinda_

_Karen/Mal_

_Tim/Cassie_

_Nicki/Surprise (Not spoiling that)_

_Roy (Red Arrow)/Jade_

_Barbara/ Josh (From between seasons)_

_Raquel/fiancé from Satisfaction_

_Jaime/Primrose_

_Bart/Angelica from future_

_So that means whose left is Roy(Arsenal) and Virgil since he joins the Team at the end of the series. If any reader would like Eduardo, Tye or Asami to make appearances in the epilogue with a love interest, please feel free to message me and let me know. If you create an OC for one of the remaining members, then create baby names for me as well as I have something HUGE planned all of that later in the epilogue. If you can include dates of marriage and the birthdays of the children, that would be greatly appreciated as that would make that event I have planned much easier. _

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story and doesn't hate me too much for not updating very often lately. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions but please message with OC either on fanfiction or on Twitter Callenlover1031. I have one follower so far; would love more. Twitter followers can get exclusive previews for upcoming chapters and stories and participate in polls for future stories. I'd get a Facebook but it's being special so Twitter will have to do. Anyways, thank you for the love and devotion to my story; you are the best readers I could ask for. Like Angelee said "the people of Trivoyian are the heart and soul of the planet", readers are the heart and soul of the writer. A writer would not be a writer is he/she did not have devoted readers to read his/her work. I write to escape into a fantasy world that helps me focus on something else besides my real life. If you readers didn't read my work and enjoy it so much, I wouldn't have the opportunity to keep writing and keep escaping. I owe everything to all of you and the only way I can give back it by continuing to write. I love you all! _


	19. Chapter 19-War

_So after watching "War" before I started writing, I can probably guarantee it will be on the shorter side than the other episodes. The next episode is "Complications" which I'm so looking forward to. We're almost at the end of the series then the epilogue is next and that's going to be long. But how did everybody like "Runaways"? I wrote the later part of this episode while standing in my kitchen while doing dishes and recovering from sunburn after going to Six Flags so I apologize if it's crappy. _

_Anyways, here is "War". Please enjoy._

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5 and 18_

Chapter 19-War

_~Bludhaven, May 23rd, 17:35, Angelee and Dick's POV~_

Enjoying a nice dinner together, for the first time in weeks, Dick and Angelee were sitting at a table in the most prestigious restaurant in Bludhaven. TJ was at a friend's house for the night and everyone was in the warehouse; they were alone for the night. Dick was dressed in suit and tie; Angelee in a black skirt, yellow halter top and shimmery heels. Soft music was playing the background as Dick and Angelee enjoyed the night.

"This is lovely Richard. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Dick took a sip of sparkling cider. Since neither were 21 yet, they weren't allowed to drink wine or champagne on their own. They're usually allowed to but Bruce had to be around but they were okay with it, "just wanted to spend some quality time with you; without the others and without TJ. When was the last time you and I went out to eat?"

"It's… been a while. But here… it takes months to get a reservation. How did you get one?"

Dick shrugged,

"I pulled a few strings."

Giggling, Angelee took a sip of her sparkling cider,

"What did you do say? Say you're Bruce's son?" Dick turned away, "Oh my god, you did!"

"Told the hostess I knew the owner; well that Bruce did… and that I'm his foster son. The owner was happy to move some reservations around. But dinner is just the beginning of the night," the server came over and took their order, "I have a big night planned for us." He reached for her hand; she graciously took it. Sitting at the table, they were holding each other's hands and just staring at each other. Just then, an older couple approached them,

"Forgive us for interrupting your night youngsters…" the old man started.

"But we could not help but notice just how adorable you two look."

Angelee smiled,

"Thank you Ma'am."

The old man leaned down to Dick,

"Keep that beautiful young woman close to you sonny. Ones like her don't come around too often."

"No… she's one of a kind." Dick smiled at Angelee who blushed.

"Come on Clara; let's leave the youngsters to their date."

"Don't they remind you of us when we were younger George?" The woman, Clara, held the man's, George's, hand and then left.

Blushing, Angelee took a sip of her cider; Dick kissing her hand. The server returned with a tray and placed their orders in front of them,

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Dick and Angelee said. They began to eat, "So… how was school today?"

"Oh my god… you will never guess what happened! You remember the money that was stolen from the Committee?"

"Of course, what about it?"

"It came back!" Angelee was thrilled, "We don't know who stole it though but when I got to school this morning, the Headmaster called me to his office and said there was a certified letter to the Committee. Inside was a check from an anonymous donor for the missing $3500, and the rest we needed for the catering, the chairs and tables, and the music. I sent Tyler to make the payments; told him to get three copies of the receipts," sighing, Angelee was relieved, "I'm so relieved. That's one last thing I need to worry about."

Grinning, Dick took a bite of his potato. A large baked potato with everything on it was his weakness; the only way to soften him up and get him to spill his beans,

"And you have no idea where the check came from?" Angelee shook her head, "Odd. Usually there's a name attached to it. Well whoever did it must have known about the incident."

"Regardless, I'm so happy it's done. Now I can focus on the Team, on Belinda and TJ," Angelee held Dick's hand, "and on us."

"Now that… sounds good to me."

The rest of the meal was focused on Jaime, TJ's bully and how to get the Reach off world. The four teens from Taos was occasionally brought up as well; mainly Angelee worrying about them, especially now that they were working under Luthor. They finished eating just for Dick to tell her it was time for the other event of the evening. Leaving the restaurant, they walked to the beach. Being around 9:00, the beach was cleared of everyone else. It was a clear night; the stars and moon brightly shining above them.

"What are we doing here?"

"Thought it would be nice for us to take a walk under the moonlight."

"You're the best." Taking each other's hand, they walked on the beach; the sand crunching under their feet. The waves crashing against the sand and the sweet salt water calmed their minds. They decided to take off their shoes and let the water lap between their toes, "This is just perfect." Angelee leaned her head against Dick's shoulder, "Nothing can ruin this night."

"Mal to Nightwing and Black Crane."

Both sighing, Dick responded,

"Nightwing here. Go ahead Mal."

"Captain Atom needs you two at the Watchtower pronto; says it's an emergency."

"We'll be right there." Dick felt horrible, "I'm sorry."

Shrugging, Angelee let go of Dick,

"Duty calls. I'll teleport us back to the apartment to change." Checking over her shoulders, the coast was clear as the rainbow bubble teleported them. Changing, they teleported to the warehouse. Asking Beast Boy and M'gann to keep an eye on TJ for them, they took the zeta tube to the Watchtower.

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01! BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Watchtower, May 23__rd__, 21:21~_

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01! BLACK CRANE B02!"

"Alright we're here. What's the emergency?" Nightwing and Black Crane joined Captain Atom, Aquaman and Black Canary in front of a holo-screen. Superboy was already there waiting for them.

"We've been tracking something on long-range scanners. It's on a direct course for Earth. It's about to pass in front of Rea; one of the moons of Saturn."

Nightwing was watching the video,

"Not in front of Rea, behind it! That thing, whatever it is, is huge!"

"But what is it?" Black Canary wondered; everyone looking at Crane.

"What? Why is everybody looking at me?"

"Because you seem to know a lot about this kind of stuff."

"Hey I get my info from Trivoyian," Crane reminded, "I can try to contact Lucinda but I can't guarantee anything."

"That will not be necessary," Green Beetle's voice was heard, "I have some information you may want to hear. Meet me at the Star Labs in Taos; I may be of some assistance."

Shrugging, all agreed. They took the zeta tube to Taos.

_~Taos, May 23__rd__, 20:30 MDT~_

"Thank you for coming. My scarab has accessed the Reach's database for intelligence on the approaching threat," a holographic image of the round threat was projected, "it is called, the WarWorld. A massive artificial satellite slightly smaller than Earth's moon, it is a mobile doomsday weapon. Created millennia ago by now an understandably extinct alien race. It is self-powering and self-sustaining, thanks to an endless supply of worker drones providing repair and battle drones providing security. The WarWorld was reactivated by a crystal key, long thought lost, yet somehow, the WarWorld's current commander found it. That commander, Mongul, now sits on the WarWorld's helm, which receives and transmits his ever thought, allowing him to control all the WarWorld's functions; trajectory, weapons, drones… without moving a muscle." Green Beetle shared all his information.

"Who is this Mongul?"

A projection of Mongul appeared,

"Long ago, he was the sole dictator of his home planet. But he was ousted by another tyrant and is determined to reclaim his throne."

"So… what does that have to do with us?" Nightwing asked the same question everyone else wanted to ask.

Green Beetle continued,

"Mongul is determined that the surest way to take back his world is to first conquer the entire galaxy. One can only assume he now views Earth as a threat to that plan; and so he comes, with literally enough firepower to destroy your world."

"What are we up against?"

"Mongul is approximately 7feet, 9inches and weighs just under 1200lbs. He's got super-strength and is practically invulnerable." Now everyone looked at Crane again, "What?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes,

"You gonna make us ask?"

"I did my own research on known alien races and his name popped up," Captain Atom went to ask when, "This was a while ago," she shrugged, "I like to know what I'm going up against in case I ever went up against them."

"We know all we can know for now," Captain Atom started, "everyone go home; be with your families. We'll be in contact."

Everyone nodded; Black Crane and Nightwing heading through the zeta tube.

_~Bludhaven, May 23__rd__, 23:14~_

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01! BLACK CRANE B02!"

Crane immediately went to the computer,

"Ang… it's 11:15…"

"Sorry to call so late Nicki but I need a favor." Crane removed her mask and began to put her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah…" she was half asleep.

"NICKI!" She shot up, "I need you awake for this it's important."

"I'm up, I'm up. What do you need?"

"I need you to take TJ in for a while."

Nightwing and Nicki both raised their eyes,

"You kid cousin you were telling me about in school?" Angelee nodded, "What for?"

"Dick and I are gonna be… preoccupied with League business for a while. We won't be able to get him to and from school and I need to make sure he's gonna be somewhere safe. And with someone Dick and I trust."

"Sure, of course. Is everything okay?"

"We'll let you know when we know. I'll drop him off tomorrow."

"You got it."

"Thanks." Angelee ended the call then leaned on the console.

Coming in front of her, Nightwing gripped her shoulders,

"TJ is going to be fine; I know he will."

"I can't let anything happen to him Dick. Was it a good idea taking him in like we did? Exposing him to our world?"

"We gave the kid a home, a life… a family."

"But at what cost Dick? We got him involved with the Team; our life. He's 10; he's not ready for this." On the railing above them, TJ was listening, "We endangered his life because we took him in."

"Hey," Nightwing wrapped his arms around her, "he's still young; he'll adapt."

"But we shouldn't have taken him in. Maybe I should take him to Trivoyian to be his Amera."

TJ felt a tear run down his cheek; he didn't want to leave,

"NO!" He shot out from around the corner, "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" He ran down the stairs then through the zeta tube.

"RECOGNIZED TJ A14!" He was gone.

Dick and Angelee stared at the zeta tube; Nightwing sighing,

"We better go find him." He went through the zeta tube. Replacing her mask, Crane followed soon after.

An hour passed as they searched for TJ. They searched all of Bludhaven but found no trace of him. Where else could he have gone?

"Where could he have gone?"

"Well maybe he wouldn't have run off if he was in bed?"

"Well maybe he wouldn't have run off if you didn't say you're sending him back to Trivoyian!"

Black Crane forced a bubble to swallow them; teleporting them to Gotham,

"I thought it would be better for him. That way he would be with Amera; his Aunt and have the protection of Lucinda and Harver… not down here with his Cousin who is risking her life every day with her boyfriend and her friends. Where could he have gone?"

"Where do you think he went? He's not that familiar with Gotham is he?"

Black Crane looked around and sighed,

"There are only two places he'd go… The Lighthouse or the Wayne Botanical Gardens," Nightwing was confused, "he and I used to meet at the Gardens. Then he came to the Lighthouse when he told me who he really was. He'd be in one of those places," she went around a building then emerged as Angelee, "but we'll have to approach him as ourselves."

Shrugging, Nightwing went around a building and came back as Dick,

"Alright… where to first?"

"The Lighthouse. I don't think he'd go there since he loved the Gardens but he might."

_~Gotham Lighthouse, May 24__th__, 00:25~_

They were forced to take the long way up. Angelee forgot how tiring it was taking all those stairs. She very rarely used them; she always just flew up. Dragging herself to reach the top, she pushed open the door. Looking around, the tiny room was the same as she left it,

"He's not here."

"We better check the Gardens. Would he be there at this time?"

Shrugging, Angelee sighed as she started down the stairs,

"I hope so." These dreaded stairs again; she couldn't walk down them after walking all the way up. So she cheated and levitated down them. Finally reaching the bottom, she and Dick were afraid to talk to one another.

"Do you honestly think he would be better off on Trivoyian?" Dick finally asked her.

"Yeah I do," Dick looked at her, "think about it. He's down here on Earth with his cousin who he knows really nothing about, her boyfriend, their friends… and they're on a Team of covert operatives under the League that he can't be a part of," she rounded the corner towards the Burnley District, "his Father and Uncle tried to use him to get to me, I'm responsible for making his Father that way and now he has to worry about the WarWorld destroying Earth. None of that happens on Trivoyian; that place is never attacked but here… it always is."

Grabbing her hand, Dick stopped her,

"This is what TJ wants. He could've gone back to Trivoyian but he wanted to stay here."

"Could he have? Did we give him that option? Because I don't remember giving him that choice."

"His head was down and he even asked where he would go from there. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Maybe he didn't know he could've gone back to Trivoyian? Maybe he didn't know I had a way to get him there. But right now, with this WarWorld coming and dealing with the Reach, is it really safe for him here?" Dick's arm went out in front of her; stopping her, "What?"

"SShh…" Dick pointed over to a bench where TJ was sitting; a bald man standing in front of him.

Looking closer, Angelee gasped and covered her mouth,

"That's… Luthor. What does he want with TJ?"

"I don't know… can you sneak over there and listen?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Going invisible, she snuck around a large tree and hid behind another to spy on TJ and Luthor.

Luthor was smiling and talking,

"Where are your parents little boy?"

"I don't have any. I live with my cousin."

**"TJ… don't say anything. Get away from him."** She knew he heard her when he rose to his feet,

"Sorry sir but I need to get home. My cousin must be worried."

"What's your name Son?" Luthor asked; TJ hesitant to answer, "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

TJ began to worry; he knew what Luthor was capable of,

"TJ…"

**"We have to do something…"** Dick linked with her, **"You have to change into Black Crane."**

** "No way… Luthor will figure out Angelee is Black Crane."** She became visible and went around the tree, "TJ! There you are!" Standing next to him, she shielded him from Luthor, "Can I help you with something Mister Luthor?"

Luthor stared at her; she ruined his moment,

"You must be his Cousin. You seem to know me quite well," Angelee was protecting TJ, "I'm flattered."

"Whatever you're offering Luthor, TJ isn't interested."

"Isn't that for him to decide?"

"He's 10; he's still learning. He doesn't know what's best for him." Kneeling in front of TJ, Angelee tried to reconcile, "I'm sorry for what I said TJ, I never should've said it. I love having you live with me; I wouldn't want it any other way."

Dick came next to her; kneeling beside her,

"TJ, you're part of our family; the entire family. Everyone loves you…"

"Guys…" TJ shut them up, "I know what I'm doing." Going around Angelee, TJ wasn't afraid to stand up to Luthor, "With all due respect Mister Luthor, I know who you are, I know what you are, I know what you do… but with all honesty, I don't wish to be a part of… whatever you plan to offer me."

Chuckling, Luthor held out his hand to the woman behind him, Mercy,

"I'm merely here to offer you assistance. I've done great work with other children," Angelee snorted; Luthor held out a business card, "if you should decide to change your mind, here is my card."

"He won't be needing it." Dick and Angelee shielded TJ, "Have a good evening Mister Luthor," Angelee's eyes were narrow. She tried to control her emotion power; she couldn't let her eyes become red or else it would give her other identity away, "safe travels back to Metropolis."

"Humph…" Luthor stormed off; Mercy quickly following behind him.

Angelee and Dick breathed a sigh of relief; Luthor was gone… for now,

"Let's get home; it's late and the streets are never safe in Gotham at night."

"No…" TJ refused to return to Bludhaven, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Come on Tj…" Angelee was tired and needed to get some sleep, "we need to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow and Dick and I have League business to attend to."

"I'm not going to Trivoyian."

Staring at each other, Dick sympathized with him,

"Don't worry, you're not."

"We're not discussing this right now," Angelee rubbed her face, "we'll talk about it tomorrow," Dick stared at her; his eyes narrow, "fine. The only reason why I said we should send you back to Trivoyian was because Dick and I are going to be occupied with League business for a while; and we don't want anything to happen to you. But we won't be able to make sure nothing does all the time because of the League. So I thought it would be better to send you to Trivoyian to be with your Aunt. You'd have her, Queen Lucinda, King Hakime and Harver to protect you; and teach you about your power; not to mention you've got the Royal Advisor who would be able to help you more than I can."

"But I love it here Ang. I don't remember Trivoyian. I don't know my Aunt; I'm 10, I can handle myself."

Dick and Angelee chuckled,

"He sounds just like you Angel."

Sighing, Angelee gave in,

"Alright, you win," TJ threw himself against her; hugging her, "you don't have to go to Trivoyian. But… you are going to stay with Nicki for a few days while Dick and I do what we need to do okay?" He nodded, "Alright… let's go home."

The little family returned home to Bludhaven; TJ going straight to bed. In the morning, Dick helped him pack a few bags for Nicki's while Angelee made the final preparations for the stay. Dick dropped him and Angelee off at school then went back to the warehouse to inform the others of the approaching WarWorld. Everyone wondered when the giant weaponized satellite would approach; but no one knew. Mal and Karen were finally spending some quality time together in Ivy Town.

_~Ivy Town, May 24__th__, 21:38, Karen and Mal's POV~_

"Ah, it's great we're finally spending a little quality time together," Mal was thrilled to be spending time with Karen; Karen trailing behind him but suddenly stopped, "Karen!"

Her eyes were wide and staring at the sky,

"Sorry, I'm a little preoccupied… with the second moon in the sky!" Mal looked at what Karen was looking at; the WarWorld positioned next to the moon.

_~Bludhaven, May24th, 21:39, Angelee's POV~_

Watching the news, it was all over the large body next to the moon; known only to the Team and the League… as the WarWorld.

"There's panic across the country and around the world. What NASA calls an encroaching planetary body is already having a gravitational impact on the Earth," a small image of Aquaman on a whale saving a helicopter appeared in the upper left corner of the screen, "tides have altered. And so called mini-tidal waves have become commonplace. The U.S Weather Service is advising," the small image changed to a picture of Red Tornado rescuing children from a sinking chip, "the populace to stay off the water and move inland from the coastlines. And it appears this is only the beginning."

"You have no idea." Angelee was changing into her Black Crane suit. She dropped TJ off at Nicki's after he got out of school at around 5ish and spent the afternoon with him giving him the rules, making sure he was settled in okay and let him know what was happening; well the basis of it. Angelee couldn't go into detail as League protocol but she had to fill him in a bit. She thanked Nicki and her Dad for taking him in when it was necessary and promised to repay them. Nicki said not to worry about it but Angelee couldn't; she had to do something for them. She left Nicki's around 10:15 when TJ went to bed then headed back to Bludhaven. Finishing her homework, school was in the home stretch; only a week and half left. Prom was the 3rd and graduation was that Sunday the 5th. Everything was paid for Prom and Graduation. The thought of her being out of high school excited her. But remembering that Bruce wouldn't be there to see it saddened her. In her stand she held the black domino mask that he influenced her to wear; he who influenced her to become a hero and fight the good fight… as he likes to put it. Placing it upon her face, she was transformed into the hero she was proud to be; Black Crane. With a smile, a rainbow bubble swallowed her as she teleported to the warehouse where she caught the zeta tube to the Watchtower. Hours were spent trying to decide how to handle the WarWorld; and its shift in the gravitational pull of the Earth. That morning, the Ambassador gave a press conference.

_~05:31~_

"The Reach and the United Nations take this unprovoked and aggressive threat very seriously. Unfortunately, the Reach only has this single ship," The Ambassador directed everybody's attention to the large mother ship hovering above the United Nations Building, "designed for peaceful exploration and diplomacy and unequipped with any weapons. Nevertheless, we pledge solidarity with the people of Earth." Security Tseng and the Ambassador had their interlocked hands above their heads, "The Reach will not abandon you!"

Black Crane couldn't believe what the Ambassador was saying; he was the reason Mongul and the WarWorld was there… and he knew it. She wanted to take the day off school but Captain Atom and Black Canary wouldn't allow her. They told her she had to go.

"Come on Captain, I'm needed here."

"During the day, your job is to be a student at Gotham Academy. Once you're out of school and your homework is done, then you're needed."

Black Crane grunted.

"Crane," Black Canary was soft, "Bruce would want you to be in school; not here. Go to school. You can come back when you're finished. And not just with classes, but with everything else too."

Grunting again, Crane gave in,

"Fine." She hugged Nightwing, who oddly enough stayed silent then zeta tubed to Gotham. At school, she attempted to focus on her studies. But she couldn't; her mind kept going back to the WarWorld and what they'd have to do to stop it. Nicki asked her what she was doing at school and was shocked to see her there. The Prom Committee held a short meeting after school to discuss Prom decorating and made sure everything was paid for; which it was thank goodness. Angelee and Nicki decided they would get a team together to decorate the Hotel Ballroom; which essentially meant getting the Team together and asking them to help decorate. Having multiple flyers, super strength and telekinesis would have the decorating go faster and smoother. The others agreed as long as they got to see it before everyone arrived; Nicki and Angelee, of course, agreed. She stopped by Nicki's that night to see TJ and make sure he was okay. Nicki was perfect with him and helped him with his homework; her brothers Peter and Evan really took to him and the three of them played outside. Getting back to Bludhaven, she once again changed into Black Crane then teleported to the warehouse to catch the zeta tube. Once there, Captain Atom and Nightwing filled her in.

"So that's the plan."

"You're kidding right? You're seriously going to go through with this?"

"It's the only option Angel."

Her fingers ran through her flowing blonde hair,

"I…Is the entire Team going to do this? Bandicoot, Amazon… Blue?" Nightwing nodded, "If you think that's the best way to handle this then… I'm all for it. When?"

"Tomorrow," Captain Atom made a holo-screen and went over the plan, "you got it?"

Black Crane carefully examined the map,

"Yeah… seems easy enough. Guess I'm staying home from school tomorrow."

And she did just that. Emailing her teachers, she let them know she wouldn't be in class the next day. That morning, it all began.

_~The Watchtower, May 26__th__, 06:59, Normal POV~_

The Team was briefed and given their jobs. Black Crane was given the task of getting a squad inside then join the League on the surface of the WarWorld to stop all attacks on Earth.

"Everyone ready?" Captain Atom asked.

Black Crane and the squad stood in a circle; hands together,

"We're ready. Go."

"Attention WarWorld," Captain Atom's voice boomed through an intercom into space, "this is Captain Atom of the Justice League representing the planet Earth."

Nightwing came up behind Crane,

"Be careful… and good luck."

"We'll be fine," Crane looked at the Team, "everyone ready?" They all nodded, "Then we're out of here." Kissing Nightwing, a large bubble slowly teleported them.

Captain Atom continued to address the WarWorld,

"We wish to open negotiations."

"But I am uninterested in negotiation;" Mongul spoke back, "The Earth under The Reach's thumb is too dangerous for my long term plans. It must be destroyed. And frankly, if you understood what you were in for with The Reach, you'd thank me for putting you out of your collective misery…now." The surface of the WarWorld shifted; revealing a large laser aimed right at the Earth. From a yellow boom tube came Doctor Fate. Creating a golden ankh, Fate redirected the sky blue laser beam back to the WarWorld; destroying the laser from which the beam came. This angered Mongul. With a simple thought, the surface morphed again; missile launchers appearing. Firing numerous missiles at Doctor Fate, a boom tube was made in front of him; sucking the missiles through. Behind him was Rocket with a kinetic field around her and Fate to protect them from any explosions. From another boom tube came Captain Atom, Captain Marvel and Green Beetle.

Inside the WarWorld, The Team was successfully teleported in,

"Alright, I'm outta here," Crane held her hand out again, "you all be okay and good luck. Mongul's gonna be tough to take out; you'll have to outsmart him."

"We got it Crane. Go." Superboy told her.

Nodding, one last bubble took Crane to the surface to help. On the surface, Captain Atom was firing radiation at the missile launchers, Captain Atom tossing space debris and Green Beetle smashing through them. Being from another planet, she was able to breathe in space and didn't require an oxygen mask like Captain Atom,

"Alright I'm here. What am I…? WHOA!" She quickly went invisible as a missile came hurling towards her, "Never mind… I know what I'm doing." Weaving in between missiles, she shot them down to get closer to the surface where she shot white energy at the launchers.

"Not sure we're doing much damage in the grand scheme," Captain Atom's voice echoed in the coms, "but Rocket's protecting Doctor Fate allowing him to maintain focus on safeguarding Earth," radiation was fired at the launchers, "and Captain Marvel, Green Beetle, Black Crane and I seem to have Mongul's attention."

"Good," Nightwing's voice was heard next, "because the Team's already inside."

_~WarWorld, Alpha Squad~_

"Alpha squad to Watchtower. Green Beetle's schematics are on the money," Alpha Squad consisted of three heavy hitter; Superboy and Wolf, Arsenal and Wonder Girl. They were in charge of finding Mongul on the helm and stopping him, "at least so far. We're en route to take down Mongul. No commander, the threat ends."

"Beta Squad is en route to the Key Chamber," Beta was Blue Beetle, Impulse, Beast Boy and Amazon, "we snag the crystal key and the threat ends."

"Gamma Squad is en route to disable the WarWorld's power core," Gamma held Bumble Bee and Guardian with the SuperCycle, "no power and the threat ends."

Delta was Batgirl, Robin and Bandicoot in the bio-ship to assist with the surface of the WarWorld. Bandicoot wanted to be inside the WarWorld with the others to help but she was still learning martial arts and the ways of the Team. Not to mention everyone was still trying to get a grasp of her power. Being able to morph into a bandicoot, the had to find the right place for her,

"Delta moving into position. Laying down cover for surface forces…now." A green laser came from the bio-ship to the side of Crane, taking out more missile launchers.

"Beta to Watchtower, we've been spotted! The WarWorld knows we're here."

Driving the SuperCycle was Mal with Bumble Bee behind shooting her stingers at the battle drones,

"Fine with me. I like the attention." Turning the SuperCycle around and fired tiny laser bolts at the battle drones. Using the wrist guards, Guardian deflected shots, "At least a big alien death moon notices when I'm around."

"Was that a slam on me?" Bumble Bee looked over her shoulder, "In the middle of a mission?"

"Woman, when are you not in the middle of a mission?" _(One of my favorite lines EVER! I laugh every time and can re-watch it over and over again!)_

Crane could overhear everything through the coms and chuckled,

"Hey you two… I know you guys are going through a rough patch right now," she ducked under an incoming missile then shot white energy at a launcher, "but is there any way you could save it for when the mission is over? Possibly?"

On Alpha, they too were being attacked but holding up much better than Gamma was. Superboy took out a large pile of battle drones but more quickly came so Arsenal stepped up and pulled out a bazooka. Without warning, he fired it forcing the ceiling to collapse on top of the drones. Superboy brushed debris from her hair,

"A little warning might have been nice."

"Take cover." Arsenal shrugged and put the bazooka away.

Growling, Superboy continued,

"Come on, we're close."

And close they were. Soon they entered the WarWorld's control room where Mongul sat. A single chair housed the oversized alien; orange lines were zigzagged all around them but soon faded as the chair swiveled; Mongul rising to his feet.

"Crane wasn't lying… is he a big one."

"This is your attack force?" Mongul came closer, "I'm insulted."

"Learn to cope." Superboy charged, Wolf and Wonder Girl following behind. In seconds flat, they were pushed aside forcing Arsenal to shoot two smoke bombs from his robotic arm. Providing cover, Superboy successfully landed two punches to Mongul's face. But that was short lived as the giant yellow alien with red eyes gripped Superboy around his neck,

"Little Kryptonian. So proud of your powers. Did you truly believe yours was the only race to come from a world with a red sun?" Wonder Girl's lasso roped him. Annoyed with the foolish attempt, Mongul sighed and pulled the lasso, and Wonder Girl, close to him; she slammed against his shoulders then fell to the ground. Thinking fast, Arsenal shot a high density polyurethane foam arrow at Mongul's chest. Grunting with annoyance again, Mongul looked down at the foam only to be greeted with three more punches from Superboy. Not feeling the pain, Mongul threw Superboy to the ground then slammed his fists against the foam, breaking it. Wolf soon recovered and attacked Mongul; biting his shoulder. Again not feeling anything, Wolf was held like a banana peel, "The novelty of this encounter… has officially worn off." Throwing Wolf aside, he flew into Wonder Girl.

"Nap time, ugly." Arsenal attempted to hit Mongul with a knock-out arrow. With faster reflexes than anyone imagined, Mongul caught the arrow. But it didn't matter; knock-out gas began to emit from the arrow. Clenching his teeth, Arsenal expected to hear a big thud. Man was he surprised when Mongul's face appeared through the gas with a large smile on his face.

"I like that. Smells like… victory." From Mongul's left side came Superboy who speared the overconfident alien. Though at that time, he had a right to. Again, unmoved by the attack, Mongul did a backbreaker to Superboy then ran for Arsenal who attempted to ready his bazooka again. He was too slow as Mongul held the open end when it fired; Arsenal flying back onto his backside. Grunting, he tried to get up, "Do you really not understand? Your deaths today in the face of The Reach are a mercy," Mongul tried to justify his actions as he made his way back to the helm, "my grand laser emitter would have ended your world in a matter of minutes. Another mercy," he sat in the helm, "but it seems the mercies of Mongul are not appreciated. So we will do this the hard way," the inside of the control room became orange again; the WarWorld translating Mongul's every thought, "and the WarWorld will unleash all its weapons upon the Earth. You're welcome."

At the surface; Crane, Green Beetle, Captain Atom and Captain Marvel watched in horror as thousands more missiles headed for Earth.

_~Gotham City, May 26__th__, 07:35, TJ's POV~_

At Nicki's house, TJ was watching the news with Nicki, her brothers and her father. Classes were cancelled for all Gotham schools because of the impending doom,

"Earth's military leaders are mobilizing all national air defense systems against the assault from the rogue satellite. Here in the U.S… Homeland Security is urging citizens to remain calm and stay in your homes rather than attempt evacuation. There's nowhere for us to go."

So this is what was going on; this was why Angelee and Dick needed him to stay with Nicki… they had to deal with this satellite. Looking to his right, TJ saw Peter against his father's side and Evan against Nicki's. Everyone wanted to spend as much together as possible; but he couldn't. His only family was out in space trying to make sure nothing would happen to Earth; even if that meant risking their own lives to make it happen,

"Come on guys… you can do it."

"Tj…" Nicki held out her left arm, "come here." TJ didn't understand, "You should feel the love too. And since Dick and Angelee are out doing what they do best, it's my job to give it to you." She gave a large smile; she had to be strong for him. Nervous at first, TJ eventually joined Evan at Nicki's side, "Don't worry," she said as her hand rubbed TJ's arm, "they're going to be okay; they're going to make sure that thing is stopped."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. The League and The Team are the best at what they do. If anyone can stop that satellite, they can."

_~WarWorld~_

More and more missiles were launched from the WarWorld. Doctor Fate saw how many were coming and made the golden ankh larger; Captain Atom, Green Beetle and Captain Marvel quickly began shooting down the missiles before they could get close to Doctor Fate. But watching in fear at how many were there, Crane couldn't move. The bio-ship aided the battle,

"Delta to Watchtower. Bio-ship estimates that Fate, the League and delta are neutralizing 64percent of the WarWorld saturation attack at the source. But that's not going to cut it."

"Watchtower estimates that Earth's military forces will neutralize a further 13percent."

"There's still 23percent left…"Nightwing reminded them, **"Ang… Angel can you hear me?"**

** "Yeah…"** Her voice was low and quiet; she was in shock.

**"Come on girl wake up; you gotta do something."**

** "I…I…"**

** "I know you're scared but we can do this."**

Near the surface, Crane was watching Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Green Beetle and the bio-ship shoot down more and more missiles,

"I can do this… I can do this…" Collecting herself, she left her fear and worries consume her. Soon, she was veiled in orange. Flying off, orange streak were behind her as she weaved in and out of missiles; shooting them down as she flew past. To everyone's surprise, multiple small ships came from Earth, "What the heck are those?"

"I think those would be Reach ships angel…"

"Okay… that poses a bunch more questions," a missile went zooming past her head, "oh come on! Are you trying to take off my head here!?" An orange energy bolt hit the missile; breaking it to pieces.

Inside the WarWorld, Gamma reached the power core. Dismounting SuperCycle, Guardian and Bumble Bee heard more battle drones coming after that. Protecting them, SuperCycle shot them down,

"SuperCycle's got our backs! Another lady I can count on!" Guardian ran for the power core; Bumble Bee flying beside him.

"Alright I get it. I'm a bad girlfriend. Now quit pouting!"

"Who's pouting? I'm not pouting! Let's just blow this place and go!"

Bumble Bee floated in front of the power core,

"Uh, we can't just 'blow this place'. It would destroy all of WarWorld and take half of Earth with it. We need to follow the plan and shut the core down."

"Well thank-you for explaining the obvious to your idiot boyfriend. Look just make with the science and get it done."

"What? I never said you were…" Bumble Bee grunted, "Never mind!" She flew closer to the power core and pulled up a holo-graphic schematic of the core "Ok… here's hoping Green Beetle knows his stuff. Entering power core now." She flew into the core.

Guardian watched in anticipation,

"Good luck Beautiful."

On Beta, they reached the crystal key chamber,

"Beta to Watchtower, we're in. And there it is." From slits in the walls came more battle drones, "Uh… this could take a while." Blue armed his pulse cannon, Impulse ran off, Beast Boy morphed into gorilla and Amazon armed an explosive arrow.

Back at Gamma, Bumble Bee went to work trying to shut down the power core while Guardian was watching. But he had to move when more battle drones than SuperCycle could handle on her own came at them.

"Uh! There are too many failsafes built into the core. The power keeps rerouting."

"Well then, reroute it somewhere useful." Guardian was beating the drones down.

Bumble Bee looked over the schematic,

"Mal… I mean Guardian; you're a genius!" The power core became yellow as Bee rerouted it somewhere else.

Up in the helm, Alpha rose to their feet again; ready to face Mongul again.

"Ugh… pests." The helmet around his head translated his thought as battle drones came from slits in the walls. But before they could attack, the walls glowed yellow followed by an agonizing scream from Mongul, "AAAAHHHH!" The helmet stopped translating his thoughts; the drones lifelessly falling to the ground. Mongul stumbled around the helm; weak from the change of power.

"He's rocked! Take him!" After a few hits from all three, Mongul fell, "Wonder Girl now!" The other blonde ran over with her lasso and tied up the fallen alien. It was over.

At the surface, Crane's hand was orange; ready to shoot down any more missiles. But nothing came,

"What's going on?"

"All surface weapons have been silenced. Is it over?"

"Mongul is down and contained."

"Nice work Alpha." Batgirl was smiling in the bio-ship.

Crane sighed; it was over… they did it.

"I'd love to take credit. But we didn't do it. His whole machine stumbled. I'm guessing with a little help."

"Great job, everyone!" Nightwing's voice came through the coms, "Now rendezvous asap so we can bring you home."

Home… Crane nodded to Captain Atom, Captain Marvel and Green Beetle then teleported inside the WarWorld.

_~Inside WarWorld, Normal POV~_

Crane teleported inside just in time to see Beast Boy land next to Guardian and morph back into himself; Guardian rubbed the top of his head like she does to TJ.

"Oh do we rock?" Batgirl, Robin and Bandicoot came from the docking bay; Bandicoot running over to Crane and hugging her.

"You were amazing out there! I saw it all! You were incredible!"

"Girl we rock!" Bumble Bee fisted pumped.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not over here. Hey, where's Alpha?"

Arsenal came over the com,

"Trudging along with the big bad. He must weigh a metric ton! We're just a couple of minutes out."

SuperCycle shifted back to Sphere while Guardian turned to Bumble Bee,

"Hey, we all did our part. But really, you saved the day. You and that big, beautiful brain of yours."

"Thanks. But it was your idea."

"I wouldn't call it an idea; more like a desperate cry for help."

Bumble Bee laughed,

"Mal, you know I couldn't have done it without you."

"No… that's not true. You would have found a way," Mal lowered his head, "Karen, you are destined for great things. And… I haven't wanted to admit it, to admit… you've just outgrown me," Crane watched in fear; they couldn't, "But, we can't hold on to high school forever. And… I really am so proud of you."

"You know something," Karen held his other hand; "you are an idiot. But I'm an idiot too." Wrapping her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, "I've been taking you for granted, when the thing is, knowing you're there for me makes all the difference." That little speech was enough to rekindle the passion for each other they lost over the years. Karen leaned up and Mal leaned down as their lips interlocked. Belinda blankly stared,

"Am I missing something?"

Crane and Amazon laughed,

"They've been having rough patches here and there for a while. Mal would want to spend time with her but Karen would be busy with school and wouldn't have time. Mal began to feel left behind."

"Ahh… I see."

"Wow…" Arsenal appeared, "how do I get that reward?" Wonder Girl leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "It's a start."

Blue looked down at the crystal key,

"Well the gangs all here." In a blink of an eye, Blue clunked Impulse on the back of the head with the crystal key then aimed his pulse cannon at Batgirl, Guardian and Bumble Bee. Crane put a force field around her, Amazon and Bandicoot while Arsenal dodged the cannon and hid behind Sphere.

"Blue… what are you doing?" Superboy was low to the ground beside Mongul; Wonder Girl doing the same.

Blue's thrusters went on as he charged for Superboy; he slammed against the wall behind him. With ease, Blue caught Mongul before he fell and flipped him over on top of Wonder Girl.

"Uhh."

To make sure she couldn't get free, Blue morphed his hand into a staple gun and stapled Wonder Girl's arms to the ground. Robin threw a birdarang and it hit Blue's scarab; but it didn't do anything.

"No…" Arsenal backed up, "not again."

"Arsenal no!"

"I will not be taken again!" Arsenal's fists hit the air lock panel; the hatch opening.

Fighting to keep the force field up, Crane grunted,

"Hold on!" Bandicoot and Amazon held onto her waist as Blue was being sucked towards the open hatch; Robin using a birdarang to stop him and Batgirl from following him, "Have to do something…" Trying to extend the field against the pressure, the edge was at Robin's shoulder when he lost traction and they began to fly towards the open hatch, "No…"

Thankfully, Blue managed to shut the hatch then quickly morphed his arm into a pulse cannon and fired it at Bumble Bee, Robin and Wolf; they were down. Changing direction, he upped the decibels on Crane's force field. She fought to keep it up but the pressure was beginning to crack the field. Eventually, the pressure was too great and the field broke; Crane, Amazon and Bandicoot getting hit with the full force of the pulse cannon. They too were down. Superboy was all who remained,

"Why?" His voice was hoarse from the lack of oxygen.

"Don't waste the oxygen hermano. There's very little left in here." Behind Blue came Arsenal in a wire; escaping. Arming his staple gun, Superboy stepped in front to give Arsenal the chance to escape and was hit in the face with the large blue staple. It worked; Arsenal ran around the corner. But Superboy, on all fours, was punched in the face. That was it; everyone was down. Blue pulled the crystal key from his scarab and stared at it; it was done. His job was done.

_So I guess it turned out to be the same length as the others. Next is "Complications" which is Nightwing arriving on the WarWorld to inquire about the Team missing and discovering Blue turned on the Team. He doesn't tell TJ that Angelee is missing and investigates their disappearances. I'm sorry it took so long to get up; I've been lacking motivation lately but we're almost done, just 6 episodes next then we'll be at the epilogue. The epilogue is going to be good, I can promise that. I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy. Please review. _


	20. Chapter 20-Complications

_Hey readers, good to see you. I don't want to spend much time here so all I'm going to say is after this chapter is "The Hunt"; the freeing of the Team and the realization that Blue needed to be saved. This chapter might be shorter since it will mainly be the episode; not many changes to it. One change however is that Miss Martian is kidnapped but it was after his mind was already repaired. Black Manta thought his mind was still damaged not knowing Tiberiick repaired it a few episodes ago. So Cheshire and Sportsmaster are going to attack and all of that is going to happen but Miss Martian didn't repair Kaldur's mind; it was pointless for her to be kidnapped. So I'm gonna start the chapter now; not much talking in this note. _

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5 and 18._

Chapter 20-Complications

_~The WarWorld, May 27__th__, 06:04, Normal POV~_

"Alright, what happened?" Nightwing appeared from a boom tube, "What happened to the res to my Team? What happened to Black Crane?" He was angry; his Team was gone… she was gone. He couldn't tell TJ Angelee was missing; he didn't need to hear that right now.

"It's all my fault."

"That assessment is inaccurate." Green Beetle comforted Blue.

Captain Atom was on Blue's right,

"Just tell him what you told us."

Blue looked at Nightwing and told him,

"We had won. We were all here in this bay and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied. Then suddenly, a boom tube opened up right beneath our feet. I flew up and out… it was instinct you know." Blue knew Nightwing would buy that; Crane would've done the same, "But before I could do anything else, the boom tube closed and the others were gone."

Pulling up a holo-screen from his wristbands, Nightwing examined it,

"Definitely reading traces of boom tube activity."

"We think Mongul may have opened the boom tube as a means of escape; gaining the Team as captives in the bargain. The Team… and worse."

"Impulse had the crystal key."

"So the priority is making sure no one uses it to reactivate the WarWorld." Captain Atom informed, "Captain Marvel and Rocket are already guarding the crystal key chamber. And the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts until the key is found… and the threat is ended."

Blue kept the rouse up,

"It's all my fault."

Nightwing sighed,

"Stop. You didn't do anything wrong," his right hand went on Blue's left shoulder, "we'll figure this out. For now…

"I will ensure he gets home safely." Green Beetle offered to take Blue home.

"No I want to stay!" Blue was quick to say, "I want to help."

"You will help. But right now, you need rest," Nightwing was lying to him; he always was a good liar. He was going to use that time without Blue around to investigate the disappearance… and the part he played in the Team's disappearance, "Sleep. Go."

Doctor Fate opened a golden boom tube to the left of them; Green Beetle ushering Blue Beetle towards it,

"I'm sorry."

"No… whoever did this, they'll be sorry." Nightwing meant it; he worried for the Team… he worried for Angelee. It was his time to save her; repay her for saving him when Tiberiick kidnapped him. He watched Green and Blue Beetle go through the boom tube; it closing behind them. Nightwing stared at the boom tube; he knew something was different. He needed to find Crane and discover the truth; she would be the only one who'd tell the whole truth. He said good-bye to Captain Atom and Doctor Fate who had to return to the Watchtower; but he couldn't leave yet, he had to stay and investigate.

_~WarWorld, Nightwing's POV~_

Walking across a bridge with a holo-screen open, Nightwing looked down below him. Seeing something odd below him, he closed the holo-screen and stood at the edge of the bridge. Pushing off, he flipped down to the floor; crouching to break the flip. _(I loved that part… so hot.)_ Crouching, he traced his fingers near gashes in the floor. Looking around him, he rose to his feet and walked towards the hatch where he saw scratch marks on the airlock,

"Airlocks damaged," to his left he noticed something sticking out of the wall. Kneeling beside it, he pulled Robin's birdarang, "Robin's birdarang," making another holo-screen, it examined the birdarang and on it were tiny blue beetles, "birdarang must have scratched Blue's armor." It happened… everything Blue completely lied to him, Blue was responsible for everything. He did all he could here; he couldn't find where the Team was hidden. Or if they were even on the WarWorld. Doing the only thing he could do, he returned to Bludhaven.

_~Bludhaven, May 28__th__, 20:04, Nightwing's POV~_

Sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room, Nightwing was watching a press conference made earlier in the day by The Reach's Ambassador,

"And in my role as The Reach's Ambassador to your world, I want to take this opportunity to thank this great hero, a hero who almost single-handedly saved the planet Earth from the WarWorld." the birdarang was twiddled in Nightwing's hand, "He saved your lives, he saved our lives. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you… Blue Beetle." His eyes widened as cheers and applause came for Blue Beetle, who took the podium,

"Thank you, thank you all. But it is I who should express gratitude to you, Ambassador, for giving an average," the armor began to peel away; Jaime Reyes underneath, "normal human like me, the power of the Reach," With little force, the birdarang broke in half, "the power to save the world."

"I did the same thing to my coffee cup," Nicki was on the ledge with TJ, "TJ ran down the stairs with red eyes."

"I think I'm getting the eye color changing thing Angelee has." TJ ran down the stairs; Nightwing turned his chair as TJ threw his body against his, "I've missed you."

Wrapping his arms around the young boy, Nightwing had a smile,

"You're supposed to be in bed young man."

TJ broke the hug,

"I couldn't sleep. This whole satellite thing and now Blue going against the Team…" TJ's eyes were light orange.

"You are getting the eye color changing ability; your eyes are orange." Nightwing pointed to his eyes, "What are you two doing here?"

"Tj was worried; wanted to come see you and Ang," Nicki glanced around, "where is everybody?" Nightwing couldn't say anything, "Dick… where is everybody?"

He sighed; he had to tell them,

"The satellite is called The WarWorld, a weaponized satellite that was controlled by an alien called Mongul. The Team was instructed to infiltrate the WarWorld to shut down the power core and take down Mongul while Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Black Crane and Green Beetle was in charge of controlling the surface of the WarWorld. Once Mongul was defeated, the Team was to rendezvous in the bay of the WarWorld to be brought back home on the bio-ship. But something happened and they went missing," TJ narrowed his eyes while Nicki gasped, "Blue said a boom tube opened beneath them; sucking the Team through it while he flew up and out."

"But by the way you snapped that birdarang… I take it you don't believe him?" Nicki took the birdarang from Nightwing's hands.

"Is it that obvious?"

TJ began to pace,

"We have to do something. We can't just let Blue get away with this."

"He does seem a bit different; especially since Green Beetle came into the picture."

Rising to his feet, Nightwing stopped TJ from pacing,

"Don't worry Tj, I'll find them and bring them back."

"I want to help Dick."

Nightwing ruffled his head,

"I know you do kiddo. But right now, you need to stay with Nicki."

"But Dick…"

"TJ… this is going to be dangerous. The best thing for you would be to stay with Nicki away from everything. Angelee and I don't want you to get hurt," TJ pouted, "one day you'll join the Team Tj." TJ smiled at that, "But you need to grow up and develop first. Just don't tell Angelee I'll let you join."

Sighing, TJ gave in,

"Alright," he hugged them again, "bring them home Dick."

"I will."

TJ went to the stairs; Nicki already at the top,

"And make Blue pay for what he did."

"Tj…" Nicki stared at him.

Nightwing laughed,

"It's okay Nic… we'll handle Blue too." Putting her arm around TJ's shoulders, Nicki led TJ out of the warehouse, "I'll find you Angel… and bring you home."

_Told you it would be short; didn't want to focus on M'gann, Kaldur or Cheshire. M'gann will explain it all in the next episode when the Team is altogether. The next chapter is "The Hunt" which is the actual saving of the Team; and the introduction of the teenagers; Virgil, Tye, Asami and Eduardo. I apologize for the crappiness of the chapter but not much happens besides the whole thing with M'gann. _


	21. Chapter 21-The Hunt

_So here is "The Hunt; the four teenagers going to the WarWorld and team up with Arsenal to save the Team; and M'gann and Nightwing investigating the Team's disappearance. Arsenal gets kicked off the Team towards the end and the four teenagers; with the newly added Arsenal, decide to end their partnership with Luthor. After this chapter is "Intervention" and I can say this; it's going to be on the long-side. It's meant to be about curing Blue Beetle but between that is Angelee's Prom and Graduation; that means we're getting close to the ending. Thank you all for sticking with me through the series; you all are the best. Please enjoy and review._

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5 and 18_

Chapter 21-The Hunt

_~Gotham City-Nicki's House, May29th, 12:14~_

Sitting on the couch in Nicki's living room, TJ was watching TV when a press conference of the Reach Ambassador interrupted his cartoons,

"And in addition to our joint scientific advancements, the Earth has also gained a new hero. One part human individual, one part Reach technology. Blue Beetle is the living embodiment of the peaceful union between our peoples," TJ snorted at the TV, "Plus, he saved us all from the WarWorld. Not too shabby," The Ambassador and the crowd erupted into applause, "and this is only the beginning. Just imagine what the future holds when together, we reach for tomorrow." A little girl approached the state; the Ambassador stepping down and kneeling to her height, "Greetings young one. Do you have a question?"

The little girl with brown hair in pigtails and ribbons in them was holding a Wonder Woman doll,

"Uh… I thought the Justice League protected the Earth. Why didn't they stop the WarWorld?"

"Uh hello!" TJ screamed at the TV, "They did! They were responsible for holding back the missiles! Bet that so called Ambassador won't tell you that!" He was so much like Angelee; she yelled at the TV too.

The Ambassador sighed,

"I wonder about that too. Just as I wonder why they seem to attract so many outer space bullies to your planet. Maybe the WarWorld was a bully too big for the League to handle. Good thing your new friends The Reach were here to protect you." The Ambassador was charismatic and Blue Beetle putting the little girl on his shoulders only added to the public appeal, "The threat that was the WarWorld is now a new hope for mankind; a weapon to defend your planet. We, The Reach, will safeguard this weapon without boarding it, until such time as humanity is ready to assume control. The WarWorld is our gift to you!"

The crowd erupted into more cheers and applause; TJ turning the TV and throwing the TV on the couch,

"Ugh I wish I could smack that blue alien jerk!"

Nicki laughed,

"Why are you torturing yourself with this TJ?" Placing two plates with sandwiches, Nicki sat beside him, "Yelling at the TV isn't going to help."

"It helps me get my anger out."

Laughing again, Nicki shook her head,

"You are definitely Angelee's cousin; she yells at the TV too. Try not to think about it; Dick and The Team will handle The Reach."

"I know but…" sighing, TJ took a bite, "What do you think is happening on the WarWorld right now?"

Nicki shrugged,

"I don't know. But whatever is happening, let's just hope it involves the Team."

_~The WarWorld, May 30__th__, 03:36, Nightwing and Miss Martian's POV~_

The newly returned Miss Martian sat in the front; Nightwing at the helm. Miss Martian's eyes were green as she scanned the surface of the WarWorld for any sign of the Team,

"Anything?"

Miss Martian sighed,

"No, I'm sorry. I can't sense any of them. But the WarWorld is so big they could easily be out of range.

"We've been flying this surface grid pattern for hours. And… and you're exhausted."

"I'm fine. I… I can do this."

Quickly recovering, Nightwing explained,

"Of course! But there's no need to over-tax yourself so soon after your kidnapping." He knew the mental damage of being kidnapped; and the telepathic strain she went through. Angelee went through the same, "Besides, we're not giving up. We'll start over where the Team first disappeared. Look for a new lead." If only he could do the energy reveal spell Angelee could do; they'd easily find them then.

"Alright. If you think it best."

They flew outside the surface for a while until they reached the docking bay. Docking, they went back to bay where the Team disappeared; unaware that the teenagers, Tye, Asami, Eduardo and Virgil were there looking for the Team as well. Nightwing had a holo-screen up on his wristband and was scanning the area again.

"Haven't you already scanned every inch of this place already?"

"Yeah but I'm obviously capable of missing obvious clues." He scanned the bay again, "I totally should have spotted evidence of Blue Beetle's defection after Green Beetle fixed his scarab."

"That's my fault." Miss Martian put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "You asked me to scan Green's mind, and I vouched for him without delving deep. I was so afraid to use my powers after what I did to Aqualad. I allowed Green Beetle and his scarab to feed me exactly what the Reach wanted us to believe. So Blue trusted him and was turned by him, then somehow abducted the Team," lowering her head, Miss Martian felt awful, "all on me."

It was time for him to play the Leader; the comforter. He gripped both her arms and took responsibility,

"Except you never would have been in that position if I had trusted you with the secret of Aqualad's deep cover mission. I put you, Aqualad, Artemis, the whole team… in unacceptable danger. Because of me…" Nightwing sighed and lowered his head too, "Angelee had to come out of hiding… only to get captured and betrayed by someone she trusted."

"So… this is our guilt-off. I say I messed up, and then you say you messed up worse. Dick… we both made mistakes. And we both need to get over ourselves. Save the Team, then save Blue. As a certain 13-year old was once fond of saying… that's just what we do." Nightwing smiled, "See… I can play keep-Dick-calm person too." Screeching and clattering came behind a hatch door; both getting ready to attack. But the sound of beeping relaxed them; they knew that sound. From the hatch and smoke came a large ball, "Sphere! Ha ha!" Nightwing and Miss Martian hugged it; they were thrilled to see her. Gasping, Miss Martian thought of something, "Can you take us to Superboy?"

Sphere revved a few times then changed into the SuperCycle; she was able to find Superboy and in turn, the Team.

"I think that's a yes."

_~Gotham City, TJ's POV~_

He was watching the TV again. His teacher assigned the class to watch that night's show of Godfrey as the Reach Ambassador was meant to be on. TJ hated his teacher; she was fond of The Reach and was interested in the class's opinions. Nicki was hesitant to have him write about it; she knew how TJ felt and she was afraid he'd anger his teacher.

"Nicki I have to; it's homework."

"I know Tj but… I know how you feel about them and I know how your teacher feels. I don't want you to anger her and cause problems that Angelee and Dick are going to have to fix."

TJ clicked to the right channel; notebook and pencil ready,

"I'll let you read it after it's done okay? That way if I say something that might be too strong I can change it. Deal?"

Sighing, Nicki rubbed her face,

"Deal. Just try to be nice while getting your feelings across."

began talking,

"And now, an old friend of our program; the Reach Ambassador," The Ambassador sat down and nodded to the camera, "welcome back to the show Ambassador."

"Always a pleasure ."

TJ began to write his assignment; Nicki leaving to go into the kitchen and do the dishes.

_~The WarWorld, The four teenagers~_

Tye, in an astral, opened a hatch door leading to a holding bay filled with pods; people frozen inside. Looking through them, Virgil stopped and saw them,

"Oh man. There they are."

"Looks like they're frozen." Eduardo was right; everyone was motionless… unable to move. Not even Crane's telepathy worked.

"They're in statis," a loud, deep voice came from behind them; it was Black Beetle, "And you will join them soon enough." He came closer.

Virgil knew what they were up against; he knew it wasn't going to be good,

"Guys, I saw this freak take down all these heroes back on The Reach ship."

"Please, don't let that stop you from attacking me. I could use the exercise." Black Beetle antagonized them.

Thinking he could handle him, Tye in his astral leapt for him. But Beetle was ready as his thrusters opened and he hit the astral in the face; knocking it over. Flying above it, Black's arm changed into a pulse cannon and hit the astral; disintegrating it. Tye screamed in pain as the astral faded; Tye was knocked out.

"Please tell me he did not just take out our big gun in three seconds flat?" Eduardo wanted to make sure Virgil saw the same thing he did.

"Scatter!" Virgil saw an incoming pulse from Black; the three remaining teenagers attempted to run. But the pulses were too quick; each one getting hit. Asami hung over a pod; Virgil slamming against another before they both slipped to the floor.

"So much for exercise." Black was disappointed and unimpressed, "Alright meat, might as well teleport yourself into a statis cell," Eduardo was hiding behind a wall; knowing all too well he didn't stand a chance on his own, "and save me the trouble." Black had his back to Eduardo; Eduardo's back turned from the wall. From it, a small opening, followed by an orange laser over Eduardo's shoulder and grazed Black's scarab. Behind it was Arsenal who jumped from the opening. Using his grappling hook from his robotic arm, he swung down to the ground then ran over to a control panel on the wall next to a door. Pressing a large blue button, the door sealed shut; forbidding any more Reach patrollers from entering. They were sealed out; but the Team, the teenagers and Black Beetle were sealed in too. Arsenal pulled out the two staffs he successfully scrounged from patrollers; Eduardo teleporting to his side,

"Gracias Amigo. Um… who are you?"

Tossing the spare staff to Eduardo, Arsenal readied himself,

"The guy who will save your butts if you listen carefully. You can't beat Black Beetle head on, but keep him off balance and we might just stand a chance."

_~Gotham City, TJ's POV~_

"So you see, , The Reach is all about intergalactic brotherhood."

"A lovely sentiment. So, please explain to the good folks at home how it squares with the lies you told us and the fleet of warships you hid beneath our oceans!"

The Ambassador tried to calm the tension,

"I think you're forgetting that those ships helped Blue Beetle save the world from…" he was cut off by a clip of himself saying, 'Unfortunately, The Reach only has this single ship, designed for peaceful exploration and diplomacy and unequipped with any weapons'.

"Now…" dug the knife deeper into The Ambassador's public view, "I don't know what you call that on your world, Ambassador, but on planet Earth we call it a bold faced lie!" Rising to his feet, was in The Ambassador's face, "How many more lies are you hiding beneath our seas, and how much more propaganda will you ask the human race," a can of Reach was held in his right hand, "to swallow and wash down with a nice, cold Reach?" The Ambassador clenched his teeth; he wasn't happy with what was happening.

"Serves you right." TJ wrote the last sentence to his assignment, "Nicki!" He called Nicki in from the kitchen, "I'm done with my homework."

"Is it nicely said?"

"Yes," Nicki narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Go ahead."

Looking down at the notebook in his lap, TJ began to read,

"In today's day and age, in the year 2016, Earth has seen many mighty heroes defend it and the people from things we normal humans could not do ourselves. In recent months, an alien race known as The Reach has come to Earth seeking diplomacy and getting to know and understand the way of Earth. Though we here in the States don't know what others around the world think of the Reach, the States and the United Nations seem to have taken a liking to them. It almost seems like they've casted a spell on us humans to accept them and welcome their visit. It seems to have worked on many people around me; my friends and teachers included, but not on me. I am very suspicious of their visit. Why choose Earth? Now I know we can all ask the same questions about some alien members of the Justice League but the League, to me, isn't going around doing constant press conference to approve their public appeal. The League is full of heroes who don't care about what the public think of them; they're going to continue to do what's right… and that's to protect the Earth from invaders and other things our military forces can't protect us from on their own. On the Godfrey show tonight, when brought up the lie that the Ambassador told the United Nations that The Reach only had that single ship, The Ambassador clenched his teeth in anger that he was caught in a lie. Now I understand that everybody lies but if you're here trying to prove yourself to be a friendly race, don't hide the large amount of warships you have hiding beneath the waters of the very planet you claim to be partnered with; unless you're trying to hide something. Again, the same can be said about the League and the newly revealed orbiting Watchtower, which is extremely understandable. But what is The Reach hiding? And why do they care so much about how Earth views them? They aren't true heroes. True heroes don't become heroes to receive graces from the public eye; they become heroes because it's the right thing to do. The Justice League are the true heroes of Earth because they aren't in front of the camera trying to win Earth's graces; they save and protect the Earth and its people because it's the right thing to do. I will be thrilled when The Reach leaves; hopefully, they'll never show their faces on Earth again." Nicki was floored, "So… is it okay?"

"Where did you learn to write like that? That's incredible!"

Chuckling, TJ shrugged,

"My Mom used to tell me that all Trivoyians are gifted with a special talent. I know Angelee's is drawing, I guess mine is writing. Hers was healing, she knew someone whose talent was singing, and another's was playing instruments."

"Wow… Angelee never told me that."

"She might not have known. I know she doesn't know as much about Trivoyian as I do. But is this okay to hand in?"

"Yeah it's perfect. You made a very valid argument," Nicki smiled down at TJ who smiled back, "alright time for bed kid."

TJ whined,

"Do I have to?"

Laughing, Nicki nodded,

"If you want to turn in that assignment of yours then yes, bed time."

"Alright…" Gathering his things, TJ got off the couch, "goodnight Nicki."

"Goodnight Tj." They hugged; Nicki kissing the top of his head, "See you in the morning for breakfast." Even though TJ was only there for a few days, Nicki looked at him as a younger brother; he was like that with everybody on the Team; even Conner. She promised to look after him and treat him just like a brother and that's what she was doing. Though she had to admit, she liked having a kid around that actually listened and looked up to her; which TJ did. He looked up to her after finding out she became Outrage to avenge her Mother; and stuck beside Angelee even when she found out Angelee was Black Crane; he loved her for that. She watched TJ go upstairs; the thought of having a 10year old around again and seeing the way he interacted with her brothers, Angelee, Dick and herself brought back memories of Jason. It's been over two years since he died; she didn't even get a chance to tell him good-bye. Every so often she'd lay in her bed and think about him; remember the nights on top of the rooftops talking about their problems. She still had the mask Angelee gave her and every so often she'd hold it between her fingers. She never discovered what color his eyes were; she never saw him without his mask on. How much she missed him; how much she wished he was still here. Sighing in depression, she returned to the kitchen to start the dishwasher then headed upstairs to get to sleep. Since Angelee was missing, she had to take over as President of Student Government and the Prom Committee had a huge meeting tomorrow; Prom was that Friday and everything had to be finalized. Not to mention she still had to talk to Dick about having the Team help decorate, "Hopefully Angelee is found before Prom." She climbed into bed. But her eye caught a picture on her nightstand beside her; an old picture of Jason in his Robin suit smiled at her. Smiling back, Nicki reached under her pillow and pulled out his old mask, "I'll always love you Jason; always." She held the mask tight against her body then shut her eyes; falling asleep.

_~The WarWorld, Normal POV~_

With the help of Eduardo and the other teenagers, Arsenal was keeping Black Beetle off his game; and he wasn't enjoying. First trying to attack Arsenal with his pulse cannon, Arsenal easily rolled to avoid; but Black wasn't as lucky as Eduardo used the staff from Arsenal to shoot Black in the back. He quickly teleported when Black aimed at him but it was useless; Eduardo was too fast and fired at him again from another angle. The newly recovered Tye; in astral form, backhanded Black against the wall; he fell to the ground. Flying again, Virgil used his electromagnetism to magnify an empty pod and hurled it at Black. With his pulse cannon, he easily smashed it and sent more towards Virgil who used his garbage can lid to protect himself. Behind Black was Asami who used her power; chi manipulation _(according to young justice wikia…)_ to bounce him off balance. Turning around to try to hit her, Eduardo used it to his him in the scarab again with the staff. Turning towards him, Black was greeted with an astral punch from Tye and went flying through empty pods; finally landing on the ground,

"I am starting to get annoyed." Thrusters open again; he took off to deal with the teenagers while Arsenal was on a pod trying to open it.

Pressing the wrong sequence of buttons, it beeped at him,

"Ugh I really hate that sound."

Eduardo teleported behind him,

"We're throwing everything we've got at this desperado and we're barely holding our own," Arsenal continued to press buttons, "shouldn't we be freeing some of the good guys?"

"No…" Flipping back, Arsenal used to staff to shot the pod. Disrupting the circuits, the reddish coloring faded around Mongul; freeing him who grunted.

"Uh Amigo," Eduardo teleported next to Arsenal who jumped to the ground, "you don't seem clear on who we're here to rescue."

Arsenal put his right arm across Eduardo's body as he began to back up,

"Trust me, I'm clear." Crazy idea… but genius.

Mongul looked up and saw Black Beetle fighting with the other teenagers; Black noticed him,

"Mongul! This is all your fault!"

"Reach…" Mongul rose to his feet; Black charging at him. Both grunting, they began to fight each other.

"You guys free the Team! There's something I need to get!" Arsenal ran off after telling the teens to free the others.

Eduardo followed Arsenal's previous idea and used the staff to shot the pod holding Robin, Guardian and Beast Boy. Soon the pods containing; Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee and Impulse; Batgirl, Wolf and Superboy were opened. Eduardo teleported next to Superboy and held him up,

"Come on Supernino…"

Opening a door, Arsenal flipped around the corner expecting to see Reach Patrollers. But none were there; it was empty. Behind him was the crystal key holder; that too was empty. But above that was another pod with the Team's gear. Arsenal came back with the gear; the entire Team was released. Crane was being supported by Virgil and Amazon; Guardian next to Bumble Bee.

"Let's go, move!" Everyone followed behind Arsenal; Virgil and Amazon dragging a weak Crane, "Okay, get ready. There's a squad of Reach soldiers waiting for us." His hand touched the panel; he and the four teenagers prepared themselves; Virgil handing Crane over to Amazon and Bandicoot. But to their surprise, all the soldiers were down; Miss Martian and Nightwing already taking them. Running over, Arsenal was smiling, "Hey fearless leader. Better late than never."

"Everyone safe?"

Arsenal looked at the Team,

"For now."

"The Crystal Key?"

"Gone! And we better get done too before one of them declares a winner."

"Right. Move out." Nightwing looked at Crane in Amazon's and Bandicoot's arm. He went to ask,

"I'm fine."

"We got her," Amazon nodded to him, "lead the way."

Nodding, Miss Martian and Nightwing led the way to the bay to board the bio-ship.

"All aboard. We're almost home free." Miss Martian opened the hatch of the bio-ship. Impulse, Superboy and Beast Boy were first on with Miss Martian followed by Guardian and Bumble Bee. Bee stopped on the side as Guardian continued in. By now, Amazon and Bandicoot handed Crane off to Nightwing as they went inside.

"I think congratulations are in order," Nightwing smiled at the teenagers, "no training, no guidance. And yet you pulled it off. When we get back, after a debrief, there might be a place for all of you with the Team."

Virgil was excited,

"Wow… really?"

But Tye had another opinion,

"So now that we saved your butts, you're cool with us not being Star Labs guinea pigs."

"Dude chill."

"Before we head back," Arsenal sliced the tension and changed the subject, "we need to talk about Blue Beetle. He betrayed us."

"Look who's talking," Karen interrupted, "last thing I remember is YOU blowing an airlock without warning. Nearly got us all killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture."

Arsenal defended his actions,

"Hey after 8years on ice, there's no way I was getting grabbed again. And in case you hadn't noticed, my escape resulted in you bring free now to stand and complain. So how about a thank you."

"You're right Arsenal," Nightwing turned him around, "thank you. And after we get back to Earth, you're off the Team."

Crane's mouth dropped,

"Whoa… Night…" she weakly hobbled over, "what are you doing? He just saved us!"

"Wait, wait a minute!" Tye couldn't believe it either.

Virgil got on the defense track too,

"If it wasn't for Arsenal we wouldn't have rescued anyone."

"That may be. But this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt. Intentionally endangering the lives of Teammates in order to further his own agenda or guards against his own personal demons, it's unacceptable. So until you prove yourself a team player, you have no place on this Team."

"I could say the same for you." Crane was angry; she carefully walked into the bio-ship alone.

"Let's get aboard and get out of here." Nightwing and Karen began to walk into the bio-ship, "We can discuss this further when we're not behind enemy lines."

The four teenagers looked at each other; Eduardo speaking first,

"Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss."

"See, we don't need your help getting back to Earth, or your offer to join the Team. We have our own way of doing things."

"What do you say bro, wanna ride with us?" Tye extended an olive branch to Arsenal.

"Sounds like a plan."

Reaching in her pocket, Asami pulled out a box; Nightwing instantly recognized it.

"Wait is that a…?"

"Home please." Asami spoke to the Father Box; a boom tube appearing beneath their feet.

Karen and Nightwing knew it was true; they were working for Luthor. Dragging themselves onto the bio-ship, they didn't say anything to anyone. Karen sat next to Guardian, Nightwing beside Crane who was sitting on the floor against a wall.

"You're not going to talk to me are you?" She didn't say anything to him, "I had to kick him off the Team Angel… he endangered the Team; he endangered you."

"Like I said, I could say the same thing about you."

Sighing, Nightwing held her right hand,

"I know… and I'm still paying for that."

"But we didn't kick you off did we?"

"No you just almost killed me," Nightwing nudged her while she smiled, "but you have to admit, he is worrying about not getting taken again."

"But can you blame him? After all, he did miss 8years of his life and was replaced with a clone of himself," Crane actually looked at him, "I don't blame him boy… after all, if he was taken like us, we wouldn't be free."

Sighing again, Nightwing smiled,

"Yeah but he needs to learn to be a Team player; like Red did. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Night; I promise; just weak. I'll recover," Crane's head rested on Nightwing's shoulder, "don't worry about me."

Wrapping his left arm around her, Nightwing held her,

"I was worried about you," again, nothing came from Crane, "Angel?" Looking down, she was asleep. Smiling, he rested his head on top of her, "Let's go home."

_So there is "The Hunt". I'm planning on getting another episode up today but we'll see; going to the midnight premiere of Man of Steel tonight. So next is "Intervention"; the cure of Blue Beetle, Angelee's Prom and her graduation. I have an awesome idea for her Prom so I'm looking forward to getting that done. Only three more episodes left then we're done with the series and onto the epilogue. Right now, it's going to be a whole separate story. A lot is planned for it so I'm really looking forward to writing it. I hope everyone enjoyed and continues to read. Please review. _


	22. Chapter 22-Intervention Part 1

_So here is "Intervention"; the freeing of the Blue Beetle and Angelee's Prom and Graduation. I have something awesome planned for her Prom and I can't wait to write it. After this is "The Summit"; the beginning of the end. Only two episodes after this one then we'll be at the epilogue and I'm super excited to write it. I love you all for sticking with me through the series and I hope you all continue to stick with me when I start to write the epilogue. _

_So I saw the "Man of Steel" premiere the other night and I have to admit; I'm kind of disappointed. They butchered Lois's and Superman's relationship; they messed up when Clark becomes a reporter… but the new suit is awesome and the fight scenes are phenomenal. Henry Cavill did a great job as Clark/Superman and I hope he sticks around for the Justice League movie that's due to be released in two years. I would recommend seeing it but I only give it 7/10. _

_So there will be references to songs in this chapter so I don't own any of them; just thought I'd put that out there. _

_Anyways, here is "Intervention"; please enjoy and review._

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5, and 18._

Chapter 22-Intervention Part 1

_~Bludhaven, May30__th__, 06:21, Normal POV~_

Black Crane felt the bio-ship descend beneath the water surface. She was still sitting on the floor with her back against the wall; she was weak in the legs from being suspended for a while. Once it stopped moving, everyone began to pile out; Nightwing came over and held out his hand. She was still mad at him for kicking Arsenal off the Team but she was happy to see him. Taking his hand, he pulled her to her feet and they exited the bio-ship onto a platform. As it began rising to the ceiling, a loud buzzer opened the hatch bringing them into the warehouse. As soon as the platform stopped moving, Nightwing stepped off it and headed for the computer,

"Look," Impulse darted in front of him, "I know this missing key is important but we need to focus on…"

Nightwing pressed a button on the computer console and Cat Grant appeared for a news report.

"Blue Beetle; this so called Reach hero, has dominated this news cycle with U.N. Secretary General Tseng announcing his plan to present Beetle with the international medal of valor for saving the Earth from the WarWorld." The news report was paused.

"That's a load of good press for a traitor." Robin was leaning against a wall.

Impulse, even through everything, tried to defend Blue's actions,

"Hey! Don't blame Blue! He's just as much a captive of the Reach as we are. We have to set him free," He looked at the holo-screen, "you know, before he conquers the Earth and enslaves all mankind."

"And we will," Crane hobbled over and put a hand on his shoulder, "he was a friend to all of us."

"Why should we even care anymore?" Amazon yelled then walked away upstairs.

Beast Boy went to run after her; Nightwing stopping him,

"But…" Nightwing shook his head then looked at Black Crane. Getting the hint, she followed Amazon up the stairs then to the roof of the warehouse.

_~Bludhaven, May 30__th__, 06:31, Black Crane and Amazon's POV~_

Reaching the roof, Crane saw Amazon sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and staring into the morning sky.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Crane smiled then sat next to her,

"Sure there is; Artemis was the same way. She would sit down all quiet; but then after a while she would give a loud sigh to let me know she needed someone to talk to. What's bothering you?" Amazon gave the loud sigh, "See? You need someone to talk to. We'll save him."

"It's not that; I know we will… it's…" Sighing again, Amazon lowered her head, "when I told everyone my secret about my Father, he and I made a promise to each other that we'd be the one to take each other down if the Reach should ever turn us against the Team… at all costs."

Realizing what the problem was, Crane smiled,

"But you think you won't be able to do it?"

"It's not that I don't have the power because I do… it's because…" sighing again, Amazon told her, "you wouldn't understand."

Crane chuckled,

"Rose trust me, I understand. You like him."

"WHAT!? No way, you are so wrong!" Amazon tried to deny it all she should; but Crane knew better, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not unless you've been through it before; like I have. Nightwing and I were the same way when we were younger. I always told myself that if I ever turned against my friends I'd want him to take me out because I trust him; I wouldn't want anyone else to do it. You and Jaime may not see it but you two tease each other and trust each other. It's that kind of relationship that sticks around for years to come."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Chuckling again, Crane nudged her,

"Let me tell you a story. There was once a 12year old girl who was best friends with a 13year old boy. They lived together when their foster father took them in when she was 10 and he 9. Two years after the girl moved in, this Team was made. But over those two years, the boy developed feelings for the girl; but she was too young and too scared to love anybody. The first person she admitted to loving died… and when she was ready to love again… and realized she loved the boy too, it was too late; he had moved on to someone else. It took them 5years, one boyfriend and three girlfriends for them to admit to each other how they felt. They regret every minute they wasted."

"That's yours and Night's story isn't it?"

Nodding, Crane looked at the morning sun,

"Don't be us Rose; don't wait five or more years to tell Jaime how you feel."

"But… what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"If he went to you and made you promise him you'll be the one to take him down if he betrayed the Team, then trust me, he feels the same. And if not, then maybe he isn't ready to admit it… or he could've thought the same way about you."

"I always thought the guy is supposed to be the one to tell the girl he likes her?"

She couldn't hold it back; she had to laugh. And laugh she did; a long laugh,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing. If only it was that easy Rose… but guys don't like to be sensible and vulnerable. They think talking about their feelings makes them a wimp."

"Then how come Nightwing talks about his feelings with you?"

"He didn't at first; it took 7months after I moved in for him to tell me. Most of the time I figured it out what was bothering him on my own and that seemed to help him open up. But when I didn't and he had to tell me what was bothering him, that's what took the longest. It might've helped that we went through the same thing at a young age and he could talk about it better with me than he could with Bats; and he liked being the big buff man when I needed a shoulder to cry on which opened the trust we have. After a while we developed something called a mental link where we can link up our minds together. We mainly use it for communication but over the years it's grown stronger and we're starting to feel what the other is feeling; physically and emotionally."

"What do you mean?"

Crane held out her forearm,

"Punch my arm as hard as you can," Amazon stared at her, "don't worry about hurting me that's the point. I'll be fine go ahead." Nervous at first, Amazon cocked her fist and punched Black Crane in the arm, "Now give it… 30seconds."

Right on the dot, Nightwing came running up; dual sticks armed,

"Crane!"

"That's what that means," Crane waved at him, "hi boy." Lowering his sticks, Nightwing narrowed his eyes then went back downstairs, "He's angry now."

"I can see it on his face." Amazon laughed.

"Oh no. When he narrows his eyes at me, it usually means he's annoyed with me. No he's angry that I did that to him; he just never comes out and says it in front of others; that's the mental link at its finest. I'll be getting a lecture from him later," Crane shrugged, "oh well; he can never stay mad at me," the girls laughed, "I promise, we will save Jaime. And when we do, you'll be right there."

Amazon smiled,

"Thanks Black Crane."

"Anytime. Why don't you head home; get some sleep."

"Okay," rising to her feet, Amazon turned to Crane one last time, "do you… ever wish that one day you'll stop being Black Crane and Nightwing stop being Nightwing and you two just… live a normal life; a house and kids?"

Smiling, Crane shut her eyes,

"Sometimes; but then I think of how much being Nightwing means to him and I ask myself if I could force myself to ask him to give it up. But other times, I ask myself if I could ever give up being Black Crane; permanently; not just a few weeks or a year like I did a couple of years ago."

Amazon smiled again,

"Whatever you decide, I know it will be the best thing. See you later." Going back down, she went inside the warehouse leaving Crane to look out over the horizon and wonder about what Amazon asked her. Could she ever give up being Black Crane? If she did, would she force Dick to give up being Nightwing? Sure she's had dreams where they give up the life to be a family but… could she really ask him to do it? Would it be fair?

"Everything okay?" Nightwing's voice came behind her.

_~Black Crane and Nightwing's POV~_

"Everything okay?" Nightwing's voice came behind her.

"Yeah… just thinking."

Sitting next to her, Nightwing stared out into the horizon,

"Thinking about what?"

"Everything; us, Blue, TJ… prom… the Leaguers on Rimbor. Thursday is my last official day of school; what do I do after I finish high school?"

"You continue on with life; do what you want," Nightwing stared at her, "so… what happened with Amazon up here? Why did I suddenly come running up here?"

Crane laughed,

"I was demonstrating our mental link; told her to punch my arm. Since the link is growing stronger, I wanted to show her that we can do more than just communicate with each other; that you can feel my pain and I can feel yours."

"How did you get on that subject?"

"Rose was worried about Jaime. I figured out it was because she likes him but she was all worried that he doesn't feel the same; typical teenage stuff," Nightwing chuckled, "I told her our story and how long it took us to tell each other and not to do what we did," Crane yawned, "I'm gonna sleep for a bit; it was a long trip."

"Okay, see you later."

Rising to her feet, Crane kissed Nightwing's cheek,

"Later." Then teleported to the apartment.

_~Bludhaven, May 30__th__, 17:35, Nightwing's POV~_

He was in the warehouse by himself all day; he needed time to think of how to save Blue. Something had to be done and he knew it; but what? What could be done to save him when he won't admit he'd been turned? Crane had been sleeping most of the day. When she wasn't, she was spending her time fretting over Prom on Friday and Graduation on Sunday. She wasn't the little 12year old 7th grader he remembered anymore; she was 18 and the legal guardian to her 10year old cousin. He knew she hadn't communicated with Lucinda or Luxin in a while; and he knew that was hurting her. But where could she set up the symbol? She didn't have the privacy of her own room like she did in the Cave so where could she set everything up?

"You're back!" TJ yelled from the ledge when he saw Beast Boy and Bandicoot running around chasing each other in Bandicoot form, "I can't believe it!" He ran down the stairs; arms wide open, "When did you guys get back?"

"This morning," Nightwing rubbed TJ's head, "what are you doing here? You should be at Nicki's; she's probably worried."

"Relax Night, I'm right here," Nicki came down the stairs, "as soon as the Prom Committee's meeting ended, he asked if we could come here."

"I heard the WarWorld was stopped," Nightwing nodded, "does that mean Angelee's here?"

"Check upstairs," TJ ran off; Nightwing shaking his head, "forgot how much energy a 10year boy has."

Nicki laughed,

"I'm glad everything's okay. I hate to change the subject but I have a question that I've been meaning to ask; well Ang and I have been meaning to ask.

"Sure what's up?"

"Can we borrow the Team to help decorate the hotel for Prom Thursday night? Angelee and I have been meaning to ask but we never got the chance with all this WarWorld stuff going on."

"I don't see why not. What time do you need us?"

"No later than 7; I'm bringing drinks and stuff."

"We'll be there." He grunted when Nicki hugged him,

"Thanks, means a lot. Angelee and I will bring the decorations and we'll be there early since we have some deliveries we'll have to accept. She and I only have a half day of school thanks to the Headmaster pulling a few strings."

Nightwing chuckled,

"As per usual. It's no problem we'll be there."

Beast Boy and Belinda morphed back into themselves; Beast Boy smiled,

"Party decorating sweet!"

Nightwing and Nicki laughed,

"No party for you; just helping decorate."

"Aww…"

"We'll have a party when all of this is done Beast Boy."

_~Normal POV~_

Angelee and TJ came into the warehouse,

"I thought you'd be here Nic," Angelee walked down the stairs and hugged her, "thanks for taking care of TJ while we've been gone."

"It was nothing; we loved having him. Any time you need to send him somewhere we'd be happy to have him," Nicki had an arm around TJ's shoulder, "right kid?"

"Yeah! Then I can play with Ethan."

"Oh, we're all set for Prom decorating."

Grunting, Angelee covered her face,

"Oh man, I completely forgot to ask. Boy, need a huge favor."

"Angel," Nightwing chuckled, "calm down; Nicki already asked," Angelee exhaled, "I said we'd help. We'll be there Thursday night and we'll help decorate."

"Phew. With everything that's been going it slipped my mind."

"Mine too. I'll bring snacks and stuff."

Angelee nodded,

"I can always order pizza or something too," looking at the clock, Angelee smiled, "you should be getting back Tj; finish your homework and eat."

"When can I come back?"

Ruffling TJ's hair, Nightwing and Angelee smiled at each other,

"Soon; we promise." The three shared a group hug and said thanks to Nicki for watching over him before Nicki and TJ went back to Gotham.

"We need to save Blue and stop the Reach… now…"

Narrowing his eyes, Nightwing agreed,

"I know; and we will. But right now, our priority is releasing Blue; then forcing the Reach off world."

"Oh," Nicki came running back in with a folder, "before I forget," she tossed the folder down, "I picked up your study packets for finals while you were gone. And you'll find the receipts for the Prom stuff and a letter from Bruce's attorney."

Catching it, Angelee looked inside,

"I owe you big time Girl! Thanks!"

"Anytime." Nicki waved then left again.

"You do owe her big time."

"Yeah I know," Angelee scanned her homework, "I'm gonna start this; have all my finals tomorrow and Thursday morning."

"We got it here don't worry." They kissed and Angelee left, "So… we need to figure out a way to save Blue. Anybody have any ideas?"

Batgirl and Robin came in,

"We do… but we'll need Zatanna."

_~Regal Hotel, June 2__nd__, 19:15, Normal POV~_

It was Thursday; Angelee and Nicki's last day of school and the day before Prom. Seniors didn't have class tomorrow; they had graduation rehearsal that morning then the afternoon was meant to get ready for Prom. Angelee and Nicki had their manicures and pedicures done after school and had hair appointments Friday afternoon at 1. Angelee ordered pizza for everybody; Nicki brought drinks and snacks. They had so many decorations it took four trips for each of them to get all the decorations there. The deliveries were there including the tables and chairs; the stage was put up; the dance floor was together and the archways were there. The ice sculptures and flowers were to be delivered two hours before Prom tomorrow to make sure they didn't die or the ice sculptures didn't melt. None of the decorations were put up yet; Angelee and Nicki had to make sure everything was there before they could start.

"Where are they," Angelee began to pace, "they should've been here by now."

"Ang, you of all people should know that heroes have a tendency to be late. I'm sure something came up." Nicki had a clipboard in her left hand; a pencil in the other.

Angelee ran her fingers through her hair,

"I know but Dick is usually on time and…" she froze.

"What?"

**"Angel we're here. Will explain when we get inside."**

Smiling, Angelee ran over to the double doors,

"They're here," pushing the doors open, there stood the entire team, "jeez, took you long enough."

"Sorry, had to do something," Dick and the others came in, "we're good though."

Nicki raised an eyebrow,

"Not quite what I expected but okay."

Dick narrowed his eyes,

"Don't worry; give us a bit of time," just then, they all disappeared again then came back; dressed in their hero suits, "better?"

"What did you have to do?" Angelee used her telekinesis to empty two bags of decorations.

"Had to hack into the security systems and modify the feed."

Realizing what he did, Angelee went,

"Ahhh… I see what you did. You made it for the security doesn't see the Team; of course why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey," Dick, now Nightwing, gripped her shoulders, "take a deep breath," the double doors were closed by Conner, "don't worry about anything; we handled it. The only thing you need to worry about is decorating, Prom then graduation on Sunday; we'll handle everything else. Take a deep breath," Angelee took a long breath of air, "there, feel better?" She nodded, "Good. So, you girls are in charge of this mission. What are our squads and duties?"

Grinning, Nicki was going to love this,

"Easy Nic…" Angelee knew her grin, "I'll make the squads; you can supervise everything okay?"

She pouted,

"Fine."

Scanning the Team, Angelee thought of the best squads,

"Ok…we've got the tables and chairs; streamers; the archways and the photo booth. The archways are heavy so that's me, Superboy and Wonder Girl; delta," Superboy and Wonder Girl went to the side, "photo booth is Guardian and Bumble Bee; gamma," they smiled and went next to the photo booth, "streamers… amazon and bandicoot; beta. Nicki will advise you and tell you where they belong," the two younger girls high fived as they joined Nicki, "so that leaves everybody else with the tables ordeal. That's a three parter; set up the tables and chairs, place the table cloths, then place the vases according to the color of the table cloth. So… Nightwing and Impulse, you two place the tables and chairs; Beast Boy and Robin; lay the cloths. I have a holo-graphic image already sent to your computer Robin," Robin pulled it up, "so Miss Martian, that leaves you with the vases. You are better with color coordinating than I am," they all smiled, "you guys are alpha because it's the biggest job. Nicki and I already marked the floors where the tables go; just pull off the tape before you set up the table. Any questions?" No one said anything, "Alright then; let's get going." The squads went off to their jobs; Angelee meeting up with Superboy and Wonder Girl, "Okay, that super large one right here goes right in front of the double doors; I'll move that one. The arch with the purple carnations go with the photo booth, the arches with the red roses goes at the foot of the stairs here," she pointed to the east staircase closest to the doors, "and that staircase here," she pointed to the set of stairs diagonal from the other, "and the two arches with yellow lilies go to the other stairs."

"Got it." Superboy grabbed the two arches that go on the stairs next to the doors; Wonder Girl grabbing the arches for the opposite while Angelee used her telekinesis to move the large arch for the double doors and the arch for the photo booth. Carefully placing them, they were shifted and adjusted to fit the doorway properly.

"Hey Ang," these okay?" Wonder Girl finished placing the arches.

Looking at them, Angelee squinted to get a better angle,

"Move the left one a few inches to the right," it was moved, "perfect. Superboy move your right one to the left more," Superboy inched it, "little more," it was moved again, "right there; perfect." Nightwing was placing the tables while Impulse was dashing around placing the chairs, "The arches are done… whoa Impulse, only 8chairs around each table."

"Where are the ice sculptures angel?"

"Being delivered tomorrow with the flowers; we don't want them to melt overnight. Nicki and I are coming early to finish decorating; placing the balloons, putting the flowers in the vases and setting up the sculptures. Since the arches are done, move to the streamers with the Beast Boy and Robin; I'm gonna place more tables."

Another two hours passed; eventually everybody was on the streamers since they were taking the longest. There were so many with so many changes of colors. Finally everything they could do at the time was done; all that remained was the flowers and ice sculptures; and those were scheduled for delivery tomorrow.

"That's everything," Nicki scanned the room, "it looks great."

Examining their work, Angelee had a large smile on her face,

"It really does. To think tomorrow is the last weekday before Graduation," Nightwing came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, "thanks for the help."

"Let's go home."

Nicki thanked the Team as they all left and she returned home. It was almost here; the last Prom of their high school career. Angelee went her sophomore and junior year while Nicki only went last year. Returning home, everyone went to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

_~Gotham City, June 3__rd__ 15:45, Nicki and Angelee's POV~_

Nicki and Angelee sat in styling chairs at the salon getting updos for Prom. Nicki's hair was curled then pinned on top of her head while Angelee's was twisted into a curled ponytail. After their hair appointments, they headed to the Regal Hotel to finish decorating and receive the deliveries. The flowers survived and were beautiful and the ice sculpture didn't melt. One sculpture was of the Academy's mascot while the other five were of underwater life and plants. They were set up in their proper places and the flowers were put into the vases with water. The balloons were delivered and hung them where they belong. Soon everything was placed and the rest of the Committee was on their way,

"Anything we need to change before the others get here?"

"No," Angelee looked around, "I think we're okay."

"Hey you two." Valerie, Alexandra, Tyler and Robert froze as they stood in the double doorway, "WOW!" They all went.

"So…?"

"What do you think?" Nicki pulled them through, "Nice huh?"

Alexandra examined the vases and the arches,

"I have to admit, when you guys said you'd handle the decorating… I was nervous and didn't think you'd pull it off. But I'm shocked, it's great!"

"She's right; you two did an amazing job." Robert was staring at the ceiling; streamers dangling from a central star disco ball.

Smiling, Angelee was relieved,

"Oh good; so glad you guys are okay with it."

"So we'll see you guys later?" Valerie was holding Robert's hand; Nicki and Angelee gleaming at it.

"Uh… yeah," Angelee quickly recovered, "we have to make sure to get a picture of all of us; just the Committee."

"Of course we will." Tyler had a tan from his baseball games, "We're gonna head out and get ready; we'll meet you guys here later." The other four members of the Committee left the Regal Hotel; Nicki and Angelee basking in the joy of Prom and the idea of graduating from high school.

Grabbing her shoes from the stairs, Nicki smiled,

"We should be going too; I have to know what your dress looks like. It's not the same as mine is it?"

Angelee laughed,

"Trust me; it's not the same. Totally different style and color."

"Oh thank goodness," Nicki breathed a sigh of relief, "that would be horrible; the President and the Vice President of Student Government wearing the same dress."

Laughing again, Angelee turned the air conditioning on to be super cold for the time being to make sure the ice sculptures didn't melt and headed for the double doors,

"Don't worry we won't be wearing the same dress," they exited the Regal Hotel together, "you'll see tonight."

"Speaking of tonight… will Mister Grayson be accompanying you?"

Smiling, Angelee didn't give a definitive answer,

"You'll see tonight." Going around the corner, she waved to Nicki then was gone.

_~Bludhaven, June 3__rd__, 18:04, Normal POV~_

Getting to Dick's apartment, Angelee made sure Dick wasn't there; she didn't want him to see her yet. It was 6 o'clock; Prom started in an hour. That meant she had to get dressed and get back to Gotham in just under 45minutes. Heading for the closet behind the door, she opened it. Pushing jackets aside, she pulled out a hanger with a clear bag over it; a red dress dangling. She gently laid the bag on the couch and unzipped it then pulled out the dress. Gleaming at the beading and the color, she ran off into the bedroom to change. Slipping into the dress, she used her telekinesis to pull up the zipper. The red dress was a halter, loose fitting ball gown. The beading was yellow and was randomly placed around the top of the dress. It was a simple but elegant dress; perfect for her last night of high school. Twirling in the mirror, the bottom of the dress lifted and twirled with her. She hovered off the floor and her shoes slipped on. Going into the bathroom, her make-up was applied and minor adjustments were made to her hair to make sure it was perfect. Perfect it was; everything was perfect.

"Angelee?" Dick's voice came from the living room; the front door closing, "You here?"

"In the bedroom." His footsteps instructed her to turn her back to the door, "What are you doing…" she turned around to see him in a black tux with a red vest; a boutonniere on his left breast and a clear case in his hands, "really… what are you wearing?"

Dick came closer,

"I'm your date for the night," Angelee didn't understand, "I told the Headmaster weeks ago that I'm going to be your date for Prom and I had the Team watch you to see what color your dress was going to be so I would match."

Grinning, Angelee shook her head,

"But you hate to dance."

"Like I told you on Trivoyian, I can make exceptions," opening the plastic case, he pulled out a corsage and put it on her wrist, "this counts as one of those exceptions."

Having the corsage on her wrist, Angelee wrapped her arms around Dick's neck,

"You are the best boyfriend I could ask for."

Sharing a kiss, Dick's eyes bugged,

"Oh! I almost forgot… we have a limo waiting for us downstairs."

"A limo? Jeez, how long have you planned?"

"Longer than you think," extending an arm, Dick smiled, "shall we?"

Angelee took his arm,

"Yes, we shall."

Getting downstairs, Dick held the door open for her as she climbed in; him right behind him. Reaching Gotham City's East End, they pulled up behind four other limos. But as soon as he stepped out, all of the girls turned their attentions to him; but his was on holding his hand out for Angelee who graciously took it. That discouraged all the girls from hitting on him. Having much practice, Dick extended his arm again and led her into the Hotel. Many of her friends spotted her right away and ran up to her; hugging her and nudging her that Dick was there. Finally they reached the Grand Ballroom where Prom was being held,

"Wow… this looks great." Dick awed the decorations, "How in the world did you and Nicki get all this done in such a short time?" He smirked at her.

Giggling and lightly hitting his arm, Angelee saw many large groups of people talking,

"I called a favor in from a friend… and he was kind enough to agree to help. Along with a few of his friends."

"Oh… he… should I be concerned?" He had to keep playing with her.

Shaking her head, Angelee continued in to her table with Nicki; her date, Heather; her date and Tyler and his date. The table next to them sat Robert and Valerie; Alexandra and her date; a football player named Brad and his date, a cheerleader named Christy; the captain of the girl's gymnastics team Quinn and her date; the captain of the Water Polo Team Adam. A couple of the members from her Art Club came over and hugged her; and they were introduced to Dick. Reaching her table, she and Dick were greeted with smiles, hugs and handshakes from Nicki; Heather; Tyler and Robert.

"And I thought you didn't dance Richard." Alexandra teased.

Dick shrugged,

"Made an exception." He pulled out Angelee's chair.

"Why thank you good sir," Angelee sat down and her chair was pushed in, "such a gentleman."

Nicki laughed at the cuteness,

"You two are just the cutest thing in the world." Bells rang signaling for everyone to take their seats for dinner.

Dinner was composed of Nicki, Heather, Tyler and Robert asking Angelee and Dick what they had planned after Angelee graduated. Angelee could only respond with,

"It's too early in our relationship to tell. We're just going to let time tell what's in store for us." Angelee was holding Dick's hand on the table; he kissed her hand.

After dinner the dancing started; all the couples got their pictures taken.

"Come on," Dick tugged her towards the Photo Booth, "let's get our pictures taken," confused again, Angelee raised an eyebrow, "we're a couple now at your Senior Prom. Don't you want a picture to commemorate this?"

"Alright… come on." They ordered the most expensive package the company offered and got a lot of pictures. The Prom Committee took a few pictures too to celebrate their hard work and their success.

Dick, Angelee and the others were off to the side talking about the success of the Prom; Nicki thanking Dick for the help with decorating again.

"Alright all you couples out there!" The DJ yelled in the microphone, "It's time for a few slow songs for all you lovers out there so get your dancing shoes on the floor and wrap your arms around your loved one!"

The dance floor began to crowd with couples; Dick leading Angelee to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were on her hips as the first song began to play; I Swear by All-4-One. The next song was A thousand Years by Christina Perri _(From Twilight: Breaking Dawn. Hate the series but love that song!)_ By now it was 9:30 and Prom ended at 11; they were already half way done with the night and halfway done with the song when an odd sound was heard down the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Angelee asked Dick while looking towards the door.

"I'm sure it's nothing; don't worry."

Angelee wasn't sure but she trusted Dick,

"I guess."

A few minutes passed; another slow song for couples played. But something else happened; chatter went around the Ballroom that something was happening in the lobby. Nicki came running over,

"I'm sorry to interrupt but something's up."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went out in the hall to go to the ladies room, I saw a weird looking guy in the hallway."

"What kind of weird looking guy?" Dick asked.

"He had green pants and jacket with a white face. Did we hire a mime and not remember?"

Angelee thought,

"No… a white face…" her eyes bugged, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Angelee… you don't think… what I think you're thinking…are you?" Angelee nodded, "No way… he was in Old Gotham… he wouldn't dare come on this side of the City and…" he paused when screams came from the hallway; people running in with a clown behind them, "I stand corrected." The clown pulled out a gun and began to shot at the ceiling; Dick immediately covering Nicki and Angelee.

"We have to do something," Angelee muttered, "Nicki… get everybody out of here."

"What are you gonna do?"

Narrowing her eyes at the clown,

"What I do best…come on boy." Everybody crowded onto the dance floor giving Angelee and Dick a chance to sneak out a server's door into the kitchen. More shots came behind them; the cooks and the waiters running through the kitchen to get out the backdoor. Following them, Angelee and Dick reached open air; Angelee going around a corner and changing into her Black Crane suit; Dick into his Nightwing,

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dick asked as he put on his mask.

Angelee was forced to take down her hair and attempt to straighten it as much as she could,

"We have to. He's crashing my Prom that I worked so hard to make happen; no way he's getting away with it." Fixing her mask, she was completely transformed, "You ready?"

"When you are."

"I go front; you go back."

"No way, we go front together."

"Fine," she wasn't in the mood to argue, "but I'm the one who puts him back into a strait-jacket." Flying off, Angelee, now Black Crane headed for the entrance; Dick, now Nightwing right behind her. Going down the alley behind the Regal Hotel, they came to the front. Peeking around the corner, the entrance was clear, **"It's clear out here. But except a bunch inside."** Together, they inched closer to the front doors which were blown wide open. Creeping inside, the front lobby was empty; all the people inside were gone.

**"Where is everybody?"**

** "I don't know,"** Black Crane kept looking over her shoulder, **"they might've escaped outside already. Or he has them held captive somewhere." **Scuffling, **"Scuffling on the right; in that closet."** Black Crane and Nightwing stood outside the closet. **"Sounds like people."**

** "On three I open the door,"** Black Crane nodded to him, **"One… two… three."** The door was flung open; Black Crane with a ball of white energy armed and ready.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" It was people from the lobby; Black Crane immediately lowering the energy ball, "Oh Nightwing… Black Crane thank goodness you came!"

"Sshh," Nightwing and Black Crane helped them out, "what happened?"

One by one the hotel personnel came from the large closet,

"We were standing behind the desk when a bunch of clowns came charging in and dragged us into this closet; that's all we saw."

Black Crane sighed,

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine; they were more interested in Gotham Academy's Prom going on in Ballroom's 2 and 3; 2 was for eating while 3 was for dancing."

"Which way did they go?" Nightwing already knew but he had to ask.

"Down that hallway and to the right; that's how to get to Ballroom 3."

"Get everyone you can get out, without alerting the clowns," Black Crane was taking charge, "we'll handle the Clowns." The hotel personnel nodded then ran off; Nightwing nodding to Crane as they ran off towards the Ballroom, **"Clowns in the next hallway…"** Hugging the walls, they peered around the corner to see four Clowns guarding.

**"I got two, you got two."**

Nodding, Crane's hand was white as white energy veiled her,

"Three…" she didn't wait; she flew around the corner and shot the white energy at the two closest clowns she could. Nightwing sighed as he ran around the corner and began to fight the other two. In little time, they were defeated, "Come on!" Crane took off again; taking out two large clowns around the next corner. Turning one last corner, the large double doors greeted them; three more clowns waiting for them, "So not in the mood for this!" Using her telekinesis, she sent the three clowns slamming into each then pulled one of them towards her, "WHERE IS HE?!" The clown laughed, "I SAID WHERE IS HE?!" His maniacal laugh echoed the Ballroom, "Never mind…" the clown was thrown into a wall, "found him myself."

"It's Black Crane and Nightwing!" Many of the high schoolers shouted as they parted revealing Joker in the middle of the floor; a few more of his clowns on the pathways.

"Well well… look who we have here boys, the love birds!" Joker laughed, "I was expecting good old Bats but hey, I'll settle for the deaths of two of his brats."

Black Crane flew down the five steps; Nightwing coming next to her,

"Surprised to see you here Joker; thought you and your gang of clowns were overtaking the Old Gotham District?"

"And miss out on this great party with all this food," he tossed a shrimp into his mouth, "does that sound like the Joker everybody knows and loves?" He crackled, "Sorry kiddies; not my style." Waving his hand, more of his goons came in; Black Crane and Nightwing readying themselves, "Now then… there was something I wanted to ask but I can't seem to remember what it was…"

"It was about the Batman boss…"

"Ah right!" Joker's smile widened, "Thank you for remembering good ol' fellow," he pulled out a gun and shot the clown in his madness, "I have to say kiddos I've been pretty lonely without Batman constantly trailing me. Where is the old man anyway?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes,

"What's the matter Joker; the two of us aren't enough for you?"

"On the contrary Nightbrat, your deaths would be the appetizers," Joker's grin widened again, "The Batman is the main course…" cackling, he waved for his goons to close the doors then close in on Black Crane and Nightwing, "Any finals words?" They didn't say anything, "Of course you don't. Good bye kiddies." His clowns surrounded Nightwing and Black Crane.

Black Crane and Nightwing stood in battle stances; Nightwing drawing his dual sticks,

"You picked the wrong night Joker…" With her hands red in anger, Crane shot the red energy at the clowns near her; Nightwing beating his clowns with his dual sticks and martial arts. In little time, Joker's clowns were defeated, "Seems like you're all that's left Joker."

Joker sighed,

"My Father always told me that if you want something done right," a knife was held in his hand, "you better do it yourself." Charging at Nightwing, he swung his knife; Nightwing easily deflecting it. But all the time spent in Arkham made Joker a better fighter than he was a few years ago as he sliced Nightwing's forearm; angering Black Crane even more.

"Bad idea…" Crane's hands and eyes were red; firing red energy at the clown who danced between the shots while he was laughing.

"What's the matter Crane…" Joker danced around some more, "having a hard time hitting a single man?" This angered her more; Joker cackling in her humiliation.

"Just getting warmed up," combining her telekinesis with her the red energy, Black Crane hurled Joker above her then hit him with red energy again and again. Joker fell to the floor behind Nightwing with a maniacal laugh, "see, all warmed up now." A tiny grin was on her face, "It's over Joker. Might as well give up on your own."

Joker laughed again,

"Has that ever been my style?" With some new found agility from Arkham, Joker had a knife held to Nightwing's throat, "Now… this is more style." Another maniacal laugh, "So here is my proposal… you go and bring me the Batman… or I slice the kid's throat."

Black Crane knew Joker wasn't kidding; but she knew Night could get himself out,

**"What do I do?"**

** "Follow my lead,"** Nightwing smiled, "you really don't know us Joker do you? You see, Black Crane and I have this mental link thing. This whole time, we've been talking; deciding the best way to stop you."

** "What are you doing?"**

** "Trust me,"** Nightwing continued to patronize Joker, "and we think we came up with the best way."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

Grinning, Nightwing stared at Crane,

"Mental intrusion," that was her cue; she focused on Joker's eyes as she fought her way into his mind. Already having an unstable mind, it was nothing for her to enter; he gripped his head and began to laugh, "Followed by physical take down." Lowering his center, Nightwing flipped Joker over his shoulder then kneed him in the face, "And that silenced the clown." Strolling over, he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt just in time for the GCPD to get there, "He's all yours Commissioner." Commissioner Gordon came into the Ballroom.

"You're scratched son." He saw the slash on his shoulder and the tiny cut on his throat.

Crane leaned closer to Nightwing's neck,

"It's a small scratch; I can easily heal it," with her hand yellow, the scratches were healed; a scar was left on his shoulder, "this one will take a bit longer to disappear." Joker was being hauled away; laughing the entire way.

"Do I want to know what happened to him?" Gordon ushered his thumb to the clown; Nightwing and Crane shaking their heads no, "Didn't think so," him and Nightwing shook hands, "thanks for catching him again; tell Bats I say hi."

"Sure will." Commissioner Gordon and the rest of the GCPD left, "So, I guess we should be going."

Nicki approached them,

"On behalf of all Gotham Academy, we thank you for saving us."

Nightwing and Black Crane nodded,

"It's what we do; we're glad we could help. Enjoy the rest of your Prom." Crane winked at her then teleported her and Nightwing outside where they quickly changed back into Angelee and Dick, "Let's get back in there."

Walking back in, they saw everybody talking amongst themselves; the Prom Committee running over,

"There you two are!"

"Where you were guys," Robert wondered, "you missed all the action."

Dick and Angelee played dumb,

"What action?"

"Nightwing and Black Crane were here; Joker crashed the place." Tyler caught them up.

"Really? Why here? It's nothing important to him."

Valerie shrugged,

"We don't know but Nightwing got attacked and had a knife held to his throat. But when he flipped that clown," she shivered, "oh…"

Angelee smirked at Dick; Robert asked them,

"Where did you two go? You always miss the good stuff Ang. Every time Black Crane shows up you're never around," he chuckled, "I swear you're Black Crane sometimes."

Tyler and Valerie laughed,

"That's crazy Robert; we've known her for four years, we would've found out by now."

"Come on Robert, me… Black Crane," Angelee giggled, "I'm nothing like her."

"Yeah man; Crane always has her hair down… Ang's is always up and Ang doesn't powers." Tyler tried to prove Robert wrong.

Robert continued to try to prove his point,

"Hear me out… Black Crane has blonde hair, so does Angelee; Black Crane is 5'10 so Ang… without her heels of course; their physical build is the same and they both know martial arts," everyone else stared at Angelee; comprehending everything, "see what I mean? Argument made."

**"What do I say? He figured it out…" **Angelee telepathically asked Dick.

**"It's your secret; do you trust them?"**

"Ang…" Alexandra tapped her shoulder, "you okay?"

Sighing, Angelee looked over her shoulder,

"Follow me…" she led them outside to the alley beside the Hotel."

"What's going on?" Everyone besides Nicki asked.

"Ssshh…" Angelee glanced over her shoulder; coast was clear, "alright… I think it's time you guys knew… Robert's right, I am Black Crane."

Tyler and Valerie didn't believe it,

"Prove it."

"Fine," Focusing on Robert's face, she entered his subconscious; extracting a secret none of them, "Robert had an older sister… named Roberta. She was three years older than him and died when she was two; a year before he was born. He was named Robert after Roberta and his parents never told him until he was 13. That's why he was lashing out and got involved with the wrong kinds of people before we met him; he was trying to cope with being named after his dead sister. Only after his parents sat down with him and talked with him did he recover and become the Robert we know today."

Robert rapidly blinked,

"How… how did you know that?"

"When I focus on you, I'm entering your mind. I accessed your subconscious and extracted a secret none of us knew about you."

"I… I've never told anyone that secret."

Valerie couldn't believe it; she pointed at Dick,

"So… that makes you Nightwing…" Dick nodded; Valerie blushing, "oops… forget about what I said about you back inside…"

Dick and Angelee laughed,

"It happens all the time; it doesn't faze us anymore."

Trying to grasp everything, Tyler noticed Nicki wasn't saying anything,

"Why aren't you all weirded out by this?"

"I… knew already…" Everyone else looked at her, "A few years ago, I became a vigilante named Outrage after my Mom was killed; I went to ask Angelee to train me but she wouldn't. I was one of the first people she told."

"But why didn't you tell us sooner? We're your friends?" Robert was hurt a bit; he and Angelee have been close friends since freshmen year.

"I didn't tell you guys because the last person I told broke my heart when I told him."

Figuring out, Alexandra slumped,

"That's why you and Josh broke up; you told him and he freaked out."

Angelee nodded,

"He said it was too much to handle and broke up with me after dating for a year; I didn't want to lose you guys as friends by telling you."

Robert was the first person to hug her,

"We never could do that to you. Personally I think it's the coolest thing; you know how much I like Black Crane." Angelee smiled while Robert laughed, "Don't worry though, we won't say anything; about any of you three."

"Thanks guys."

"Hey," Alexandra had an idea, "why don't we all get one more picture before Prom ends; just us."

"Yeah! The ones who know the secret."

Shrugging, Dick and Angelee agreed,

"Sounds good to us."

The group went back into Prom and got a few more pictures. The last event of the night was the crowning of the King and Queen. The Prom Committee didn't know the choices until the rest of the school knew; and the court was surprising to all. The choices for Queen were Nicki, Angelee, Heather, the head cheerleader Lauren, the captain of the gymnastics team Quinn and another girl named Tiffany; she was part of the drama club and got all the major females roles. For King was Tyler, Robert, the quarterback of the football team Mike, the captain of the water-polo team Adam, a guy named Ian from the debate club and a guy named Chris from the guy's gymnastics team. Dick knew Chris since they were on the same team his senior year; Chris was on varsity his sophomore year. Valerie got on the stage and took the microphone,

"Attention Gotham Academy Prom goers; it's that time of the night. That's right; it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen! Our first pair is the Vice President of the Student Government Nicole Hyle with the treasurer of the Student Government Tyler Piternick," they walked on the stage, "our next pair is the head of the Cheerleading squad Lauren Roberts with the water-polo captain Adam McUla," they joined Nicki and Tyler on stage, "next is Quinn Francisco; captain of the girls varsity gymnastics team; accompanied with Ian Dune from the Debate Team who won every single one of his debate this year," they waved to the crowd as they came on stage, "our fourth pair is our very own President of the Student Government Angelica Frederick and president of the Art Club; joined by Christopher Samuelson who broke the Academy's record on the Parallel Bars on the Boys Varsity Gymnastics team," the room erupted in cheers as Angelee and Chris made their way onto the stage, "our fifth pairing is our leading lady of Drama Club Tiffany Linski with Robert Christianson; the historian on our Student Government board," they stood next to Angelee and Chris; Angelee and Robert smiling to each other, "and our final pairing is Heather Zuggerberg with Michael Thomas; quarterback of the football team that lead the Academy to State this year and added another trophy to the football team," cheers erupted for him, "we have many fine choices this year, but there can only be one King… and one Queen. The envelope please," Valerie received a white envelope from a short girl from the Junior class board, "good luck to all of you," opening the lid, Valerie smiled, "the King of the 2016 Gotham Academy Prom is… Michael Thomas!" Cheers and applause came as Michael kneeled and a gold crown was placed, "Congratulations Michael. And the Queen of the 2016 Gotham Academy Prom is…" Valerie paused to add to the suspense; Lauren already smiling thinking she won, "ANGELICA FREDERICK!" Everyone on the stage besides Lauren clapped and cheered; Nicki pushing Angelee forward. Curtseying, a silver tiara with placed on her head and was being held by her updo, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your King and Queen for the 2016 Gotham Academy Prom; Michael Thomas and Angelica Frederick." Mike and Angelee waved to the cheering crown below them, "Now our King and Queen will share the traditional King and Queen dance." Mike led Angelee onto the dance floor; everyone clearing space for them. The rest of the court piled off the stage and joined the rest of the school on the floor to watch Mike and Angelee dance. Lauren watched in anger, Angelee could feel it. With all honesty she didn't want to be Queen; she didn't care for it and considered giving the crown to Lauren just to shut her up.

"You're thinking of giving up the tiara aren't you?" Mike asked her, "It's all over your face. Don't worry about what Lauren thinks; she'll get over it."

Angelee caught a quick glimpse of Lauren on the side; her arms were folded across her chest and she had the sourest look on her face,

"You sure about that?"

Mike laughed,

"You know honestly… I didn't want to be King."

"Really? But you're the quarterback of the football team."

"And that's enough for me. Why do you want to give up the tiara?"

Shrugging, Angelee smiled,

"I don't need it; I have everything I need."

"Want to do something crazy?"

"How crazy we talking here?"

"We give our status to another pair; I pick a new King, you pick a new Queen."

Angelee beamed,

"That is a fantastic idea," breaking the hold of the dance, Angelee walked over to Valerie, "hey, where's the mic?"

"Uh right here. Why?"

Angelee took it then headed for the stage; Mike right behind her,

"Can I have everyone's attention please," she talked into the mic, "Mike and I have something we'd like to say." She handed the mic to Mike first.

"As flattered as we are that you all choose us to be your King and Queen this year, Angelica and I decided… that we'd like to give our statuses to someone else." Murmurs came from the crowd; Mike handing the mic back to Angelee,

"We decided this because we feel like there are others who are more deserving than us. Mike has chosen a new King and I have chosen a new Queen." The microphone was handed back to Mike.

"The new King is, Christopher," the dark brown haired boy with green eyes came onto the stage, "I chose him because he single handedly broke the record on the parallel bars; I couldn't have brought the trophy home for football without my Team." Mike removed the crown from his head and placed it upon Chris's, "Congratulations man."

Angelee now had the microphone,

"And your new Queen is Nicole," she waved for Nicki to come onto the stage; the red-head was confused, "Nicki, I'm giving you the tiara because in recent months, I've been so preoccupied with other things, I was forced to put Student Government lower on my priorities list. But you stepped up to the plate and acted as President when the time was right; doing what I couldn't at that time," Angelee removed her tiara and placed it on Nicki's head, "this Prom wouldn't be so wonderful if you hadn't stepped up." Nicki smiled then hugged her, "Gotham Academy, you NEW King and Queen; Christopher Samuelson and Nicole Hyle!" Angelee and Mike bowed to the new King and Queen then returned to the floor; Angelee standing next to Dick.

"Why did you do that?"

Angelee smiled as Nicki and Chris began to dance,

"Because… I don't need to be Queen; I already have everything I could want."

Dick wrapped his arms around Angelee's waist,

"Well no matter what, you'll always be my Queen." He kissed her cheek.

"And you'll be my King."

A few more songs were played before Prom concluded thus ending the school year. Sunday was graduation; she'd be college bound then.

_~Gotham Academy Gym, June 5__th__, 13:30, Normal POV~_

Today was the day; the day she graduated high school. Wally even came from Palo Alto to be there for her. And both Roys came too; which confused people so Dick had to say there were identical twins. Wasn't a complete lie. She was chosen to be the valedictorian and was forced to give two speeches; the opening speech to welcome everybody to the graduation and the ending speech to congratulate everybody. Graduating with a 4.0GPA, she had a sash draped over her gown with 'highest honors' written on it. Even with everything that had happened she graduated with a 4.0GPA. The bleachers began to fill with family and friends of the graduates. Since her last name was Frederick, she would walk in and would usually sit towards the middle of the pack. But being Valedictorian, she would be forced to sit on the stage with the Headmaster and esteemed guests. Usually Bruce would be one of those esteemed guests and always gave a speech but he couldn't this year; and that saddened Angelee. But luckily, her group of family and friends were the largest of the everyone's as the entire Justice League and The Team was there to support her; in their secret identities of course. The gym filled with the rest of the graduates who sat on the gym floor; front and center of everyone. The Headmaster was first to make a speech welcoming and congratulating the graduates on their achievement. Finishing up his 5minue speech, he announced Angelee as the Valedictorian. Taking a large breath to calm her nerves, she approached the podium,

"Thank you Headmaster. Good afternoon family, friends, honored guests and fellow graduates. On this Sunday, the 5th of June in 2016, we all gather here in the gym of Gotham Academy to watch the class of 2016 leave high school and enter the real world. Whether it's entering the work force, beginning college, or both, we each strive to make something of ourselves. I have had the honor and privilege to get to know many of you on a personal level in my four years of attending Gotham Academy and I'm proud to say that all of you; those I've gotten to known and those I haven't, are bound for great things. The only thing we have to do now is reach for it," everyone clapped, "and now, presenting special awards is the Superintendent Doctor William Peters."

An older man approached the podium and began a speech congratulating the graduates before announcing the special awards he has to award. These included: certificate of highest honors, certificate of honors, certificate of dean's list, award for outstanding leadership in any extracurricular activity, award for most hours of community service and award for overall attitude towards others. Angelee received awards for certificate of highest honors, outstanding leadership and overall attitude towards others. After the special awards, one of the people from the Board of Education came to the podium with the list of names; the Headmaster waiting in front with the diploma. This was the longest part but it went fast. That is until Angelee's name was called. As soon as her name was called, her group on the bleachers erupted in cheers and whistles; Alfred front and center tearing up with Dick smiling and clapping right next to him. The name caller had to wait a few minutes until her group calmed down before she could move on. They eventually did until Nicki's name was called; they erupted again causing Nicki to blush. The rest of the diplomas were handed out and everyone took their seats. Two more speakers spoke before Angelee had to speak again.

"Thank you Mister Jenson," her last speech then the Headmaster would give the final speech to allow them to throw their caps, "Fellow Graduates, I stand on stage behind this podium to congratulate all of you on your biggest accomplishment in your lives thus far. It may not have easy or fun, but we did it. We spent four years, whether all four was here at Gotham Academy or even just one year, waiting for this day. Finally out of high school, our next task is to decide where we go in life; what is next for us. For some, it may be entering college to pursue a degree; others it may be going straight to work. Whatever your own choice is, just remember that it was meant for you and was chosen by you. Now high school graduates, WE are in control of our own lives, WE decide what is best for us and WE know what we want. Once we exit through those doors, we say goodbye to high school and hello to life! Congratulations graduating class of 2016; we did it! You may now remove your tassels as Headmaster makes his way to the podium."

All the graduates removed their tassels from the caps as the Headmaster stood at the podium,

"Thank you to all the friends, family, Board of Education members and Mister Jenson from the Wayne Foundation Board of Directors for being here to help celebrate the graduating class of 2016. On behalf of all the facility, staff and Professors at Gotham Academy, we wish you congratulation and good luck class of 2016. Now get out of our gym!" He always ended with a joke; it was his way of giving the graduates permission to throw their caps. Caps were thrown everywhere as the spectators cheered and applauded the graduates. The graduation march began playing as the graduates headed out into another gym. The rows of chair emptied; hollers from the spectators as their graduate went by. Once every graduate was out of the main gym, the spectators began to pile out too to wait for their graduate in the parking lots.

Inside the other gym the actual diplomas were handed to each graduate and a few more pictures were taken. Nicki, Angelee, Tyler, Robert, Valerie and Alexandra took a bunch more pictures together and promised to stay in touch with each other. Sharing hugs, Nicki and Angelee waved to the others then headed out to the parking lot to meet up with… well everyone. Nicki's father and brothers sat with Angelee's group so they were all gathered together outside.

"There they are!" TJ pointed as they came walking out; him, Peter, Ethan, Belinda, Gar and Primrose running over to hug them.

Smiling at the affection of their younger brothers and sisters, Angelee and Nicki walked over to the others,

"You two were perfect," Dick handed Nicki and Angelee large bouquets of flowers, "we are so proud of you."

Still in tears, Alfred wiped his eyes with his handkerchief,

"It seems like just yesterday you two were 10 year olds and Miss Angelica brought you over to play Miss Nicki," they laughed, "Master Bruce would be so proud."

This saddened Angelee; Captain Atom and Black Canary smiling at her,

"I'm sure they all wish they could've been here to see it; Bruce, Clark, John… all of them. They all would've been so proud of you."

"I just wish they were here; not that I don't appreciate all of you for being here but…"

"We know… it doesn't feel the same. We could never take Bruce's place for this; and we would never try." Black Canary hugged her.

"Can… can we all get a picture taken? To show Bruce and all of them for when they come back?"

Captain Atom and Black Canary smiled,

"Of course."

Smiling, Angelee saw her friend Amanda and ran off. Handing her the camera, Angelee ran back and joined the group for a picture,

"Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" The entire group went; Amada taking the picture, "Thanks Amanda." Amanda handed the camera back then went home with her parents, "You all should be heading back to the Watchtower."

All the Leaguers hugged and congratulated her and Nicki then headed off to find a zeta tube to zeta back to the Watchtower,

"Can we go to the Beach?" TJ asked.

Dick and Angelee laughed,

"Alright."

"YES!"

"Just for a bit you still have school tomorrow."

The Team, Nicki, her family and TJ went to Gotham Beach for the afternoon; Angelee getting a few drawings of everybody running around. TJ was playing football with Conner, Dick, Ethan, Peter, Gar, Bart, Tim, Wally, Roy Arsenal, Roy Red and Mal while the girls were the cheerleaders. Conner and Dick were captains and chose their teams. Conner's team consisted of: TJ, Roy/Red Arrow, Bart, Garfield and Peter while Dick's team consisted of: Wally, Roy/Arsenal, Tim, Ethan and Mal. The girls were acting as cheerleaders; except Angelee as she was busy drawing. As the sun was setting, hollers and cheers came from Conner's team as the final touchdown of the game was scored by TJ. Everyone patted TJ on the back; Conner hoisting him on his shoulders. Nicki and her family went home, the Team headed back to Bludhaven and Dick surprising Angelee with dinner reservations. At dinner, he congratulated her again for graduating and making Prom such a success. Surprising her some more, he pulled out a jewelry case.

"What is this?" Angelee stared at the case.

"Open it and find out." Opening the case, inside sat a necklace with diamond pendent, "Do you like it?"

"Oh Dick…" Angelee was floored, "it's beautiful. When… when did you get this?"

"I had it custom made; picked it up this morning." Dick gently removed the necklace from the soft velvet case and stood behind Angelee. Clipping it around her neck, he kissed her cheek, "It's your graduation present."

Angelee blushed,

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Laughing, Dick held her hand,

"You came into Gotham 8years ago."

Blushing again, Angelee kissed him,

"And thank goodness I did."

They kissed again and spent the rest of the night together. This was the only time they'd be able to spend together, just the two of them, for a while. The plan to save Blue was getting ready and it was time to move up the attack on the Reach. They wouldn't have a lot of time to themselves anymore until that was done so they were planning on enjoying it as much as they could. Their lives would soon be shaken up.

_Yay, it's done. I decided to do Intervention into two parts; Part 2 being the saving of Blue and Green Beetles. That part will mainly be the girls POV to save Blue and I'm thinking of adding more Primrose/Jaime fluff at the end when Jaime is Jaime again. We get hints for the epilogue as Angelee starts to wonder what she wants in her life now that she graduated High School; and maybe I'll add a little Trivoyian communicating. Maybe… we'll see. If not in Part 2 then I'll add it in "The Summit" which is the next episode after Part 2 of "Intervention". I apologize for not updating sooner but I was stuck in the beginning of this chapter but I think I'm good; not much left to go before the Epilogue. _

_So I was thinking about the pairings I have, and originally I had Kaldur paired with another Atlantean for the epilogue but I'm thinking of allowing it to change and make him with an OC created by a reader. So if that happens, the characters that will need OC's include: Arsenal, Virgil, Kaldur and if you guys want to include Asami, Eduardo and Tye you can; I might add them to the Team in the epilogue so they need pairings too. Requirements for OCs are this: Real name, Hero/Villain name, out-of-costume appearance, in-costume appearance, personality, backstory, who you want paired with him/her if any at all, children's name with pairing if any pairing or children at all and powers/abilities. If the OC was a protégé to a member of the League or to villain then please include the mentor. Thanks guys!_


	23. Chapter 23-Intervention Part 2

_So here is Part 2 of "Intervention" which is the actual freeing of Blue and Green Beetle. I'm feeling a little Primrose/Jaime fluff at the end what do you guys think? I think so; I'm feeling it. After this is "The Summit" where I'll probably add a bit of Trivoyian communication and everything begins to fall apart. The final episode is "Endgame" where I can guarantee this… I will cry while writing it so it might take a bit longer to get up. That won't get done until next week and I'm going to take my time… especially with the whole Wally thing. That's going to be the hardest thing to write; I cry every time I watch it. But with Wally dying I have an awesome idea planned for it once I get to the epilogue. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed recently; you guys are the best. Please enjoy "Intervention" part 2. _

_So I got a review for a pairing on the last chapter. How does everybody like Arsenal with a newly joined Starfire in the epilogue?_

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5 and 18_

Chapter 23-Intervention Part 2

_~Bludhaven, June 13__th__, 17:47, Normal POV~_

It's been over a week since Angelee graduated and she began to wonder what she was going to do with her free time. Not having to worry about school for a while, most of her time was spent in the warehouse training TJ after he got out of school and working on a plan to save Blue. They finally had one in place and today was the day it would happen. The Team received Intel that Blue would be in Metropolis. Rocket and Zatanna came down from the Watchtower to assist in the plan,

"Alright people this is it. Blue's en route to Metropolis. Batgirl, Impulse, Amazon, Rocket and Zatanna you're up." They all nodded and headed for the platform to Sphere.

"Is Blue gonna be okay?" TJ was next to Nightwing in front of the computer.

Nightwing ruffled his hair,

"You bet he is. When Zatanna works her magic, it's…" he paused to find the right word, "well it's magical." TJ raised an eyebrow then looked at Angelee who was shuffling some papers, "You know what I mean. It's…"

Angelee laughed,

"It's okay Night, you don't have to explain it another way. Her magic is magical."

"But nothing like yours."

Snickering, TJ elbowed Nightwing,

"Nice recover."

"Nice attempt," Angelee kissed his cheek, "but you're not off the hook."

Rubbing the back of his head, Nightwing shuffled his feet while TJ chuckled,

"Of course not..."

"Come on Tj, you can help me with dinner."

"Okay." TJ followed Angelee upstairs to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Nightwing watched Angelee and TJ escape upstairs; his girlfriend and her cousin that he began to look at him as his own cousin. Turning back to the computer, he carefully kept tabs on Blue's location.

_~Metropolis, June 13__th__, 20:28~_

Heavy footsteps echoed through the streets of Metropolis as a giant mechanical soldier rampaged the streets. Crashing through electrical lines and knocking over traffic signals, the people below screamed and ran in fear; trying to evade the falling traffic signals… and to avoid being stepped on. The giant toy soldier continued to walk through Metropolis; stopping in front of the First National Bank of Metropolis. Its right arm crashed through the ceiling of the bank; pulling out the safe. Before it could move, a blue streak sliced through the arm of soldier. The safe began to free-fall towards the people on the sidewalk. Ducking and covering their heads, a pulse pushed the safe safely to the side; away from the civilians underneath. The blue streak was indeed Blue Beetle,

"Blue Beetle!" Many of the civilians exclaimed; happy to see him. Except for one who openly expressed his hatred of The Reach.

Before Blue could actually engage the soldier, it began to lift from the ground from rockets in its feet. Upping the decibels of his pulse cannon, Blue aimed for the soldier. The decibels of the cannon was enough to force the limbs of the solider apart; its legs, arms, head and torso separately falling back to the ground. Flying into the head, Blue emerged with the Toy Man,

"Here you go officers. Time to put the Toy Man back on the shelf."

"No fair, no fair, no fair." Toy Man whined as the officers grabbed him and cuffed him.

The crowd began to mutter; Cat Grant approaching,

"Blue Beetle, Blue Beetle. A moment?"

"For the famed Cat Grant? I'm at your service." Blue bowed, "Heck, I'm at everyone's service. That's just how I roll."

_~Bludhaven, June 13__th__, 20:30, Nightwing and Angelee's POV~_

"Can you believe him?" Nightwing glared at the TV.

"Sshh; listen."

Blue Beetle began to wave at the crowd; Cat Grant approaching for an interview,

"So, you've been handling situations that, once upon a time, were a job for Superman."

"Hey, if the Justice League's too busy, I'm happy to pick up the slack."

Grunting, Nightwing punched the wall; another hole made in the wall,

"Ahh I just fix the last three you made." Angelee whined; another hole for her to fix.

Nightwing sighed,

"I'm sorry. It's just…" he tried to move his hand but winced.

"Now look what you did," Angelee's left hand went yellow, "you probably broke a knuckle this time." Healing his hand, his broken knuckle was fixed, "There…"

Rubbing his hand, Nightwing gave a weak smile,

"Thanks."

"That's the fourth hole this week you've made in this place," Angelee got to work on repairing it, "one more hit like that and this place might come crumbling on top of you."

"I know I know but… this whole thing with Blue; badmouthing the League. It's getting out of control."

Angelee paused on repairing the wall and looked at Nightwing,

"I know. But if this plan works, he'll be back to normal and ready to make the Reach pay for what they did to him. Not to mention do whatever he can to repay you for the damage he's done. Which I should make you do after putting all these holes in the walls." Trying to lighten his mood, she tackled him and they began to wrestle.

"I am so honored by your kind attentions," Blue began to speak again forcing Nightwing and Angelee to pay attention, "and so honored to be your hero."

Sighing, Angelee shook her head. Cat Grant continued the interview,

"Uh, as your profile expands; do you worry about increased scrutiny?"

"Nah, I welcome it. Let 'em watch."

Not bearing to hear anymore, Angelee turned the TV off,

"He won't feel like that once Rose gets her hands on him."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I know that very well."

"Hey," still on the floor, Angelee rolled onto her right side facing Nightwing, "I've never been that bad."

Narrowing his eyes, Nightwing chuckled,

"You tried to kill me."

"Never kill… just seriously injure. Besides you deserved it."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

Angelee giggled,

"Nope. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Alpha to Warehouse," Batgirl's voice came through the computer; Nightwing rushing to his feet, "we're in position."

"Good, go ahead and proceed with the plan."

"Roger that. Batgirl out."

Angelee rose to her feet and joined Nightwing,

"All we can do know is wait." They looked at each other.

"Let's hope Zatanna can do it."

_~El Paso, June 13__th__, 20:40 EDT~_

Batgirl watched as Blue Beetle flew overhead. Waiting for the right time, a long range grappling hook was thrown at Blue's ankle. Gripping on, she wrapped the line around a concrete block,

"Gotcha." She tugged on the line and began to pull Blue in.

Realizing what was happening, Blue called down to her,

"Batgirl! What are you doing? You know this won't hold us!"

"It will hold for a couple of seconds. And a couple of seconds…"

"Is more than I need." Impulse darted up the line; Blue Beetle turning around and turning on his thrusters. Right he was, the force of the thrusters snapped the line; but Impulse was quicker as he leaped onto Blue's back. Using his super speed, his left hand vibrated at a remarkable speed. Rattling the thrusters, they eventually broke and Blue and Impulse began to fall to the ground. Kicking off Blue's back, Impulse landed on the side of a building and ran down; Blue crashing. Batgirl leapt in front of Blue and clicked a small black ball,

"Sweet dreams Blue." The ball was dropped; smoke emitting from it. Impulse and Batgirl watched in anticipation as Amazon waited farther away; a high density polyurethane foam arrow armed and ready. She wasn't expecting it to hold him but she hoped it would distract him long enough for the real plan to happen. Pulling her strings back, she knew it was almost her time when two blue staples shot at Batgirl and stapled to her a tree. From the clearing smoke came Blue then Impulse slamming into him from behind. Impulse knocked him off his feet a few more times before he too was stapled to a wall.

"My turn." Aiming her arrow, Amazon let the arrow fly; hitting Blue right in his chest. High density polyurethane foam encased Blue.

"What is this?"

"This," Amazon came into the light, "is me taking you down," Blue laughed, "sorry Jaime." She knew this wasn't going to work but she had to; it was part of the plan. Swinging her leg, she tried to roundhouse kick his face to knock him out; again, she was right. He broke free from the foam and grabbed her leg.

"Stupid girl." Swinging Amazon in a circle, she was launched then stapled next to Impulse. Expected, his hands turned into scythe blades and came towards them. He dragged the blades against the asphalt before using the tip to lift Impulse's chin, "Did you really expect that foam to hold me?" Amazon clenched her teeth,

"No… I didn't expect it to hold you." Blue raised a scythe blade and tried to slice Impulse; but a blue bubble circled him, "But I know that will."

Furious at being trapped, Blue morphed an arm into a mace and began whacking the bubble. Figuring out that the bubble was a kinetic energy bubble, Blue used his right hand to morph into a pulse cannon.

"Ecrofnier s'tekcor elbbub htiw ym skcigma!" His pulse cannon was useless against the purple bubble, "I've reinforced Rocket's force bubble with my magics. Blue's not going anywhere. Eerf lrigtab, eslupmi dna nozama!" The large staples holding Impulse, Batgirl and Amazon were removed; the three being freed, "You three okay?"

Amazon helped Impulse to his feet,

"We're okay. He's cool in there right?"

"No worries, he's not going anywhere."

"Great," Amazon picked up her bow, "then let's go."

_~Somewhere over the water~_

The girls and Impulse were sitting in the SuperCycle; Blue flying behind in the force/magic infused bubble,

"Enjoy your advantage while you can. The Reach track my every move. And when we're through with you, there won't be enough left for a DNA identification." Blue was silent for a while; Amazon trying to control herself, "Tell me our destination! And I'll make your deaths painless."

Rocket and Zatanna glanced at each other; Amazon twirling a pointed arrow between her fingers.

"We still have a way to go," Amazon eyed her pointed arrow, "so you might want to sit and get comfortable."

_~Bialya, June 14__th__, 05:19~_

Flying over a canyon, Batgirl piloted SuperCycle over a gorge; firing two lasers at the canyon. Going through the smoke, they landed on a runaway. Once the dust cleared, Bialyian soldiers went on the defense,

"We've got company and I'm otherwise occupied," Rocket flew over the SuperCycle, "maintaining this bubble around Blue."

"Chillax Rock," Impulse smiled over his shoulder, "we're prepped for Queen Bee's tin soldiers."

Rising to her feet, Zatanna's left hand was held out in front of her,

"Mrasid!" All the weapons floated over the soldiers head; Impulse whined,

"Hey! I was gonna do that."

"You can still knock em out." She tried to be supportive; Impulse was Blue's best friend after all.

Impulse arched his back; ready to take off,

"Oh yeah… crash!" He darted off; knocking all the soldiers off their feet. Unaware that Devastation was on the end, Impulse crashed into her while she gripped his ankle and dangled him upside down, "Hey, hey, hey let go! Let go!" Squirming in her hand, he tried to free himself.

From the side, Mammoth rammed the SuperCycle a level down; Batgirl and Amazon landing safely,

"Rocket, the force bubble!" Batgirl remembered the bubble holding Blue.

"Holding! But I'm a sitting duck here…" Rocket quickly moved aside as she heard Shimmer running up behind her. The floor melted as Shimmer slid her hands across it.

"You were fools to bring us here," Blue spoke from the bubble, "Queen Bee is our ally and her minions will destroy you!"

Rocket glimpsed over her shoulder at the bubble,

"If only these bubbles were soundproof."

Shimmer darted at Rocket again; she flying higher to avoid her while Batgirl tackled her to the side.

"Amazon you guard Rocket and that bubble; Shimmer's mine!"

"Got it!" Amazon armed a smokescreen arrow at fired it at incoming soldiers behind them. Covered by the smoke, the soldiers couldn't see and Amazon used that to her advantage. The one difference between her and Artemis was that Amazon liked the physical battles too. Escaping into the smoke, she used martial arts and stealth to knock the soldiers to the feet. Emerging again, Amazon had a grin on her face.

"Girl… you were definitely trained by Artemis."

"Actually I learned that from Black Crane and Nightwing. Zatanna behind you!" She warned her in time for Zatanna and Rocket to move aside as Mammoth leapt over the SuperCycle.

In the middle, Zatanna double took Mammoth then Devastation; Devastation tossing Impulse aside then charged at her. Mammoth followed,

"We don't have time for this," she was annoyed and ready to get it done. Sighing, she recited a spell, "Tcerider ym seimene tsniaga hcae rehto!" Devastation slammed into Mammoth then rolled towards the hole made by Shimmer. Timing it right, Batgirl kicked Shimmer in the direction of the hole; but she flipped over it only to be pushed through the hole along with Devastation and Mammoth. Pulling out a larger metallic sphere, it was tossed into the hall. Exploding, the hole filled with Batgirl's own version of high density polyurethane foam.

Finally able to float back down, Rocket came closer to the ground,

"Girlfriend, someday you have to tell me how you figure out those backwards words so fast."

"Maybe backwards is my native tongue."

"Seriously?"

Amazon snickered,

"Maybe that's why you and Nightwing never worked out," Amazon armed another arrow on her bow then continued down the runway, "come on, let's get this over with."

Batgirl agreed,

"Come on, let's get to work." Making their way through the canyon, they came to ancient ruins.

"Here." Zatanna confirmed the place.

A little concerned, Impulse had to ask Zatanna,

"You, uh, sure you've got the power for this?"

"Me? No," Zatanna walked up a set of stairs, "but I'll summon it from those who do." Turning around, she faced the wide open ruins; Rocket lowering Blue in front of her, "Retne a ecnart ot eraperp rof eht lautir!" Being levitated, Zatanna's legs were folded under her as she was being put in a trance.

A whistling sound in the distance caught everyone's attention. From a ridge came Green Beetle,

"They all die now!" Green Beetle flew behind a column; SuperCycle turning into him and knocking him down.

Rocket was holding the bubble in front of Zatanna,

"Guys, this is all on you! I still got my own Beetle to hold! And Z's smack in the middle of her mystic trance."

"Oh great," Impulse lowered his center in a battle stance, "not like our tushes haven't been kicked by one Beetle already."

"But this Beetle comes with its own personal Kryptonite. Go!" Batgirl threw another small sphere.

"Gone!" Impulse darted off; circling the opened sphere that was a fire ball. The speed of Impulse made a fire ring; weakening Green Beetle, "Ha! Crash! Those Martians really can't take the heat."

"No but stay alert. He has other skills to compensate."

Unaware of what was behind them, Green Beetle appeared from the floor. Having gone invisible, he density shifted through the ground in the fire ring and appeared behind them. His left hand went to a pulse cannon and hit Batgirl and Impulse in their backs.

"Ahhh!" They both went as they hit the floor.

"Batgirl! Impulse!" Amazon armed a fire arrow and shot it at the Martian Beetle. Being too quick, Green Beetle went invisible and the arrow went through him. But to his astonishment, a green komodo dragon landed on his head then morphed to an elephant, flattening him.

Grunting, Green Beetle's Martian strength managed to push the giant green elephant off him. Switching his hands to scythe blades, a tiny speck grew in size as Bumble Bee stung in his eyes. Groaning in pain, he backed up then was lassoed by Wonder Girl.

"You can thank us later." Robin swung in and kicked Green in the face. Around Green's feet was a tiny tan rodent. Quickly morphing, Bandicoot swung her left leg under Green's feet; taking his footing and forcing him to fall back.

"That was for knocking Beast Boy over."

Green Beetle narrowed his eyes in anger as his right hand now became a pulse cannon. Quickly morphing again, Bandicoot went bandicoot sized and managed to avoid getting hit with the pulse; alike Wonder Girl and Bumble Bee. The pulse cannon was nothing for a trumpeting green elephant who immediately put a protecting leg in front of the small bandicoot. Seeing the commotion behind her, Rocket reminded Zatanna of the time,

"Uh Z, we're on the clock here."

Realizing it was time to continue on, Zatanna's eyes opened to reveal they were glowing a bright bluish white color,

"Ho ythgim Sisi fo eht citsym baracs, evig em ruoy rewop!" A top an obelisk in the center of the ruins, a blue scarab mystically appeared. Peeling from the obelisk, it soared over to Zatanna and stuck to her forehead. Becoming veiled in a white aura, Isis formed behind Zatanna in magic.

"Wicked!" Rocket watched in awe.

"Tcurtsnocer siht elmpet!" The rubble and fallen rocks lying around the temple began to magically repair the destroyed obelisks on the outskirts of the dais; a giant blue scarab mural forming behind Zatanna and Isis. Everything was repaired; an eerie blue light glowing on each obelisk, "Tekcor won!" Rocket's force bubble lowered permitting her to fly to the side.

Blue rose to his feet,

"Fools!" His right hand changed into a pulse cannon. Leading by example, Green did the same as they said together, "You will all die!" Both cannons were aimed at Zatanna.

"Esnaslc eseht bsaracs!"

Firing first, Green Beetle was pulled by Impulse towards Blue, who two fired his cannon. Pulling out every ounce of strength he had, Impulse swung Green Beetle in front of Blue's cannon; he got hit.

"Ahh!" The force pushed Blue back; they both were down on their backs. From the center of the blue ring came a circle of light and extended outwards. The four obelisks on the edge of the dais served as containment fields. Blue screamed in agony. Watching on, Amazon anxiously waited to see or hear something. Finally the lights went black; the scarab falling from Zatanna's forehead and crashing to the ground breaking into pieces. Sighing, Zatanna began to fall; Impulse darted under and caught her,

"Zatanna, you ok?" He set her down, "Did it work?" Beetles rose to their feet; groaning, "Or are we back to square one? Who controls the Beetles?"

"Let's find out," Zatanna's left hand was held out towards the beetles, "Laever ohw slortnoc ruoy sbaracs." The beetle armor faded away revealing the green Martian and Jaime, "It worked. Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm are back in control of their own bodies."

"It's true," Jaime smiled, "I can feel it. I'm free of The Reach. For real this time."

Batgirl, being like Robin; Crane and Nightwing, was skeptical,

"You're 100% sure? Because we've been through this before."

"I'm certain of it."

Robin, like Nightwing, pulled up a holo-graphic signature reading of Jaime and B'arzz,

"Reading no external signatures since Zatanna worked her mojo. Neither Beetle is in contact with The Reach."

Zatanna and Impulse joined them,

"Hey, hey, hey, hermano! Congrats!" Impulse held his hand up for a high five; Jaime completely disregarding it. Instead, he hugged Zatanna,

"Thank you." He peeked over his shoulder as his scarab was talking to him, "Oh right, like you're happy about this."

Impulse thought Jaime was talking to him,

"I am! I swear!"

Jaime listened to his Beetle again,

"You know, I believe you."

"Of course you do. Up high!" Jaime and Impulse high-fived.

B'arzz examined his hands,

"It has been so long. I had all but forgotten the sensation of controlling my own body. My gratitude knows no bounds."

"Uh yeah that's great," Bumble Bee was looking over the temple, "but Queen Bee's goons are waking up."

"Which means it's time to go." Quickly, they ran from the temple without engaging any of Queen Bee's goons. Ones who couldn't fly piled into the SuperCycle: Zatanna, Robin, Batgirl, Bandicoot and Amazon; while Beast Boy as a falcon, Rocket, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Green Beetle and Wonder Girl flew beside them. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. To Jaime, it seemed like the sky was expressing his happiness and relief.

_~08:33~_

"So spill," Blue Beetle needed to know, "How did you know how to cure us? That temple wasn't even in The Reach's database."

Batgirl was piloting SuperCycle,

"Bumble Bee and I first came across it months ago on another mission. I couldn't help but noticing the Blue Scarab imagery and recorded a holographic file of the symbols in hieroglyphics. Doctor Fate was able to translate the glyphs, which revealed a mystic ceremony the ancients had used to cleanse the scarab of Reach control."

"That's why my scarab was off-mode when I found it." Jaime's scarab him that it landed on Earth over 4,000 years ago.

"Because the ritual used human origin, Fate, a lord of Order, and Crane, a Trivoyian, could not perform it. So he prepped me instead." Zatanna looked at Robin. Smiling, he told his part of the story,

"Meanwhile, Batgirl and I got with the hacking. Starting with the computer files of the previous Blue Beetle, the late Ted Kord. Ted's files revealed that an archeologist named Dan Garret first discovered both the temple and the scarab in 1939. If fused with him the way it fused with you, but Dan assumed it was some kind of mystic artifact and he used it to become the first Blue Beetle of modern times. When Dan passed away, he left the scarab to his protégé, Ted Kord."

"But Kord quickly realized the scarab was alien technology. Since he wasn't about to let an alien device fuse to his spine, he locked the scarab away."

"But Garret still inspired Ted to become the second Blue Beetle, even with no superpowers."

Robin shrugged,

"Ah, I hear those are optional." That was such a Batman thing, "Anyway, Ted suspected The Light wanted the scarab back in play. He tried to stop them from stealing it and paid the ultimate price."

"That's where you came in."

"Guess I wasn't exactly what The Light or The Reach had in mind. But why keep all this from me?"

Amazon snorted,

"It's obvious isn't it?"

Zatanna was nicer and calmer about it,

"Because it took months for me to learn the ritual. And not to mention configure the ancient Bialyian incantations to work in concert with my magic."

"And you couldn't risk letting The Reach know the temple exited until you were ready." Blue flew over onto the other side of the SuperCycle next to Impulse, "You managed to keep your mouth shut? You?"

"Hey, making sure you stayed a hero was the main reason I came back to the past. So I was motivated to take my mouth off-mode. Don't you get used to it now."

_~Bludhaven, June 14__th__, 00:03, Black Crane and Nightwing's POV~_

"Great news Team. Nightwing out." Nightwing finished the video report with Batgirl. A loud buzzer behind him announced the return of the bio-ship. Miss Martian and La'gaan standing on the platform.

"What's great news?" La'gaan ignored everything and headed up the stairs.

"The Team freed Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from Reach control."

"Terrific. You need me, I'm watching TV." La'gaan was on the ledge going to the sleeping quarters.

Miss Martian watched La'gaan escape,

"Um… is Conner around?"

Oblivious to what just happened, Nightwing told her Conner wasn't there,

"He said something about going out with Wendy Harris."

"Oh…Right." Sighing, Miss Martian said good-bye and returned to her Uncle's house in Chicago.

Upstairs, La'gaan turned on the TV until Black Crane's rainbow bubble appeared; Black Crane emerging from the center,

"La'gaan! You're back!" He didn't say anything, "Glad to see your leg's healed," he didn't say anything again, "I'm surprised you and M'gann aren't spending some time together; it's been a while."

"M'gann is a liar, never cared for me at all."

Blankly staring, Crane knew what happened. Letting him drown his anger in watching TV, Crane walked behind the couch and through the door leading to basement. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned on the rail and looked down. There she saw Nightwing typing on the computer. She smiled down,

"You know," he looked at her, "no matter how old you get, you still look hot when focusing on a mission."

Smiling, Nightwing shook his head,

"What are you doing up? I thought you'd be at home with TJ?"

"Couldn't sleep," She walked down the stairs, "too much on my mind. Any news on Blue?"

"Mission was a success. Blue and Green Beetle are free."

"That's great!" Crane looked around "Where's M'gann?"

"She went home to Chicago. She seemed upset that Conner wasn't here."

Crane grinned,

"I knew it!"

Nightwing didn't get it,

"Knew what?"

"La'gaan and M'gann broke up. M'gann still has feelings for Conner."

Typing away, Nightwing shrugged,

"Why are you surprised by that?"

"I'm not; that's just it. Are you?"

"No…" He wasn't really paying attention.

Grunting, Crane folded her arms,

"And you aren't paying attention… great," she changed the subject to a more appealing to him, "so where are we getting The Reach off world? Anything from Kaldur?"

"Not yet. But I have a feeling Mister Ambassador isn't happy that Blue and Green are off-mode. I'm willing to bet that he's getting ready to up his game."

"So we'll just have to up ours."

**"Ang…"** TJ's weak voice came in her head, **"Can you come home? I got sick."**

Groaning, Black Crane threw her head back.

"What's the matter?"

"TJ got sick; needs me at home." An evil smirk appeared on her face, "Although…"

Nightwing saw her face; he knew that evil smirk,

"No… no, no, no. I can't; I… I don't handle that too well."

"You aren't off the hook from earlier boy…" Crane pushed him towards the stairs, "Besides, I think TJ would prefer to have you there." He whined; he had to make that comment about Zatanna and her magic, "Good luck!" She messaged TJ, **"Dick's on his way; he'll take care of you."**

** "You're punishing him from earlier aren't you?"**

** "Yep."**

TJ laughed,

**"Okay."**

** "You'll be fine don't worry; Dick will take great care of you."** Another evil grin on her face and she waved to Nightwing on the ledge; he wasn't happy, "Take care of TJ."

_~14:24~_

Arriving back in Bludhaven, the SuperCycle landed while the flyers beside it landed too. Rocket and Zatanna had to return to the Watchtower; they took Green Beetle with them, for duty so Impulse, Blue, Amazon, Robin, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Bandicoot and Wonder Girl returned to the Warehouse. Once inside, the rest of the Team was there to welcome Blue back. Everyone was thrilled to see him back. But Amazon was worried; she couldn't welcome him back yet. Instead, she went to the roof to think about everything.

"Where's Amazon?" Bandicoot looked around; everyone else doing the same.

"You'd think she'd be the first one here." Mal winked and nudged Jaime.

Jaime scanned the room,

"No worries, I know where to find her." Going past everybody, he went upstairs then headed for the roof.

_~Warehouse roof, Amazon and Jaime's POV~_

She sat on the edge of the roof with her right foot dangling over the side.

"You okay?" Jaime watched her, "You didn't speak the whole way back." Amazon didn't look at him, "Why won't you talk to me? You can't still be mad at me. I'm me again."

"Are you really you again?" She finally rose to her feet and stared directly into his brown eyes, "REALLY you again?"

"Si; I'm really me again."

"Good…" Arming her right arm, Amazon punched him in the gut, "That was for turning on the Team," another punch to his gut, "that was for stapling me to a wall with Impulse," one more punch, "and that was for threatening Zatanna," being overcome with emotion she threw herself against Jaime's body; hugging him, "and this is for coming back."

Surprised at first, Jaime tried to grasp everything. But soon, he wrapped his arms around her; hugging her back,

"I'm sorry… for everything." Amazon began to cry into his chest, "I'm here."

"I was so worried."

"I know," Jaime held her tighter, "but I'm back… and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

_So that's the end of "Intervention". The next chapter is "Summit" where everything comes to light; the plan, the breaking up of the Light and The Reach, The Reach falling apart and the truth about the Leaguers on Rimbor. I'm going to add some Trivoyian communication in the beginning and Angelee dream. Two more episodes then we're onto the epilogue. Which brings me to this… I need OC's for Kaldur and Virgil and for Arsenal if you readers don't like Starfire/Arsenal. That was suggested but let's see if anything else comes up. If you readers want Tyler, Robert, Alexandra, Valerie and Heather to big parts of the epilogue, please let me know. There will be cameos of them throughout the epilogue but if you guys wants something else let me know. I'm putting a deadline; if I don't get a consensus by the fourth chapter of the epilogue, then I'll make the final decision. I'll remind everybody once I start the epilogue but I want everything finalized for the epilogue soon. I hope everybody is enjoying the story but I won't update again until "Summit" and "Endgame" are finished so this chapter is the last for a few days; unless I have something important to say then I'll update sooner. _

_Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and newbies to the story who favorited and followed; you guys are the best. Much appreciation and love. _


	24. Chapter 24-Summit

_Here is "Summit"; the beginning of the end. The Reach and The Light's plans are foiled; Aqualad rejoins Team and faces his Father. I'm adding some Trivoyian communication and Angelee training TJ on a new power. The next chapter is "Endgame" and it's going to be hard to write; I'm totally gonna cry. But after that is the epilogue and I'm looking forward to writing it. The epilogue is going to be long so it's going to be a separate story with multiple chapters. I can't wait to start writing it. I hope everyone reads it and continues to stick with me. I love you all. Please review. _

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5 and 18_

Chapter 24-Summit

_~Santa Prisca, June 19__th__, 00:00~_

They watched from a cavern; patiently waiting for The Light and The Reach to enter the Summit. The information of a summit came from Kaldur on the 16th; calling Wally, Angelee and Dick to their meeting warehouse. Together, they devised a plan to expose the truth at the Summit. Covertly, the entire Team; Nightwing included, staked out the cavern in Santa Prisca. Why Santa Prisca again? Their track record there wasn't the greatest over the years and that was Bane's territory; not many people dared to travel there.

**"Here they come."** Black Crane informed as Black Beetle appeared from a cavern overlooking the open area; Deathstroke appearing from the other side. They nodded to each other, **"Here we go…"**

They moved aside; Black Beetle's side revealing The Ambassador, his head scientist and two patrollers. Deathstroke's side revealed Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Black Manta, The Brain, Tigress, Kaldur, Ra's' bodyguard and Monsieur Mallah. The Ambassador and his head scientist stood on the manmade lighted circle; Vandal Savage, Ra's and Black Manta joining them.

"Ambassador." Vandal Savage greeted him.

"Savage." The Ambassador greeted him with a smile.

"As head of Security for The Reach," Black Beetle took a few steps forward, "I must insist," he pointed to Black Manta and Tigress, "no masks be worn at the Summit."

Black Manta defended his son's right hand man,

"Simply because you insist is no guarantee."

"Manta, if you wouldn't mind," Ra's agreed with Black Beetle, "after all, we are among friends." Grunting, Manta removed his helmet. Following him, Tigress removed her mask and Deathstroke removed his, "Satisfied?" Beetle grunted then returned to his position.

"Excellent. Then with these formalities out of the way…"

Savage grinned,

"Let us begin."

The Ambassador examined the Light,

"And the rest of The Light? Won't be they joining us?"

"Our more public members are occupied," Ra's informed, "conducting damage control to mitigate your recent defeats." The Ambassador narrowed his eyes.

"And in any case, we are sufficient."

Giving in, The Ambassador got to business,

"Fine. I know you called this Summit, but The Reach has come with grievances against The Light. Please explain how the young Earth champions were allowed access to the Bialyian scarab temple under your control?"

Kaldur stepping forward,

"If I may respond?"

"No you may not!" Black Beetle hissed, "Manta, keep your whelp meat silent."

"Beetle, your insolence grows progressively less… charming."

Keeping the tension to a minimum, Vandal Savage intervened,

"My friends, I think that we can all agree that in recent days, no one has done more, sacrificed more, for both The Light and The Reach than Kaldur'ahm. That is why he was entrusted with security for this Summit," Kaldur nodded to him in appreciation, "and why he's entitled to a voice here."

"Of course," The Ambassador put a hand up to stop Beetle from getting closer to The Light, "he may speak."

"Thank you, Ambassador," he stepped down from the ledge, "we acknowledge your concerns over the actions of my former team. But you must acknowledge that The Light could not have known the significance of the temple," defending The Light, Kaldur continued, "or that ancient earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free both Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from you thrall. If the Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago their scarab was sent to infiltrate Earth with a Beetle warrior, the Light might have made the connection to the temple, and certainly would have provided better security for it."

Crane heard everything,

**"Wow… he's good. I'm impressed."**

** "SShh…" **

The head scientist began to express her already well known concern to the Ambassador again,

"I told you I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's scarab had crashed prior to putting it back on-mode. If you had followed my advice, we would have known about the temple and…" in fury, the Ambassador turned to her; her eyes large in anger, "oh… apologies," she bowed, "I spoke out of turn."

"No my dear," Black Manta began, "you were quite correct to call your Master's tactics into question. The Light has provided everything The Reach required, and you aliens have let it all slip away."

The Ambassador had a different view,

"I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion."

"No?" Adding salt to the open wound, Ra's reminded The Reach of their approval, "Your public approval ratings are at a record low. As our sales of The Reach drink, which you had hoped would enslave the populace."

"You allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers whose meta-genes you enhanced…"

"After allowing their escape as well," more and more salt was added.

Kaldur gave the final pinch of salt,

"And worst of all, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and fallen into the hands of the enemy, the Justice League."

The Ambassador tried to reassure The Light that both Beetle's would soon return,

"Rest assured, both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact, Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the WarWorld."

"To kill Blue and Green." Black sounded so sure of himself.

"So that their scarabs may be reset and installed upon new host bodies that will forever be slaves to The Reach."

**"Well that can't be good…" **Nightwing sent to Crane.

"So do not question us on that score or any other!" The Ambassador was firm; he was tired of being badgered and ridiculed, "Remember, the Earth is now property of The Reach. And per our original agreement, The Light is merely our favored agents amongst the humans."

"Show the proper respect. Or suffer the consequences." Black Beetle threatened.

Black Manta stepped between Vandal and Kaldur,

"No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta." By now, he was in the middle of the circle; Black Beetle getting closer.

"No agreements exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta." Beetle towered over Manta.

"Manta guarantees that himself." He went into third person forcing Crane to roll her eyes. Both opponents armed weapons; Beetle a pulse cannon from his chest and Manta a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"It seems we have a stand-off."

"No… we don't." Raising his left arm, Beetle shoved Manta back who didn't stand a chance.

Defending their boss, Deathstroke and Tigress leapt over Vandal and Ra's; weapons drawn. Striking Beetle, their agility kept him on his toes. Leaping over, they avoided his pulse cannon. Ducking under his arm, Deathstroke successfully got close enough to shove the end of his retractable naginata _(Robin's bo staff essentially)_ into Beetle's pulse cannon.

"Ahh!"

The Ambassador and scientist were not prepared for this as began to back up. The patrollers behind them began to shoot their staffs in the Light's direction. One heading directing for Ra's, Tigress acted quickly and used her sword to deflect the laser. Forcing her back, she bumped into Ra's,

"Apologizes Great One."

"Not necessary child. You have my…" He caught sight of the glamour charm, "thanks." She darted off to continue the fight. More patrollers jumped down but were shot with high density polyurethane foam from Tigress's crossbow. They weren't going anywhere.

The scientist's eyes went wide as she watched Beetle and Deathstroke spar. Flipping back, Deathstroke was replaced with Manta; Kaldur running between them,

"Enough! We are allies, not enemies." he held his Father and Beetle apart, "Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents… the Justice League and their sidekicks."

Crane growled at that,

**"He had to,"** Nightwing told her, **"don't take it offensively."**

"Kaldur'ahm is quite correct." Vandal agreed.

Aiding in the relief of tension, The Ambassador spoke,

"Agreed. We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude Kaldur'ahm. Stand down Warrior."

"Ambassador!"

"STAND DOWN!"

Growling, Beetle turned his back on Manta. Wanting to take his anger out on something else, he grunted and aimed his pulse cannon for the trapped patrollers; freeing them. Kaldur nodded to his father; he too lowered his weapon and returned to The Light.

"Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman, the Lanterns, and the rest will soon return to Earth and once again sway public opinion to their side?"

"Superman and those accused with him will never leave Rimbor," Vandal informed, "The attack we forced them to make on that world, plus a few placed bribes, has guaranteed their convictions."

Raising her eyes, Crane's eyes became red,

**"Can we go now? Please?"**

** "No! We have to wait for the signal."**

"And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian treaty from returning to Earth." The Ambassador was pleased, "Now that we've convinced U.N. Secretary Tseng to welcome us here. As for public opinion, I wouldn't be concerned. Though the tide has turned to a certain degree, it will be a simple matter to build on the foundation of half-truths we have already used to discredit the League in order to…" Ra's began to walk over to Tigress, "discredit them… again."

By now, Ra's was standing in front of Tigress,

"Great one?" She gasped as his hand gripped the glamour necklace and ripped it from her neck. Her black hair returned to the blonde and her eyes becoming the light gray again. Everyone's eyes bugged in shock.

"Artemis."

"I don't understand. I thought Artemis was dead." The Ambassador expressed his confusion.

Vandal became angry,

"So did we all. But it seems Tigress is Artemis."

"This is glamour charm," Ra's was holding the charm in his hand, "created I'd wager by Zatanna or Doctor Fate to hide Artemis' true identity."

Still confused, The Ambassador asked the puzzling question,

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis. If she lives, and in disguise as his lieutenant, then that means…"

"That means Aqualad duped them all. Including his own Father." Beetle laughed; this was his kind of hilarity.

Growling, The Ambassador gave the order,

"Kill them both." Beetle's arm became two scythe blades; finally he thought he was going to get the chance to shed some blood.

"NO!" Black Manta protected his son, "You will not kill my son!"

"He's right." A gunshot came from the right of Kaldur.

"Uh…" Kaldur fell over; Manta catching him in his arms. _(Awww… in Manta's own way he cared for Kaldur. I have to be honest, I like Manta in this season. Sure he's a jerk and tries to corrupt his son into becoming evil but he cares for Kaldur. I have an idea but I don't know. What do you guys say about me turning Manta into a semi-good guy in the epilogue? Trying to turn over a new leaf for a relationship with his son and asks Kaldur to help him with it? What do you think? Let me know in a review.)_

Another gunshot; Artemis falling over. Deathstroke put his gun back in its holster,

"The Light takes care of its own."

Manta was kneeling beside Kaldur,

"Kaldur."

"It's too late, Father. I have already… won." That was his last breath before his right arm dropped revealing a device in his palm. On the circle, a holographic image of Kaldur appeared, "If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over. The Light and The Reach deserve each other. Both sides play at being partners. But The Reach believes The Light to be their naïve tools of conquest, when in fact; The Light has manipulated The Reach from day one."

"Shut this off!" Vandal ordered Deathstroke.

"How?" He had no idea.

Kaldur's image continued,

"It was The Light that brought the Earth to The Reach's attention by sending the Justice League to Rimbor," a screen was beside Kaldur's and it was showing the mug shots of the League, "The Light set their trap," the image was now The Ambassador with Secretary Tseng, "and The Reach snapped the bait, fulfilling The Light's desire to thrust our world into the intergalactic spotlight. Part of their perverse survival-of-the-fittest scheme for the planet, which they believe will transform the Earth and The Light into the eventual rulers of the Milky Way." Another screen popped up in front of The Reach, "Though The Light made a deal to help The Reach take Earth, they have also sabotaged their efforts. They kept the advanced meta-teens out of The Reach's hands; they added a neutralizing agent to The Reach's drink so Earth's population would not become servile. They turned public opinion," one more screen appeared in front of The Light, "against The Reach and they intentionally allowed the Team access to the scarab temple to cleanse Blue and Green Beetle. So, you see, any agenda either side imagined they shared was nothing more but a carefully crafted illusion." The Ambassador and Vandal Savage had their teeth clenched in anger, "I trust I have shattered that illusion, as well as whatever remains of this sorry alliance. Good night." Kaldur's image disappeared; Manta looking down at his "dead" son.

"Kaldur. Kaldur what have you done?"

"He has in death done more damage to my plans than any living creature has wrought in 50,000years. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so…"

Vandal was interrupted by The Ambassador yelling in annoyance,

"Argh! You Earthlings are a pestilence and a plague! You dare sabotage us? Dare betray us?" The Ambassador inched forward towards Vandal, "Have you forgotten who controls the WarWorld? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!"

Vandal approached The Ambassador,

"That would indeed impress, as I have the WarWorld's crystal key."

"That…is all I needed to know." Kaldur's voice forced The Ambassador and Vandal to stare in his direction. Kaldur rose to his feet.

"Kaldur, you're…"

"Alive, yes."

"If you would," Artemis' voice came too; she held out her hand to Ra's who just stared. She sighed, "And I always heard the Great One was such a gentleman." She too rose to her feet.

In shock, Vandal's eyes went wide,

"Impossible. Deathstroke killed you both."

"Just for a little while. After all," a long pointed sword was telekinetically held against Vandal's throat; Deathstroke's eyes green, "I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage…" Deathstroke morphed into Miss Martian, "to my best friends. Not when a little misdirection and Hollywood special effects will do instead." Miss Martian and Kaldur joined each other in the center.

"For we value our true friends, and unlike you, we are not short on them."

From The Reach's cavern came Superboy, Bumble Bee and Guardian; The Light's cavern… Batgirl, Nightwing, Black Crane and Kid Flash. Kid Flash saluted Vandal,

"Hey there Vandy. You miss me?"

Vandal Savage was flat and unmoved,

"Well played. Well planned. But The Light always has contingences." With that, The Brain began to glow; the caverns were blocked and the roof above them opened up; League of Shadow assassins dropping around the Team, "I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive." The Team looked around them; dozens of Assassins surrounded them, "Kill them all. Superboy and the Trivoyian may present a problem, but we'll deal with them when the other children lie bleeding on the ground."

"Still you refer to us as children. No wonder our successes mount; you consistently underestimate us." Behind Kaldur, one of the Assassins clothes ripped off; Blue emerging from underneath. Flying above, both his arms became pulse cannons; firing at The Reach patrollers behind The Ambassador and the scientist. Two more Assassins clothes ripped as Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy grew in size. Lagoon Boy charged for Ra's bodyguard; Beast Boy for Monsieur Mallah.

On the ledge, Kid Flash darted around the Assassins and unclipped their smoke canisters. Covered in smoke, Batgirl flipped her way in the middle of them. Punching and kicking each one, she defeated them with ease. Kid Flash slapped one aside as he darted off. Crane was fighting four of them. Using her telekinesis, she threw one of them into the other and kicked one coming up behind her. Across from her, Nightwing had his dual sticks drawn. Ducking under the Assassin's sword, he used dual sticks to block the attack. Using his right dual stick, he smacked the sword from the assassin's hands then agilely swung his left across the assassins face. Sensing another coming up behind him, he turned on his feet, lowered his center and spun in a circle with his leg extended; taking out the other assassin in the process. From the momentum, he leapt up and kicked the first assassin in the face then turned his attention to the second. Beating him with his dual sticks, one more hit went across his face. He fell to the ground while the first rose again. Swinging his sword over Nightwing's head, Nightwing ducked then slid between his arms; knocking the assassins chin with his head then kneed him. Spinning him, he was thrown against a rock formation then kicked through it; the rock smashing into pieces. _(*sigh* Let me sit… and catch my breath after that…*sighs again and begins to daydream. Friend taps my shoulder* Huh what! *She laughs "You were daydreaming again!"* Was not! *"Was to."* Was not! *She stares at me* I CAN'T HELP IT DON'T JUDGE!)_ Watching the others below, two assassins went screaming past him down below. Turning, Nightwing smiled as Crane flew over,

"I have to say… that was incredibly attractive Mister Leader."

"You saw that?"

"After I took three of mine out, I had those two left. Was nothing; had all the time to watch you beat those assassins senseless."

Down below, Guardian was using his shield bracelet to block the jabbing swords while backing up. Bumping into a Reach patroller, he punched him then continued to throw jabs at the assassin in front of him. Bee flew across them over to two patrollers and used her stingers to sting one in the back of the neck and the other in the eyes. Superboy was having no problem; he was easily holding his own with brute force. Three more assassins attempted to aide their fellow assassins. The middle one was lassoed with a golden lasso then pulled back, the right one getting jabbed in the face by a bo staff and the final one getting pushed back by a speedster. Removing their masks, they were revealed as Wonder Girl, Robin and Impulse. Impulse replaced his goggles then darted off; Robin and Wonder Girl running in different directions.

Vandal, still with a sword to his throat, growled,

"It is true. The Light has always underestimated these young heroes." Blue Beetle flew in the background, "But no more. It is time." His red ring on his right hand began to glow; Klarion emerging from it and using his magic to turn the sword into a fire snake. Miss Martian tried to fly to avoid it but the fire snake grew and smacked Miss Martian to the ground with its tail. Distracted, they couldn't stop Klarion from escaping with Vandal through a red portal. Behind it was Black Beetle,

"Cowardly meat!"

"No! Vandal has the right idea. This battle is pointless," Ra's wisely told The Reach, "do not resist. The heroes have no jurisdiction here."

"Meaning every piece of meat on The Light is a coward." Superboy landed in front of Black Beetle who grabbed his arm before beating him to the ground then threw him aside. His hand morphed into a scythe blade and stabbed Ra's through the heart.

"Master!" Ra's bodyguard pushed Lagoon Boy off him than ran over to Ra's.

"Such is the fate of all meat."

Ra's groaned and the glamour charm slipped from his fingers. Falling to his knees, his bodyguard pushed Artemis aside then supported Ra's,

"I have you Master. Ubu will keep you safe." A grappling hook was fired through the hatch above them; Artemis charged at them but was kicked back; Kid Flash darting under and catching her, "The Master will be resurrected."

Kid Flash stopped and put Artemis down; a ring of assassins formed around them. Back to back, he smiled,

"I so want to kiss you now. Or maybe kill you for putting us through all this."

"Hold that thought. You can decide later, when we're alone." Together, they took out the assassins.

Battles were going on all around the summit. Kaldur was facing his Father in the underground lake for the first time. Explaining his conflicting feelings, Kaldur told him that as long as he wastes his gift on villainy, he will stand against him.

Miss Martian was held in the coils of the fire serpent; she was weak. From below, Lagoon Boy jumped into the mouth of the serpent then enlarged himself; expelling the flames. The coils holding Miss Martian unwounded; throwing her into the air. Lagoon Boy caught her in his grasps and used his enlarged size to protect her from hitting the ground. The fire serpent changed back into the sword; Lagoon Boy returning to normal size. He and Miss Martian looked at each other peacefully for the first time since they broke up; Miss Martian placing a grateful hand on his cheek,

"Thank you La'gaan."

Lagoon Boy smiled. But they were forced to run off to fight other battles.

The Brain was firing a red laser at Kid Flash who was lapping him. Impulse joined him,

"Hey there K.F. Whatcha doing?"

"Same old, same old. Driving the bad guys nuts. Nice look by the way." They both ducked under a ray from The Brain

"Ha! You think?"

"Yeah. Though honestly, I always figured you'd wind up in something with a little more… yellow and red."

Impulse couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"Heh! Seriously?"

"Hey, once this whole invasion thing is over, Artemis and I are going back into retirement. Someone needs to carry on the family tradition." _(*SAD FACE AND CRIES* WALLY NO!)_

"Dude… that is so crash!" Impulse leaped then caught up, "You watch. I'll make you proud, I'll…" _(*CRIES SOME MORE*)_

"Start with The Brain." They ducked under another ray.

"What? Oh, right!" Impulse darted off then circled The Brain; removing all this weapons, "Ta Da!" They were held in his hands. Beast Boy crashed into him from the side; Monsieur Mallah roaring next to The Brain. Changing into a rhino, Beast Boy charged at Mallah and they crashed through rock formations.

Near The Ambassador and the scientist was Amazon and Bandicoot dealing with the little bit of patrollers left. Amazon was firing net arrows while Bandicoot was using the small amount of martial arts she knew to knock the patrollers over once they were netted. Her small size and quiet movements allowed her to sneak up behind them and kicked their feet from under them.

"Bandi behind you!" Amazon called to her; the small girl twirling and landing a kick to the patrollers gut then kneeing him in the face. That was the last one, "Nice one."

"Thanks, you too."

On the water, Kaldur and his Father were still at it. Crane and Nightwing were paired together to take out more assassins. With their backs to each other, Nightwing was using his martial arts while Crane was using her telekinesis and white energy. Easily besting three assassins, Nightwing turned to help Crane. But two more appeared in front of him. With her white energy, Crane shot the two assassins. Groaning, they fell to the ground.

"I had it covered."

"I know," Crane kicked, punched then swung another assassin into another that was running over, "but my way was faster."

One the side where The Reach came in, The Ambassador and the scientist attempted to run. But Blue Beetle flew up behind them and stapled them to the wall. Patroller shots came past him so he flew off. The Ambassador squirmed in the staple,

"Warrior!" Black Beetle whirled Wonder Girl on her lasso; he flew over to his master, "Hurry Warrior, we must flee."

"Pathetic. Look at where your machinations have left us."

"Free me at once! That is an order!" The Ambassador was not happy; not happy at all.

"You numerous failures render all orders moot. Under article 16 of The Reach planetary acquisition code, I officially declare you unfit to lead this delegation."

The Ambassador's eyes went large,

"No… NO!"

Black Beetle ripped the staple holding the scientist,

"You," he held the scientist up to his face, "might still be of some use."

"Gratitude."

Arming his thrusters, Black Beetle took off through the hatch; Blue Beetle, Miss Martian and Black Crane flying after him.

"You're not getting away from us! Not this time!" Crane created a force field at the top of the hatch. But Beetle had other plans. Arming a pulse cannon, he fired at the three heroes; Miss Martian and Blue dodging it but Crane getting the worst of it.

"AAH!" She began to free-fall; the field at the top gone; and so was Black Beetle.

"Crane!" Blue quickly flew after her; just catching her before she hit the ground. Gently, he landed.

"Thanks Blue."

That was it; it was over. The patrollers were defeated, the assassins knocked out and The Reach Ambassador still stapled to the wall. Bumble Bee landed on Guardian's shoulders; Lagoon Boy shrunk to normal size Superboy rising to his feet; Miss Martian landing beside Wonder Girl, Robin, Black Crane and Blue; Nightwing, Bandicoot and Amazon strolling over to join them; Artemis in Kid's arm and Beast Boy morphed back into himself. Putting his dual sticks back, Nightwing noticed Kaldur standing over his Father's body; he motioned for Crane to come with him. Together, they stood behind Kaldur,

"I had hoped to end this tonight, but Savage escaped with Klarion, as did Black Beetle and The Reach's head scientist. Luthor and Queen Bee never showed and even Ra's Al Ghul will no doubt…"

"Are you kidding me?" Nightwing had to cut him off, "Kaldur, you won."

"Won?" Kid Flash and Artemis joined them, "Dude you triumphed!"

"You've crippled The Reach and literally broken The Light in half. Even took down Deathstroke before the summit. And since we holographically recorded," Artemis reached down for the glamour charm, "the entire deal, we'll be able to use the bad guy's own words against them to clear the Justice League." Behind her, Beast Boy ran up and hugged her; Artemis chuckling, "What was that?"

"I'm still just so glad you're alive, and that Aqualad's not a traitor!" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Nightwing then pointed a finger at him, "No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, okay?"

"Yeah, seconded."

Kaldur sighed,

"Agreed."

Nightwing put a comforting hand on Kaldur's left shoulder,

"Kaldur, this has been a good night. Maybe the best we've had since the 4 of us first took-off for Cadmus five plus years ago."

Kid Flash was on Kaldur's other side; another comforting hand on his shoulders,

"Come on. Enjoy the moment my friend. You've earned it."

Crane smiled,

"It's good to have my original three boys back," she slumped now, "but then I remember I was the only girl."

"Who could easily take us in a fight." Kaldur smiled down at her.

"Let's go home." Nightwing put his arm around Crane's neck.

Nightwing and Black Crane headed for Gotham City to pick up TJ from Nicki's. They felt bad about waking her up at an early hour but they wanted TJ to meet the real Kaldur up on the Watchtower. Being family, Captain Atom allowed TJ clearance to go up. TJ was happy to see them and anxiously agreed to go with them. Thanking Nicki for watching him again, Nightwing, Black Crane and TJ headed for the warehouse to catch the zeta tube. This would be TJ's first time on the Watchtower; and they couldn't pick a better moment than introducing him to the real Aqualad.

_~The Watchtower, June 19__th__, 05:24~_

Aquaman stood beside Aqualad who had returned to his red and blue wetsuit; his eel-like tattoos visible again. Red Tornado stood beside Nightwing, Black Crane and TJ; who was standing in front of Crane with her hands on his shoulders.

"I am officially returning command of the team back to you." Nightwing and Aqualad shook hands.

"Congratulations Kaldur'ahm."

Aqualad felt… different about being leader this time around,

"This is unnecessary. You have done brilliant work leading the Team under the most trying of circumstances."

"Which is exactly why I'm thrilled to have this particular monkey off my back," TJ leapt onto his back making everyone laugh, "jobs all yours pal." A loud boom came; TJ climbing off Nightwing's back. The loud boom was a boom tube. From it came Captain Marvel, Black Canary and Black Lightning. Aquaman and Aqualad ran over to check on them, Black Crane and Nightwing ready to fight and Red Tornado protecting TJ. From the giant picturesque window, they could see the WarWorld moving, "The WarWorld's been activated. It's leaving Earth's orbit, heading out into space. Uh… is that good news or bad?"

Crane narrowed her eyes,

"I guess it depends on where it's heading in space."

TJ watched the WarWorld disappear,

"Where do you think it's going?"

"I don't know. But with Savage controlling it, we can only guess where." Nightwing and Black Crane grew worried. With their arms around each other, Crane had to ask, "Why DID you give up leadership?"

Nightwing shrugged,

"It was time for Kaldur to retake control. I only took it because of the undercover plot. Kaldur is a great leader; he's what the Team needs."

"But you've been a great leader too. Sure you've had mishaps along the way, but that's part of growing up."

"We've grown together. Which is one reason why Kaldur should retake control."

Crane nudged him,

"So what do you plan to do with all this spare time you're going to have?" She was being sarcastic; he never had free time unless he forced it.

Smiling, Nightwing held her tighter,

"I have something in mind."

"Like what?"

In front of everybody, Nightwing dipped Crane in front of the giant window then kissed her,

"Like spending time with my family," Crane laughed while Nightwing looked at TJ, "my whole family."

Smiling, TJ ran over and tackled them to the ground. They all laughed; Nightwing ruffling TJ's hair. Joining in the fun, Kaldur got down with them and they all began to wrestle. TJ enjoyed the real Kaldur as Nightwing put it instead of the traitorous one he knew of. TJ now understood what all the hype about him was; he was fun, he was powerful and extremely loyal and honest. He wanted to spend time with everybody so Nightwing agreed to ask Artemis and Wally if they'd spend time with him for a bit when they got back to Bludhaven. TJ really felt like part of the Team now. Growing more into his telepathy and meeting the Leader of the Team for 4fours, he only wanted to join them more and more. He knew Black Crane would have a harder time letting him join but Nightwing was more understanding and said he'd join one day. Word got out about The Reach being forced to leave Earth as ordered from U.N. Secretary Tseng; thanks to Captain Atom's new evidence. TJ smiled and fist-pumped,

"Yes! Serves them right! Don't mess with Earth!"

Everyone smiled,

"You got that right little man." The newly awakened Captain Marvel said. Nightwing and Black Crane knew TJ and Billy would get along great; if Captain Marvel should ever show his true form to TJ. In a way they hoped not because then TJ would cause a fit about not being able to join the Team but on the other hand, they wished he did so TJ would have someone his age to play with except Beast Boy, Belinda and Ethan; Nicki's youngest brother.

"Come on Tj," Black Crane tried to pull TJ away from the large window, "we have to get going."

He whined,

"Aww, do we really have to? Can't we stay up here for a little while longer?"

"We'll come back another day. Right now the Leaguers need some privacy; League business. Besides you were up early this morning. So why don't we go home and you go back to sleep?"

Whining again, TJ didn't want to.

"Hey," Captain Atom kneeled in front of him, "the next time you come back, some of us Leaguers will play with you," this made him smile, "what do you say?"

"Really? You guys would do that?"

"You bet," Atom reassured him, "but only if you listen to your cousin and head home and get some sleep." With a large smile, TJ agreed, "That a boy."

"Can… can I give you a hug?"

This brought a smile to Atom's face,

"'Course you can." TJ threw his arms around Atom's neck; Captain Atom sharing an intimate hug with the 10year old, "Alright, head on home."

TJ nodded, said his thank-yous then ran over to Nightwing by the zeta tubes; Crane looked at Captain Atom,

"Did you really mean that? Would you guys really play with him?"

"Of course we will. After all, he's family." Captain Atom and Black Canary were smiling.

Smiling back, Crane said,

"Thank you; that means a lot." She looked at Nightwing and TJ; TJ on Nightwing's back and Nightwing running around.

"Makes you think doesn't it?" Canary saw what Crane was seeing, "Makes you wonder what you want in life."

Still smiling, Crane remembered asking herself that question a million times,

"Yeah… it does. Thanks again for letting me bring TJ up here; and offering to play with him."

"Anytime," Captain Atom was pleased, "now go on, you head home too."

Nodding, Crane went over to TJ and Nightwing,

"You ready to go?" Nightwing asked her.

Taking a large breath, Crane got one more glimpse of the Leaguers and outer-space,

"Yeah; let's go home."

"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B01! TJ A14! BLACK CRANE B02!"

_~Bludhaven, June 19__th__, 07:36~_

Getting back to the warehouse in Bludhaven, Nightwing, Black Crane and TJ were laughing; TJ yawned,

"Told you, you are tired."

Picking him up, TJ carried the 10year old,

"Angel, if you would teleport us home."

"It would be my pleasure." Crane made a rainbow bubble then directed it over them. The rainbow bubble brought them into Dick's living room in his apartment. Still carrying TJ, Nightwing headed for the spare bedroom; Black Crane heading into the bedroom to change. Stripping off her yelled and red suit, she changed into black shorts and a yellow tank. Running a brush through her hair, she grabbed a scrunche from a basket on the dresser and threw her hair into a ponytail. Going into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth. Nightwing came in then headed into the bathroom to change and brushed his teeth, "Thanks for putting TJ to bed. Felt horrible for waking him up so early.

"It was nothing. He's getting heavy."

Black Crane, now Angelee, laughed,

"No kidding. Soon, we won't be able to carry him."

Nightwing, now Dick, was dressed in blue basketball shorts and a white short sleeved shirt,

"That's going to be weird; you'll have to levitate him to get him around one day," this worried him, "he's gonna get older one day."

"Yeah he is..." She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "and we will too." She kissed his cheek then lightly pushing him towards the door, "Now out; I've gotta communicate with Lucinda."

Dick laughed,

"Ok, okay. I'll be on the couch." Dick left the bedroom.

Opening her nightstand, the white chalk and candles were pulled out. Clearing some space on the floor, she drew the communication symbol then placed the candles on its tips. Taking a large breath, she recited the communication spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

The symbol shone; Hakime and Lucinda appearing,

"Queen Angelica!" They hugged her, "Finally, we are able to talk to you," Lucinda looked around, "where are you?"

"I am at home, long story."

Hakime smiled,

"We are so glad we are able to talk to you; we have large news to tell you."

"Oh? What is that?"

"We discovered some interesting news about the mirror," this peaked Angelee's interest, "we found out that the true family line, your line, was never meant to discover the truth about the mirror," Angelee raised an eyebrow, "the mirror was meant to be found by an Earth person."

"You mean like Nightwing…?" Hakime nodded, "But when Dremlick cursed the mirror and entered my mind, he said he was waiting for me."

"We thought that too," Lucinda changed the room to Hakime's study, "I successfully managed to access the mirror's past which allowed me to see its past; where is has been, what its purpose was, and what secrets it holds. What I found… was not good."

Angelee looked at the door,

"Does Nightwing need to hear this?" They nodded, "Alright… hold on." Running through the door, she saw Dick sitting on the couch. Not saying anything, she went over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey whoa," he was being dragged to the bedroom, "are you repaying me for taking care of TJ when he got sick?" He saw Hakime and Lucinda, "I guess not. Hi Queen Lucinda and King Hakime." He bowed.

"You need to hear this," Angelee pulled Dick into the communication symbol; "they discovered secrets about the mirror," Dick's eyes bugged, "exactly. Please continue."

Hakime shook Dick's hand,

"The mirror was not meant to be discovered by Angelica, it was meant to be discovered by an Earth person like yourself."

"We know that Dremlick cursed the mirror and entered Angelica's mind; however, I have discovered that Dremlick devised a plan to merge his consciousness with yours," Lucinda changed the room again to show Dremlick in a room, "he knew Angelica would defeat him so he enlisted the assistance of an usher, Kring," Dick growled, "that was our reaction as well. Dremlick promised Kring riches beyond imagine if Kring agreed to trick Nightwing into getting the Amulet from you Angelica then activate the mirror."

"But I didn't experience the sensation from the mirror; Angelee did."

Lucinda smiled,

"That is because, sub-consciously, Angelica was protecting you," Angelee and Dick raised their eyebrows then looked at each other, "Angelica felt the presence of an unknown magical force emitting from the mirror. She felt it heading for you Nightwing and she sub-consciously forced its attention to her. When you went to activate the mirror that one night, Dremlick's mind was expecting Nightwing; but once you announced your presence, it went to its backup plan… its plan b as you Earth people would say," Angelee and Dick smiled, "and decided to enter your mind instead. Dremlick knew of your relationship and planned to use your mind then transfer to Nightwing's using your mental link. When I opened a hole to your mind Angelica, I had to closely watch Nightwing's mind to ensure Dremlick could not escape," Angelee went to ask, "no I did not know at that time that Dremlick wanted to enter Nightwing's mind; it was instinct to protect Nightwing's mind."

"But why did Dremlick want to control Nightwing? Why not just me?"

"Dremlick knew he could not control your mind for long," Hakime started, "but he expected to be able to control Nightwing's for a longer period of time. He would use Nightwing's body to find the location of the ruins…"

Angelee sighed; she knew where this was headed,

"And the weapon that was lost."

"Our thoughts precisely. He had wished to find to the weapon then use it to wreak havoc upon the planet."

"I'm lost; what weapon?"

"I'll explain later; you weren't around when I found out," Angelee placed a hand on Dick's chest, "what do we know of this weapon?"

"Not much I am afraid."

The room changed back to Dick's bedroom,

"There is little information. Some say it is just a legend; an old wives tale that mothers used to tell their misbehaving children."

"But something tells me you don't believe that." Dick stared at Hakime and Lucinda; they shook their heads, "what happened to Kring?"

"Unfortunately… he managed to escape capture."

"If he knows of the weapon…" Angelee sighed then covered her face.

Dick finished her sentence,

"If Kring knows of the weapon then he won't stop until he find it; or at least evidence it exists and its location."

"Our thoughts as well. We plan to do our own research on the weapon and the ruins."

Angelee nodded,

"Please keep me informed and if there is anything I can do to assist."

"Of course. We have to be going now; royal duties to attend to."

"Certainly," Angelee hugged Lucinda and Hakime, "thank you for letting me know about the mirror."

Dick and Lucinda hugged then shook Hakime's hand,

"Take care; both of you."

"You two as well." Hakime smiled at the young couple, "You two deserve each other; deserve to be happy."

Smiling, Dick and Angelee put their arms around each other,

"Thank you. Say hello to everyone for us." They bowed to each other then Lucida and Hakime disappeared; the candles going out, "so…" Dick looked down at Angelee, "you gonna tell me about this weapon thing?"

"Let's go out into the living room; it's a long story." They walked out into the living room. There she told him everything she found out the last time she talked to them when they brought TJ here. He too grew worried about the idea of a possible hidden, extremely powerful weapon somewhere on Trivoyian. They were talking when TJ woke up and he asked what they were talking about. Angelee promised to tell him when the time was right but that right now, he was too young to understand. Whining a bit, he eventually agreed but told Angelee that he thinks he was getting a new power; but he wasn't sure. Angelee asked him why he thinks that and he said because he felt different; he felt light and airy lately. Thinking he was gaining the ability to fly, she began to teach him the fundamentals of flying and controlling himself while in the air. She would levitate him while she would fly and teach him to control his body. He started to grasp the concept it and was doing really well until Jaime called and asked if he could talk to Angelee. Apologizing to TJ, Angelee redressed and met Jaime on roof of the warehouse. There Jaime expressed his feelings for Rose but was too afraid and shy to tell her. Crane told him just to tell her; that he'd be surprised at what she'd say. Unsure but trusting of her advice, Jaime agreed to tell her once everything with The Reach ended and they were off-world. Jaime thanked for the help and returned home. Black Crane went home too and took a nap; being up all night in the summit wiped her out. Giving Dick a kiss, she went into the bed and slept while he went to the warehouse with TJ. She felt bad about not going with but Dick understood; she needed some rest. TJ enjoyed spending time with the entire Team; the return of Kaldur and Jaime. He loved seeing Kaldur the way Angelee and Dick used to describe him and having Jaime back as Jaime; not being controlled by The Reach anymore. Everything was slowly returning to normal; if only they knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

_So that's the end of "Summit". The next chapter is "Endgame"; the series finale. *Sad face*! I'm totally gonna cry while writing it and I have to keep it the way it was; it starts the epilogue. The way the epilogue is gonna work is like this: most of the chapters will be one year; or a chapter might be two years depending on what happens in one year. I have an outline with the events I plan on having but if I'm getting OC's from you readers, then I need the info soon please. I appreciate it all of you for sticking with me and I hope you all read the epilogue. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Much love and appreciation._


	25. Chapter 25-Endgame

_*Sad face and cries*. This is the end; the series finale. The Reach's Ambassador is taken off-world, the Leaguers return… but at a price… which I'm totally gonna cry at while writing; I cry every time I watch it. Yes… it has to happen, Wally is going to die. *Sad face*; but it has to be done. But his death leads into the epilogue. Looking over my timeline I have for the epilogue, this is how it's going to be written. One chapter will either be one year or two years; it all depends on what happens in that year. So what I need is this; I need ideas for Virgil, Kaldur and Arsenal. I originally had Kaldur marrying another Atlantean but I might change that depending if I get an OC for him. If I don't get any ideas by the fourth chapter of the epilogue then I'll come up with something; I have an idea for Arsenal and Kaldur if needed. Some of the pairings are a surprise; like Nicki, while others are obvious like Primrose and Jaime or Gar and Belinda. The large surprise I have will be revealed later in the epilogue; but I hinted at it in one of Angelee's dream… hint hint. Now… I know I got a suggestion for an Arsenal/Starfire pairing. But I have to admit… I hate Starfire with a burning passion and I sort of like Arsenal so I couldn't punish him by pairing him with the b… *cough* Princess of Tamaran. For me, they are complete opposites; she is too high maintenance while Arsenal is more down to Earth and self-reliant. She might have changed in the 52series of the comic books but I know her from her Teen Titans Days and I wished she would disappear. _

_Anyway… you guys aren't here to read me complain about my dislike for Starfire; you guys are here to read "Endgame"; and that is what's gonna happen right now. This is it; the series finale. I hope you all enjoyed Season 2 and will read the epilogue. Thank you for sticking with me; and to the ones who have been with me since Season 1, you guys are the best! There is nothing better than having devoted fans like you. Much appreciation and love to ALL my readers!_

_Disclaimers in chapters 1, 5 and 18_

Chapter 25-Endgame

_~Rimbor, June 20__th__, 00:16~_

"Let the defendants rise!" The Six accused Leaguers rose from the floor; the highest tribute on the Tribunal addressed the court, "You have been accused of willfully attacking the planet Rimbor. Is there nothing more the defense would like to," he cleared his throat, "offer the tribunal before we reach a verdict?"

"Nothing more Tribune!" Icon was stern; he was certain he made a strong case, "I believe we presented more than enough evidence to fully exonerate my clients."

The large pink… blob sighed,

"Then you leave us with no choice. The Tribunal of the High Court of the Polygloture of Rimbor finds the defendants…guilty on all counts. Take them away!" Cheers and hollers came from the stands, "Court is adjourned!" Icon looked sorrowfully at the Leaguers; he tried all he could; but he wasn't aware of the bribes given. The Leaguers lowered beneath the floor; Hawkman watching in sorrow from the now empty stands. But in the corner, in the highest stand, sat a man; a young man with glasses and a journal in his lap. He looked human from what Hawkman could see. But what he couldn't see was that this young man was dressed in elegant robes of green and purple. He was the messenger of Trivoyian who kept his distance; Trivoyian and the people of Rimbor did not have a very good history of peace and tolerance. Each planet remembers the story of their distrust and outright hatred for each other differently; as most disputes are like so. The Trivoyians blame the people of Rimbor for chaos throughout their sector of the Universe; while the people of Rimbor claim that Trivoyian soldiers attempted to conquer the planet as means of an outpost and enslave the people under Trivoyian law. But no one really knows the true reason for their hatred as most of that history was lost; all that remained were fragments of journal entries. Pages would be torn, burnt or so faded it couldn't be read. The Guardians of the Universe had to eventually step in and forbade either planet from entering the other's airspace; unless it was for a valid reason and had prior agreements from the Guardians. The Guardians were aware of Trivoyian's sector; but was reluctant to allow the messenger to enter Rimbor. But with much persuasion and stating the visit was not to cause trouble; but merely a request from Queen Angelica and Queen Lucinda to assist the Justice League in their case, the Guardians agreed; but not without warning. The warning was that if any harm or trouble were to be caused while the messenger would be visiting, the Guardians would assign a Lantern to ensure no planetary travels at all. If a Trivoyian should be caught traveling between planets; no matter which planet in which galaxy, Trivoyian would be destroyed. The messenger could not risk that and he anxiously agreed to not cause harm or trouble; though he never intended to anyway. Arriving on Rimbor in early February, he laid low and watched the trial from a safe distance; keeping very detailed notes then reported back to Lucinda with the update. She would thank him and tell him to continue to lay low until the time was right to expose himself. He received that order last night; Superboy and Miss Martian would be traveling to Rimbor with new evidence proving the Justice League's innocence in the attack. That is when he was to introduce himself. The new Royal Advisor, Luxin, crammed him on intergalactic law and if needed, he was ordered to enforce it. Carefully watching, he saw Icon and Hawkman stand on the hatch where the Leaguers disappeared too.

"Icon, Hawkman," A green woman and a young man with a black shirt; with someone in a red and white jumpsuit with a hood, entered the courtroom, "we've brought new evidence," that was his cue. Rising to his feet, the messenger took his time walking down the stairs of the stands, "The Light and The Reach on holographic record admitting they framed the League," Miss Martian held up a small blue flash drive, "it should easily clear them of all charges."

Icon and Hawkman lowered their heads,

"I'm sorry, you're too late."

Adam Strange, Superboy and Miss Martian gasped.

"What… what do you mean too late?"

"They were found guilty on all counts," Icon told her, "the case… was too hard to prove I suppose."

"Well, what can we do?"

"I might be able to help with that," the messenger appeared in the light. With silver hair and green eyes, he gently flew over the railing to the bench, "if I may."

Everyone looked at him,

"Um…" Superboy looked him over, "who are you?"

"Oh forgive me," they all got a better look of him; he was human and they noticed the fancy robes, "my name is Rux; the royal messenger to Queen Lucinda of…"

"You're the messenger from Trivoyian!" Miss Martian exclaimed in excitement; Rux silencing her,

"Please Miss… we must not say my home planet here; not yet." She nodded, "But yes, I am the messenger Queen Angelica requested. I may be of some assistance to free your friends; and get that new evidence brought to the Tribute's attention. If you shall require my assistance." His voice was very articulate and well spoken; he was obviously well educated back on Trivoyian.

Hawkman and Icon smiled,

"That will much appreciated, thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, we must go to a quiet place to go and share notes. If you all will follow me please." Rux headed for the exit; Miss Martian and Superboy immediately following him. Having traveled to Trivoyian themselves, and meeting Lucinda, they knew Rux was trustworthy and had no trouble trusting him. Icon and Hawkman on the other hand were more cautious. Since neither knew anything about Trivoyian or its people, they trusted the judgment of Superboy and Miss Martian; eventually following them.

Rux led them through the streets of Rimbor to a lonely and secluded building with a single door and no windows to the outside. Knowing he was not welcome on the planet of Rimbor by its people, Rux was forced to wear a special mask that shielded his face and altered his appearance. Entering the building, the disguised Rux allowed the others to enter first then himself. Checking over his shoulders, he went in and shut the door; locking it.

"Why are you locking the door?"

Rux removed his mask; returning to normal,

"I assure you it is quite alright," he began to speak Trivoyian; Miss Martian and Superboy would recognize it anywhere. Then, a crystal barrier blanketed the walls, "now then, we can get onto business."

"Wait," Icon was still distrusting, "what did you just do?"

"It was merely a silencer spell I assure you; meant to keep the words spoken in this room only in this room. Surely Queen Angelica told you her spells."

"Only I and Superboy know of Angelee's spells; we've both been to Trivoyian twice with here. Angelee doesn't tell everybody of her powers."

"Oh…" Rux was surprised; everybody knew what powers a Trivoyian would have, "well then, my sincerest apologizes for startling you. But I can promise you Mister Icon… and Mister Hawkman of Thanagar, I pose no threat to any of you. I am here to serve as a messenger to Queen Lucinda, who in turn, repeats my notes to Queen Angelica; nothing more, nothing less," Icon and Hawkman glanced at each other, "now then, shall we begin?" Chairs were levitated over as they sat.

"Where do we start?" Hawkman wondered.

Rux smirked,

"We start…" he flipped through a parchment roll to an important note, "by using this."

Icon and Hawkman read over the notes,

"Are you sure?"

"It is the surest way to get the Tributes to reopen the case and reexamine it with the new evidence. You start with this; it will give the Tribunal enough uneasiness that they would be forced to reexamine the allegations."

Icon handed the parchment to Miss Martian and Superboy; they too read it over. Superboy beamed,

"Now we're talking. What next?"

Rux pulled out more notes and began to explain; Icon liking the idea… and Rux, more and more.

_~New York City, June 20__th__, 06:16~_

They were all aboard The Reach's main-ship. Small squads were dispatched all over the ship to take out any patrollers they came about and to give Green Beetle, Blue Beetle and Aqualad time to fight Black Beetle. An all-out assault was planned on their ship; they were ready to end it.

_~Green Beetle, Blue Beetle and Aqualad's POV~_

The three stood behind Black Beetle and the scientist; they were unaware of their presence.

"Warrior look!" The scientist pointed to three large screens in front of them; each one showing different parts of the ship being attacked by the squads, "The infestation is aboard ship!"

Black Beetle was tired of their meddling,

"Enough! The Ambassador tied my hands," his right arm went into a scythe blade, "but the Ambassador is gone. Now, all the hero meet will die."

"I would not be so sure." Black Beetle and the scientist turned to the voice; they saw Blue Beetle, Green Beetle and Aqualad. Blue morphed his arms to staple guns and aimed for the scientist; she was stapled to the glass above the dash. Patrollers attempted to come to the rescue; Green Beetle stapling them back as well. Blue Beetle handled one side while Green handled the other; at that remained was Aqualad and Black Beetle, "You are alone."

"I am sufficient." Black charged. He and Aqualad began to fight; Aqualad's water-bearers as a sword to combat the scythe blades. Aqualad's other water-bearer was a mace and he used it to whack Beetle's shoulder. Annoyed, a pulse cannon morphed on Beetle's chest and it hit Aqualad; sending him flying back into the wall.

"Ah!"

Black Beetle turned his attention to Green and Blue,

"As for you brothers, I tried to keep on-mode, or at least salvage your scarabs, but clearly, all four of you are corrupt beyond redemption."

Green Beetle's eyes became red,

"It is you who are corrupt," Black Beetle tried to charge but Green used his telekinesis to stop him, "but I will reset your scarab," two legs from Green's scarab extended into Black's scarab then began to glow green, "and set you free." Green's telekinesis held Black in the air so he couldn't attack.

"Freedom is overrated." With a simple thought, Black redirected his scarab's energy into Green's; his scarab cracking and crumbling to pieces, "I hate Martians. Destroying your scarab would kill most meat, but you survive, if briefly."

_~Rimbor~_

"It is time," Rux ushered Icon and Hawkman to the bench, "I am sure everything will go well."

Icon and Hawkman nodded,

"Thank you."

Rux stood in the shadows; he couldn't show himself just right. Icon and Hawkman stepped forward,

"Tributes, I have just received new evidence proving my clients' innocence. I request an appeal to bring this new evidence into light."

"Appeal denied."

"Then you leave me choice then to force intergalactic law number 253, section gamma, sub-section 4; presentation of new evidence. If new evidence is attainted, intergalactic law dictates that the court must view the new evidence."

The High Tribute growled,

"That law has not been enforced in years. What makes you think I will enforce it here?"

"Because if you don't, then you'll force my hand. If you refuse to view my new evidence, then I will have no problem going to the Guardians of the Universe."

Growling again, The High Tribute was forced to give-in,

"Very well. The High Court will view the new evidence."

Rux smiled; it worked. Icon and Hawkman nodded then began to play the new evidence. After a few minutes, The High Tribute did acknowledge the evidence,

"Your new evidence is compelling Icon. But the High Court has already ruled. The fact that we even reconvened…"

"Apologizes Your Honor," Icon stood behind a podium, "but this is a confession, solidly placing blame for the attack on Rimbor on the true criminals responsible, The Light. And it provides their motive; bringing Earth to The Reach's attention."

The High Tribute rested his blobish head on his blobish hand,

"Yes, yes, but have you nothing more to offer?"

Icon's mouth opened; Superboy stepping forward,

"We do have more to offer."

"Lovely." The High Tribute sat down with a grin.

"Uh… well…"

Miss Martian quickly covered,

"Uh… this is a court of justice. I mean, the decisions of The Tribunal have repercussions throughout the galaxy."

"Right. And what we have to offer is… opportunity," this interested the High Court, "The opportunity to demonstrate that truth and justice prevail here."

"That is not the more we are accustomed to receiving." In the shadows, Rux frowned.

Miss Martian continued to give 'the more',

"Perhaps not. But if the Tribunal demonstrates its fundamental fairness here and now…"

"Then how many other disputes would be brought to the High Court from across the known worlds?"

"And the more disputes brought…"

"The more mores the Tribunal will receive."

The High Tribute smirked; the idea peaked his interest.

_~New York City, Reach Ship~_

Black Beetle aimed a pulse cannon at Green Beetle; ready to take him out for good.

"NO!" Blue flew between the cannon and Green; he got hit instead.

"You!" Black Beetle hissed, "You were the cause of this debacle. It is long past time your scarab was destroyed," The scarab's legs inched towards Blue, "and your life ended." Black Beetle's scarab's legs pierced through Blue's scarab.

"AAHH!"

Black carried Blue closer to him.

"**You fight back, meat. But you cannot survive against me." **

"**I will survive. Because I'm not alone in this battle, am I scarab?"**

The scarab spoke to him,

**"No Jaime Reyes. Once we fought for control, but now we are united,"** Black's scarab's legs became blue, **"Friends, hermanos, standing together against any attack."** Blue's scarab's legs jammed into Black's shoulders; a double dose of Blue's energy.

**"No… UHH!" **The same result happened to Black as what happened to Green; the scarab screamed and crumbled to pieces.

Blue saw the horror,

"What have you done?"

"It is over." Aqualad joined him, "We have won."

Blue's eyes were large,

"No, we lost. When my scarab tapped into Black's we learned he's already set a plan in motion to erase all evidence of The Reach's attempt to conquer us, by destroying the Earth."

"We have to warn the League immediately," Aqualad held a finger to his left ear, "Aqualad to Nightwing, Blue has just discovered some important news.

Nightwing froze his attack; Black Crane covering the rest,

"Go ahead guys."

Blue spoke next,

"To make a long story short, Black Beetle is planning on destroying the Earth."

"Angel we gotta wrap this up."

Black Crane fired a string of white energy into a patroller,

"Any reason why?"

"Blue said Black is planning to destroy Earth."

That caught her attention,

"Well… in that case," white energy expelled around her; knocking out every patroller in around her, "consider this wrapped up. Let's go!" Little did they knew, the devices were active right now; causing natural disasters all over the world.

_~The Watchtower, June 20__th__, 07:16~_

"The natural disasters have escalated," Captain Atom showed Blue, Aqualad, Nightwing and Black Crane holo-screens of the disasters, "the rest of the League is spread thin saving lives across the globe." The screens showed the Leaguers attempting to stop the natural disasters.

"Those are Black Beetle's MFD's; the magnetic field disrupters The Reach seeded at multiple locations across the Earth. They're causing a deterioration of the Planet's magnetic field, which in turn is causing these not-so-natural disasters. I can locate all the MFD's, but each is defended by beetle tech drones, programmed to run interference until the MFD can build enough steam to go chrysalis… and end the world."

Captain Atom, with The Atom on his shoulder, stood beside Blue's side,

"So how do we shut them down?"

"I don't know. Because Black Beetle didn't know, there's no failsafe. This was an endgame."

The computer beeped,

"Incoming transmission from United Nations, Secretary General Tseng Dangun." The video was Luthor; General Tseng standing behind him.

"Luthor! What are you…?"

"Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency, as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem."

"A problem created by you and The Light; when they collaborated to bring The Reach to Earth." Atom huffed.

"Perhaps. But as I believe you know, The Light always planned to betray The Reach."

Crane laughed,

"Speaking of which, we missed you at the summit Luthor. Was looking forward to flinging you against a few walls."

Luthor ignored her,

"Lexcorp has developed anti-Reach software, a virus that should disable their magnetic field disrupters. Now, I believe time is of the essence." The video transmission ended.

Captain Atom growled,

"Can we really trust him?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Nightwing made a point, "Hey I don't like it either. But, the way I see it, unless we figure out another way to stop those MFD's in the new few minutes, we have to trust Luthor."

_~Rimbor~_

Icon, Hawkman, Superboy, Miss Martian and Adam Strange impatiently waited for The High Court to return from reviewing the fate of the Justice League. Miss Martian peeked at Superboy,

"I just want you to know I'm sorry about everything. What went wrong with our relationship was all my fault. And I know it's too late now, I know you're dating Wendy Harris." _(Wendy ring any bells? If any of you watched the old Super Friends reruns in the 90's, they're the same; the non-super powered girl with Marvin and Wonder Dog…)_

Superboy explained,

"Me and Wendy? Dating? Uh no. Believe it or not, she started dating Marvin. He's a little scared of messing it up and she's a little scared he's right, so I've been, I don't know, a buffer."

"A buffer?" Miss Martian laughed, "That's great. I mean," she corrected herself, "that's so nice of you." The sound of the High Court returning regained their attention; the High Tribute speaking first,

"We have heard your unorthodox appeal and reached a verdict. All charges are dropped, effective immediately!" Everyone smiled, "The former prisoners will be processed and released to your custody forthwith."

Smiling at each other, Miss Martian threw her arms around Conner's neck,

"Ha ha ha, we did it!"

"You did it," Icon corrected her; "The Justice League owes its freedom and reputation to you and The Team."

"Thanks but we really should zeta back to Earth. Can you handle things here?"

"Yes. Go." Miss Martian and Superboy ran off; Rux coming from the shadows, "Thank you Rux; we could not have gotten the appeal without your assistance."

Rux and Icon shook hands,

"It was my pleasure to be of assistance. Now if you excuse me, I must be heading back home. My business here is finished."

"Of course," Icon shook his hand again, "thank you again for your assistance."

Rux nodded then left; he had to return to Trivoyian. His business was finished and he wouldn't be welcomed on Rimbor any longer. Icon and Hawkman had to hang around for a bit while The Leaguers were being processed.

_~Metropolis, June 20__th__, 08:16~_

The rest of the Leaguers and the entire Team gathered together in Metropolis. Captain Atom was on a stage describing the situation; Blue Beetle and Luthor making pods then incorporating them with the virus.

"Every single magnetic field disrupter must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety. Each MFD is protected by multiple beetle tech drones, and each drone is the equivalent to a beetle warrior. Blue Beetle has located 20 MFD's around the world. There's 42 of us assembled here so there will be 19squads of 2 with one of 4."

Blue Beetle was using his arm to incorporate to make the pods to incorporate them with the virus,

"Just a few more should do it."

"You all will be issued multiple Reach tech eggs containing my anti-Reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her eggs against a MFD to disable it."

Wonder Girl and Robin were talking,

"You really think we can trust Luthor?"

"It's his world too. Pretty sure he doesn't want it reduced to space dust. Besides, we don't have much choice." Wonder Girl lowered her arms; Robin catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eyes with a smile.

"Aright I have your assignments," Captain Atom interrupted, "we'll distribute these eggs and go."

Luthor, even on this day, was charismatic and charming,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands."

Crane snorted,

"I'm sure that nearly killed him to say that." She lowered her head.

"We'll get it done. Have you talked to TJ?"

"Not him… but I talked to Nicki; asked her to explain everything to him. I… couldn't look at him and tell him without suggesting he goes to Trivoyian."

Nightwing chuckled,

"You really think he'd go back?"

"That's what worries me; I know he wouldn't."

Putting an arm around her, Nightwing kissed the side of her forehead,

"We'll do it; even if it means trusting Luthor."

"Everyone pay attention please. I'm going to hand out squads and locations. Once your assignment is given, head out. Beta is Zatanna and Arsenal, Minneapolis; gamma is Nightwing, Batgirl, Black Crane and Amazon, Gotham City. There are a dozen beetle drones that's why gamma is four; delta is Captain Marvel and The Atom in Fawcett City; Blue Beetle and Impulse zeta in Taos; eta is Flash and Green Beetle…, Central City; theta is Black Canary and Asami. Location… El Paso; iota is Green Arrow and Red Arrow, Star City; kappa, Black Lightning and Virgil, Dakota City; lambda is the other Flash and Plastic Man in Rhelysia; mu is Rocket and Tye, China; ksi is Miss Martian and Superboy, Bialya."

Conner interrupted him,

"Bialya! Are we gonna have to deal with Bee Luthor?"

"I assure you, Queen Bee will not interfere."

Growling, Superboy was dragged into the bio-ship by Miss Martian; Captain Atom continued,

"Omicron is Doctor Fate and Eduardo, Africa; Aquaman and Tempest rho, Mediterranean Sea; sigma is Aqualad and Lagoon Boy, Atlantic Ocean; Red Tornado and Blue Devil, you're tau. Destination is the Antarctic; upsilon is Beast Boy and Bandicoot, Australia;" this thrilled Bandicoot; she was going home, "Wonder Girl and Robin, you two are chi. You guys are headed for Italy; psi is Bumble Bee and Guardian, Greenland; Kid Flash and Artemis, omega. Pack your bags; you're going to Paris," they left, "that leaves myself and you Strange as Alpha. We're going to Taipei." All the squads were deployed. In the Watchtower, Snapper Carr, Beast Boy's tutor, was controlling the coms. Captain Atom was the first to check in, "Alpha squad engaging drones."

"Acknowledged. Uh… all squads report in."

"Sigma has engaged." Aqualad checked in as well.

After a few minutes, Sigma reported in and told the MFD was disabled. In Paris, Kid Flash and Artemis were engaging.

_~Paris, June 20__th__, 14:34~_

Kid Flash was running from the beetle drones attack; Artemis firing an arrow but missing. A beetle drone shot at the bus behind her; exploding it. Pushed into the air, Kid Flash ran over and caught her,

"Ah, The Eiffel Tower," he was speaking with a French accent, "and the ever romantic City of Lights. We're definitely coming back here Babe. You know, when we don't have a world to save." _(*Eyes water*… so sad.)_

Artemis armed an arrow,

"There will always be a world to save;" she leaned back, "now drop me and go." The arrow hit in the middle of the four beetle drones. It seems to have missed but magnetic pellets pulled two drones into each other giving Kid Flash the clear to run under the tower to place the egg on the device; it disabled, "Omega squad has…" she was interrupted by Kid Flash dashing over and kissing her.

Snapper Carr tried to get the transmission again,

"Omega squad, repeat transmission," Kid or Artemis didn't say anything, "Omega?" They were passionately kissing near the Tower.

_~Dakota City, June 20__th__, 07:35CDT~_

Two beetle drones were firing at Virgil who was flying on a garbage lid. Weaving between the shots, he avoided them. Coming around the corner was Black Lightning; his hands were covered in black lightning and shot at the drones.

"Ha, I gotta say," Virgil went towards the drones, "playing hero," he pulled the egg from inside his coat pocket, "is starting to feel pretty sweet."

Black Lightning provided cover for Virgil to get close,

"I'm not surprised. You show real potential for this game." Enough lightning hit the drones to force them to explode; Virgil planting the egg on the device, "You ever need a mentor Virgil, you just let me know." Virgil smiled.

_~The Watchtower~_

Black Canary's voice came over the coms,

"Asami has deployed the egg and disabled the MFD."

"Good work Theta. 20 squads deployed; 20 MFD's destroyed. The mission was a success; we have done it."

The Atom killed the moment,

"We missed one," a screen was pushed over; "the Earth's magnetic field is still being disrupted."

"Blue Beetle to Watchtower. I'm reading a 21st MFD.

_~Taos, June 20__th__, 06:47MDT~_

Impulse and Blue Beetle defeated the drones and stopped the MFD. Blue continued his explanation,

"In the Arctic; hidden from my previous scans by Earth's North magnetic pole. Sending coordinates."

"There are no zeta tubes in the Arctic. How are we going to…?"

"Don't worry gang," Flash's voice came over the coms; Impulse becoming worried, "I've got this."

_~North Magnetic Pole, June 20__th__, 13:48~_

"Not without me you don't." Impulse came running behind Flash. Squad's in two remember? Let's go and crash that MFD mode. Fall in Gramps!" Impulse was the first inside the cave; Flash standing next to him. There before them, their worst fear was a reality.

"Flash to Watchtower. The magnetic field disruptor… it's already gone chrysalis," the drones and device fell to the ground, "and I'm not sure the egg…"

The Atom interrupted him,

"The egg is useless now. You're too late." Flash and Impulse ran from the cave as it crumbled behind them; the chrysalis growing in strength and size. A few seconds later, it formed into a chrysalis tornado.

"What now?"

"Now you run." Luthor instructed.

Flash took it differently,

"Hey I'm no quitter. There's gotta be…"

"I didn't say run away. I said run. Together, you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow."

By now, everyone had regrouped together in the Watchtower; Crane clenching onto Nightwing's arm.

"Is it really that simple?"

"I wouldn't call it simple," The Atom began, "you'll be attempting to siphon its power with your own speed trails. It'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy."

"Do you think it will be enough?" Artemis tried to ask Kid Flash.

The sound of the zeta tube caught her attention,

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B04!" _(NO KID FLASH COME BACK! DON'T GO!)_

The Atom continued to explain what had to happen to Flash and Impulse,

"And no matter what, don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized."

Back in the North magnetic pole in the Artic, Flash and Impulse knew what they had to do and immediately took off. Picking up speed, they eventually became a blur around the chrysalis. The breaking off energy from the chrysalis bounced off the red and yellow energy field being made from Impulse and Flash; protecting them from the energy.

"I think it just might be working."

"It's definitely slowing, but not stopping. Even at our top speed, I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy."

"Then how about the 3 of us?" Kid Flash joined them, "I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides, I can't let new kid take all the credit for saving the world." _(NOOO! *Sad face*, get ready…)_

"Good man."

"So crash!" Impulse and Flash were happy to add them. Flash and Impulse took off again; leaving Kid to go his own speed.

Trying to add more speed, Kid gave himself a pep talk,

"Come on little man, you can do better than that." He added a bit more speed.

From the side, the BatPlane landed; Nightwing, Artemis and Black Crane jumping out first followed by Aqualad, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian and Superboy. Nightwing pointed to the chrysalis,

"Look! It's working! They're shutting it down!" From the blur, Kid Flash was evident; some of the exiting chrysalis energy hitting him.

"Cease?" Blue Beetle blurted out, "Cease what?"

Inside the blur, Kid Flash was hit with another exiting energy; Flash becoming concerned,

"Bart, we have to slow down more. Try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally."

But it was too late; one more exiting energy hit Wally and completely veiled him. Flash went to touch him but his arm went through him. Wally grunted,

"It's no good Barry. Oh man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this," he grunted again, "and don't even get me started on Mom and Dad."

"Kid…" Flash tried to keep up some hope.

"Just tell them… okay?"

"KID!" Flash tried to reach for him; but he faded. He was gone. _(*CRIES* KID! WHY!?)_

His share of kinetic energy did the trick; the chrysalis dispersed.

"They did it! Ha!" Miss Martian was the first to fly over. From the smoke, Impulse and Flash had their hands on their knees; both panting. Everyone ran over, "It's over!" She helped Impulse to his feet while Aqualad helped Flash to his,

"Congratulations. You have saved…"

"Wait…" Artemis looked around, "Where's Wally?"

Flash's eyes were soft,

"Artemis…" he strode over to her, "he wanted me to tell you…"

"No…" Her eyes began to water.

Placing both hands on her shoulders, Flash looked right into Artemis's eyes,

"He loved you."

Artemis lost it; tears gushing from eyes. Falling to her knees, Miss Martian fell beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Black Crane couldn't believe it; she covered her mouth and tried to be strong; the last thing Artemis needed was to see someone else crying. But she couldn't hold them back; not this time. She too began to cry; Nightwing pulling her against his chest. She could feel his heartbreak; his pain. But he was stronger than everyone knew; he hid it from everyone. He needed to be emotionally strong for Angelee… and for Artemis. He couldn't show any emotion; not yet. But Crane knew he was hurting; she knew they would comfort each other later. Wally was his best friend… and losing him was killing him.

_~Mount Justice Ruins, June 20__th__, 23:16~_

A green jet landed on the beach near the ruins of Mount Justice. It became a green bubble around the returning members of League. They all thought the same; Superman asking it first,

"Are we… too late?" Batman's hand was placed on his shoulder as he directed everyone's attention the horizon; the Team coming in. In front was Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee and Black Crane who were flying; the SuperCycle carrying Aqualad, Superboy, Nightwing, Guardian, Robin, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, Amazon and Bandicoot landed next.

"Aqualad what happened here?" His deep voice Crane missed so much was finally heard in her ears; he was back.

"Fear not, the crisis has passed. Though at a terrible cost."

The Leaguers wondered what they meant; but Wonder Woman was the first to notice Kid Flash missing,

"Where is Kid Flash?" Everyone lowered their heads, "No… and Artemis?"

"Went to tell his parents…" Crane took a breath; trying to hold back tears. Immediately running over, Nightwing put an arm around her; trying to comfort her as much as he could. She tried to hold back the tears in front of the League; she couldn't let them she her vulnerable… especially Batman, not at her age. Impulse had returned home to Central City with Flash to break the news to Iris; and to comfort each other as a family. Everything Wally worked for, everything he wanted to do… and he would never be able to do it. Even when he was trying to leave the life behind, talked about going back in retirement with Artemis… he was sucked back in. And he paid the ultimate price for it. The dreams, her dreams, were never going to happen. He and Artemis wouldn't have kids, he wouldn't be at her wedding… his kids and her kids would never play together. TJ… and Nicki… how are they going to react to this? She couldn't stay with them anymore; she had to leave. Flying off, she went to Nicki's in Gotham; full costume and everything.

_~Gotham City, June 20__th__, 23:30~_

Flying to Nicki's window, Crane was happy to see her still up. Tapping on the glass, Nicki saw her. Walking over, she opened it,

"Ang… what are you doing here? It's almost midnight and…" she saw Angelee's eyes; she had taken off the mask, "oh my god what happened?" Nicki pulled her over to the bed, "Did Dick break up with you for Zatanna?" Angelee shook her head; her blonde hair was out and her mask was off but she had the rest of her costume still on, "Then what's wrong?"

"Wally… he's…" She broke down in tears; and that gave it all away.

Gasping, Nicki covered her mouth too,

"How?"

Sniffling, Angelee tried to explain,

"Those Reach devices, the MFD's," she wiped her cheek, "there was a 21st hidden in the arctic. By the time we found it, it had already gone chrysalis. Our plan we had wouldn't work so we had to devise another. It turns out, with enough kinetic energy; it would be able to stop it," she sniffled again, "but Impulse and Flash couldn't create enough between the two of them so Kid stepped in and lent a hand. But his slower speed left him an open target for the releasing energy of the chrysalis. With enough hits, it disintegrated him." Nicki was stunned; speechless, "There wasn't anything I could do. I… I couldn't save him." More tears flowed from her eyes.

Nicki hugged her,

"There wasn't anything you could've done honey. If you would've created a force field around him, it would've slowed him down or the field would've been broken at that speed. There was nothing you could've gone."

They sat for a few minutes; Nicki comforting her. Finally, Angelee wiped her eyes and pulled back,

"Can… can I go wake TJ? Tell him what happened? I know it's late but… I don't think I'll be able to retell what happened again."

"Alright, go ahead."

Angelee got off the bed and tried to gather herself. TJ didn't know Kid as well as the others since they just met a few days ago but she thought he should know. Going into the spare bedroom, she saw how sweet he looked; she felt bad about waking him. Taking a breath, she kneeled beside the bed and shook him,

"TJ… TJ, get up."

Blinking, he opened his eyes,

"Angelee…" he rubbed his eyes, "what are you doing here so late? And in your Black Crane costume?"

"I'm sorry to wake you but there's something I need to tell you," TJ sat up, "TJ, do you remember Wally?"

"The kid with the red hair and green eyes; was dating Artemis right?"

Angelee nodded,

"That's right. Something's… happened," TJ braced himself, "Wally… died."

"How?" She told him what she told Nicki; TJ lowering his head, "Stupid Reach. How is Artemis?"

"She's… not doing well," Angelee sat on the bed next to TJ, "how are you doing?"

TJ shrugged,

"I… I'm just trying to believe it. How are you dealing?" She couldn't mutter a word; TJ knew by looking at her face, "Oh Ang…" he rubbed her shoulder, "go be with Dick; you two are going to need each other. I'll be okay; you're hurting more than I am right now."

Kissing his forehead, she tucked him in then said good-bye to Nicki before leaving. She asked if she'd be okay getting home but Angelee said she'd be fine; she was going to find Dick. Giving her one last hug, Nicki rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. Angelee thanked her for the comfort then left. Linking with Dick, she tried to find him,

**"Dick…"**

** "You okay?"**

** "Are you?"** There was a moment of silence, **"Exactly. Where are you?"**

**"The Watchtower; Kaldur and I are explaining everything to the League. You should be here."**

Sighing, Angelee replaced her mask and tried to hide her pain,

**"Be right there."**

_~The Watchtower~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

As soon as she came out of the Watchtower, she was met with gazes from the returned Leaguers,

"Um… did I miss something important?"

Batman had the harshest glare,

"Are you alright?"

"Sure… what's going on?" Batman wasn't buying it; he knew her too well. His eyes softening made her lose it again. She immediately flew over into Batman's chest and began to sob again. Wrapping his arms around her, he let her cry against him. Superman and Wonder Woman smiled; Batman opening his arms to Nightwing too. Together, they shared an unusual family hug. Batman knew Nightwing and Black Crane were the closest to Wally; and were hurting the most… after Artemis and his family. The unusual family hug lasted for a few more minutes until Nightwing was the first to pull back. Crane pulled back next and wiped her eyes, "sorry…"

Batman smiled,

"It's alright," he then looked at his fellow Leaguers, "that doesn't leave this room."

The Leaguers nodded then went into business; getting the remaining Reach off-world. John Stewart Green Lantern had to speak with the Guardians of the Universe to determine the next step leaving the rest of the Team and the League to play story-time. The Team told them what happened during their absence and the Leaguers telling them about the Trial. Icon and Hawkman told Crane about the messenger she requested and how helpful he was about getting the new evidence to be played to the Tribunal. She was glad he was helpful and made a note to talk to Lucinda to thank her; and to tell her what happened to Wally. It was almost two weeks until Independence Day and those days were spent with dealing with Wally's death; which meant therapy sessions with Black Canary. Jaime and Primrose comforted Bart who was having a rough time; so was Barry. Belinda spent most of her time trying to make Garfield smile again; he was always the one who lightened the mood. But now, he couldn't. He started a new trophy collection; starting with a spare of Wally's goggles and an egg from the devices. He said it was to remember everything Wally scarified to save the world. Angelee began avoiding everyone again; she couldn't face anyone. But one day, Nightwing cornered her in The Watchtower.

_~July 3__rd__, 14:47, Nightwing and Angelee's POV~_

She had just came from talking with Superman, Batman and Aqualad; she was dressed in jeans, purple short sleeved shirt and her hair was in a ponytail,

"Hey, there you are." Nightwing came up behind her, "Haven't seen you in days. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She avoided his eyes and continued to walk away.

Running in front of her, Nightwing tried to talk to her,

"What's wrong? Was it something I did… or said?"

"No… I'm just…going to visit Nicki for a while."

"Oh…" Nightwing was down, "well if you have plans… I was just thinking we'd be able to spend some time together. You've been avoiding all contact with everyone for about a week."

"I know I'm sorry," she still couldn't look at him, "Nicki just… needs my help with something. I gotta go." Pushing right past him, she didn't kiss him like normal. In fact, they haven't kissed since Wally died.

Watching her leave, Nightwing grew worried,

"What happened?" If only he knew that she took a leave of absence; she needed time to think about everything and get a grasp on what happened. Wally's death hit her really hard; especially since he didn't get a chance to say good-bye to Artemis. Let alone tell her he loved her. She began to question her life and her choices. Is this what she wanted to happen to her and Dick one day? Did she want to see him dart off to save the world then have him die without saying she loved him? She communicated with Lucinda three days ago and told her what happened to Wally. Lucinda and Hakime told her they would plan a memorial for him there on Trivoyian; he was part of their history now. Angelee also thanked them for the messenger; they wanted to know if it worked. They were thrilled when Angelee told them the League was dropped of all charges and returned home. TJ participated in part of the communication and met Amera; his Aunt, for the first time. Amera asked if Angelee would bring TJ to Trivoyian one day so he could see her in person; and see what the planet looks like now that Dremlick isn't in control anymore. Angelee absolutely agreed; she thought it would be appropriate. Finally July 4th came; Independence Day and this Independence Day was one to celebrate.

_~New York City, July 4__th__, 21:15 EDT~_

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from the U.N., where the entire planet Earth is celebrating a special Independence Day, free of Reach invaders, thanks to the brave heroes of the Justice League."

The camera showed Captain Marvel, Superman and John Stewart Green Lantern escorting The Reach out of Earth. The planet Earth was now, and forever, free of The Reach. Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner were in front of The Reach once it was out of Earth's atmosphere; leading it towards Oa for trial before The Guardians of the Universe. Blue Beetle was out in space to watch The Reach leave Earth forever.

_~The Watchtower, July 4__th__, 21:16~_

The League and The Team were listening to the news report; was on,

"Sounds like someone's finally listening to old G. Gordon , the lone voice of reason, calling for the ouster of U.N. Secretary General Tseng after his disastrous collaboration with The Reach. Well, guess what folks, Tseng finally resigned. You're welcome! Now, his successor has not yet been chosen, but I think we all know only one man qualifies. The man responsible for saving all our lives from The Reach's MFD's, ladies and gentleman, I give you, Lex Luthor."

"You have GOT to be kidding me?" Superman closed the screens, "And now I know why Crane always hated G. Gordon."

"And on that note," Captain Atom spoke to Black Canary, "I officially turn over my chairmanship of the League to you."

"Wow," Black Canary narrowed her eyes at him, "thanks so much." Not what she wanted… not at all.

Behind them, Aqualad and Nightwing were entering from another part of the Watchtower.

"This is no time for you to resign."

"I'm not resigning," Nightwing turned to Kaldur, "just taking a leave of absence. Besides, if you need help, Barbara's more than ready to step up."

They were watching her type away; researching something,

"Agreed. But Dick…"

"I need a break Kaldur. You me, Angelee… Wally, we founded this Team. Without him…"

Kaldur sighed,

"I understand. But this would not have anything to do with Angelica taking a leave of absence as well would it?"

"What?" He was surprised, "She took one?"

"Yes, she put it in yesterday afternoon. Said she needed to look at her life; wonder what she wanted. She did not tell you?"

Nightwing smirked,

"No… she didn't."

In the memorial garden, Bart, now dressed in Wally's Kid Flash costume, stood staring at the hologram of Wally; wondering if he made the right choice.

"You look good." Artemis joined him.

"Really? Cause I feel like a fraud."

Artemis came closer; dressed in her old Tigress uniform,

"Well don't. You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash. I know he'd be proud."

Bart rubbed his head,

"Thanks. So, you suited up. But as Tigress?"

"Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance; I need a change," her Tigress mask was placed upon her face, "so let's see how Tigress does."

"As a hero?"

"As a blonde." Artemis had a light smile.

Wonder Girl and Robin were standing in front of Jason Todd's hologram welcoming a new member, Virgil,

"Welcome to the Team Virgil."

"Call me Static."

"Catchy," Robin and Wonder Girl were holding hands behind their backs, "so what about your pals? I take it they declined our invitation?"

Virgil had his hands on his hips,

"Well Arsenal was always more of a… solo act. And the others are getting out of the gang." _(You guys want a spoiler that plans to be on the DVD? Oh why not, I'll tell you… during this scene, Static tells Robin and Wonder Girl that Tye and Asami are together. Thoughts? Should I keep it for the epilogue or change it?)_

Conner watched on; seeing Wonder Girl and Robin with their hands tied,

"Since when are Tim and Cassie a couple?" _(I like those two together. Though if Wonder Girl was older, I'd TOTALLY put her with Nightwing.)_

"Since Wally… you know. It was kind of 'life is short' thing. It gave Cassie the courage to kiss him." Miss Martian softened her eyes; Conner getting closer,

"Well that kind of courage…" they were inches from each other.

"Can be hard to come by." M'gann finished his sentence.

In front of Ted Kord's hologram was Jaime and Primrose.

"Are you glad it's over?"

Jaime smiled,

"More than happy. I don't have to worry about The Reach trying to end my life… or the people I care about, lives. I can… worry about other things; do what I need to do. Move on with my life."

Primrose sulked a bit,

"We all have to move on eventually; some... might take more time than others."

Realizing her pain, Jaime put a comforting arm around her shoulder,

"How are you holding up? You okay?"

"I don't know. Wally was… like my cousin. He was more related to me than my own Father was. Him dying, without getting the chance to say good-bye… or I love you to the people he cared about; makes a person live life a little more… spontaneous. You only have one life… and you never know when it could end," turning her head down to her left, Primrose held back a tear, "with that worry, everyone should say what they want to be said or they may never get another chance." Jaime smiled; she was right. Almost on cue, they both looked at each other,

"There's something I want to tell you. No you first, no you!" They chuckled together; Primrose blushing, "You first Jaime."

He took his time catching his breath and trying to word things together,

"I… I don't know where to start;" he looked over his shoulder, "yes I know I should tell her what do I think I'm working on here ese?" Primrose laughed; Jaime sighing, "What I'm trying to say is… when I first found the scarab and was transformed into Blue Beetle for the first time, I thought no one would ever understand you know. But when I joined this Team, met others like me, I felt… normal. And when you joined… I felt… you know… different again."

Smiling, Primrose stared at him,

"I felt the same. Jaime… these past few months have been some of the best of my life. What I'm trying to say is…"

Almost on cue again, they both said the same thing,

"I like you!" Smiling and laughing, they hugged then kissed.

"You have no idea how much better that feels now that I told you." Rose smiled.

"Me too."

"Attention Team," Aqualad came over the loudspeaker, "report to the Mission Room."

Everyone in the memorial garden shrugged then left for the Mission Room. There, they were standing across the Justice League. Batman spoke first,

"Having stopped The Reach invasion and broken The Light in half, The Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it." A rare smile crawled on his face.

"And so, we'll leave you to it." Black Canary led the Leaguers out of the Mission Room.

Immediately, Aqualad went right to work,

"This Team has had successes, but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Bandicoot, you're Alpha. B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars. He needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumble Bee, Guardian, you're beta. Lexcorp is bringing out The Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof."

From a doorway, Nightwing watched on; a smile on his face,

"Business as usual." He went through the doorway; then left the Watchtower.

"The rest of you are Gamma and will investigate Batgirl's lead… on Vandal Savage's next move."

_~Gotham City Lighthouse, July 4__th__, 22:48, Angelee and Dick's POV~_

She had to be here; it was the only place she could think by herself. Leaning on the railing in front of her, she was watching fireworks explode to celebrate Independence Day. But no one will know the sacrifice that was made for this Independence Day to be so important… so special. Only those who were close to him would know; and they would always remember that sacrifice. Stopping at Nicki's, she said goodnight and tucked TJ into bed. He was still staying there to give her time to get her life in control; and for the League to get caught up. He understood but was ready to go home; he wanted to be around her… be there for her. TJ could see the difference in Angelee clear as day; she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and was avoiding contact with most people as much as she could. He felt useless; he wished there was something he could do. But there wasn't anything anybody could do; there wasn't anything she could do. Listening to the boom of the fireworks, she didn't hear Dick behind her,

"I thought I'd find you here."

"I had to; needed to clear my head." Dick came up beside her and leaned on the railing, "What no Nightwing costume?"

Dick smiled,

"I took a leave of absence."

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Ang… I know you did too," Angelee sulked, "that's why you weren't dressed as Black Crane yesterday. Why did you say anything?"

Shrugging, Angelee looked out over Gotham,

"I didn't want to worry you. Having Wally die… it made me wonder what I wanted in life; you never know when your life is going to end."

"I know… that's why I need a break. I've been in the hero gig for 10years of my life; the four of us started the team… promised to be there for each other. I felt… like I betrayed him."

"That's how I feel. I feel like… I should've done something; something to protect him. But I didn't… and now he's gone." Her eyes began to water again; Dick putting an arm around her, "And he didn't even get the chance to tell Artemis he loved her."

Dick held her tighter,

"Artemis knows."

"But he should've had the chance to tell her. She should've heard it from his mouth."

"I know, I know." Dick wrapped his right arm around her; fully holding her against his chest. This was the first time in a long time they were holding each other outside of their superhero costumes. Something to Dick… just felt right. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, he had to tell her, "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

Dick extended his arm; they looked at each other,

"Everything that's happened… has got me thinking."

"Okay… about what?"

"About us," Dick tightened his grip, "I don't want to miss the chance to tell you; I can't." His blue eyes stared into her hazel, "Angel… I… I love you. And… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blushing, Angelee had a small smile,

"You do?"

"I do. You're the best thing to happen to me and… I don't want to lose you again. I… I want you live with me, permanently in Bludhaven; TJ too. I want us to be a family one day; just like your drawings."

"Dick… I don't want those drawings to put pressure on you."

Smiling, Dick ran his right thumb across her chin,

"They're not. I want us to take our time; not rush into anything. I know we're destined… and meant for each other. For so many years, before you and I started dating, I always wondered why it never worked between Zatanna and I; or Rocket and I. I thought it was because we wanted different things. But it wasn't that; it was you," Angelee raised an eyebrow, "I always thought about you. Even when I was with Zatanna and Rocket; you were always on my mind. And when you started dating Josh… I was angry, jealous even. Even though I was with someone else, I felt like if I couldn't have you, no one else could. I wanted you for myself. But I thought you didn't want me so I was always with someone else; never once, realizing that you were the reason why none of those other relationships worked. I always loved you; I just never admitted it."

"Truth is… I did want you back then. After we saved the League from Savage's mind control, I wanted to tell you that I was ready to love again. But you got with Zatanna; moved on, so I did too. I grew up and matured then started dating Josh. While I was on that study abroad art trip, he and I were talking in February and he told me he loved me. But I couldn't say it back; I thought it was my love for William that held me back. But it was you; I loved you too much to be able to love anyone else. And during that time, while I was dating Josh, I didn't have a single dream of my future. It was like I didn't have a future if you weren't a part of it."

"That's because we don't. You, Angelica Frederick, are my past, my present… and my future. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you Angelica Frederick."

Smiling, Angelee stepped on her tip-toes,

"And I love you Richard Grayson."

Sharing an intimate and passionate kiss, fireworks went off above them. The grand finale went off; firework after firework blew off over the water, illuminating their faces in the bright colors.

THE END!

_*CRIES!* That's the end… season 2 is done. Thank you all for reading and enjoying. And thank you to ShyWolfDog and SheWolfSwift for creating Amazon and Bandicoot. Thank you to all my loyal followers and reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed "Endgame" and season 2. I will gladly say; this was the hardest chapter to write emotionally. When Wally died, I cried and writing it made me cry harder. Every time I watch the episode I cry; it's just so sad. But now we have some business before I leave, the epilogue won't be up for a while; I want to go through and re-read Season 1, in between seasons and Season 2 and make some edits; grammatical errors, word changes… things like that. And I need to finalize some details anyways. Which brings me to OC's, the deadline is the fourth chapter of the epilogue to give me OC's for Arsenal; Kaldur and Virgil. I did give a spoiler about Asami and Tye being a couple so if you guys like that idea for the epilogue, let me. Just so say, I did not create the Asami/Tye relationship; that is a deleted scene from this episode is on the Season 2 Part 2 DVD. I kinda like that idea but let me know what you guys think. If you any OC's for Eduardo, Kaldur, Arsenal, Virgil, Tye and Asami, if you don't like Asami/Tye, please inbox me with the OC. The details are stated in other chapters but I can create a chapter after this one with what I would like; and a thank-you page. _

_Thank you for reading and following me and my stories; you readers are the best and I could not have finished the story without your motivation; especially on days when I was lacking in motivation myself. I look forward to seeing all of you again for the epilogue. _

_With appreciation and love,_

_Callenlover1031_


	26. Thank-yous

_Hey readers, this is a thank-you page and reminder page for OC's. I'm gonna do the thank-you first. _

Thank you to the reviewers:

Laura de Phelps-Chapter 23

Piggythelaw-Chapters 23, 22, 21, 20, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 and 4

Guest: Chapter 23

ShyWolfDog: Chapters 28, 22, 18, 17, 16, 15, 13, 12, 9, 8, 6, and 5

Monzepelmoon: Chapters 22, 21, 17, 16, 15, 13, 12, 11, 9, 6 and 5

Kamil the Awesome: Chapters 22 and 3

SheWolfSwift: Chapter 18 and 9

Immortalgodofwar: Chapters 17, 8, 6 and 5

HolyRomeLovesme: Chapter 2

Fischgrl: Chapter 9

Randomkitty101: Chapter 6

Girlrobin99: Chapter 5

Guest: Chapter 1

Thank you to the readers who favorited

Captain Flame

Crystal-Rose-Lover

GathitaMilu

HolyRomeLoveMe

KittyNic

Ominous Blue

SUPAfastJeLLyFISH

SheWolfSwift

ShyWolfDog

SomeRandomFemale

Taffdog19943

Calistowinter

Immortalgodofwar

Kenjisakura

Najamuzen

Red-sparrow-97

Theshow07

Thank you to the readers who have their on their alerts:

Animeaddictedlove

Captain Flame

Crystal-Rose-Lover

GathitaMilu

Graysongirl1

HolyRomeLovesMe

KittyNic

Psylocke999

RosesAreWeirdColors

SheWolfSwift

ShyWolfDog

SomeRandomFemale

StoryReader1996

Angel2u

Calistowinter

Fishgrl

Immortalgodofwar

Kenjisakura

Red-sparrow-97

Theshow07

_Thank you all who are named here and to all who isn't. You readers are the best and I couldn't wish for better ones! The epilogue will be up one day next week; it all depends on how long it takes me to re-read Season 1, in-between seasons then season 2 to check for errors and such. For anybody who wants to add an OC, here is the list for what I'm going to need. _

_OC requirement list_

_Real name, Hero/Villain name, out-of-costume appearance, in-costume appearance, personality, backstory, who you want paired with him/her if any at all, children's name with pairing if any pairing or children at all and powers/abilities. If the OC was a protégé to a member of the League or to villain then please include the mentor._

_That's it: season 2 is over and done. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all continue _


End file.
